


Light of my Life

by TeamSharma



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Class Differences, F/F, Female strength in a man's world, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian love in the 17th century
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamSharma/pseuds/TeamSharma
Summary: In 1640, two years before the English Civil War breaks out, life in England is characterized by political unrest. Charles I. has been reigning without a parliament for more than 10 years, much to the dismay of England’s people. However, after several riots in Scotland, he needs money and hopes to get it by reinstating a parliament. Its members, on the other hand, intend to force him to make concessions,  especially tax cuts. One of these politicians is Harold Aird, Earl of Essex, who is quite critical of the King’s political decisions. In order to discuss England’s future, he invites all soon-to-be members of the House of Lords to his house, and he engages the well-known painter Theodore Belivet to make a portrait of his wife Carolyn for the special event.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not as political as it seems, but the socio-political background in 1640 affects the characters’ lives. I started this AU story four months ago, in November 2016, and decided to not post it before I would have finished it (there are so many unfinished C/T stories here that I didn’t want my little story to join the graveyard). Unfortunately, I had several writer’s blocks during the process for the simple reason that we have so amazing writers here in this community – which is probably the nicest reason one could have for a writer’s block. 
> 
> Anyway, here’s the story - unfortunately I had to write it in my own language first. Right now, HeySlowpoke beta reads the last four chapters of the story and I will post them in the next days. When all 14 chapters are online I will start translating them and upload the English version chapter by chapter. Many thanks to HeySlowpoke for reading all these pages, and – in advance – thanks to Ligeria who has already agreed to beta the English version. Thank you both so much!

**Kapitel 1**

 

_Im Jahr 1640, zwei Jahre vor dem Ausbruch der englischen Revolution, ist das Leben in England von politischen Unruhen geprägt. Charles I. regiert seit mehr als zehn Jahren lang ohne ein Parlament, sehr zum Missfallen der Bevölkerung. Aber nach den Aufständen in Schottland braucht er Geld und hofft, dieses durch die strategische Wiedereinsetzung eines Parlaments zu bekommen. Die Abgeordneten wiederum hoffen, nun ein Mittel zu haben, um den König zu verschiedenen Zugeständnissen wie z.B. Steuersenkungen bewegen zu können. Unter den Politikern, die am 13. April 1640 ins House of Lords gewählt werden sollen, ist auch Harold Aird, Earl of Essex, der den politischen Entscheidungen des Königs äußerst kritisch gegenübersteht._

 

_London, 16. Februar, 1640_

Der Himmel war grauverhangen, als eine schmale Gestalt vor den Toren des Essex Houses vom Wagen sprang. Ihr schwarzer Mantel und die dunkle Hose mit den schwarzen Stiefeln setzten sich kaum ab vom einheitlichen Grau des Himmels, aber standen im starken Kontrast zu den hellen Mauern des riesigen Anwesens. Zum ersten Mal seit über zwei Wochen waren die Temperaturen über den Gefrierpunkt gestiegen und in der Luft lag der Duft von Gras und feuchtem Laub. Auf den Dächern der Häuser befand sich noch Schnee, und Therese Belivet machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt zur Seite, als ihr das Tauwasser auf den Fenstersimsen von oben auf den Hut tropfte. 

Seufzend nahm sie den Hut von ihrem Kopf und wischte die Nässe vom schwarzen Leder, bevor ihr dunkles Haar wieder unter der Kopfbedeckung verschwand. Der Earl von Essex war über die Landesgrenzen hinaus für seine strenge Etikette bekannt und Therese wollte ihm auf keinen Fall in feuchter Kleidung begegnen. 

In seinen Ausmaßen erinnerte Therese das Gebäude eher an eine Burg oder ein Schloss, und sie presste nervös das Ölgemälde unter ihrem Arm fester an sich, als ein Diener sie am Eingang in Empfang nahm. Der junge Mann führte sie durch ein Gewirr verschiedener Flügeltüren, sodass Therese schon nach kurzer Zeit hoffnungslos die Orientierung verloren hatte. In London wurde gemunkelt, das Anwesen des Earls verfüge über mehr als 42 Wohn- und Schlafräume, zudem waren die Räume äußerst geschmackvoll und teuer eingerichtet. Das Schmuckstück des Hauses war zweifellos die prachtvolle Bildergalerie, in die der Diener Therese schließlich führte. 

„Der Earl ist noch beschäftigt, Mr. Belivet“, erklärte der Diener und ließ Therese nach einer Verbeugung allein. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, trat Therese neugierig näher an die Gemälde, die an allen vier Wänden hingen. Alles, was in Europa Rang und Namen hatte, ob tot oder lebendig, war in diesem Saal versammelt, und bei vielen der Bilder konnte Therese deren Schöpfer an ihrem Handwerk erkennen, ohne auf die Signatur schauen zu müssen. 

Sie war überrascht, mit wie viel Liebe zum Detail die Bildergalerie ausgestattet war. Die Gemälde hingen zum Teil über- und untereinander, und die dunklen Eichenmöbel im Raum waren so arrangiert, dass sie den Charakter der Bilder noch unterstrichen. Vielleicht hatte Therese dem Earl Unrecht getan, als sie mit innerem Widerwillen auf seine Anfrage eingegangen war. 

Zwar hatte Harold Aird den Ruf, ein arroganter Stratege zu sein, den außer Politik wenig interessierte, aber Therese hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt, sich lieber selbst ein Bild von den Menschen zu machen, bevor sie über sie urteilte. So manch gefürchteter Herrscher entpuppte sich beim Porträtmalen als frommes Lamm, während andere geschätzte Staatsmänner in den eigenen Räumen herrschten wie ein Tyrann. 

Therese fuhr herum, als sich hinter ihr die Tür öffnete und der junge Diener wieder hereintrat. „Der Earl lässt nun bitten, mein Herr“, sagte er kurzangebunden und deutete mit einer Geste an, dass sie ihm zu folgen hatte. In der einen Hand ihr Ölgemälde, in der anderen ihren Hut, folgte sie dem Mann erneut durch eine Reihe von Zimmern, bis er schließlich in einem Raum voller Bücher stehenblieb, in dessen Mitte ein großer Schreibtisch stand. „Der Earl bittet Sie, hier auf ihn zu warten“, informierte sie der Diener und blieb neben der Tür stehen, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. 

Seiner Miene nach zu urteilen, hatte sie sich auf eine längere Wartezeit einzustellen und Therese lehnte das in ein Leinentuch gewickelte Ölgemälde sorgsam an den Schreibtisch. Während sie nervös auf das Erscheinen von Harold Aird wartete, spürte sie mit jeder Minute mehr die Erschöpfung in ihren Gliedern. Sie hatte wenig geschlafen in den letzten Nächten – zu groß war ihre Sorge um ihre kranke Schwester Beth und zu wichtig der Auftrag des Earls von Essex. 

Der große Schreibtisch ließ darauf schließen, dass es sich bei dem Raum um das Arbeitszimmer des Earls handelte. Rechts und links auf dem Tisch stapelten sich hunderte von Papieren, die offenbar noch zu lesen oder zu unterzeichnen waren. Selbst auf den gepolsterten Stühlen setzten sich die Papierstapel fort. Die voluminösen Bücherregale, die den Raum einrahmten, schienen hingegen auf das Penibelste geordnet. Auch wenn ihm sein arroganter Ruf vorauseilte, schien Harold Aird ein Mann zu sein, der sich nicht nur einer adeligen Herkunft erfreute, sondern offenbar auch hart arbeitete. 

Irgendwo im Haus spielte jemand Cembalo. Eine schöne, traurige Melodie, die sich sofort in Thereses Herz schlich. Ganz still lauschte sie den Klängen und beschloss, dass dieses Haus unmöglich ohne Seele sein konnte. 

Die melancholische Melodie erinnerte Therese an warme Sommernächte, wenn sie mit ihren Schwestern am Feuer gesessen hatte und sie gemeinsam von einem besseren Leben geträumt hatten. Plötzlich hörte das Spiel auf und wenig später hörte Therese Stimmen hinter der Flügeltür. Dann flog die Tür auf und ein hochgewachsener Mann in einem goldblau-gestreiften Wams trat herein. Sein dunkles Haar war recht kurz geschnitten und endete noch vor seinem weißen Kragen. „Ah, der bestellte Besuch“, rief er, als erinnerte er sich erst jetzt, dass er sich einen Porträtmaler eingeladen hatte. „Theodore Belivet, wenn ich nicht irre?“ Er winkte sie zu sich heran. „Treten Sie doch näher.“

„My Lord.“ Therese machte eine tiefe Verbeugung, bevor sie zum Schreibtisch trat. „Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen?“

„Nein, nein.“ Der Earl schüttelte zerstreut den Kopf. „Es wird Zeit, dass diese Angelegenheit endlich über die Bühne kommt.“ Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Dieners. „Ich brauche die Bilder, Oliver.“

Er hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, da war der Diener schon im angrenzenden Raum verschwunden, wo er kurz darauf mit diversen Gemälden wieder herauskam. 

„Ich habe Sie mir größer vorgestellt, Mr. Belivet“, kommentierte der Earl mit leichtem Spott. „Und vor allen Dingen älter.“ Er nahm seinem Diener die Gemälde ab und breitete sie auf dem Schreibtisch aus. „Aber was soll’s. Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen voraus.“ Er nahm ein Tuch und wischte ein paar Staubkörner von den Gemälden. „Wie ich höre, haben Sie Ihr Handwerk in den Niederlanden gelernt?“

„Ja, bei Pieter van Goyen“, antwortete Therese knapp. Es war ihr schon immer unangenehm gewesen, etwas über sich zu erzählen, aber ganz vermeiden ließ es sich nicht, wenn sie einen Auftrag bekommen wollte. 

„Genau deshalb habe ich Sie kommen lassen“, nickte der Earl zufrieden. „Niemand versteht so viel vom Licht wie die Niederländer. “ Mit einer Geste befahl er ihr, sich neben ihn zu stellen. „Sehen Sie sich das an, Mr. Belivet.“ Er wies auf die Porträts. „Ich habe die besten Maler Englands kommen lassen, um meine Gemahlin zu porträtieren und kein einziger war in der Lage, sie einzufangen.“ Er schnaubte verächtlich. „So etwas verdient den Namen Porträt nicht.“ 

Therese folgte der Aufforderung des Earls und beugte sich näher über die Bilder. Sie sah eine schlanke, blonde Frau, vielleicht etwas über dreißig Jahre alt, mit strahlend blauen Augen, die gelangweilt in Richtung des Betrachters schauten. Sie trug ein cremefarbenes Kleid mit weißem Spitzenkragen und wirkte ausgesprochen schön. Bei näherem Hinsehen erinnerte sie Therese ein wenig an die junge Queen Elizabeth. Soweit Therese es beurteilen konnte, waren die Porträts handwerklich ausgezeichnet gemacht und sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sehen, was dem Earl so an den Bildern missfiel. Der fehlende Esprit vielleicht? Oder die etwas leblose Gestaltung der Schatten?

„Wie es scheint, hat unser Land auf diesem Gebiet der Kunst nicht viel zu bieten.“ Der Earl seufzte mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Resignation. „Deshalb habe ich Sie rufen lassen, Mr. Belivet.“

Therese schluckte nervös. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie keine einzige Münze erhalten würde, wenn der Earl mit ihrem Werk nicht zufrieden war. „Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen, my Lord“, sagte sie höflich. „Allerdings würde es sehr helfen, wenn Ihr mir sagtet, was Euch bei dem Porträt wichtig ist.“

Der Earl lachte, als ob es keinerlei Erklärung bedürfte. „Bilden Sie ihre Schönheit ab“, sagte er kurzangebunden. „Dann bin ich zufrieden.“

„Wahre Schönheit ist schwierig abzubilden, my Lord“, erwiderte Therese lächelnd. „Sie kommt genauso von innen wie von außen.“ 

„Das mag sein, aber von einem Maler erwarte ich, dass er beides sichtbar zu machen vermag.“ Der Earl wies den Diener Oliver an, die Bilder wieder zu entfernen. „Ist das eines Ihrer Gemälde?“ Er zeigte mit seinem Kopf auf das Bild, das sie an den Schreibtisch gelehnt hatte. 

„Ja, my Lord. Allerdings ist es kein Porträt.“ Therese befreite das Gemälde von seinem Leinentuch und reichte es dem Earl. 

Harold Aird betrachtete das Bild mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Eine Schale mit ein paar Früchten? Und eine Fliege auf einem Pfirsich? Was soll das sein?“

„Es nennt sich Stillleben, my Lord. Solche Bilder sind gerade sehr modern in den Niederlanden. Dieses hier symbolisiert die Licht- und die Schattenseiten des Lebens.“ 

Therese hielt den Atem an, als der Earl sich näher zu dem Gemälde neigte. Wenn er es sich anders überlegte, würde sie die Medikamente für Schwester Beth nicht bezahlen können. „Du bist unsere letzte Hoffnung“, hatte ihre Mutter zu ihr gesagt, als sie Therese zu sich nach Sudbury gerufen hatte. „Wir können das Geld für die Arzneien unmöglich aufbringen.“

Beth war noch nicht einmal ein Jahr alt gewesen, als Therese in die Niederlande ausgewandert war. Es war eine schwere Zeit gewesen damals, als sie von ihren Eltern und ihren Geschwistern Abschied nehmen musste. Aber ihre Eltern waren zu arm, um alle fünf Töchter ernähren zu können. Die Weberei des Vaters warf immer weniger ab, und an Thereses 15. Geburtstag eröffneten die Eltern ihr, dass der Vater ihr eine Anstellung bei einem Hofmaler in Utrecht besorgt hatte. 

„Ich kenne keinen Menschen, der so gerne malt wie du“, hatte Mr. Belivet zu seiner Tochter gesagt. „Ein Kollege von mir liefert Seide an einen Hof in Utrecht. Dort arbeitet ein bekannter Porträtmaler, dem du assistieren darfst.“

„Endlich kannst du dich Tag für Tag mit Bildern umgeben“, hatte ihre Mutter hinzugefügt, als könnten die Worte über die Tränen in ihren Augen hinwegtäuschen. „Du wirst lernen, wie man Farbe anmischt, Therese, und wie man Grundierungen fertigt, und du darfst dem Künstler jeden Tag über die Schulter schauen.“

„Aaaber….“, hatte Therese gestottert. „Wie soll das möglich sein…?“

„Es ist deshalb möglich…“ Ihr Vater erriet sofort ihre Gedanken. „weil ich meinem Kollegen gesagt habe, ich hätte einen Sohn, der auf dem Gebiet der Malerei sehr begabt sei.“ Er wagte es nicht, Therese anzuschauen und sah stattdessen betreten auf seine Schuhe. „Es tut mir leid, Therese. Es ist der einzige Weg, den wir gefunden haben. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Du wirst an dem Hof gut versorgt werden.“

Zwei Wochen später war Therese als Theodore Belivet in die Niederlande ausgewandert, wo sie vier Jahre lang an einem Hof für den Maler Pieter van Goyen arbeitete. Der Hofmaler erkannte schnell das Talent seines jungen Angestellten und förderte ihn, wo er nur konnte. Schon nach drei Jahren durfte Therese selbst Auftragsporträts fertigen und verließ schließlich den Hof, in der Hoffnung, von ihren Bildern leben zu können. Dank der guten Kontakte von Herrn van Goyen erhielt sie Aufträge in Spanien, Frankreich, Preußen und England, und obwohl man vom Porträtmalen nicht reich werden konnte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie genug Geld hatte, um regelmäßig kleine Summen an ihre Familie zu schicken. 

Obwohl sie nie aufgehört hatte, ihre Heimat zu vermissen, fand Therese Gefallen an ihrem neuen Leben. Ihre Arbeit brachte es mit sich, dass sie viel reisen musste, und auf diese Weise sah sie viel von der Welt. Da sie von Natur aus ein neugieriger, interessierter Mensch war, sog sie die Eigenarten anderer Kulturen förmlich in sich auf und freute sich immer über neue Erfahrungen. Als Mann musste sie keine Übergriffe und Zudringlichkeiten fürchten, was das Reisen weitaus weniger beschwerlich machte. 

Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr die Wahl der Kleidung Menschen täuschen konnte. In all den Jahren hatte noch keine einzige Person je ihre Identität angezweifelt. Ein paar Schnüre um den Brustkorb, eine bewusst tiefere Stimme und die Kleidung eines ehrhaften Mannes reichten offenbar aus, um alle Welt von der Echtheit Theodore Belivets zu überzeugen. 

Dennoch führte sie kein einfaches Leben. Nie konnte sie sein, wer sie wirklich war, und immer musste sie Menschen etwas vormachen. Durch das Reisen kam sie nie zur Ruhe, sie zog von Ort zu Ort, war nirgends zu Hause, und manchmal kam es ihr vor, als sei sie immer auf der Suche nach etwas, ohne sagen zu können, was es war. Die Malerei tröstete sie über Vieles hinweg, was ihr Leben vermissen ließ, und vor allen Dingen konnte Therese durch sie ihrer Familie die nötige finanzielle Unterstützung geben. 

Erst der plötzliche Tod ihres Vaters vor vier Jahren hatte Therese wieder nach Sudbury zurückgeführt. Plötzlich musste die Mutter die Weberei ihres Mannes allein übernehmen, doch die Zunft drohte, ihr den Betrieb wegzunehmen, wenn Mrs. Belivet nicht die notwendige Ausbildung machte. Also musste Thereses Mutter ihre Ausbildung nachholen, während sie gleichzeitig Tag und Nacht weiter als Weberin arbeitete, um das Geld für die Familie zu verdienen. In dieser Zeit hatte Therese tagsüber die Betreuung ihrer Geschwister übernommen und nachts weiter an ihren Porträts gearbeitet. Es war eine schwere Zeit für alle Beteiligten gewesen, und die ganze Familie war überglücklich, als die Mutter endlich ihr Zertifikat als Weberin in den Händen gehalten hatte. 

Als Therese ihr Zuhause wieder verließ, waren ihre Schwestern Eda und Martha zwölf und dreizehn Jahre alt und konnten ihre Mutter in der Weberei unterstützen, während die 16-jährige Meggy eine Anstellung als Magd gefunden hatte. Ein paar Jahre lang lief alles gut, bis Therese die Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass Beth an einer schweren Lungenentzündung erkrankt war. Therese hatte ihrer Mutter sofort Geld geschickt, damit sie den Arzt bezahlen konnte. Die Arznei, die er verschrieb, war jedoch schnell aufgebraucht und Beths Fieber war noch immer nicht gesunken. 

Die Mutter hatte Therese dringend gebeten, so schnell wie möglich eine Auftragsarbeit anzunehmen, und als die Anfrage vom Earl von Essex gekommen war, hatte sie diese sofort angenommen, obwohl sie sich eigentlich lieber für ein Angebot in Bayern entschieden hätte, das sie zur selben Zeit erreicht hatte. Doch die Zeit drängte und der Earl würde wesentlich besser zahlen. Deshalb hoffte Therese inständig, dass sie für diesen Auftrag genug Geld bekommen würde, um die Arznei für Beth besorgen zu können. 

Das vernehmliche Räuspern des Earls brachte Therese wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. „Nicht uninteressant“, murmelte er und streckte seinen Rücken. „Vielleicht bringen Sie ein bisschen frischen Wind in die Sache, Mr. Belivet. Ich werde es noch einmal auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen.“

„Vielen Dank, my Lord.“ Therese versuchte, sich ihre Erleichterung nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen. „Welches Material soll ich verwenden?“

„Öl auf Leinwand.“ Harold Aird drückte Therese ihr Stillleben in die Hand. „Und ich möchte, dass Sie noch heute anfangen.“

 _Heute?_ Therese hätte fast ihr Bild fallen lassen. Wie stellte der Earl sich das vor? Sie hatte ja nicht einmal ihre Farben dabei. 

„Ich werde veranlassen, dass Ihr Werkzeug hierher gebracht wird.“ Den Earl interessierte ihre Überraschung offenbar wenig. „Das Gemälde muss fertig sein, wenn die zukünftigen Abgeordneten des Parlaments sich hier treffen.“

Welches Parlament? Therese verstand nicht viel von Politik, aber jeder wusste, dass der König seit über zehn Jahren ohne Parlament regierte. _Tyrannei_ , hatte ihre Mutter das noch letzte Woche beim Abendessen genannt. 

„Sie haben richtig gehört, Mr. Belivet.“ Der Earl amüsierte sich über Thereses Unwissenheit. „Charles hat kein Geld mehr und nun will er ein Parlament einberufen, um über diesen Weg welches zu bekommen. Eine Woche vor der Gründung werden sich alle Beteiligten des zukünftigen House of Lords hier treffen, damit wir uns vorbereiten können. So leicht kommt der König uns nicht davon. Er ist ein starrsinniger Egoist, der das Land in den Ruin treiben wird, wenn wir dem nicht Einhalt gebieten.“ Der Earl warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Wahrscheinlich interessiert Sie das alles nicht im Geringsten, aber ich sage es Ihnen, damit Ihnen bewusst ist, dass sich hier in ein paar Wochen die Elite Englands versammeln wird. Und bis dahin muss das Porträt fertig sein, also strengen Sie sich an.“

Therese ärgerte die Arroganz des Earls, aber sie war zu gut erzogen, um ihm die Antwort zu geben, die er verdient hätte. „Wann wird die Zusammenkunft sein, my Lord?“, fragte sie stattdessen.

„Am 6. April.“ Der Earl kramte auf seinem überfüllten Schreibtisch nach einem Dokument, gab aber auf, als er es nicht fand. „Und ich erwarte, dass das Porträt bis dahin hängt.“

Therese wurde blass. „Das ist nicht viel Zeit und das Bild wird zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht trocken sein, my Lord.“

„Das interessiert mich nicht, so lange es nur fertig ist. Dann sind Sie beim Transport eben vorsichtig“, sagte der Earl ungeduldig. „Und nun sagen Sie dem Personal, wo Ihr Werkzeug abzuholen ist. Auf diese Weise verschwenden wir keine Zeit und meine Gemahlin hört endlich mit ihrem nervtötenden Cembalo-Spiel auf.“


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Kapitel**

Therese nannte dem Diener Oliver den Namen der Taverne, in der sie untergebracht war, und wurde danach in eine Kammer geschickt, in der sie warten sollte, bis ihre Sachen angekommen waren. Die spärlich eingerichtete Kammer war eigentlich für Bedienstete gedacht und es war nichts darin außer einer Truhe für Kleidung, einem Bett und einem Stuhl ohne Armlehne. Aber immerhin war alles sauber und ordentlich, im Gegensatz zu dem Zimmer, das sich Therese in der Taverne am Stadtrand gesucht hatte. Sie hatte bewusst die günstigste Unterkunft gewählt, die sie finden konnte, damit möglichst viel Geld für Beth übrig bleiben würde. 

Ein vernehmliches Klopfen ließ Therese zusammenfahren. „Ihre Sachen sind angekommen, mein Herr.“ Zwei ältere Diener, die Therese zuvor noch nicht gesehen hatte, standen in der Tür und überreichten ihr ihre Sachen: die Staffelei, die Palette, ihre Farben, ihren Kittel, kleine Tücher - Therese stutze. Wo war ihr Koffer mit den Farben? Sie hatte die Pulver bereits in Sudbury zubereitet, aber sie hatte keine Zeit mehr zum Grundieren gehabt. 

„Ist mein Koffer nicht dabei?“ Auch wenn sie zunächst nur die Pigmente grundieren und skizzieren würde, brauchte sie die Farben dringend. Es würde keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn sie den Earl bereits am Anfang des Prozesses enttäuschte. 

„Ihr Koffer ist hier, mein Herr.“ Ein dritter Diener betrat den Raum und stellte den Koffer auf dem kleinen Tisch ab. „Und Sie haben nach einem großen Tuch verlangt.“ Er zog ein weißes Leinentuch unter seinem Arm hervor. 

„Vielen Dank, das ist sehr freundlich.“ Therese nahm dem Mann erleichtert das Tuch ab. Sie würde es als Unterlage brauchen, wenn sie die Farben anmischte. Ein Blick in den Koffer verriet ihr, dass alle Gefäße inklusive Farbpulvern und -flüssigkeiten noch da waren: Malachit, Zinnober, Rubin Schellack, Kreide, Lapislazuli, Auripigment, Kobalt, Azurit, Bleiweiß, Elfenbeinschwarz, Leinöl, Terpentin und so weiter – es schien nichts verloren gegangen zu sein. 

Therese schickte dankbar ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und ließ sich von den drei Bediensteten erneut durch ein Labyrinth von Flügeltüren und Räumen führen, bis sie schließlich mit ihren Sachen in einem Raum allein gelassen wurde, der offenbar als Musikzimmer genutzt wurde. Das goldverzierte Cembalo, das sie vorhin gehört hatte, stand mitten im Raum, und auf einem runden Eichentisch lagen eine Mandoline, eine Flöte und eine Violine – Instrumente, die vermutlich heute schon gespielt worden waren, denn sie befanden sich nicht in ihren Kästen. 

Da es sicher noch eine Weile dauern würde, bis sie Gesellschaft bekam, trat Therese neugierig an das Cembalo. Das vergoldete Holz des Instrumentes war reichlich verziert und bestimmt mindestens so wertvoll wie das Cembalo, auf dem sie manchmal am Hofe von Utrecht gespielt hatte. 

„Spielen Sie Cembalo, Mr. Belivet?“

Therese fuhr herum, als sie eine dunkle Frauenstimme hinter sich hörte. Wie war die Countess hier hereingekommen, ohne dass sie sie bemerkt hatte? „Entschuldigt bitte, my Lady. Ich habe selbstverständlich nichts angerührt.“ Therese verbeugte sich schuldbewusst. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Countess weniger penibel war als ihr Ehemann. 

In der Tat zeigte das Lächeln in Carolyn Airds Gesicht, dass sie Therese ihre Neugierde nicht nachtrug. „Mögen Sie die Musik, Mr. Belivet?“, fragte sie, als sie ihr ihre Hand zum Handkuss reichte. 

„Oh ja, my Lady.“ Therese spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss, als sie die Hand der Countess ergriff. Es war nicht schwer zu verstehen, warum Thereses Vorgänger an ihrer Aufgabe kläglich gescheitert waren. Die ganze Erscheinung der Countess war so atemberaubend, dass Therese zweimal hinschauen musste, um sicherzugehen, dass ihre Sinne sie nicht täuschten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor es unhöflich wurde, deutete Therese einen Handkuss an. 

„Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Mr. Belivet.“ Die Countess stellte sich neben das Cembalo und sah sie prüfend an. „Spielen Sie Cembalo?“

„Oh.“ Therese machte den Fehler, die Countess direkt anzuschauen. Würde es überhaupt möglich sein, diese Schönheit auf die Leinwand bringen? Die ebenen Gesichtszüge, die blaugrauen Augen, die hohen, ausgeprägten Wangenknochen, die vollen, blonden Haare – vielleicht sollte sie den Auftrag doch zurückweisen und lieber nach Bayern reisen? Wenn die Zeit nicht so drängen würde, hätte Therese diesen Gedanken ernsthaft erwogen. „Ich hatte das Glück, manchmal die Gelegenheit zu haben“, antwortete Therese zögernd. 

„Na, dann spielen Sie.“ Die Countess wies auf die Bank vor dem Cembalo und wartete, dass Therese dort Platz nehmen würde. 

Sollte sie wirklich spielen? Therese kam es wie Blasphemie vor, ihre Hände auf die Tasten zu legen, über die noch vor wenigen Stunden Carolyn Airds Hände geglitten waren. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das Stück noch korrekt erinnere“, murmelte sie und schloss die Augen, um in sich nach der Melodie zu suchen, die sie früher am Hofe so oft gespielt hatte. Es war schon so lange her, dass sie fürchtete, ihre Finger würden sich nicht mehr erinnern. 

Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen konnte Therese die Nähe der Countess spüren und der süße Duft ihres Parfüms drang in ihre Nase. Etwas zu zaghaft schlug sie die ersten Töne an, aber schon nach wenigen Takten verflog ihre Nervosität allmählich und sie konnte sich ganz mit der Musik verbinden. Das Instrument hatte einen wunderschönen, vollen Klang und Therese verlor sich zunehmend in dem Stück, das sie jahrelang nicht mehr gespielt hatte. Erst als der letzte Ton verklungen war und Therese die Augen wieder öffnete, wurde sie wieder ihrer Umgebung gewahr und schaute beschämt auf die Tasten. 

„Das war wunderschön.“ Die Stimme der Countess zitterte fast unmerklich. 

„William Byrd“, flüsterte Therese, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Besitzen Sie die Noten?“

„Nein, my Lady.“ Therese schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben Noten besessen, aber diese Bemerkung behielt sie lieber für sich. 

„Wie schade.“ Der weiche Gesichtsausdruck der Countess veränderte sich von einem Moment auf den anderen. „Aber wir sind ja auch nicht zum Vergnügen hier, nicht wahr?“, sagte sie in kühlem Tonfall und Therese stand sofort auf und verneigte sich. 

„Entschuldigt bitte meine Unaufmerksamkeit, my Lady“, sagte sie förmlich. „Ich habe die Ehre, Euch zu porträtieren und Euer Gemahl wünscht, dass ich noch heute damit beginne.“

„So ist es.“ Die Countess erhob sich ebenfalls von der Bank. „Er will das Bild unbedingt fertig haben, wenn er die Abgeordneten des House of Lords hierher einlädt. Aber unglückseligerweise scheine ich schwer abzubilden zu sein“, fügte sie seufzend hinzu. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ist mir das Modellsitzen schon ziemlich über.“

„Ich werde versuchen, Euch nicht allzu sehr zu quälen“, versprach Therese. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass der Countess das Stillsitzen längst zum Halse heraushängen musste und vielleicht erklärte es den gelangweilten, unnahbaren Blick, den Therese auf einigen der Porträts entdeckt hatte. „Darf ich fragen, an welchem Ort Ihr porträtiert werden wollt, Countess?“

Carolyn Aird zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum bleiben wir nicht hier? Ich setze mich auf den Stuhl dort drüben am Fenster und Sie können beginnen.“ Sie war schon auf dem Weg zu dem Stuhl, als Therese sie zurückhielt. 

„Ich hätte ein paar Vorschläge zu machen“, sagte sie und ließ errötend den Arm der Countess los. 

„Ach ja?“ Die Countess hob die Augenbrauen und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Die da wären?“

Therese war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Worte als grobe Unhöflichkeit gedeutet würden, aber wenn sie Carolyn Aird wirklich porträtieren sollte, dann konnte sie dies nur auf ihre Weise tun. „Zunächst einmal schlage ich vor, dass es kein Kopfporträt wird wie die anderen, sondern dass ich ein Ganzkörperporträt von Euch anfertige. Euer Wesen kommt dadurch mehr zur Geltung.“

„Mein Wesen?“ Die Countess lachte spöttisch. „Das dürfte Ihnen kaum bekannt sein, mein Herr.“ 

„Ich spreche vom Wesen Eurer Schönheit, my Lady“, verbesserte sich Therese, aber der Gesichtsausdruck der Countess verriet, dass es schon zu spät war. Offenbar war ihr keineswegs daran gelegen, dem Betrachter des Bildes ihr Wesen zu offenbaren. Doch leider war genau das Thereses Ziel. Es gehörte zu ihrer Arbeit, das Innere eines Menschen nach außen sichtbar zu machen, aber es wurde schwierig, wenn das Modell dies missbilligte. Ob sie die Countess im Verlauf des Prozesses dazu bringen konnte, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten, statt gegen sie? 

„Mir ist ziemlich gleichgültig, wie Sie mich malen, solange die Porträtsitzungen nur zügig voranschreiten und mein Gemahl zufrieden ist“, stellte die Countess klar. „Tun Sie, was Sie für richtig halten.“

„Vielen Dank, my Lady.“ Therese versuchte das Zittern ihrer Hände zu verbergen, indem sie ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkte. Warum war sie bloß so nervös? Sie hatte schon hunderte von Menschen gemalt und eigentlich konnte sie kaum noch etwas aus der Ruhe bringen. Aber Carolyn Aird hatte etwas an sich, dass Therese komplett aus ihrer Routine warf. „Außerdem… wenn ich das sagen darf, my Lady…“, erklärte Therese vorsichtig. „… würde ich Euch zu einem anderen Kleid raten.“

„Wieso?“, widersprach die Countess schroff. „Was haben Sie denn an diesem auszusetzen?“

„Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, my Lady, ich habe überhaupt nichts daran auszusetzen“, beeilte sich Therese zu versichern. „Aber zu dem Hintergrund, den Ihr gewählt habt…“ Sie zeigte zu dem Stuhl am Fenster, den die Countess sich ausgesucht hatte, „würde ein rotes oder ein blaues Gewand besser passen als ein grünes.“ 

„Ah, ich verstehe.“ Die Countess tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf ihre Oberlippe, während sie über Thereses Vorschlag nachdachte. „Dann müssen Sie mich für einen Moment entschuldigen, Mr. Belivet.“

Und schon war die Countess aus der Tür und ließ Therese allein zurück. Therese fröstelte, als sie nervös im Zimmer hin und her ging, und es lag sicher nicht an der Zimmertemperatur. Der Raum wirkte plötzlich seltsam leer ohne die Countess, dabei war es ein ausgesprochen schönes Zimmer, und all die Musikinstrumente riefen Therese förmlich dazu auf, sie zu spielen. 

Aber Therese hütete sich, auch nur ein einziges Instrument anzufassen. Stattdessen war sie vollkommen damit beschäftig, eine innere Vision für das bevorstehende Porträt zu entwerfen. Plötzlich hatte sie keinen Widerstand mehr, die Countess zu malen, sondern konnte es gar nicht erwarten, die ersten Striche zu ziehen. In ihr war eine Unruhe, die sie selbst überraschte. Nicht unangenehm, aber irritierend. Selten hatte sie ein Porträt so ungeduldig erwartet, doch zugleich verspürte sie eine seltsame Furcht davor. 

Therese blieb nachdenklich am Fenster stehen. Ob die Countess mit ihrem Leben zufrieden war? Warum wirkte sie in einem Moment hart und abweisend und im nächsten so empfindsam und verletzlich und im nächsten? Therese musste an die Melancholie denken, die sie in dem Cembalo-Spiel der Countess gehört hatte, und an den Hauch von Einsamkeit, der sie zu umgeben schien. Die Countess kam ihr vor wie ein exotischer Vogel, den man daran hinderte, seinen Käfig zu verlassen. Vielleicht sollte sie für das Porträt das Fenster ein wenig öffnen?

„Ist es so besser?“

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fuhr Therese herum, als sie die Stimme der Countess hinter sich hörte. Die Lady des Hauses trug nun ein blaues Kleid ohne Kragen, wie Therese es bisher nur in Italien gesehen hatte. Das Dekolleté war tief ausgeschnitten und ein silbernes Seidentuch umfloss ihre Schultern, das vorn mit einem Knoten zusammengebunden war. Das Silber des Tuchs wiederholte sich an den weiten Ärmeln und auch in der kostbaren Perlenkette, die die Countess um den Hals trug. 

Vielleicht lag es an dem ungewöhnlichen Kleid, dass die Countess Therese vorkam wie aus einer anderen Welt. „Viel besser, my Lady“, murmelte Therese und geleitete Carolyn Aird zu ihrem Stuhl. 

„Sie haben das Fenster geöffnet?“ Die Countess zögerte, als sie sich hinsetzte.

„Dadurch bekommen wir andere Lichteffekte“, erklärte Therese. „Aber wir müssen es nicht die ganze Zeit geöffnet lassen. Ihr sollt Euch auf keinen Fall erkälten, my Lady.“

„Machen Sie, was Sie für richtig halten, Mr. Belivet“, entgegnete die Countess ungeduldig. „Sie werden schon wissen, was Sie tun.“ 

Therese hatte ihre Staffelei schon aufgebaut und nahm sich nun Zeit, den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, in Ruhe zu betrachten. Äußerlich hatte es den Anschein, als ob die Countess sich auf die Sitzung eingelassen hätte, aber es war spürbar, wie sie sich innerlich verschloss. Wie konnte es sein, dass eine so schöne Seele alles dafür tat, sich vor der Welt zu verbergen? 

Therese entschied, die Countess nicht zu bedrängen, sondern ihr mehr Zeit zu geben, um sich an die Situation zu gewöhnen. Sie wusste nur zu gut um die Intimität von Porträtsitzungen und wie schwierig es für ein Modell war, von einer ihr wildfremden Person abgebildet zu werden. Außerdem merkte Therese, dass sie selbst auch Zeit brauchte, um sich zu sammeln. Aus irgendeinem Grund klopfte ihr Herz, als hätte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben ein Bild gemalt. 

„Wenn Ihr erlaubt, schlage ich eine kleine Korrektur an Eurer Haltung vor, my Lady.“ Therese schritt zur Countess und legte vorsichtig ihre Hand unter ihr Kinn. Sofort versteifte sich der Körper der Countess, und Therese bemühte sich, möglichst unaufgeregt zu klingen. „Das Gesicht ein klein wenig mehr nach oben“, flüsterte sie und führte das Kinn mit den Fingerspitzen in die richtige Position. „Und beide Schultern ein bisschen mehr zu mir.“ Die Haut war warm und weich unter ihren Fingerkuppen, und Therese hörte unwillkürlich auf zu atmen, als der Blick der Countess sie traf. Skepsis und Verwunderung lagen in den blauen Augen, aber auch etwas anderes, das Therese unwillkürlich erröten ließ. Hastig zog sie ihre Hand wieder fort. „Ja, so ist es gut.“ 

Therese beeilte sich, zu ihrer Staffelei zurückzukehren, um den Anblick noch einmal aus sicherer Entfernung zu beurteilen. Die Countess saß nun ruhig, aber mit wachen Augen auf ihrem Stuhl. Das warme Licht der Nachmittagssonne fiel durch das geöffnete Fenster auf ihr Haupt und ließ das Haar noch goldener erscheinen. 

„Was ist?“, fragte die Countess, als Therese sich nicht rührte.

„Es fehlt noch etwas.“ Therese schüttelte den Kopf. „So kann ich Euch nicht malen, my Lady.“

„Es fehlt etwas?“ Die Countess sah sie misstrauisch an. „Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen?“

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht.“ Therese errötete. „Gebt mir einen kurzen Moment.“

Die Countess räusperte sich, als Therese sich noch einmal Zeit ließ, die Szene in sich aufzunehmen. Die meisten Menschen, die Therese porträtierte, waren hungrig nach Aufmerksamkeit und genossen es, eine Zeit lang ganz im Fokus zu stehen. Nicht so Carolyn Aird. Die unterschwellige Spannung in ihrem Körper verriet, dass sie sich eher wie ein seziertes Insekt fühlte und das Modellsitzen offenbar ausschließlich ihrem Ehemann zuliebe auf sich genommen hatte. 

„Ich stelle die Staffelei noch ein wenig um, damit wir einen Teil Eures Cembalos mit auf das Bild bekommen“, beschloss Therese. „Schließlich spielt Ihr gern darauf, nicht wahr?“

„Sie sind ein sensibler Mann, Mr. Belivet“, sagte die Countess unvermittelt. „Wie kommt es, dass Sie noch nicht verheiratet sind?“

Therese merkte sofort, dass Carolyn Aird versuchte, ihre Rollen umzudrehen, um sie zur verletzlichen Person in dieser Situation zu machen. Normalerweise ging Therese auf solche strategischen Manöver nicht ein, aber sie spürte, dass es der Countess helfen würde, wenn sie es ihr erlaubte, den Fokus von sich abzulenken. „Wenn man so viel herumreist wie ich, sollte man lieber allein bleiben“, sagte sie vorsichtig, während sie den Kohlestift ansetzte. „Das ist keiner Familie zuzumuten.“ 

„Ich verstehe.“ Die Countess hatte merklich Mühe, ihre Position nicht mehr zu verändern, aber sie verharrte gehorsam in ihrer Haltung, während Therese die ersten dünnen Linien für die Vorzeichnung zog. „Haben Sie denn nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, jemanden zu heiraten?“

Therese fiel fast der Stift aus der Hand und sie war froh, ihr errötendes Gesicht hinter ihrer Staffelei verstecken zu können. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal zehn Minuten gearbeitet, da lockte die Countess sie schon auf dünnes Eis. Wollte sie etwa wissen, ob Therese schon Affären hatte? „Ich habe ja meine Arbeit“, antwortete Therese leichthin, und das war nicht einmal gelogen. 

Manchmal kam es Therese merkwürdig vor, dass die Menschen um sie herum sich verliebten und sich verheirateten und Kinder bekamen, während sie selbst diese Bedürfnisse nicht zu haben schien. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte sie es bisher bedauert, dass sie nie wissen würde, was es bedeutete, einen Menschen körperlich zu lieben. Das war vor zwei Jahren gewesen, als sie den Sohn eines schottischen Herzogs porträtiert hatte. Richard war sein Name gewesen und Therese hatte sich ausgezeichnet mit ihm verstanden. So ausgezeichnet, dass sie ihm fast ihr Geheimnis anvertraut hätte. Doch im letzten Moment hatte sie es sich anders überlegt. Heute war sie froh darüber, ihm damals nichts von sich erzählt zu haben, denn es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel. Wenn irgendjemand herausbekam, dass sie als Mann durchs Leben lief, wäre der Kerker wahrscheinlich noch die angenehmere Konsequenz. 

Therese hob ihren Blick von der weißen Leinwand und nahm erleichtert wahr, dass die Countess sich ein wenig entspannt hatte. Ihr linker Arm ruhte auf der Stuhllehne, ihr rechter lag in ihrem Schoß, und auf dem Tisch neben ihr hatte Therese die Violine platziert. Sie beabsichtigte, auch die Violine in das Bild zu integrieren, als Symbol der Sinnlichkeit und Weiblichkeit.

„Zufrieden?“, fragte die Countess mit einem leicht spöttischen Unterton. 

„Ja, my Lady.“ Therese nickte und setzte ihren Stift wieder an. Endlich hatte sie den Zugang gefunden, den sie gesucht hatte, und wie von selbst flog ihr Stift über die Leinwand, bis sie Zeit und Raum vergaß. 

Die Countess hatte offenbar beschlossen, sie ihre Arbeit machen zu lassen und blieb stumm und regungslos vor ihr sitzen. Trotzdem spürte Therese ihre Unruhe unter der Oberfläche. Je mehr Therese sie erfasste, desto unwohler schien diese sich zu fühlen. „Wenn Sie so einverstanden mit Ihrem Leben sind, warum wirken Sie dann so traurig?“, fragte die Countess plötzlich.

Therese hob erstaunt den Kopf und sah, dass die Countess sie genau beobachtete. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich eine Antwort habe“, gab sie zu. Warum ließ die Countess sie nicht einfach malen? Hatte sie so viel zu verbergen, dass sie ständig von sich ablenken musste? 

Mit langen, feinen Bewegungen erschuf Therese den Hintergrund des Bildes. Die Fenster mit den runden Mustern, der Vorhang mit der Kordel, der mit Knöpfen aufgezogene Lederstuhl, die Violine auf dem Tisch und das Licht, das durch das geöffnete Fenster fiel und die Erscheinung der Countess noch strahlender werden ließ. „Es kommt darauf an, was man unter Glück versteht“, sagte sie vage.

Die Countess schien über ihre Bemerkung nachzudenken. „Ist das ein Versuch, meine Gedanken zu erfahren, ohne die an Sie gerichteten Fragen zu beantworten?“, fragte sie schließlich.

Therese lächelte, ohne ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen. „Es ist wichtiger, dass ich mein Modell kenne, als dass mein Modell mich kennt.“

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie mich besser malen können, wenn Sie wissen, was ich unter Glück verstehe?“ Da war er wieder, der leicht spöttische Unterton der Countess. 

„So ungefähr, ja.“

„Inwiefern?“

„Das ist mit Worten schwer zu beschreiben.“ Therese legte ihre Palette aus der Hand, um einen Strich zu korrigieren. „Es ist einfach so. Außen und innen sind zwei Seiten derselben Medaille.“

Die Countess schüttelte den Kopf, hielt jedoch sofort in der Bewegung inne, als sie Thereses missbilligenden Blick bemerkte. „Sie sind ein seltsamer Mensch, Theodore Belivet“, murmelte sie, als sie ihren Kopf wieder in die richtige Position brachte.

Therese wischte ihre Hände in ihrem Tuch ab und hoffe, dass die Countess ihr Erröten nicht bemerkte. „Warum?“

„Wie von einer anderen Welt.“

Therese knüllte das Tuch zusammen und legte es zurück an seinen Platz. Sie war es gewohnt, dass auch zurückhaltende Menschen sich ihr gegenüber relativ schnell öffneten, obwohl sie selbst so gut wie gar nichts über sich erzählte. Meist brauchte es nur ein wenig freundliche Aufmerksamkeit, dann begannen die Menschen, von sich zu erzählen. Sie mochten es, wenn man ihnen zuhörte, wenn sie ihre Sorgen und Gedanken mitteilen konnten. 

Aber an Carolyn Aird hatten sich die vorherigen Maler schon die Zähne ausgebissen, das hatte Therese an den Gemälden sehen können. Auf den ersten Blick war sie höflich und freundlich, aber wenn man näher hinsah, blieb sie verschlossen wie eine Auster, und die einzige Chance, wie Therese vielleicht etwas mehr von ihr erfahren würde, war, dass sie ebenfalls etwas von sich preisgab. „Vielleicht wirke ich traurig, weil ich mir Sorgen um meine kranke Schwester mache“, sagte Therese, während sie einen Schritt vom Bild zurücktrat, um es besser betrachten zu können. 

Sie war überrascht, als sich der Gesichtsausdruck der Countess augenblicklich veränderte. „Oh, das tut mir leid zu hören“, sagte sie mit aufrichtigem Bedauern. „Ist es sehr ernst?“

Therese hatte nicht mit dem Kloß gerechnet, der sich augenblicklich in ihrem Hals formte, und sie nickte stumm, als ihr die Stimme zu versagen drohte. Sie bereute es auf der Stelle, der Countess von Beth erzählt zu haben. In Zukunft musste sie vorsichtiger sein mit dem, was sie preisgab. 

Die Countess schien zu merken, dass Therese um Fassung rang. „Wollen wir es für heute ruhen lassen, Mr. Belivet“, sagte sie und lockerte ihre Schultern. „Ich bekomme langsam einen steifen Nacken.“

„Sehr wohl, my Lady.“ Therese war ihr dankbar für den Themenwechsel und legte vorsichtig ihre Malutensilien zur Seite. So ungewöhnlich die Arbeit mit der Countess auch war, wenigstens schien ihr Werk nicht darunter zu leiden. Therese konnte mehr als zufrieden mit dem sein, was sie heute geschafft hatten.

„Wie viele Sitzungen werden Sie brauchen, Mr. Belivet?“ 

„Ich vermute, dass wir etwa sieben Tage benötigen werden.“ Therese klappte ihre Staffelei zusammen. „Den Rest stelle ich dann allein fertig.“

„Das ist weniger Zeit als die anderen benötigt haben.“ Die Countess lächelte, aber Therese bildete sich ein, eine Spur von Bedauern zu hören. „Wo sind Sie denn untergebracht?“

„In einer Taverne nahe der London Bridge.“

„In der alten Spelunke?“ Die Countess schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Morgen früh bringen Sie Ihr Gepäck mit und ziehen in eine der Bedienstetenkammern.“

Thereses hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen. Meinte die Countess das ernst? Sie sollte hier auf dem Anwesen bleiben? Das war zwar eine großzügige Geste, aber Therese konnte sie unmöglich annehmen. „Das ist sehr freundlich von Euch, my Lady“, sagte sie höflich. „aber ich möchte Euch und Eurem Gatten keinerlei Umstände machen.“

„Tatsächlich machen Sie uns viel weniger Umstände, wenn ich Sie jederzeit für eine Sitzung rufen kann“, erklärte die Countess unumwunden. „Morgen früh wird eine Kutsche vor Ihrer Taverne warten und dann lassen Sie sich hier eine Kammer zuteilen.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Als Therese am nächsten Morgen schlaftrunken aus dem Fenster schaute, stand tatsächlich eine schwarze Kutsche vor der Taverne. Der Kutscher fütterte gerade seine Pferde und unterhielt sich währenddessen angeregt mit Mr. Thomson, dem beleibten Wirt der Taverne. Der Kutscher schien zwar alle Zeit der Welt zu haben, aber Therese versuchte trotzdem, sich so schnell wie möglich anzukleiden, um ihn nicht zu lange in der Kälte warten zu lassen. 

Sie hatte noch niemals in einer Kutsche gesessen und fragte sich, ob sie wohl seekrank würde in dem engen Kutschkasten. Es war sicher gut, sich vorsichthalber ein Tuch mitzunehmen für den Fall, dass ihr übel wurde.

Obwohl Therese sich mit ihrer Morgentoilette beeilte, dauerte es seine Zeit, bis sie sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte. In der Eile zog sie ihre Brustbandage etwas zu fest und spürte nun einen unangenehmen Druckschmerz unter der linken Brust. Aber sie wollte den Kutscher nicht noch länger warten lassen und würde hoffentlich im Essex House noch Zeit haben, den Fehler zu korrigieren. 

Glücklicherweise waren ihre Malutensilien ja schon beim Earl, sodass sie nur noch den Koffer mit ihrer Kleidung die enge Treppe zum Tavernenausgang hinunter zu tragen hatte. Mit einem vernehmlichen Räuspern trat Therese aus der Tür und lüftete ihren Hut.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Belivet.“ Der Kutscher unterbrach sofort sein Gespräch mit Mr. Thomson und öffnete ihr die Tür. „Der Earl hat Ihre Unterkunft bereits bezahlt. Sie sind Mr. Thomson nichts mehr schuldig.“

„Oh.“ Therese stieg verwirrt in die schmale Kutsche. Der Earl hatte Mr. Thomson schon bezahlt? Hoffentlich enttäuschte sie den Mann nicht wie all die anderen Maler vor ihr. Als Therese sich im Kutschkasten umsah, merkte sie, dass er geräumiger war, als es von außen ausgesehen hatte. Vier Menschen konnten hier Platz finden und Therese war froh, sich während der Fahrt ein bisschen ausbreiten zu können. Das Schnalzen des Kutschers brachte das auffällige Gefährt in Bewegung, und schon bald ließ das regelmäßige Ruckeln der Kutsche Thereses Müdigkeit zurückkehren. Die Begegnung mit der Countess hatte sie noch so beschäftigt, dass sie in der Nacht kaum Schlaf gefunden hatte. 

Immer wieder waren ihr Teile des gestrigen Gesprächs durch den Kopf gegangen und hatten eine seltsame Melancholie in ihr hinterlassen. Niemand hatte sie je gefragt, ob sie glücklich war, und auch sie selbst verbot sich, darüber nachzudenken. Das Leben war schließlich nicht dazu da, um glücklich zu sein. Leben hieß Überleben, das hatte Therese früh gelernt. Wenn sie genug Geld verdiente, um ihre Familie zu unterstützen, sollte ihr das genug sein. Ihre Malerei gab ihr viel und das Reisen gefiel ihr, meistens jedenfalls. Sie bekam Einblick in die Bräuche und Gewohnheiten vieler Menschen, besonders in die ihrer Kunden, und da sie ein neugieriger Mensch war, nahm sie alle neuen Eindrücke in sich auf wie ein Schwamm. Sie war immer offen für neue Erfahrungen und wenn sie ihre Zelte wieder abbrechen musste, tat sie es in der Regel ohne Bedauern.

Dennoch konnte Therese nicht verleugnen, dass ihr Leben eine Einsamkeit mit sich brachte, die sie normalerweise nicht spürte. Doch in der Nacht war das Gefühl in ihr Bett gekrochen wie ein ungebetener Gast und hatte ihr die Kehle zugeschnürt. Warum hatte die Countess gesehen, was sie sich nicht einmal selbst eingestand? Und warum gelang es ihr so mühelos, Therese in Verwirrung zu stürzen und dabei selbst nichts von sich preiszugeben?

Carolyn Aird kam Therese vor wie ein großes Rätsel, das sie zu gern lösen würde. Sie konnte kaum erwarten, sie wiederzusehen, und allein bei dem Gedanken, ihr wieder gegenüberzutreten, hüpfte etwas in ihrem Bauch, als wohnte dort ein übermütiges kleines Männchen. 

Draußen lichtete sich der Nebel über den Baumwipfeln, und es war schon erkennbar, dass es ein sonniger Tag werden würde. Die Kutsche ruckelte vorbei an Wiesen und Feldern, und Therese atmete den modrigen Duft des Bodens tief ein. Sie liebte es, wenn die Natur sich zu regen begann und es untrüglich Frühling wurde. 

Bald konnte sie in der Ferne das Wasser der Themse erkennen und wusste, dass es nun nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie in die Straße namens _Strand_ einbogen, in der sich auch das Essex House befand. Zweifellos war dies eine der elegantesten Straßen Londons, und Therese wäre gern vor jedem einzelnen Anwesen stehengeblieben, um es näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. 

Trotzdem war Therese froh, als die Fahrt vorbei war, und sobald sie aus der Kutsche stieg, wurde sie wieder von der freudigen Unruhe erfasst, die sie schon vom Vortag kannte. Der Diener Oliver nahm ihr ihren Koffer ab und ein junges Dienstmädchen, das nicht älter als sechszehn sein konnte, führte Therese in ihre neue Kammer. „Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie etwas brauchen, mein Herr“, sagte sie und knickste schüchtern. „Man wird Ihnen gleich einen Tee bringen.“

„Nach wem soll ich fragen?“ 

„Sarah.“ Das Mädchen schlug errötend die Augen nieder. 

„Vielen Dank, Sarah. Ich werde mich melden.“ Therese nickte dem Dienstmädchen aufmunternd zu. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, dem Mädchen deutlich zu machen, dass sie nichts von ihr zu befürchten hatte und dankte ihr noch einmal, als sie die Tür schloss. 

Als Sarah gegangen war, nahm Therese die neue Kammer näher in Augenschein. Sie war etwas größer geschnitten als die vom Vortag und sie verfügte zum Glück über eine eigene Waschschüssel. Therese hatte schon hin- und herüberlegt, wie sie unter all diesen Leuten ihre Morgentoilette erledigen sollte, ohne dass den Bediensteten etwas auffiel. Aber die Waschschüssel würde sie retten und Therese tauchte ihre Hände erleichtert in das köstliche Wasser. Sie hatte es hier gut getroffen und musste nicht einmal für die Unterkunft bezahlen. Das war alles Geld, das sie für Beths Medikamente sparen konnte.

Wenig später brachte Sarah den Tee, und nachdem Therese ihn Schluck für Schluck ausgetrunken hatte, überkam sie Lust, das Anwesen zu erkunden. Ob man von ihr erwartete, dass sie den ganzen Tag in der Kammer sitzen und warten würde, bis sie gerufen wurde? Eigentlich wollte sie sich gern die Beine ein wenig vertreten, zumal ihr von der Kutsche aus aufgefallen war, dass das Anwesen der Airds über einen großzügigen Garten verfügte, der direkt an die Themse grenzte. Sobald sie ihre Brustbandage neu geschnürt hatte, würde sie Sarah bitten, ihr den Weg in den Garten zu zeigen.

Therese atmete erleichtert auf, als der Druck an ihrer Brust endlich nachließ. Sie holte eine Creme aus ihrem Koffer und schmierte sie auf die empfindlichen roten Streifen, die die Bandage auf ihrem Brustkorb hinterlassen hatte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie die neue Bandage über die gereizte Stelle binden musste. Es passierte öfter, dass ihre Haut sich über die Bandage beschwerte, und Therese konnte nicht fassen, dass ihr Körper sich nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt hatte. 

Zehn Minuten später war Therese soweit, dass sie in Hut und Mantel ihre Kammer verlassen konnte. Vor der Tür traf sie gleich auf Sarah, die sie bereitwillig in den Garten führte. Die Anlage war riesig und überaus akkurat angelegt. Vom Haus aus führte ein von Büschen und Bäumen umsäumter Weg direkt hinunter zur Themse, und Therese beschloss, erst einmal den Hauptweg hinunter zum Wasser zu gehen, bevor sie die Nebenwege erkunden würde. 

Links und rechts von ihr bedeckten kleine Felder von Schneeglöckchen den Boden und vom hinteren Teil des Gartens aus konnte man Stimmen hören, die von den Schiffen auf dem Wasser kamen. Therese wollte gerade näher ans Ufer treten, da vernahm sie Stimmen, die nicht vom Wasser zu ihr schallen konnten, sondern direkt aus dem Garten kamen. War sie nicht allein? 

Therese schlug einen Weg ein, der sie näher zu den Stimmen führte, aber blieb abrupt stehen, als sie die Countess mit dem Earl erblickte. Sie stand noch zu weit von den beiden entfernt, um ihre Worte zu verstehen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie miteinander stritten. Beide wirkten äußerst aufgebracht und Therese machte schnell wieder kehrt, um nicht indiskret zu sein. 

Ihr war plötzlich die Lust am Erkunden des Gartens vergangen und sie machte sich nachdenklich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrer Kammer. Worüber mochte das Ehepaar sich gestritten haben? Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Therese sich, ob Carolyn Aird mit ihrem Leben zufrieden war. Warum war sie so bemüht, die Menschen auf Abstand zu halten? Und wieso spielte sie so traurige Musik?

Sobald Therese in ihre Kammer zurückgekehrt war, breitete sie ein Leinentuch auf dem Fußboden aus und begann, ihre Farben anzumischen. Sie war noch nicht ganz damit fertig, als das junge Dienstmädchen bei ihr klopfte und ihr ausrichtete, sie solle sich ins Musikzimmer begeben. Therese erbat sich noch ein wenig Zeit, um ihre Vorbereitungen zu vollenden und folgte Sarah dann ins Musikzimmer. Sie hoffte, in ein paar Tagen selbständig dorthin zu finden, aber noch erschien ihr das Essex House wie ein undurchdringliches Labyrinth. 

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war das Musikzimmer noch leer, als Therese eintrat, und sie war sehr versucht, sich an das Cembalo zu setzen. Ob die Countess ihr erlauben würde, noch einmal darauf zu spielen? Sicher würde sie sich diese Gunst erst verdienen müssen. Um der Versuchung zu widerstehen, begann Therese, ihre Staffelei aufzubauen und legte sich alle Utensilien zurecht. 

Diesmal bemerkte Therese, als sich die Tür hinter ihr öffnete und die Countess hereintrat. Therese schoss die Röte ins Gesicht, als sie sich höflich verbeugte. Warum konnte das nicht endlich aufhören? 

Wie besprochen, trug die Countess das blaue Kleid vom Vortag, und Therese fand ihre Erscheinung noch überwältigender als beim letzten Mal. Wie konnte jemand Irdisches so schön sein? Therese beeilte sich, aus ihrer Starre herauszukommen und richtete sich wieder auf. 

„Guten Tag, Mr. Belivet“, sagte die Countess, während sie an Therese vorbei zu ihrem Stuhl ging. “Sind Sie mit der Kammer zufrieden, die man Ihnen zugewiesen hat?” 

„Sie ist wirklich ganz wunderbar, my Lady.“ Therese machte sich an ihren Pinseln zu schaffen, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Wenn ihr Herz endlich aufhören würde, so schnell zu schlagen, könnte sie sicher auch wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen. 

„Das ist gut.“ Die Countess schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln, aber sie wirkte bedrückt. Ob es mit dem Streit im Garten zusammenhing? Therese wünschte, sie wäre nicht Carolyn Airds Porträtmalersondern eine Freundin, der sie sich anvertrauen mochte. „Wollen wir gleich anfangen?“, drängte die Countess. 

„Sehr wohl, my Lady.“ Therese öffnete das Fenster wieder einen Spalt und trat dann neben die Countess. „Geht das so, oder ist Euch kalt im Nacken?“

„Ich habe ja das Tuch und außerdem hat frische Luft noch niemandem geschadet“, unterbrach die Countess sie ungeduldig. „Beginnen Sie schon, Mr. Belivet, damit wir es hinter uns bringen.“ 

„Sehr wohl, my Lady.“ Therese atmete tief durch, als sie nach ihrer Palette griff. Sie wünschte, die Countess würde die Arbeit mit ihr nicht als lästiges Übel sehen. Sie hatte sich so auf die Sitzung gefreut und die ablehnende Haltung der Countess verletzte sie. 

Im Laufe der gestrigen Sitzung war die Countess zunehmend offener und weicher geworden, und Therese hoffte, dass das auch diesmal der Fall sein würde. Sie musste wieder an den Moment denken, als sie ganz nah vor der Countess gestanden hatte. Nur mit den Fingerkuppen hatte sie ihr Kinn berührt, aber es war genug gewesen, um die Berührung in ihrem ganzen Körper zu spüren. Wenn die Countess ihr doch noch einmal die Gelegenheit geben würde, ihre Haltung zu korrigieren. Aber sie saß in perfekter Pose da, genauso, wie Therese es gestern erbeten hatte. 

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“ Die Countess beobachtete Therese aufmerksam.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, my Lady.“ Therese griff nach einem ihrer Pinsel und begann zu malen. 

Eine ganze Weile sprachen sie kein Wort und Therese vertiefte sich in ihre Arbeit. Immer wieder hob sie den Kopf, um das Geschehen auf der Leinwand mit der Realität zu vergleichen, und jedes Mal klopfte ihr Herz schneller bei dem Anblick der Countess. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit, darüber näher nachzudenken. Je zügiger sie ihre Arbeit machte, desto eher bekam Beth ihre Arznei. 

„Wie geht es Ihrer Schwester?“, erkundigte sich die Countess, als könnte sie Thereses Gedanken lesen. „Haben Sie etwas von ihr gehört?“

„Nein, my Lady.“ Therese schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wenn Ihr erlaubt, würde ich sie gern in ein paar Tagen besuchen. Sie lebt in Sudbury.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Gemahl das verstehen wird“, nickte die Countess. „Bekommt sie denn die richtige Medizin?“

Therese unterdrückte einen Seufzer und griff zu einem dickeren Pinsel. Warum konnte die Countess keine anderen Fragen stellen? Es war unhöflich, ihr nicht zu antworten, und Therese hasste es zu lügen. Ihre ganze Identität war eine Lüge und umso wichtiger war es ihr, in allen anderen Dingen bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. „Leider nein, my Lady.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Es… fehlt das Geld.“ Therese korrigierte vorsichtig einen Pinselstrich und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Arbeit. Es war deutlich, dass der Countess die nächsten Fragen auf den Lippen lagen, und Therese war dankbar, dass sie das Taktgefühl besaß, sie nicht auszusprechen.

„Theodore?“

„My Lady?“ Therese sah nervös von der Leinwand auf.

„Warum lassen Sie sich von meinem Gemahl keine Anzahlung auszahlen?“

Therese starrte in die blauen Augen der Countess. Die arrogante Kühle, die sie vor ein paar Minuten noch umgeben hatte, war von einem Moment auf den anderen verschwunden. „My Lady…“, sagte Therese zögernd. „Euer Gemahl hat sehr deutlich gemacht, dass es keinen Lohn geben wird, wenn ihm das Bild nicht gefällt, und ich kann ihn gut verstehen. Wenn man nach sechs Aufträgen immer noch nicht zufrieden ist, hat man nicht viel Vertrauen in den siebten Auftrag.“

„Ja, ich weiß“, seufzte die Countess. „Ihre Chancen stehen nicht besonders gut, nicht wahr?“

„Wart Ihr denn selbst zufrieden mit den anderen Porträts?“ Therese hatte diese Frage schon lange stellen wollen, aber sich bisher nicht getraut.

Die Countess lächelte, ohne ihre Haltung zu verändern. „Darum geht es hier nicht.“

„Worum geht es denn?“ Therese bereute ihre Frage, sobald sie ihren Mund verlassen hatte. Es stand ihr nicht zu, so mit der Countess zu reden. 

Aber Carolyn Aird schien an ihrer Frage keinen Anstoß zu nehmen. „Er will die anderen Lords beeindrucken“, antwortete sie, als sei es die natürlichste Sache der Welt. „Wir haben hier in ein paar Wochen hohen Besuch.“

„Ja, Euer Gemahl erzählte mir davon.“ Therese erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das Gespräch mit dem Earl. Aber was war es für eine seltsame Idee, die Abgeordneten mit einem Porträt der Ehefrau beeindrucken zu wollen, wo doch jedes Gemälde gegen die leibhaftige Countess naturgemäß verblassen musste? „Was für ein Porträt hättet Ihr Euch denn gewünscht?“, fragte Therese, während sie damit fortfuhr, den Hintergrund des Bildes zu erschaffen. 

„Ein Bild mit meiner Tochter.“ Ein fast unmerklicher Schatten huschte über das Gesicht der Countess, der Therese wissen ließ, dass hierzu keine Fragen erwünscht waren.

„Falls Ihr später mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden sein solltet, my Lady,“, sagte Therese, ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzuschauen, „erstelle ich gern ein Porträt von Euch und Eurer Tochter.“ Wie seltsam, dass sich im gesamten Bildersaal kein einziges Porträt der Tochter befand. Es war durchaus üblich, dass Adelige auch ihre Kinder porträtieren ließen und Therese hatte selbst schon viele Söhne und Töchter gemalt. „Oder haltet Ihr sie noch für zu jung?“

„Nein, durchaus nicht. Nerinda ist vier Jahre alt und kann schon sehr gut still sitzen.“ Die pure Liebe, die in den Worten der Countess mitschwang, rührte Therese. Die Weichheit ihrer Stimme passte so gar nicht zu dem bitteren Zug, der sich um die Mundwinkel der Countess gebildet hatte. 

„Ihr Gemahl hätte lieber einen Sohn?“, entfuhr es Therese. Was war nur los mit ihr? Sie hatte doch sonst kein loses Mundwerk. 

Die Countess sah sie überrascht an. Für einen Moment zögerte sie, aber dann verhärtete sich ihr Gesicht und sie machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Jeder Mann will einen Sohn“, sagte sie so selbstverständlich, als redete sie über das Wetter. „Und ein Lord erst recht.“

Therese schwieg. Auch ihr Vater hatte sich einen Sohn gewünscht, der seine Weberei übernehmen würde, aber er hatte trotzdem seine Töchter genauso lieb gehabt, wie es bei einem Sohn der Fall gewesen wäre. Was für Ansichten hatte ein Mann über Frauen, wenn er ein gemaltes Porträt seiner echten Ehefrau vorzog? Und wenn er sich weigerte, seine Tochter zu porträtieren, nur weil sie kein Sohn war? 

Vermutlich hatte das Ehepaar Aird sich jahrelang redlich bemüht, einen Jungen zu bekommen, aber wie es schien, waren die Versuche des Paares nicht erfolgreich gewesen. „Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn mir die Ehre zu teil käme, Eure Tochter zu porträtieren“, sagte Therese mit Nachdruck. „Mein Angebot bleibt bestehen, auch wenn Ihr erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt darauf zurückkommen möchtet.“

„Meinen Sie das ernst?“ Die Countess zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ja, natürlich.“ Therese ging hinüber zur Countess, denn diese hatte jetzt endgültig ihre Position verlassen. „Wenn Ihr erlaubt…“ Therese berührte behutsam den Ellenbogen der Countess, um ihn ein wenig nach unten zu schieben. Selbst mit dem Stoff ihrer Kleidung zwischen ihnen hatte die plötzliche Nähe denselben verwirrenden Effekt wie beim letzten Mal. Thereses Finger zitterten unmerklich, als sie vorsichtig eine blonde Locke wegschob, die der Countess ins Gesicht gefallen war. Ihre Hand verharrte an der weißen Wange, als der verlorene Ausdruck in den blauen Augen sie mitten ins Herz traf. „Ich werde Euch und Eure Tochter malen, my Lady“, flüsterte sie. „Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue.“ 

Die Countess hob den Arm, den Therese gerade korrigiert hatte, und umfasste Thereses Handgelenk. „Wir werden eine Lösung für Ihre Schwester finden, Theodore.“ 

Therese schluckte schwer. Ihr war heiß und kalt gleichzeitig, und sie beeilte sich, wieder zu ihrer Staffelei zurückzukehren. 

Eine ganze Weile sagten beide Frauen kein Wort, und Therese arbeitete hochkonzentriert an dem Porträt weiter. Ab und zu sah sie hoch, um ihre Striche mit der Realität abzugleichen, obgleich sich die Konturen der Countess längst in ihr eingeprägt hatten wie eine innere Landschaft. Trotzdem fühlte sie jedes Mal, wenn sie aufschaute, einen kurzen Moment der Überraschung in sich – die Gegenwart der Countess überwältigte sie stets aufs Neue, wie die Wellen eines großen Ozeans, die beständig über sie hereinbrachen. 

„Speisen Sie mit uns zu Mittag, Mr. Belivet“, sagte die Countess unvermittelt in die Stille. 

Therese hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und wischte sich ihre Hände ab. Nichts würde sie lieber tun, aber die Vorstellung, dem strengen Earl beim Essen gegenüberzusitzen, flößte ihr Angst ein.

„Mein Gemahl ist zur Jagd“, erklärte die Countess, als erriete sie Thereses Gedanken. „Es wären nur meine Tochter und ich in Ihrer Gesellschaft.“

Therese nickte erleichtert. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, my Lady.“

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Therese schloss Nerinda Aird schon beim ersten Anblick in ihr Herz. Sie war äußerst wohl erzogen für ein vierjähriges Mädchen und wirkte trotzdem recht unbeeindruckt von der Welt der Erwachsenen. Sie hatten noch nicht am Esstisch Platz genommen, da hatte Nerinda Therese schon anvertraut, wie sehr sie sich einen Hund wünschte, aber dass ihr Vater dies erst an ihrem sechsten Geburtstag erlauben würde. Und sie erzählte Therese diverse Tricks, die sie sich ausgedacht hatte, um ihren Vater zu überlisten, damit sie den Hund schon früher bekam. 

Es störte Nerinda offenbar nicht, dass ihre Mutter jede ihrer kleinen Manipulationsideen mithören konnte. In der Tat mischte Carolyn Aird sich in das Gespräch nicht ein, aber von Zeit zu Zeit schüttelte sie still den Kopf über die Raffinesse ihrer Tochter. 

Gelegentlich tauschte Therese über den Esstisch hinweg einen Blick mit der Countess, weil es einfach so entzückend war, mit welcher Zuversicht Nerinda Therese ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse anvertraute. Selbst Nerindas Mutter war neu, dass diese im Schrank ihres Zimmers Fleisch versteckt hatte, das sie schon einmal für den Hund gesammelt hatte, den sie bald zu bekommen hoffte. Das erklärte, warum es in ihrem Zimmer seit Tagen unangenehm roch. Ihre Mutter hatte den Aasgeruch bisher auf eine nicht auffindbare tote Ratte im Zimmer zurückgeführt und ließ fast das Glas in ihrer Hand fallen bei der Offenbarung ihrer Tochter.

„Mit Nerinda wird es nie langweilig“, kommentierte die Countess, nachdem sie einen Diener in Nerindas Zimmer geschickt hatte, der dort das vergammelte Fleisch entfernen sollte. „Sie lässt sich immer etwas Neues einfallen.“

Therese war überrascht über diese ganz andere Seite von Carolyn Aird. Eigentlich hatte sie sich auf ein steifes Mittagessen eingestellt, wie sie es von Adeligen gewohnt war, aber Nerindas Anwesenheit ließ keinerlei Steifheit aufkommen. Das Kind war so herzerfrischend und geradeheraus, dass man es sofort mögen musste. Und die Countess wirkte in Gegenwart ihrer Tochter so gelöst, wie Therese sie vorher nicht gesehen hatte. Ihre Liebe zu Nerinda strömte ihr aus jeder Pore und es verstärkte nur Thereses Entschluss, Mutter und Tochter irgendwann zu malen, sofern der Earl es ihr nicht verbot. 

„Nerinda hat offensichtlich einen Narren an Ihnen gefressen, Mr. Belivet“, lächelte die Countess, als der Hauptgang serviert wurde. „Normalerweise mag sie keine Männer.“

„Dann habe ich Glück“, lächelte Therese zurück. Sie war froh, dass die Countess zu abgelenkt war, um zu bemerken, dass Therese den Blick nicht von ihr wenden konnte. Es war ein sinnliches Erlebnis, der Countess beim Essen zuzusehen. Nicht dass sie anders aß als andere Menschen, aber ihre eleganten Bewegungen faszinierten Therese. Jedes Mal, wenn die Countess ihre Gabel an ihre Lippen führte, wünschte Therese sich, eine von den Erbsen zu sein, nur um einmal zu erfahren, wie es sein musste, von Carolyn Airds roten Lippen berührt zu werden. 

„An welcher Krankheit leidet Ihre Schwester eigentlich, Mr. Belivet?“, fragte die Countess, während ein Diener Therese ein zweites Glas Wein einschenkte.

Therese brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich zu sammeln. „Sie hat eine schwere Lungenentzündung, my Lady“, antwortete sie, während sie sich ein Stück Fleisch auf ihre Gabel schob. 

„Eine Lungenentzündung?“ Die Countess hob die Augenbrauen. „Dann sollten Sie schnell handeln, Mr. Belivet.“

Therese schluckte ihren Bissen herunter, bevor sie antwortete. „Das ist nicht so einfach, my Lady…“

„Befindet sich Ihre Schwester in Lebensgefahr?“, unterbrach die Countess sie. 

Therese zögerte. Sie wollte gegenüber der Countess nicht zu verzweifelt wirken, aber die Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage ließ sich nicht leugnen.

„Mr. Belivet, Sie besorgen noch in dieser Woche die Medizin, die Ihre Schwester braucht“, beschloss die Countess. „Ich werde die entstehenden Kosten vorstrecken, also sorgen Sie sich nicht darum.“

Therese starrte sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. „Aber…“, stotterte sie. „Was ist, wenn das Bild Eurem Gemahl nicht gefällt?“

„Dann zahlen Sie mir das Geld nach Ihrem nächsten Auftrag zurück“, erklärte die Countess schlicht. „Dies wird sicher nicht Ihr letzter Auftrag sein, habe ich Recht?“

„Das ist ein… überaus großzügiges Angebot.“ Therese senkte ihren Blick auf den Teller. Warum machte die Countess so einen ungewöhnlichen Vorschlag? War es aus reiner Menschlichkeit, oder erwartete sie dafür eine Gegenleistung? Aber selbst wenn sie etwas anderes dafür erwartete, war Therese bereit, auf ihren Vorschlag einzugehen, solange sie nur Beth damit helfen konnte. 

„Geben Sie sich einen Ruck und sagen Sie ja, Mr. Belivet.“ Die Countess winkte den Dienern, dass sie den Tisch abräumen sollten. „Dann lassen wir morgen eine Sitzung ausfallen und fahren stattdessen in die Stadt, um die nötige Medizin zu besorgen.“

„Ihr würdet mich begleiten wollen, my Lady?“ Therese war überzeugt, sich verhört zu haben. 

„Natürlich.“ Die Countess strich ihrer Tochter zärtlich über die blonden Haare, als diese sofort andeutete, mitkommen zu wollen. „Ich verstehe zufällig etwas von Arzneien und werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie die beste Medizin bekommen.“

Therese hätte sich am liebsten in den Arm gekniffen, um zu überprüfen, ob sie träumte. Das Ganze war zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Aber so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte keinen Haken an der Sache entdecken. „Habt vielen Dank, my Lady“, sagte sie leise und schob den Dienern diskret ihren noch halbvollen Teller hin. Der Appetit war ihr bei der Aufregung gründlich vergangen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Den Rest des Tages bekam Therese frei, und sie beschloss, ein wenig die Umgebung zu erkunden. Sie machte einen langen Spaziergang entlang der Themse, der ihren verspannten Gliedern guttat, und als sie in der Dämmerung zurückkam, hatte sie das Gefühl, nach zwei verwirrenden Tagen wieder einen halbwegs klaren Kopf zu haben. Trotzdem kam sie am Abend nicht recht zur Ruhe und in der Nacht träumte sie von Beth und ihren Schwestern und von Nerinda und der Countess. 

Als Therese am Morgen aus dem Haus trat, war die Kutsche schon vorgefahren und Nerinda wartete darin schon ungeduldig, dass es losgehen würde. Nach kurzem Zögern setzte Therese sich zu ihr und wurde sogleich von Nerinda aufgefordert, mit ihr Fingerspiele zu spielen. Zwar hatte Therese mit ihren Geschwistern früher oft solche Spiele gespielt, aber das war bereits Jahre her, und sie konnte vieles nicht mehr erinnern. Nerinda hingegen schien alle Fingerspiele, die jemals erfunden worden waren, zu kennen und begann geduldig, Therese einen Trick nach dem anderen beizubringen. 

Die Countess lächelte amüsiert, als sie sich zu den beiden in die Kutsche gesellte. „Wie ich sehe, hast du endlich jemanden gefunden, der mit dir spielt“, neckte sie ihre Tochter, die eifrig nickte.

„Mr. Belivet lernt sehr schnell“, sagte sie und zeigte Therese einen neuen Fingergriff. „Ich weiß noch ein anderes Spiel. Soll ich es Ihnen zeigen?“, fragte sie Therese höflich.

Therese ging auf ihren Wunsch gern ein, zumal es ihr half, sich von der unterschwelligen Übelkeit abzulenken, die schon nach wenigen Minuten Fahrt in ihr Aufstieg. Offenbar vertrug ihr Magen es nicht, in einer Kutsche rückwärts zu fahren, aber nun war es zu spät, um ihr Sitz-Arrangement zu verändern. 

Nerinda, die Therese direkt gegenübersaß, bemerkte als erste, wie diese zunehmend blasser wurde und stupste ihre Mutter an. „Ist Ihnen nicht gut, Mr. Belivet?“, fragte die Countess besorgt. „Sie sind ja kreidebleich im Gesicht.“

Therese war schon so übel, dass sie nicht einmal mehr antworten konnte, und die Countess ließ sofort die Kutsche anhalten. Sobald sie aus dem Gefährt gestiegen war und wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, ging es Therese besser, aber sie schämte sich für den Vorfall. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie zu Fuß zu dem Apotheker lief oder sich ein Pferd leihen würde. 

Aber davon wollte die Countess nichts wissen. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage“, sagte sie und forderte Nerinda auf, ihren Platz mit Therese zu tauschen. „Mir behagt das Rückwärtsfahren auch nicht, aber zum Glück fährt dieses Kind tatsächlich lieber rückwärts als vorwärts“, erklärte sie schmunzelnd. 

Therese lächelte ihr dankbar zu. Jetzt, da sie in der richtigen Richtung saß, war die Übelkeit wie weggeblasen und sie versuchte, sich wieder auf die Fingerspiele mit Nerinda zu konzentrieren. Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn in der Kutsche war es so eng, dass sie und die Countess dicht zusammenrücken mussten. So dicht, dass sich ihre Hüften und Oberschenkel berührten. Wenn die Straße besonders uneben war, rieben ihre Kleidungsstücke aneinander, was regelmäßig dazu führte, dass Therese beim Fingerspiel Fehler machte. 

Ein unauffälliger Blick auf den Außenrand der Bank bewies, dass neben der Countess durchaus noch ein paar Zentimeter Platz waren, und auch neben Therese war noch eine Handbreit Bank zu erkennen. Aber keine von beiden rückte zur Seite. Es war aufregend, so nah bei der Countess zu sitzen, und in Thereses Gliedern war ein ständiges Summen, als sei sie ein großes Saiteninstrument, das zu schwingen begonnen hatte. 

Sie bedauerte es fast, als die Kutsche unvermittelt stehenblieb und die Countess erklärte, sie seien am Ziel angekommen. Im Gegensatz zu Therese hatte es die Countess sehr eilig, aus der Kutsche herauszukommen und steuerte mit großen Schritten auf ein unscheinbares Haus zu, das in Thereses Augen alles andere als vertrauenswürdig aussah. Hier sollte der beste Apotheker Londons wohnen? 

Auch der untersetzte, etwas pummelige alte Herr, der ihnen nach lautem Klopfen die Tür öffnete, sah eher wie ein Kobold als wie ein Apotheker aus. Doch als er die drei Gäste durch einen schmalen Gang in den hinteren Teil des Hauses führte, staunte Therese, was sich für ein unerschöpflicher Vorrat an getrockneten Kräutern und anderen Sachen in den Regalen befand. 

Therese sagte dem alten Mann die Namen der beiden Arzneien, die ihre Mutter ihr genannt hatte, aber die Countess wollte es durchaus nicht dabei bewenden lassen. „George, wir benötigen außerdem noch Knoblauch, Löwenzahn, Bockshornklee, Kampfer, Eukalyptusöl, Lavendelöl, Kurkuma, schwarzen Pfeffer und etwas Ingwer.“

„Sehr gern, meine Liebe, aber fehlt da nicht noch etwas?“ Der alte George zwinkerte der Countess zu. 

Therese registrierte überrascht, dass der Apotheker die Countess nicht mit dem üblichen _My Lady_ ansprach. Überhaupt machten die beiden einen sehr vertrauten Eindruck, und Therese fragte sich, was die Countess noch für Geheimnisse hatte, von denen sie nicht das Geringste ahnte.

Carolyn Aird runzelte die Stirn, als sie die Kräuter auf einem Tisch nebeneinander legte. „Hm…“, überlegte sie laut. „Willst du mir nicht einen Tipp geben?“

„Es schmeckt bitter.“ Der Apotheker stellte sich neben die Countess und legte ihr väterlich die Hand auf den Rücken. „Und man nimmt es auch zum…“

„Ah, natürlich, die Nelken!“ Die Countess fasste sich an die Stirn. „Ich bin in letzter Zeit so vergesslich“, entschuldigte sie sich. 

„Das machen die Sorgen“, sagte der Apotheker leise und klopfte der Countess sanft auf die Schulter. „Aber die Medizin verlernt man nicht.“ Er beugte sich zu Nerinda und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Du bist groß geworden, kleine Lady“, stellte er lächelnd fest.

„Das stimmt“, sagte Nerinda stolz. „Wir sind viel zu selten bei Onkel George, Mama“, wandte sie sich an ihre Mutter. „Bei ihm riecht es immer so schön.“

Die Countess lächelte. „Du hast vollkommen Recht, Nerinda. Wir sollten Onkel George öfter besuchen.“

Therese beobachtete fasziniert das vertraute Geplauder der drei. Sie mussten sich schon eine Ewigkeit kennen, aber wie eine Countess und ein pummeliger alter Apotheker sich begegnen konnten, war Therese ein Rätsel. Es hatte auch keinen Sinn, darüber weiter nachzugrübeln, denn viel wichtiger war, wie viel der Apotheker für all die Utensilien haben wollte. Wie viele Bilder würde sie für all das malen müssen?

Die Countess war mit ihrem Einkauf längst noch nicht am Ende und ließ sich vom alten George jedes einzelne Kraut zeigen. Zweimal schickte sie ihn wieder zurück, weil ihr die Ware nicht gut genug war. Therese wurde neben ihr zunehmend unruhiger. Auch wenn sie bereit war, für Beths Gesundheit ihr letztes Hemd zu geben, so waren ihre Möglichkeiten, den Apotheker zu bezahlen, doch begrenzt. 

Als die vier wieder in den vorderen Teil des Hauses zurückgingen, holte Therese ihren Geldbeutel hervor, um zumindest das zu bezahlen, was ihr möglich war. Aber die Countess wehrte dies ab. „Mr. Belivet, Sie können den Betrag begleichen, wenn mein Gemahl Sie bezahlt hat“, sagte sie streng, während sie dem Apotheker eine Handvoll Münzen auf den Tisch legte. 

Therese steckte beschämt ihren Beutel wieder ein. Sie hasste es, in der Schuld von jemandem zu stehen, aber natürlich war das Leben ihrer Schwester wichtiger als ihr Stolz. Sie konnte dankbar sein, dass die Countess es ihr so leicht machte, indem sie sich so verhielt, als sei ihre Geste das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. 

Reich beladen verließen sie das Haus und Nerinda war sehr stolz, dass sie auch einen großen Beutel mit Kräutern zur Kutsche tragen durfte. „Wo sagten Sie lebt Ihre Schwester, Mr. Belivet?“, fragte die Countess, als sie wieder in der Kutsche Platz nahmen. 

„In Sudbury, my Lady.“ 

„Dann sollten wir nicht unnötig Zeit verstreichen lassen und die Medizin dort gleich vorbeibringen.“

„Wwas?“ In Thereses Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. Wie um Himmels Willen sollte das gehen? Niemand in Sudbury wusste, dass der bekannte Maler Theodore Belivet und die Tochter des Webers Therese Belivet ein und dieselbe Person waren. Und wie würden ihre Schwestern sich verhalten, wenn sie plötzlich als Theodore mit der Countess zu Hause aufkreuzte? Martha hatte so ein loses Mundwerk, dass sie bestimmt versehentlich etwas ausplaudern würde, und auch Eda war nicht besonders gut darin, sich zu verstellen. 

„Es geht doch um das Leben Ihrer Schwester, oder nicht?“ Die Countess beobachtete Therese irritiert. Womöglich schlussfolgerte sie aus Thereses Zögern, dass sie in Wirklichkeit gar keine kranke Schwester hatte und nur ihr Mitleid ausnutzen wollte. 

„Ja, natürlich“, hörte Therese sich sagen und versuchte, den schweren Stein in ihrem Magen zu ignorieren. „Ich weiß nur gar nicht, wie ich das wieder gutmachen soll, my Lady. Ihr seid zu gütig.“ 

Irgendwie musste es ihr gelingen, die Countess vor ihrem Zuhause in der Kutsche warten zu lassen. Bei genauerer Betrachtung schien es sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie dies selbst vorschlagen würde, denn welche Adelige würde sich unter arme Leute mischen wollen? In der Regel scheuten sich Blaublütige davor, mit dem gemeinen Volk in Kontakt zu kommen, und das würde bei Carolyn Aird kaum anders sein. 

„Gut, dann können wir ja starten.“, lächelte die Countess zufrieden und gab dem Kutscher das Zeichen loszufahren. „Aber Nerinda setzen wir vorher zu Hause ab, sonst wird ihr die Fahrt zu lang.“

In der Tat verschlechterte Nerindas Laune sich auf der Rückfahrt zunehmend, und Therese bemühte sich nach Kräften, sie zu unterhalten. Als sie wieder am Essex House angekommen waren, brachte die Countess ihre Tochter persönlich ins Haus. Da sie noch ein paar Vorkehrungen zu treffen hatte, dauerte es eine halbe Stunde, bis sie wieder zurückkam und sie ihren Weg fortsetzen konnten. 

Es war plötzlich seltsam still in der Kutsche, als Nerinda nicht mehr bei ihnen war. Statt ihrer hellen Stimme war jetzt nur das Klappern der Hufe hören und das Geräusch der Räder auf dem steinigen Untergrund. In der Luft hing der Geruch von Gras und feuchter Erde, und Therese spürte in sich eine seltsame Spannung, die nicht unangenehm, aber schwer einzuordnen war. Sie traute sich kaum, die Countess anzusehen, und auch Carolyn Aird sah stumm aus dem Fenster, ohne etwas zu sagen. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, sondern eher eine notwendige, gemeinsame Stille, weil alles andere unpassend gewesen wäre. 

„Wir sind gleich angekommen, my Lady“, verkündete Therese schließlich, als sie die ersten Häuser von Sudbury passierten. Natürlich erweckte die Kutsche sofort Aufmerksamkeit, und Therese presste ihren Rücken fest in die Bank, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass ihre Nachbarn sie in dieser Aufmachung erkennen würden, aber man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein. 

Endlich gab Therese dem Kutscher ein Zeichen, dass er anhalten sollte. Glücklicherweise war die Straße von ihrem Elternhaus um diese Zeit so gut wie leer. Nur ihre direkte Nachbarin Charlotte saß vor dem Haus und putzte die Schuhe ihres Mannes. Auch sie unterbrach sofort ihre Arbeit, als sie die elegante Kutsche erblickte, aber zu Thereses Erleichterung hielt der Kutscher so vor ihrem Zuhause, dass die Kutsche einen Blick auf die aussteigenden Personen verhinderte. 

„Ich werde versuchen, Euch nicht zu lange warten zu lassen“, sagte Therese, sobald sie ausgestiegen war. Aber zu ihrem Entsetzen machte die Countess keine Anstalten, im Wagen zu warten. „Natürlich begleite ich Sie, Mr. Belivet“, sagte sie entschieden. „Wer soll Ihrer Mutter sonst zeigen, wie sie die Kräuter einsetzen muss? Wie gesagt, kenne ich mich ein wenig aus mit Arzneien.“

Therese konnte nur noch resigniert den Kopf schütteln. Wenn sie der Countess jetzt eine Szene machte, würde sie endgültig alle Aufmerksamkeit der Nachbarn auf sich ziehen. Also war es klüger, der Countess beim Verlassen der Kutsche zu helfen und zu hoffen, dass die Familie die Situation sofort erfassen würde. 

Therese hatte Sorge, sie würde jeden Moment ohnmächtig, als sie den kurzen Weg zur Haustür entlang gingen. Besorgt schaute sie auf die eleganten Schuhe der Countess, die von dem schmutzigen Boden Sudburys schon nach wenigen Schritten eingestaubt waren. 

Ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen, als die Haustür sich öffnete und ihre Mutter im Türrahmen erschien. Aber Eleonor Belivet ließ sich ihren Schock nicht anmerken und machte einen tiefen Knicks vor der Countess, bevor sie sich Therese zuwandte.

„Wie schön, dich zu sehen, Mutter“, sagte Therese und nahm ihre Mutter etwas steif in die Arme.

„Mein Junge“, antwortete Mrs. Belivet in Richtung der Countess. „Was für eine Überraschung!“

„Wir werden nicht lange bleiben können“, erklärte Therese. „Die Countess war so freundlich, mir etwas Geld vorzustrecken, damit wir die Arznei für Beth schon jetzt besorgen konnten. Und nun sind wir hier, um sie vorbeizubringen.“

„Wirklich? Oh, das ist zu gütig von Euch, my Lady. Eine solche Großzügigkeit haben wir nicht verdient.“ Thereses Mutter weitete ungläubig die Augen, aber Therese bat sie stumm, nicht viel Aufhebens darum zu machen. Also schluckte Mrs. Belivet ihre Überraschung schnell herunter und bat die Countess ins Haus. „Tretet bitte ein, my Lady. Und entschuldigt die Unordnung – wir haben nicht mit so hohem Besuch gerechnet.“

Die Countess ging auf Mrs. Belivets Bemerkung nicht ein. „Wie geht es Ihrer Tochter, Mrs. Belivet?“ erkundigte sie sich, als sie ins Haus trat. „Ihr Sohn erzählte mir, dass sie unter einer schweren Lungenentzündung leidet?“

„Ja, das Fieber geht einfach nicht herunter, my Lady“, seufzte Mrs. Belivet. „Unsere Beth wird von Tag zu Tag schwächer.“ 

„Darf ich zu ihr?“ Die Countess konnte nicht sehen, dass Therese und ihre Mutter hinter ihrem Rücken Blicke tauschten. Wie sollte Therese ihrer Mutter ohne Worte erklären, was hier vor sich ging? Aber so ungewöhnlich die Frage der Countess auch war, es würde sicher hilfreich sein, wenn sie Beth mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte.

Also führte Mrs. Belivet die Countess und Therese ins Krankenzimmer, allerdings mit der Bitte, nicht zu nah an das Bett heranzutreten. „Sonst steckt Ihr Euch womöglich an, my Lady“, sagte sie entschuldigend. 

Beth sah noch elender aus als bei Thereses Abreise. Sie war inzwischen bis auf die Knochen abgemagert, und ihr Gesicht hatte eine weiß-gräuliche Farbe angenommen. „Therese“ flüsterte sie, als sie ihre Schwester zur Tür hereinkommen sah und ein mattes Leuchten trat in ihre Augen.   
Therese sah erschrocken zur Countess hinüber, aber glücklicherweise hatte Beth so leise gesprochen, dass sie kaum zu verstehen war. „Beth, meine Liebe.“ Therese trat zu ihrer Schwester ans Bett und strich ihr über die feuchte Stirn. Natürlich galt die Ansteckungsgefahr auch für sie, aber Therese war überzeugt, dass sie sich längst angesteckt hätte, wenn der Herrgott es gewollt hätte. „Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben, Beth“, flüsterte Therese ihrer Schwester ins Ohr. „Wir bringen dir die nötigen Arzneien, und ich habe noch jemanden mitgebracht, der etwas von Medizin versteht.“ Therese sah zur Countess, die jetzt in Beths Blickfeld trat. „Beth, das die Countess von Essex, Carolyn Aird.“

Beth hatte die Augen schon wieder geschlossen, und es war unklar, ob sie Thereses Worte gehört hatte. „Das ist schon ein sehr spätes Stadium“, sagte die Countess, an Mrs. Belivet gewandt. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir gleich damit beginnen, die Medizin zuzubereiten.“ 

„Sehr wohl, my Lady. Ich zeige Euch die Küche.“ Mrs. Belivet drängte sich an der Countess vorbei, um ihr die Tür zu öffnen. 

Therese folgte den beiden Frauen, etwas beschämt über die Unordnung im Haus. Ihr war klar, dass ihre Mutter und Schwestern mit der Arbeit in der Weberei und Beths Pflege so ausgelastet waren, dass für die Reinigung des Hauses kaum noch Zeit blieb. Aber sie bezweifelte, dass eine Countess, deren Personal aus mehr als zwanzig Menschen bestand, eine derartige Lage nachvollziehen konnte. 

Thereses Mutter wollte Beth nicht so lange allein lassen und bat daher Therese, sich von der Countess die Zubereitung der Arzneien zeigen zu lassen. Also blieben Therese und die Countess allein in der Küche zurück und kaum hatte diese ihre weißen Handschuhe ausgezogen, begann sie auch schon mit der Arbeit. Therese bemerkte erstaunt, dass Carolyn Aird sich in einer Küche ziemlich gut auskannte. Ob sie ein ganzes Mahl kochen konnte, blieb dahingestellt, aber bei der Zubereitung der Kräuter saß jeder Handgriff. Schon wieder lernte Therese eine vollkommen neue Seite der Countess kennen. 

„Die Nelken müssen zerstoßen werden. Danach tun Sie den Bockshornklee, den Ingwer und etwas schwarzen Pfeffer dazu und machen einen Tee daraus“, erklärte die Countess, während Therese alle eingekauften Utensilien auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. „Mischen Sie den Kampfer, das Eukalyptusöl und das Lavendelöl miteinander, erhitzen Sie alles und dann lassen Sie Ihre Schwester den Dampf einatmen. Das wird den Schleim lösen und ihr die Atmung erleichtern.“ Während die Countess Anweisungen gab, unterstützte sie Therese dabei, die einzelnen Zutaten in kleine Haufen zu sortieren. „Aus dem Knoblauch machen wir gleich eine Suppe, zu der wir noch etwas Honig oder Zucker hinzufügen, damit sie genießbar wird.“

Therese machte sich stumm an die Arbeit und versuchte gleichzeitig, sich jeden Handschlag einzuprägen, damit sie ihrer Mutter später zeigen konnte, wie sie alles zubereiten musste. Mehrfach erwischte Therese sich dabei, wie ihre Augen den flinken Fingern der Countess folgten, während diese die Kräuter zubereitete. Langgliedrige, geschickte Hände hatte sie, die offensichtlich Arbeit nicht scheuten. Trotzdem waren die Finger weiß und fein, wie es sich für ihren Stand geziemte, und die rauen Finger von Thereses Mutter wirkten wie plumpe Bauernhände dagegen.

Es fühlte sich irritierend normal an, so selbstverständlich mit der Countess nebeneinander her zu arbeiten, so als würden sie jeden Tag gemeinsam in der Küche stehen. Therese konnte sich kaum mehr vorstellen, dass sie Carolyn Aird erst seit wenigen Tagen kannte. Zwischen ihnen wuchs eine Vertrautheit, wie sie Therese bisher nur bei wenigen Menschen empfunden hatte, auch wenn die Countess das vermutlich anders empfand. Ganz sicher spürte sie nicht dieselbe Verbindung zu Therese, wie es umgekehrt der Fall war. In der Nähe der Countess zu sein, war ungefähr wie der erste Frühlingstag im Jahr, oder wie das erste Grün in den Bäumen nach einem langen Winterschlaf. Irgendwie war die Welt freudiger und intensiver in ihrer Gegenwart, und jeder Raum fühlte sich leer und grau an, sobald sie ihn verlassen hatte. 

Therese war froh, dass die Countess ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Sie war schließlich hier, weil sie einem Menschen etwas Gutes tun wollte. Schon in ein paar Wochen würde sie sich nicht mehr an Therese erinnern. Sobald das Porträt fertig war, würden sich ihre Wege wieder trennen und nur das Gemälde im Bildersaal würde verraten, dass sie sich jemals kennengelernt hatten.

„Welche Dosierung hat der Arzt Ihrer Schwester verordnet?“, fragte die Countess, während sie das braune Fläschchen öffnete, das sie beim Apotheker gekauft hatten. 

„Dreimal am Tag zwei Esslöffel.“ Therese hatte sich daran gemacht, die Zwiebeln zu schneiden und musste sich immer wieder mit dem Ärmel über die Augen wischen, weil sie nichts mehr sehen konnte. 

„Und wann hat der Arzt sie das letzte Mal gesehen?“

„Das ist schon ein paar Wochen her.“ Therese schob der Countess ihren Berg Zwiebeln hin, erleichtert, dass diese unerfreuliche Aufgabe bewältigt war. „Ist das genaue Datum wichtig? Dann frage ich meine Mutter.“

Carolyn Aird zögerte. „Ich bin natürlich kein Mediziner“, sagte sie gedehnt, „aber ich vermute, dass Beths Arzt sie damals in einer weitaus besseren Verfassung angetroffen hat, als es jetzt der Fall ist. 

Ich halte sie für zu schwach für diese hohe Dosierung.“ Sie nahm Thereses gehackte Zwiebeln in beide Hände, schüttete sie in ein leeres Glas und tat einige Löffel Honig und etwas Wasser dazu. „Die Arznei, die er verschrieben hat, ist zwar sehr wirkungsvoll, aber sie schwächt den Körper, bevor sie ihn heilt.“

Therese konnte nicht sagen, warum sie der Countess mehr vertraute als Beths Arzt, aber ihr war nicht danach, es zu hinterfragen. „Was für eine Dosierung würdet Ihr vorschlagen, my Lady?“ 

„Ich würde mit einem Esslöffel anfangen und die Dosis nach einer Woche verdoppeln.“ Die Countess schüttete einen Teil des auf dem Herd kochenden Gebräus in einen Becher und reichte ihn Therese. „Am besten, Sie gehen hiermit gleich zu Ihrer Schwester. Sie soll es in kleinen Schlucken trinken, solange es noch heiß ist.“ 

Therese umwickelte ihre Hand mit einem Tuch, bevor sie den heißen Becher nahm und ihn ins Krankenzimmer trug. „Ist Beth wach?“, flüsterte sie, als sie sich neben ihrer Mutter auf die Bettkante setzte. „Die Countess sagt, sie soll den Tee langsam trinken, solange er noch heiß ist.“

„Ja, sie ist wach.“ Thereses Mutter beugte sich zu Beth, um ihren Oberkörper zumindest soweit aufzurichten, dass sie trinken konnte. „Schaffst du das, mein Engel?“, fragte sie, als Therese den Becher an Beths Mund führte. Das Mädchen war zu schwach, um zu antworten, aber die kleinen Schluckbewegungen verrieten, dass Beth wirklich trank. 

Therese warf ihrer Mutter einen erleichterten Blick zu und lächelte, als sie die Tränen in den alten Augen sah. „Es wird alles gut werden, Mutter“, flüsterte sie. „Du wirst sehen.“

Beth bemühte sich sehr, ein paar Schlückchen des Tees zu trinken, wenn auch in winzigen Dosen, und lehnte sich dann erschöpft wieder zurück. Therese schaute prüfend in den Becher und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Beths zumindest die Hälfte des Tees getrunken hatte. Das war für den Anfang ein Erfolg. 

„Was hat es mit der Countess auf sich, Therese?“ fragte Mrs. Belivet, als sie behutsam die Bettdecke über Beths Schultern legte. „Wieso ist sie hier? Und warum hat sie dir Geld geliehen?“

Therese zupfte am Fußende der Bettdecke, während sie nach einer geeigneten Antwort suchte. Was sollte sie ihrer Mutter sagen? Die Sache war in der Tat merkwürdig, und sie konnte es ihrer Mutter nicht verdenken, dass sie misstrauisch war. „Ich weiß es nicht, Mutter. Ich glaube, sie hatte einfach Mitgefühl und möchte helfen.“

„Bist du sicher, dass sie keine Hintergedanken hat?“

„Was für Hintergedanken?“ Therese errötete, als sie der prüfende Blick ihrer Mutter traf.

„Du weiß genau, was ich meine.“ Mrs. Belivet schüttelte den Kopf über den verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Tochter. „Merkst du nicht, wie sie dich anschaut, wenn sie meint, du würdest es nicht sehen?“

Ehe Therese antworten konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und die Countess trat ins Zimmer. In der einen Hand hielt sie das kleinere der beiden Arzneifläschchen, in der anderen das Glas mit dem Zwiebelsaft. „Der Saft muss noch bis morgen früh ziehen, aber Sie sollten ihn schon jetzt neben das Bett Ihrer Tochter stellen“, sagte sie zu Mrs. Belivet und drückte ihr das Glas in die Hand. „Die Ausdünstungen der Zwiebeln beruhigen die Atemwege.“

Mrs. Belivet nahm gehorsam das Glas entgegen und stellte es auf den kleinen Tisch neben Beths Bett. „Du musst jetzt deine Medizin nehmen, Liebes“, sagte sie leise zu Beth und strich ihr über die verklebten Haare. „Schaffst du das noch?“

Beth schreckte auf bei der Berührung und flüsterte dann etwas, das niemand verstand. „Terry“, wiederholte sie etwas lauter, als alle sie fragend ansahen. 

„Oh, ich verstehe.“ Mrs. Belivet stand auf und machte Platz für Therese. „Sie will, dass du das machst, Theodore.“ Die Mutter tätschelte kurz Thereses Schulter, bevor sie sich neben die Countess stellte. 

Therese nahm der Countess die Flasche ab und fluchte innerlich, als sie merkte, dass ihre Hände dabei zitterten. Sie hatte Mühe, den Löffel still zu halten und drehte der Countess den Rücken zu. Was hatte ihre Mutter da eben gesagt? Die Countess sollte Interesse an ihr haben? Therese goss ein wenig von der übelriechenden Flüssigkeit auf den Esslöffel und seufzte, als prompt etwas daneben geriet. Was auch immer ihre Mutter da wahrgenommen hatte, sie musste sich täuschen. Carolyn Aird war eine Göttin, und wer war sie? Nichts als ein unbedeutender Künstler, der versuchte, ein besseres Porträt zu malen als seine Vorgänger. Und dazu noch ein Betrüger. 

Therese versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen, als sie dem fragenden Blick ihrer Mutter begegnete. Mit zitternden Fingern führte sie den Löffel an Beths Lippen. „Es schmeckt bestimmt scheußlich“, sagte sie warnend. Schon allein der Geruch der Flüssigkeit vermochte Tote aufzuwecken. „Ich reiche dir gleich danach einen Schluck Tee.“

Beth öffnete gehorsam ihren Mund und verzog sofort das Gesicht, als sie die Arznei in sich aufnahm. Bevor sie das Mittel wieder ausspucken konnte, flößte Therese ihr schnell einen Schluck Tee ein, und dann sank Beth erschöpft in ihr Kissen zurück. 

„Es wird ein paar Tage dauern, bis Besserung eintritt“, wandte sich die Countess an Mrs. Belivet. „Verlieren Sie nicht den Mut.“

„Nein, das werden wir nicht.“ Mrs. Belivet nahm die Hand der Countess in ihre beiden Hände und drückte sie dankbar. „My Lady, ich weiß nicht, wie wir Euch danken können. Das werden wir Euch nie vergessen.“ 

„Das ist nicht der Rede wert“, lächelte die Countess und drehte sich zu Therese. „Sie wollen sicher noch einen Moment mit Ihrer Familie allein sein, Mr. Belivet. Ich werde draußen in der Kutsche warten.“ 

Therese nickte wortlos, zu überwältigt, um eine adäquate Antwort zu geben. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war, ihre Mutter in den Arm zu nehmen, die sofort zu schluchzen anfing, sobald die Countess den Raum verlassen hatte. „Jetzt wird alles gut, Mutter“, flüsterte Therese und strich ihr über den Rücken. „Jetzt wird alles gut.“ 

Plötzlich hörten sie Stimmen, auf dem Flur und einen kurzen Moment später platzten ihre Schwestern Eda und Martha ins Zimmer. „Was ist das draußen für eine Kutsche?“ 

„Mama, wo bleibst du denn?“, riefen sie gleichzeitig und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie Therese entdeckten. 

„Terry!“ Martha stürmte auf Therese zu, aber blieb abrupt stehen, als sie Thereses Kleidung bemerkte. „Was ist los, Terry? Ist etwas passiert?“

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“ Auch Eda sah besorgt zu Therese und ihrer Mutter. 

„Therese und die Countess von Essex haben Beth ihre Arznei gebracht“, erklärte Mrs. Belivet und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Jetzt können wir endlich hoffen, dass es bergauf geht.“

„Ist das wahr?“ Die Schwestern umarmten Therese so stürmisch, dass diese lachen musste. „Das ist ja wie ein Wunder!“

„Leider muss ich schon wieder los“, sagte Therese bedauernd, nachdem sie sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Schwestern gelöst hatte. „Die Countess wartet draußen in der Kutsche. Ich will Mutter nur noch kurz die Zubereitung der Mittel erklären, die wir mitgebracht haben. Dann werde ich wieder fahren.“

„Du fährst in der Kutsche?“ Eda pfiff durch die Zähne. „Mit der Countess?“ Sie klopfte Therese anerkennend auf die Schulter. 

„Erzähl schon“, drängte Martha. „Wie ist es, in einer Kutsche zu fahren?“

„Eng.“ Therese musste über die Begeisterung ihrer kleinen Schwestern lächeln. Aber sie spürte keinerlei Verlangen danach, über die Kutschfahrt mit der Countess zu sprechen. Diese Fahrt sollte nur ihr ganz allein gehören, und sie würde sie ihr Leben lang in Erinnerung behalten. 

Die Schwestern hakten noch ein paar Mal nach, aber als Therese sich weigerte, mehr Details preiszugeben, gaben sie auf. Therese erklärte ihrer Mutter noch die Zubereitung und Einnahme aller Mittel und begab sich dann, im Geleit ihrer Schwestern, wieder hinaus zur Kutsche. Martha und Eda machten einen höflichen Knicks vor der Countess und bedankten sich für die großzügige Unterstützung. „Bleib nicht zu lange fort, Terry“, riefen sie Therese zu, als die Kutsche sich langsam wieder in Bewegung setzte. 

„Terry ist ein ungewöhnlicher Spitzname“, bemerkte die Countess, als Therese sich erschöpft in der Kutsche zurücklehnte. 

„Ich wurde schon als Kind von allen so genannt“, erklärte Therese knapp. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Euch danken soll, my Lady“, wechselte sie das Thema. „Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass Ihr und Euer Gemahl mit dem Porträt zufrieden sein werdet.“

„Davon bin ich überzeugt.“ Die Countess machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Der Earl ist längst nicht so streng wie ihm nachgesagt wird.“ 

Langsam zuckelten sie durch Sudbury. Die Frühlingssonne schien so prall auf das Verdeck der Kutsche, dass die Countess versuchte, ihren Mantel auszuziehen - kein einfaches Unterfangen in einer engen Kutsche. Therese kam ihr zur Hilfe so gut sie konnte und legte den Mantel anschließend auf die gegenüberliegende Bank. „Viel besser“, lächelte die Countess. „Danke, Mr. Belivet.“ 

„Gern geschehen, my Lady.“ Therese erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Selbst wenn mein Ehemann mit dem Porträt nicht zufrieden sein sollte, was ich bezweifle...“ Die Countess legte kurz ihre Hand auf Thereses Knie. „So werde ich es nicht bereuen, Sie kennengelernt zu haben.“

Therese schluckte und schaute auf die Stelle, wo eben noch die Hand der Countess gelegen hatte. Trotz des weißen Handschuhs war die Wärme ihrer Hand noch auf der Haut zu spüren. Ohne es zu wollen, musste Therese an die mahnenden Worte ihrer Mutter denken. Es war Therese durchaus schon passiert, dass Frauen ihr gegenüber Interesse gezeigt hatten. Aber die Countess? Warum sollte jemand wie sie, die in den höchsten Kreisen verkehrte, Interesse an einem armen Maler haben? Auch wenn Carolyn Airds Ehe nicht glücklich schien, wirkte sie keineswegs so verzweifelt, dass sie sich jedem beliebigen Mann in die Arme werfen müsste. 

Therese wagte einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf die Countess, die entspannt auf ihrem Platz saß und ihre Augen geschlossen hielt. Die Abendsonne fiel durch das Fenster auf ihr Gesicht und ließ es noch schöner erscheinen. Therese hätte sie stundenlang nur anschauen können, die hohen Wangenknocken, das goldene Haar, die feinen Züge – all das war ihr inzwischen so vertraut, als würde sie die Countess schon Jahre kennen. 

Therese beschloss, sich ebenfalls in ihrem Sitz zurückzulehnen und die Augen zu schließen. Also setzte sie ihren Hut ab, legte ihn neben den Mantel der Countess und machte es sich bequem. Die Kutsche zuckelte an Wiesen und Feldern vorbei, und Therese dachte an Beth und an ihre Schwestern und an das Porträt, das sie bald fertig gestellt haben musste. In nur wenigen Wochen würde sie der Countess Lebewohl sagen und sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen. Es sei denn, sie kam auf Thereses Angebot zurück, ein gemeinsames Porträt mit ihrer Tochter malen zu lassen. Aber das hielt Therese für unwahrscheinlich, da der Earl ganz offensichtlich etwas dagegen hatte. 

Sie wünschte, sie könnte irgendetwas tun, um die Countess wiederzusehen, aber sie war weder in der Position noch in der Lage, ihr irgendwelche Vorschläge zu machen. Wenn die Countess hingegen Interesse haben sollte, sie wiederzusehen, dann wäre es für sie ein Leichtes, dies zu inszenieren. Immerhin hatte sie vorhin noch gesagt, dass sie froh sei, Therese kennengelernt zu haben.

Was wäre, wenn die Countess wirklich Interesse an ihr hätte? Und nicht nur einfaches Interesse, sondern wenn Thereses Mutter mit ihrer Vermutung recht hätte? Würde die Countess womöglich Nähe einfordern? Vielleicht sogar versuchen, sie zu küssen… Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde Therese heiß und kalt, und die Vorstellung, noch einmal die weiche Haut berühren zu dürfen, raubte ihr augenblicklich den Atem. Sie stellte sich vor, wie die Countess sich zu ihr herabbeugen würde, wie ihr Gesicht dem ihrem ganz nah kommen würde, so nah, dass... 

Therese riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als hätte die Countess sie tatsächlich berührt. Was war nur los mit ihr? Die Countess war schließlich eine Frau. Warum also fühlte sie, was sie fühlte? Es war geradezu so, als wollte sie, dass die Countess sie berührte. Sie war kein Mann, auch wenn sie vorgab, einer zu sein. Warum also fühlte sie so?

Therese atmete tief durch und ihr Blick blieb an den Händen der Countess hängen, die friedlich in deren Schoß lagen. Obgleich sie jetzt unter weißen Handschuhen verborgen waren, wusste Therese genau, wie die Hände darunter aussahen. Sie kannte jede Falte, jede Unebenheit, und sie wusste genau, welche Farbmischungen sie wählen würde, um ihren Farbton abzubilden. Thereses Augen wanderten weiter zu dem eleganten Kleid der Countess, zu ihrer Brust, die sich langsam hob und senkte, zu der goldenen Kette auf dem Dekolleté, zu dem eleganten Hals und zu den sinnlichen, roten Lippen. 

Therese wusste, dass es falsch war, was sie tat, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören, die Countess anzuschauen. Der Impuls, ihre Wange zu berühren, wurde so groß, dass Thereses Hände zu zittern begannen. Eine heiße Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht und der Boden unter ihr begann zu wanken. In dem Moment öffnete die Countess die Augen und ihre Blicke trafen sich. 

Therese registrierte die Überraschung in den blauen Augen, dann ein Zögern und Unsicherheit. Und dann etwas anderes, das sie nicht benennen konnte. Aber etwas in ihr reagierte instinktiv darauf und sie beugte sich näher zur Countess. Es war, als ob jemand anderes in ihr die Kontrolle übernahm, jemand, der sich um keine Konventionen kümmerte und um keine Konsequenzen scherte. 

In ihrem Kopf war nur Nebel, und das einzige, was in Thereses Bewusstsein drang, war der fast unhörbare Seufzer der Countess, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Dann war nur noch ein Rauschen in Thereses Ohren und vor ihren geschlossenen Lidern explodierte ein Meer von Farben. Der süßliche Geruch des Parfüms mische sich mit Carolyn Airds ureigenem Duft und Thereses Mund suchte erneut die weichen Lippen der Countess, bis diese sich ihr öffneten, und Thereses Welt nur noch aus Carolyn Aird bestand. In Therese war ein drängendes Tier, das mehr wollte, mehr und mehr, bis ihnen beiden der Atem ausging und Therese ihre Stirn an die der Countess lehnte.

Alles in Therese schien sich zu drehen und ihr Herz klopfte wild bis in ihren Hals, als die Countess einen Handschuh nach dem anderen abstreifte und ihre warmen Hände an Thereses Wangen legte. Eine Stimme in Therese warnte sie, dass es falsch war, was sie tat. Es war Lüge, es war Betrug und es war Sünde. Aber sie konnte nicht aufhören und ließ sich, gegen alle Vernunft, hineinfallen in den Taumel, küsste den Hals der Countess, den Nacken, das Schlüsselbein und immer wieder die Lippen, mit einer Dringlichkeit, als wäre es das letzte, was sie auf dieser Erde tun würde. 

Thereses Finger gruben sich in die blonden Haaren der Countess, fuhren durch die seidenen Strähnen, während die rechte Hand der Countess unter ihrem Hemd verschwand… – nein! Wie vom Blitz getroffen, schreckte Therese zurück. Aber es war zu spät. Mit einem Ruck zog die Countess ihre Hand aus Thereses Bluse heraus und wich zurück. „Oh mein Gott…“

„Es…. es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Therese. Ihr war schlagartig übel und sie wünschte, die Erde würde sich unter ihr auftun und sie verschlingen. „My Lady, ich…“

„Sie… Sie sind … kein Mann…“ Die Stimme der Countess war starr vor Schreck. „Oh mein Gott“, wiederholte sie und legte ihre Hand auf ihre Augen. Dann drehte sie Therese den Rücken zu und schaute starr aus dem Fenster, als wäre diese nicht anwesend. Aber an ihrem Rücken konnte Therese sehen, wie sich ihr Brustkorb rasch hob und senkte, als sei sie gerade meilenweit gerannt. 

„Ich… ich lasse Euch besser allein“, murmelte Therese und gab dem Kutscher ein Zeichen, dass er anhalten sollte. Die Countess sah sich verwirrt zu Therese um, als diese ohne ein weiteres Wort die Kutsche verließ, tat aber nichts, um sie zurückzuhalten. 

Schwerfällig setzte die Kutsche sich wieder in Bewegung und Therese blieb wie im Schock zurück. Was um Himmels Willen war in sie gefahren? War sie besessen? Hatte der Teufel sie geholt? Wie konnte es sein, dass sie dermaßen die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte?

Therese lief der Schweiß von der Stirn, als sie sich zu Fuß in Richtung London aufmachte. Das gleichmäßige Laufen brachte ganz allmählich wieder etwas mehr Klarheit in ihren Kopf. Vielleicht lief sie schon viel zu lange als Mann durch die Welt? Vielleicht färbte die Rolle inzwischen auf sie ab? Aber dann hätte sie doch schon viel früher etwas merken müssen. Schließlich gab sie sich schon ihr halbes Leben als Mann aus, und sie hatte noch nie auch nur annähernd etwas Ähnliches empfunden. 

Ob sie bei dem alten Apotheker versehentlich etwas geschluckt hatte? Irgendeinen Trank, der einen unberechenbar machte und seltsame Dinge tun ließ? Im Grunde wusste Therese, dass sie bei dem alten George nichts angerührt hatte. Und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr kristallisierte sich heraus, dass ihr Zustand einzig und allein etwas mit Carolyn Aird zu tun hatte. 

Therese schlug fröstelnd ihren Mantelkragen höher. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und die Luft wurde sofort kühler. Sehr lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern bis zum Essex House. Aber mit jedem Schritt kamen Therese mehr Zweifel, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch wieder umkehren und zurück nach Sudbury reiten sollte. Was würde passieren, wenn die Countess ihr Geheimnis weitererzählte? Das bedeutete nicht nur das Ende von Theodore Belivets Karriere, sondern sie würde sehr wahrscheinlich den Rest ihres Lebens im Gefängnis verbringen – wenn sie Glück hatte. Wenn sie Pech hatte, landete sie direkt auf dem Scheiterhaufen. 

Therese lief ein Schauder über den Rücken bei dem Gedanken. Ob die Countess sie verraten würde? Therese stellte sich vor, wie sie sich fühlen würde, wenn ein Mensch, dem sie vertraut hatte, sich plötzlich als handfester Betrüger herausstellen würde. Nie in ihrem Leben würde sie den entsetzten Blick der Countess vergessen. Immer wieder hörte sie ihre fassungslosen Worte in ihrem Kopf. _Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott…_

Möglicherweise war eine Art Monster in ihr, und sie hatte es nur bisher nicht gewusst? Vielleicht gehörte sie ja zu Recht eingesperrt? Doch tief in ihrem Innern wusste Therese, dass sie kein Monster war. Das Problem war nur, dass der Rest der Welt dies anders sehen würde. 

Aber der Earl wartete auf das Porträt seiner Gemahlin. Er vertraute darauf, dass Therese ihn nicht enttäuschen würde, und es war nicht ihre Art, einfach einen Vertrag zu brechen. Der Earl hätte dann lediglich einen anderen Grund, sie in den Kerker zu werfen.

Wie Therese es auch drehte und wendete, es kam nur Unglück dabei heraus. Dabei hatte sie sich vor ein paar Stunden noch so glücklich gefühlt wie selten in ihrem Leben. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie Hoffnung gehabt, dass Beth wieder gesund werden würde. Und die Zeit, die sie mit der Countess in der Küche gearbeitet hatte, würde sie niemals vergessen. 

Therese wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, während sie sich selbst vorwärts trieb. Der Weg durch die Dunkelheit wurde immer beschwerlicher und mit jedem Schritt kroch die Angst weiter in ihr hoch. Aber es hatte keinen Zweck davonzulaufen. Noch bestand zumindest die Aussicht, dass sie ihre Arbeit hier vollenden und ihre Schulden begleichen konnte. Und dann würde sie so weit weg wie möglich gehen. Vielleicht war der Auftrag in Bayern ja noch nicht vergeben.

Endlich war Therese in der Strand-Straße angekommen, und von weitem konnte sie das beleuchtete Essex House erkennen. Sie zog ihren Hut tief ins Gesicht, als sie wenig später das Anwesen der Airds betrat. „Verzeihung, es ist leider sehr spät geworden“, murmelte sie, als der Diener Oliver ihr die Tür öffnete. Zum Glück war der Staub an ihrer Kleidung im Kerzenschein kaum zu erkennen. 

Dem emsigen Personal nach zu urteilen, waren die Herrschaften noch nicht zu Bett gegangen, und Therese schlich sich so unauffällig wie möglich an den Bediensteten vorbei zu ihrer Kammer. Lautlos schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett fallen. Die Vorstellung, der Countess morgen wieder unter die Augen treten zu müssen, trieb ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Ihr Schicksal lag komplett in der Hand der Countess, und wenn diese beschloss, ihr von nun an das Leben schwer zu machen, hatte sie alle Mittel, dies zu tun. 

Kraftlos zog Therese ihre Stiefel aus und blies die Kerze neben dem Bett aus. Es war das Beste, wenn sie ihre Kleidung heute Nacht anbehielt. Dann würde sie nicht riskieren, im Nachtgewand festgenommen zu werden. Therese rollte sich unter der Bettdecke zu einem Ball zusammen und schloss ihre brennenden Augenlieder. Selbst zum Weinen war sie zu erschöpft. Mit dem Gedanken, dass dies vielleicht ihre letzte Nacht in Freiheit sein würde, schlief sie schließlich ein.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Therese tat jeder einzelne Knochen weh, als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Zunächst war sie versucht, einfach liegen zu bleiben, aber davon wäre ihre Situation nicht besser geworden. Also raffte sie sich schließlich doch auf und stieg aus dem Bett, um sich zu waschen. Ihre Füße taten bei jedem Auftreten weh und Therese verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als sie zur Waschschüssel tappte. 

Sie rang nach Luft, als sie sich einen Krug kaltes Wasser über den Kopf goss, um den Staub der Straße loszuwerden. Immerhin lenkte der Kälteschock sie von ihren düsteren Gedanken ab. Die ganze Nacht über hatte sie von der Countess geträumt, von dem Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als sie Thereses Betrug entdeckt hatte. Allein bei dem Gedanken, ihr irgendwann wieder gegenübertreten zu müssen, verkrampfte sich Thereses ganzer Körper und ihr Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte sie einen Findling verschluckt.

Therese spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um die Erinnerung an die Küsse in der Kutsche zu vertreiben. Sie spürte noch Carolyn Airds Lippen auf ihrer Haut, roch noch den Duft ihres Haares, als wäre die Countess hier im Raum. Das Gefühl der weichen Lippen auf ihren eigenen war das Köstlichste, das Überwältigenste, was sie je in ihrem Leben erfahren hatte. Die Erinnerungen daran ließen ihren Unterleib sofort wieder pulsieren, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie mit all dem umgehen sollte. In ihrem Körper war ein Drängen, ein Schreien, ein Sog hin zur Countess. Und gleichzeitig war es das Letzte, was sie sich vorstellen konnte. Für die Countess war sie nichts als eine Betrügerin, eine Lügnerin, die sich ihr Vertrauen erschlichen hatte.

Wie es Carolyn Aird jetzt wohl gehen mochte? Wahrscheinlich war sie noch immer verärgert, und Therese konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Es gab nichts, was sie zu ihrer Verteidigung vorbringen konnte. Als es vernehmlich an der Tür klopfte, wurden Therese auf der Stelle die Knie weich und sie musste sich auf die Stuhllehne stützen. War es soweit, dass man sie holen ließ? „Herein“, rief sie mit rauer Stimme, und prompt schaute der junge Diener, der Therese die Staffelei gebracht hatte, durch den Türspalt. 

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Belivet“, sagte er in formellem Tonfall. „Die Countess bittet darum, dass Sie sich im Musiksaal einfinden.“

Die Countess? Therese blieb ihre Antwort im Halse stecken. Die Countess wollte sie sehen? Was mochte sie wollen? Aber was auch immer es war, Therese durfte sie nicht noch mehr verärgern und ließ sofort alles stehen und liegen, um sich umgehend ins Musikzimmer zu begeben. Ihre Haare waren noch feucht, als sie zögernd den noch kühlen Raum betrat.

Der Saal sah so aus wie immer mit seiner verzierten Decke, den gemusterten Fenstern und dem schönen Cembalo mitten im Raum. War es nicht seltsam, dass die Welt sich einfach weiterdrehte, als sei nichts geschehen? Therese blieb abrupt stehen, als sie plötzlich am Fenster die Countess entdeckte. Sie hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht, aber wandte sich nun um, als sie Therese kommen hörte. 

„My Lady…“ Therese verstummte, als ihr die Stimme wegbrach. Die Countess sah müde und erschöpft aus, aber wie immer strahlte ihre Haltung Würde und Stolz aus. Das Haar, das Therese gestern noch geküsst hatte, leuchtete im Licht der Morgensonne, und Therese schluckte überwältigt den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter. Wie grausam war das Schicksal, das sie etwas fühlen ließ, was nie in Erfüllung gehen durfte.

Die Countess setzte sich ohne ein Wort auf ihren Stuhl neben dem Tisch mit der Violine. Wollte sie etwa, dass Therese ihre Arbeit fortsetzte? Erst jetzt fiel Therese auf, dass sie das blaue Kleid für die Porträtsitzung trug. Vergeblich versuchte sie, im Gesicht der Countess zu lesen, was in ihr vorging, aber der Ausdruck in den blauen Augen blieb kühl und unnahbar. Schließlich machte Therese sich daran, ihre Staffelei aufzustellen, bevor die Countess es sich anders überlegen würde. Mit zitternden Händen griff sie nach ihrer Palette und machte sich an die Arbeit. 

Es war mucksmäuschenstill im Saal, als Therese Strich um Strich zog, ohne die Countess anzuschauen. Ab und zu musste sie sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus den Augen wischen, weil sie die Leinwand nicht mehr richtig erkennen konnte, aber wenigstens wurden ihre Hände allmählich ruhiger. Sie hätte die Countess auch mit geschlossenen Augen malen können. Die zierliche Erhebung des Schlüsselbeins hatte sie gestern noch geküsst, und sie wusste ganz genau, wie sie sie auf die Leinwand bringen konnte. Die Form des Kinns, die hellen Augenbrauen, die feine Nase… Nichts davon musste Therese überprüfen, und sie war noch nie so dankbar für ihr ausgezeichnetes visuelles Gedächtnis gewesen. 

Die Countess rührte sich während der ganzen Sitzung nicht, aber Therese spürte, wie ihre Augen sie genau verfolgten. Hatte sie vor, Therese das Porträt zu Ende malen zu lassen, bevor sie sie einsperren ließ? Warum konnte sie nicht wenigstens über das Wetter reden? War ihre Verachtung so groß, dass Therese ihr nicht einmal einen Satz wert war? 

Ungeachtet der letzten Ereignisse gedieh und erblühte das Bild unter Thereses Händen. Sie wusste schon jetzt, dass es eines der schönsten Porträts werden würde, das sie je gemalt hatte – wenn nicht sogar das schönste. Noch war sie überwiegend mit dem Hintergrund beschäftigt, aber vor ihrem inneren Auge war das Bild längst fertig. Die beherrschenden Farben würden das Blau des Kleides sein, das Rot der Tischdecke, auf der die Violine lag, und das Gold, das sich im Cembalo wiederfand. Alle Farben würden dem Betrachter etwas über die Person auf dem Porträt verraten. Das Blau erzählte von der tiefen Sehnsucht, die Therese sofort in Carolyn Aird wahrgenommen hatte, das Rot stand für zurückgehaltene Leidenschaft, und das Gold repräsentierte die Anmut und Würde, die die Countess zu jedem Zeitpunkt ausstrahlte. 

Zu Thereses Verwunderung hatte die Countess bislang keine Anstalten gemacht, das Porträt sehen zu wollen. Eigentlich war Therese es gewohnt, dass den Modellen irgendwann der Geduldsfaden riss und sie ihr Bild zu sehen wünschten – meistens mit unschönen Folgen, denn ein Ölgemälde konnte erst am Ende des Schaffensprozesses wirklich beurteilt werden. Niemand konnte Thereses Vision des Bildes in seinen Zwischenphasen erahnen, und vielleicht war der Countess diese Besonderheit der Ölmalerei bewusst. Immerhin saß sie nun schon zum siebten Mal Modell innerhalb eines relativ kurzen Zeitraums. 

Irgendwann begann die Countess, ihre Füße zu bewegen und Therese nahm es als Zeichen, dass sie die Sitzung beenden wollte. Ohne aufzuschauen, legte sie ihr Werkzeug zur Seite und stellte die Staffelei in die Ecke des Zimmers. Dann beseitigte sie mit routinierten Handgriffen alle Spuren der Sitzung und nahm ihre Sachen an sich, um sie in ihrer Kammer reinigen zu können. „My Lady.“ Therese verbeugte sich höflich, bevor sie sich zur Tür begab. 

„Therese?“

Therese stolperte fast über ihre eigenen Füße, als sie die Countess ihren wirklichen Namen sagen hörte. „My Lady?“

„Haben Sie gefrühstückt?“

Therese schüttelte den Kopf. Selbst wenn man ihr etwas zu Essen vorgesetzt hätte, wäre sie ganz sicher nicht in der Lage gewesen, einen Bissen herunterzuschlucken. 

„Ich werde Ihnen etwas bringen lassen.“ Die Countess klang fast so, als sei zwischen ihnen nichts vorgefallen, aber Therese entging nicht das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme. „Ruhen Sie sich aus, Therese. Sie sehen blass aus.“

Therese nickte verwirrt. Auch wenn ihr allein bei dem Gedanken an Frühstück übel wurde, tat sie gut daran, der Countess nicht zu widersprechen. Mit einer erneuten Verbeugung verabschiedete sie sich und begab sich in ihre Kammer. 

Eigentlich hätte sie erleichtert sein müssen, dass die Countess tat, als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber alles, was sie fühlte, war eine tiefe, umfassende Traurigkeit. Sie stellte sich vor, dass sie auf der Stelle tot umfallen könnte. Und dass sie die noch frische Erinnerung an den Kuss mit der Countess mit in ihr Grab nehmen würde. Keine aktuellen Ereignisse würden sie überlagern, und vielleicht würde ihr viel erspart bleiben.

Ein Klopfen schreckte Therese aus ihren Gedanken hoch, aber bevor sie antwortet konnte, öffnete sich die Tür. „Komme ich ungelegen?“ Therese wandte sich abrupt um, als sie Carolyn Airds Stimme hörte, die nun, ein rundes Tablett mit Brot und Früchten in den Händen, die Kammer betrat. 

„Keineswegs. Kommt herein, my Lady.“ Therese wischte sich hastig die schmutzigen Hände in einem Tuch ab. „Was kann ich für Euch tun?“

Anstatt zu antworten, stellte die Countess das Tablett auf dem kleinen Tisch ab und setzte sich auf die Kante von Thereses Bett. „Sie sollten diese Frucht probieren.“ Die Countess wies auf eine Schüssel mit braunen, klebrigen Früchten. „Ein Gast meines Gemahls hat sie aus dem vorderen Orient mitgebracht. Sie ist sehr süß und äußerst gehaltvoll.“

Therese setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl in der Kammer und spähte vorsichtig zur Countess hinüber. Warum um Himmels Willen war sie hier? Was wollte sie? Zögernd griff Therese in die besagte Schüssel und probierte eine der Datteln. Sie war in der Tat überraschend aromatisch. „Diese Datteln sind hervorragend, my Lady“, lobte Therese und hielt der Countess die Schüssel hin. „Darf ich Euch auch eine anbieten?“ 

Zu ihrem Erstaunen, griff die Countess tatsächlich in die Schüssel. „Sie kennen Datteln?“ 

„Meine Arbeit bringt es mit sich, dass ich viel reise.“ Therese nahm sich noch zwei Früchte, als sie merkte, dass es ihr wider Erwarten gut tat, etwas im Magen zu haben. Seit dem gestrigen Frühstück hatte sie keine Mahlzeit mehr zu sich genommen. „Vor drei Jahren war ich in…“

„Warum mögen Sie keine Frau sein?“, fiel die Countess ihr ins Wort. 

Therese verstummte. Darum war die Countess hier? „Habt Ihr schon einmal einen weiblichen Porträtmaler getroffen, my Lady?“, fragte sie zurück. 

„Nein.“ Die Countess schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber warum machen Sie dann nicht etwas anderes? Ihr Vater könnte sicher jede Hilfe gebrauchen in der Weberei.“

„Mein Vater lebt nicht mehr.“ Therese dachte an den Tag, als ihr der Brief mit der Todesnachricht ausgehändigt worden war. Es tat immer noch weh, darüber zu sprechen. „Meine Mutter und meine Schwestern betreiben die Weberei allein.“

„Das tut mir leid.“ Die Countess schlug ihre Beine übereinander und sah Therese aufmerksam an. „Und warum helfen Sie ihnen nicht?“ Der Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. 

„My Lady, ich war 14 Jahre alt, als meine jüngste Schwester Beth zur Welt kam“, erklärte Therese. „Und an meinem 15. Geburtstag sind meine Eltern zu mir gekommen und haben mir gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr alle Kinder ernähren könnten. Da ich die Älteste war, hat mein Vater für mich eine Arbeit besorgt. Er hatte sich wohl schon länger umgehört, aber die einzige Möglichkeit war, dass ich einem Hofmaler in Utrecht assistieren würde.“ 

Therese hatte so oft darüber nachgedacht, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, jemandem die Wahrheit über sich zu sagen, aber jetzt, da sie es aussprach, fühlte es sich fremd und leer an, als würde sie die Geschichte von jemand anderem erzählen. „Natürlich konnte ich ihm unmöglich als Mädchen assistieren“, fuhr sie fort. 

„Also haben Sie alles hinter sich gelassen und sind als junger Mann in die Niederlande gezogen?“ Die Countess war sichtlich geschockt über Thereses Erklärung. „Haben Sie denn nie vermisst, eine…?“ Sie verstummte mitten im Satz und sah zu Therese herüber.

„Was vermisst, my Lady?“ Zum ersten Mal traute sich Therese, die Countess direkt anzuschauen und war erstaunt, wie nervös sie wirkte.

„Ich meine…“ Die Countess zögerte. „… eine Frau zu sein?“

Therese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht allzu sehr. Ich hatte mir früher nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie viel mehr Freiheiten ein Mann hat. Plötzlich durfte ich alles machen, was ich wollte. So habe ich meine Leidenschaft für das Malen und das Reisen erst entdecken können.“

Die Countess nickte nachdenklich und Therese beobachtete, wie sie geistesabwesend mit den Fingern über die Bettdecke fuhr. Eine Falte nach der anderen glättete sich unter ihren Fingerkuppen und Therese wünschte, sie könnte diese Decke sein. Nichts als ein Gegenstand unter den Händen der Countess, anstatt eine Betrügerin, die an den Pranger gehörte. 

„Es stellte sich heraus, dass ich eine Begabung im Malen besaß“, fuhr Therese leise fort. „Und da Piet von Goyen sich sehr für mich einsetzte, konnte ich bald davon leben und darüber hinaus meine Familie unterstützen. Die Weberei allein wirft nicht genug ab. Allen Webern geht es schlecht in der heutigen Zeit…“

„Haben Sie…“ Die Countess heftete ihren Blick weiter auf die Bettdecke. „Haben Sie ganz und gar als Mann gelebt?“

Therese errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass die Countess diese Frage stellte. „Nein… ich war nie… hatte nie…“ Therese rang nach Worten. „Ich weiß nicht, was… “

Die Countess erhob sich abrupt von Thereses Bett. „Sie müssen aufpassen, Therese“, sagte sie, während sie mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür ging. „Sonst landen Sie irgendwann im Kerker.“

Therese sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und trat vor die Countess. Auch wenn diese es plötzlich sehr eilig hatte, musste sie die Gelegenheit nutzen, um sich zu entschuldigen. Die ungesagten Worte lagen wie schwere Gewichte auf ihren Schultern und vielleicht würde sie diese Möglichkeit nie wieder haben. „My Lady… mein Verhalten war unverzeihlich… und ich… ich entschuldige mich in aller Form dafür… “ Therese sprach immer schneller aus Angst, die Countess würde ihre Kammer verlassen, bevor sie alles vorgebracht hatte. „Ich kenne mich so nicht, ich…“

„Ruhen Sie sich heute aus“, unterbrach die Countess sie schroff. „Stärken Sie sich, und dann schlafen Sie. Und morgen früh treffe ich Sie im Musikzimmer.“

„Jawohl, my Lady.“ Therese nickte ergeben. „Werdet Ihr dem Earl von mir erzählen?“, fragte sie, als die Countess schon fast aus der Tür war. 

Die Countess drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um, die Hand auf der Türklinke. Sie hob an, etwas zu sagen, aber besann sich dann eines Besseren. Die Tür schloss sich vor Thereses Gesicht, ohne dass sie eine Antwort erhielt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Nach dem Gespräch mit der Countess hatte Therese fast den ganzen Rest des Tages geschlafen. Zwar hatte sie ihr Gespräch innerlich aufgewühlt, aber die Tatsache, dass die Countess nicht angedeutet hatte, sie verraten zu wollen, ließ Therese hoffen, dass sie ihrem Ehemann nichts sagen würde. Zumindest schien die Countess verstanden zu haben, dass Therese keine notorische Betrügerin war, und dass es ihr zu keinem Zeitpunkt darum gegangen war, die Großzügigkeit der Countess auszunutzen. 

Als Therese am nächsten Morgen das Musikzimmer betrat, fühlte sie sich deutlich besser als am Vortag und sie begann umgehend damit, die Sitzung vorzubereiten. Es kostete immer ein bisschen Zeit, alle Gegenstände wieder so zu platzieren, wie sie auf dem Bild aussehen sollten, die Staffelei an den richtigen Ort zu stellen und die Pinsel und Farben zurechtzulegen. Therese hatte gerade die Violine auf dem Tisch zurechtgerückt, da klopfte es an der Tür und ein Dienstmädchen überbrachte ihr einen Brief von ihrer Mutter. 

Neuigkeiten von Beth? Hoffentlich nichts Schlimmes! Ungeduldig riss Therese den Brief auf und ging zum Fenster, um mehr Licht zu haben. Hastig überflog sie die Zeilen und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie las, dass Beths Zustand sich zwar noch nicht gebessert hatte, aber auch nicht schlechter geworden war. Ihre Mutter schrieb, dass die Stimmung im Hause jetzt viel hoffnungsvoller sei. Alle in der Familie hätten neuen Mut geschöpft und würden fleißig die Mittelchen herstellen, zu denen die Countess geraten hatte. _Es tut gut, endlich etwas tun zu können_ , schrieb die Mutter. _Dann fühle ich mich nicht mehr so hilflos._

Therese schrak hoch, als die Tür sich erneut öffnete. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung trat nicht die Countess sondern der Earl ins Zimmer. Hatte sie ihm doch etwas erzählt? Therese verbarg ihre feuchten Hände hinter ihrem Rücken, als sie sich verbeugte. „Guten Morgen, my Lord“, erwiderte sie, als er ihr zunickte.

„Ist meine Gemahlin noch nicht hier?“ Der Earl schaute derart finster, dass Therese fürchtete, ihre letzte Stunde habe endgültig geschlagen.

„Nein, my Lord“, antwortete sie tapfer. „Ich habe sie heute noch nicht gesehen.“

Der Earl ging einen Schritt auf Therese zu, aber anstatt sie festzunehmen, schaute er ihr über die Schulter auf das Bild, das auf der Staffelei stand. „Kommen Sie voran, Mr. Belivet?“

„Ja, my Lord, durchaus.“ Therese trat zur Seite, damit der Earl sich das Bild besser anschauen konnte. Wie sie es hasste, wenn Menschen einen Blick auf ein unfertiges Bild von ihr warfen. Aber wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung überraschte der Earl Therese. 

„Nicht übel“, murmelte er. „Das Werk ist schon jetzt besser als die Ihrer Vorgänger.“ 

Seine Bemerkung ließ Therese aufatmen. Was auch immer noch geschehen würde, wenigstens brachte sie ihren Auftrag mit Würde zu Ende. Der Earl äußerte ein paar Änderungswünsche, denen Therese auf der Stelle nachkam. Sie war noch mit den Korrekturen beschäftigt, als die Countess zur Tür hereintrat. 

„Oh, Harold“, sagte sie überrascht, als sie ihren Gatten erblickte. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“

„In der Tat.“ Der Earl zog ein Schreiben unter seinem Wams hervor und reichte es seiner Frau. „Es gibt mal wieder Aufstände in Schottland. Deswegen hat der König mich gebeten, nach Edinburgh zu reisen.“

„Du musst fort?“ Die Countess ergriff seine Hand. „Wie lange denn?“

„Nicht sehr lange, hoffe ich.“ Der Earl küsste die Countess auf die Wange. „Ich werde auf jeden Fall rechtzeitig vor der Versammlung wieder zurück sein.“ 

Therese sah diskret auf ihre Füße, um die intime Szene zwischen dem Ehepaar nicht zu stören, aber innerlich kämpfte sie mit den Tränen. Sie hasste den Earl dafür, dass er das Recht hatte, Carolyn Aird zu küssen und sie nicht. Nur weil er ein Mann und adelig war konnte er sich herausnehmen, woran sie nicht einmal denken durfte.

„Das hoffe ich sehr“, hörte Therese die Countess sagen, die den Kuss des Earls erwiderte. „Pass auf dich auf, Harold“, sagte die Countess sanft. „Wir brauchen dich hier.“

„Natürlich, mein Schatz.“ Der Earl umarmte sie und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. „Ich verlasse ich mich darauf, dass das Porträt mir gefällt, wenn ich zurück bin“, sagte er zu Therese, als er schon fast aus der Tür war.

„Ich gebe mein Bestes, my Lord.“ Therese verbeugte sich. 

„Nichts anderes erwarte ich von Ihnen.“ 

Die Schritte des Earls hallten noch im Flur, als die Countess sich auf den Stuhl am Fenster setzte. „Wollen wir anfangen?“, fragte sie, als Therese sich nicht rührte.

„Verzeihung, my Lady.“ Therese riss sich zusammen und trat zu ihrer Staffelei. Heute würde sie sich dem Gesicht widmen müssen, dem Bereich, den sie bisher am meisten gemieden hatte. Aber da ihr nur noch wenige Tage blieben, führte nun kein Weg mehr daran vorbei. 

Wie sollte sie die vollen Lippen malen, ohne sich zu erinnern, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, sie zu küssen? Wie sollte sie die blauen Augen malen, ohne sich zu erinnern, wie sie sie angeschaut hatten? Und wie sollte sie das Kinn malen, die Stirn und die Wangen, ohne sich zu wünschen, sie noch einmal berühren zu dürfen?

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“ 

Therese hob beschämt den Kopf. Natürlich hatte die Countess gemerkt, dass sie nicht bei der Sache war. „Verzeihung, my Lady.“

„Woran arbeiten Sie gerade?“ 

„Oh, ich…“ Therese schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, die Countess anzulügen, aber die würde ihr das sofort anmerken. „An Eurem Mund, my Lady.“

„Oh…“ Täuschte Therese sich, oder lief jetzt auch über die Wangen der Countess eine feine Röte? Ohne Zweifel dachten sie beide an dasselbe. „Darf ich das Bild einmal sehen?“

„Selbstverständlich, my Lady.“ Therese unterdrückte einen Seufzer. „Ich muss Euch aber warnen. Das Porträt wird sich noch sehr verändern.“

„Ich weiß“, lächelte die Countess, als sie von ihrem Stuhl aufstand. Da war wieder diese leichte Spur von Spott, die Therese schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung kennengelernt hatte. „Wie Sie wissen, sitze ich nicht das erste Mal Modell.“

„Natürlich, my Lady.“ Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag trat Therese zur Seite, um ihr Werk betrachten zu lassen. Seltsamerweise war sie noch nervöser als vorhin, obgleich das Urteil des Earls um ein Vielfaches mehr wog. Aber der Gedanke, dass Carolyn Aird ablehnen könnte, wie Therese sie sah, das Porträt vielleicht sogar abstoßend finden könnte, zog Therese schmerzlich den Brustkorb zusammen. Ängstlich verfolgten ihre Augen, wie die Countess sich näher zu dem Bild beugte. 

„Sie tun mir Unrecht, Therese“, sagte die Countess leise, ohne von dem Bild aufzuschauen. „So schön bin ich nicht.“

„Im Gegenteil, my Lady. Ihr seid viel schöner“, entfuhr es Therese. „Ich werde Euch in der Tat nicht gerecht.“

Die Countess schüttelte den Kopf. „Das meinen Sie nicht ernst.“

„Doch, natürlich.“ Thereses sah zwischen dem Bild und der Countess hin und her. „Wie könnt Ihr das nicht sehen, my Lady?“

Es war das erste Mal, dass Therese die Countess wirklich erröten sah. „Sie verstehen es, einer Frau Komplimente zu machen, Therese….“ 

Therese widerstand dem Impuls, der Countess zu widersprechen. Es tat ihr weh, dass Carolyn Aird offenbar kein Gespür dafür hatte, wie schön sie war. Vielleicht passierte das mit einem, wenn man jahrelang neben einem Mann lebte, den außer Politik und Kriegsführung wenig interessierte. Therese war sich sicher, dass sie nie müde werden würde, der Countess zu sagen, wie überwältigend sie war, wenn sie mit ihr zusammen wäre. 

„Wollen wir fortfahren?“, schlug die Countess vor. Ganz offensichtlich war das Sprechen über ihre Person ihr unangenehm. 

„Natürlich, my Lady.“ Therese beeilte sich, wieder an ihre Staffelei zurückzugehen und auch die Countess begab sich zurück zu ihrem Stuhl. Unaufgefordert nahm sie wieder ihre korrekte Pose ein, aber irgendetwas schien sie zu beschäftigen. 

„Therese…?“, sagte sie nachdenklich. 

„Ja, my Lady?“

„Würden Sie mir zeigen, wie Sie als Frau aussehen?“ 

„Wie bitte?“ Therese war überzeugt, sich verhört zu haben, aber das Gesicht der Countess verriet, dass das nicht der Fall war. „Warum?“

„Weil ich wissen möchte, wer Sie wirklich sind.“ Das Interesse in den Augen der Countess bewies, dass es ihr wirklich ernst war. 

Aber wie sollte Therese ihr zeigen, wer sie wirklich war, wenn sie es nicht einmal mehr selbst wusste? 

„Natürlich nur, wenn es Ihnen Recht ist…“, ergänzte die Countess, als sie Thereses Zögern bemerkte. Fast nervös strich sie den Saum ihres Kleides glatt, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete. 

Der Gedanke, in Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen ein Kleid zu tragen, löste in Therese eine seltsame Furcht aus. Ob vor der Countess oder vor sich selbst, konnte sie nicht sagen. In jedem Fall fühlte sie sich unwohl bei der Idee. Zwar kannten ihre Nachbarn in Sudbury sie nur im Kleid, aber dort war sie jemand anderes. „Wie Ihr wünscht, my Lady“, hörte Therese sich sagen. 

„Sehr gut.“ Die Countess lächelte. „Louise wird nach dem Abendessen an Ihre Kammer klopfen und Sie zu mir bringen.“


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Therese saß in ihrer Kammer und starrte geistesabwesend auf die Kartoffeln auf ihrem Teller. Warum in alles in der Welt war sie auf die Bitte der Countess eingegangen? Ihre männliche Kleidung war längst wie eine zweite Haut für sie geworden und die Vorstellung, sie gegen ein Kleid einzutauschen, war fremd und beunruhigend. Zwar trug sie regelmäßig Edas Kleider, wenn sie zu Hause bei ihrer Familie war, aber dort war sie schon immer die Webertochter gewesen. Die Person, die sie damals gewesen war, hatte sie zurückgelassen, als sie Sudbury mit 15 Jahren verlassen hatte. Die Person, die sie heute war, trug keine Frauenkleider, auch wenn sie sich niemals als Mann empfunden hatte. Theodore Belivet hatte nicht mehr viel mit dem jungen Mädchen gemein, das sich damals um seine jüngeren Geschwister gekümmert hatte.

Warum interessierte die Countess überhaupt, wie sie als Frau aussah? War es pure Neugierde? Oder echtes Interesse? Das Klopfen des Dienstmädchens Louise ließ Therese von ihren Gedanken hochschrecken. „Herein!“ rief sie etwas zu laut und fluchte, als sie beim Aufstehen versehentlich gegen das Tischbein stieß. 

Louise steckte ihren grauen Lockenkopf durch die Tür. „Die Countess wünscht Sie zu sprechen, Mr. Belivet“, verkündete sie. 

Therese war einen hastigen Blick in den Spiegel, ein letztes Zurechtrücken des Anzuges, dann gab es kein Zurück mehr. 

Louise führte Therese eine großzügige Treppe hinauf in einen Korridor, von dem mindestens zwanzig Türen abgingen. Ihre Schritte hallten unangenehm durch das Haus, als sie in den Westflügel bogen. „Hier ist es“, flüsterte Louise und blieb mit einem Knicks vor einer Tür stehen, die sich äußerlich durch nichts von all den anderen unterschied. „Sie müssen laut klopfen, da das Zimmer sehr groß ist“, erklärte sie, bevor sie sich diskret entfernte. 

Therese hob die Hand und klopfte zögernd gegen das dunkle Holz. Als sie von innen die Stimme der Countess hörte, öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür. 

„Seien Sie nicht so schüchtern, Mr. Belivet. Treten Sie ein.“ Die Countess legte ihr Stickzeug zur Seite und winkte Therese zu sich herein. 

Thereses Füße fühlten sich an, als ob sie über eine schwankende Hängebrücke ging, aber schließlich stand sie tatsächlich vor der Countess. Diese hatte sich inzwischen umgezogen und trug nun ein rotes, am Dekolleté weit ausgeschnittenes Kleid mit einem runden Spitzenkragen und weiten, gerafften Ärmeln. Therese bereute sofort, die Countess nicht in diesem Kleid gemalt zu haben. Sie sah atemberaubend aus, und Therese vergaß auf der Stelle, die Begrüßung der Countess zu erwidern.

Da Therese sich nicht rührte, nahm die Countess sie an die Hand und führte sie durch eine weitere Tür. Die Hand der Countess war warm und beruhigend, und Thereses Angst wurde sofort ein klein bisschen weniger. Der Raum, in dem sie nun standen, schien für den Empfang von Besuch gedacht zu sein, denn es stand eine elegante Sitzgruppe mit einem runden Tisch, sowie diverse Schränke und Regale darin. Einige der Regale waren mit Büchern und dekorativen Gegenständen, andere mit Gläsern und Geschirr gefüllt. Der Ofen in der Ecke verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme und war vielleicht der Grund, dass die Wangen der Countess leicht gerötet waren.

„Hier pflege ich meine Gäste zu empfangen“, erklärte die Countess. „Und manchmal spielt Nerinda in diesem Raum. Sie ist gern in meiner Nähe.“

Thereses Blick fiel auf ein geschnitztes Pferd in einem der Regale, das sicherlich Nerinda gehörte. „Geht es Eurer Tochter gut, my Lady?“, fragte Therese, während sie das Spielzeug näher betrachtete. Wer immer es angefertigt hatte, verstand sein Handwerk. 

„Ja, sie ist gerade im Stall und hilft beim Füttern der Pferde.“ Die Countess forderte Therese auf, sich auf einen der Stühle zu setzen. „Wenn sie wüsste, dass Sie hier sind, würde sie sicher sofort heraufkommen wollen“, fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. „Sie fragt oft nach Ihnen. Vielleicht hätten Sie ja Zeit, mit ihr einmal einen Spaziergang zu machen?“

„Nur allzu gern.“ Therese hatte das kleine Mädchen längst fest ins Herz geschlossen und konnte es nur schwer mit ansehen, wie einsam das Kind war. „Ich könnte mit ihr hinunter zur Themse gehen.“

„Darüber würde sie sich bestimmt sehr freuen.“ Die Augen der Countess wirkten plötzlich heller und lebendiger, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie von ihrer Tochter sprach. Sie schenkte Therese eine Tasse Tee ein, bevor sie sich selbst etwas eingoss und sich ebenfalls setzte. 

Therese sah sich neugierig mehr in dem Raum um und musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie in jedem Möbelstück, in jedem kleinen Gegenstand Carolyn Aird erkennen konnte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, so vollständig von ihren Sachen umgeben zu sein, wie eine wärmende Decke, unter der sie sich gern verkrochen hätte. 

„Ich habe mir ein paar Sachen für Sie geborgt“, erklärte die Countess, als sie ihre Tasse zum Mund führte. „Eine Verwandte von mir hat in etwa Ihre Größe.“ 

Schlagartig fiel Therese wieder ein, warum die Countess sie zu sich gebeten hatte. Sogleich suchte sie fieberhaft nach einem Gesprächsthema, um die Countess von ihrem Vorhaben abzulenken. Aber ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt. Offenbar erwartete die Countess auch keinen Kommentar von ihr, denn sie stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und verschwand im Nebenzimmer, um kurz darauf mit einem dunkelgrünen Kleid wieder zurückzukehren. 

Therese drückte sich erschrocken tiefer in ihre Stuhllehne. Das Kleid sah so teuer aus, dass sie sich nicht einmal traute, es anzufassen. 

„Probieren Sie es ruhig an“, ermunterte die Countess sie. „Das Grün wird Ihnen stehen.“

Therese schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht tragen, my Lady. Es ist zu exquisit.“

„Eben deshalb.“ Die Countess war nicht gewillt, sich von ihrer Mission abbringen zu lassen. Sie wartete, bis Therese aufgestanden war und führte sie in den Raum, aus dem sie das Kleid geholt hatte. „Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen, wo Sie sich umziehen können.“ 

Therese blieb abrupt stehen, als sie realisierte, dass es sich bei diesem Raum um eines der Schlafgemächer der Airds handeln musste. Obwohl das große Bett an der Wand kaum benutzt zu werden schien, deuteten die kleinen Dosen und die Haarbürste auf der Truhe darauf hin, dass sich die Countess in diesem Raum ihrer Morgentoilette widmete. Noch stärker als der Empfangsraum roch es in diesem Raum nach Carolyn Airds Parfüm, und Therese beschloss, sich hier unter keinen Umständen umzuziehen. 

Doch die Countess hielt Therese am Arm fest, als diese sich umdrehte. „Ich lasse Sie jetzt allein“, sagte sie bestimmt, und ehe Therese widersprechen konnte, verließ sie diskret den Raum. 

Therese stellte sich seufzend neben das Bett und begann, ihre Jacke aufzuknöpfen. Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen landete auf dem Bett, bis Therese so weit war, in das Kleid zu schlüpfen. Es war übersäht mit kleinen Perlen und Spitzen, und Therese fühlte sich wie die Queen von England, als sich das Kleid um ihren zierlichen Körper schmiegte. An der Taille war es etwas zu weit, aber im Großen und Ganzen hatte die Countess ein gutes Augenmaß bewiesen, als sie das Kleid für sie ausgesucht hatte. Wirklich beurteilen würde sie es erst können, wenn es zugeschnürt war. 

Erst jetzt realisierte Therese, dass sie das allein nicht tun konnte. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie das Kleid wieder ausziehen und die ganze Sache sein lassen sollte. Aber sie mochte die Countess nicht enttäuschen, und außerdem wurde sie jetzt selbst neugierig, wie sie aussehen würde. „My Lady?“ fragte sie mit so zaghafter Stimme, dass die Countess sie nicht hören konnte. „My Lady?“, wiederholte sie, diesmal vernehmlicher. 

„Passt Ihnen das Kleid nicht?“

„Doch, aber ich kann es nicht allein zuschnüren.“

„Oh, natürlich.“ Das Rutschen von Stuhlbeinen war zu hören, dann erschien die Countess im Türrahmen und stellte sich hinter Therese. „Sind Sie soweit?“

Therese konnte nur nicken. Obwohl die Countess sie noch gar nicht berührt hatte, fühlte Therese ihre Nähe hinter sich wie einen warmen Sonnenstrahl. Zitternd schloss sie die Augen, als die Finger der Countess mit ihrer Haut in Berührung kamen. Ohne zu atmen, lauschte sie dem knisternden Feuer im Nebenraum, während die kleinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken sich unter der Berührung der Countess aufrichteten. 

Erst als die Countess zurücktrat, wagte es Therese, wieder zu atmen. „Fertig“, sagte die Countess, und Therese fand, dass ihre Stimme seltsam fremd klang. Sie strich sich über den Stoff des Kleides und drehte sich fragend zur Countess um. Hoffentlich sah sie nicht lächerlich aus. 

„Sie sind wunderschön, Therese...“ Die Countess führte Therese zu einem Spiegel auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. „Sehen Sie selbst.“

Therese sah eine anmutige junge Frau mit feinen Gesichtszügen und meergrünen Augen. Sie sah aus wie eine von den Frauen, die sie früher immer beneidet hatte, wenn am Hof ein Ball stattgefunden hatte. 

Ohne sich zu bewegen, verharrte Therese vor dem Spiegel und langsam füllten ihre Augen sich mit Tränen. Das war also das Leben, das sie nie führen würde. Die Person, die sie nie sein würde. Und neben ihr der Mensch, den sie nie haben würde. Carolyn Aird stand an ihrer Seite und der Rahmen des Spiegels fasste sie beide zu einer Einheit zusammen, als würde es so gehören. Als wären sie nicht getrennt durch tausend Welten, sondern würden zusammen ein Ganzes ergeben. 

„Sie haben überhaupt nichts von einem Mann, Therese“, sagte die Countess leise. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie Sie es schaffen, alle Menschen zu täuschen.“

Diese Frage hatte Therese sich selbst schon oft gestellt, aber offenbar sahen die Menschen nur das, was sie erwarteten. Wie ihr Leben wohl aussehen würde, wenn sie als Frau leben würde? Nichts von dem, was sie sich in all den Jahren aufgebaut hatte, würde sie jetzt haben. Und doch stand ihr eigenes Spiegelbild jetzt vor ihr, als wolle es auf seine Existenz pochen. 

Die Countess legte ihren Arm um Therese und zog sie näher zu sich. „Willkommen in der Welt, Therese Belivet“, flüsterte sie, und Therese musste ihre Hände gegen ihr Gesicht pressen, um die Tränen aufzuhalten, die plötzlich ihre Wange herunterliefen. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wo sie auf einmal herkamen, aber sie ließen sich nicht mehr zurückdrängen. 

Verwirrt ließ Therese zu, dass die Countess ihr nasses Gesicht an ihre Brust zog. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, die weiche Haut dort küssen zu dürfen, oder die kleine Kuhle unter dem Kehlkopf… 

„Sie brauchen noch Schmuck und Puder“, murmelte die Countess und löste sich abrupt von Therese. „Ich werde mal nachschauen, was ich finden kann.“

Therese sah ihr benommen hinterher. Ihre Beine würden sie nicht mehr lange tragen, und so ging sie wieder nach nebenan, um sich dort an den Tisch zu setzen. 

Als die Countess zu ihr zurückkam, hielt sie Schmuck, Puder und andere Schminkutensilien in den Händen. „Probieren Sie das mal aus.“ Sie reichte Therese eine Perlenkette und zwei Ringe. 

Gehorsam zog Therese sich die Ringe über die Finger und legte sich die Kette um. Erstaunlich, was eine Kette ausmachen konnte. Mit den glitzernden Steinen auf ihrem Dekolleté fühlte sie sich wie eine Prinzessin. 

„Der Schmuck steht Ihnen gut, Therese“, lächelte die Countess. „Und nun den Puder.“ Sie setzte sich neben Therese an den Tisch und begann damit, ihr Gesicht zu pudern. „Zur Abwechslung sind Sie jetzt das Modell“, ermahnte sie Therese, als diese sich bewegen wollte. „Und deshalb haben Sie still zu sitzen.“

Im Gegensatz zur Countess hatte Therese kein Problem damit, ruhig zu sitzen und die Countess ihre Arbeit machen zu lassen. Sie genoss die Prozedur in vollen Zügen und war froh, dass die Countess nicht in ihren Kopf hineinschauen konnte. Und nicht in ihren Körper. 

„Wie habt Ihr eigentlich meinen wahren Namen herausbekommen, my Lady?“, fragte Therese, während die Countess ihre Stirn mit Puder bestäubte.

„Ich habe mich im Nachhinein erinnert, dass Ihre Schwester Beth Sie so genannt hat.“

„Ich dachte, Ihr hättet es nicht gehört…“

„Ich war mir auch nicht sicher, aber als Sie auf den Namen reagierten, wusste ich, dass ich richtig gehört hatte.“

Therese runzelte die Stirn, als sie realisierte, dass sie sich selbst verraten hatte. War sie zu leichtsinnig geworden nach all den Jahren? „Warum wisst Ihr eigentlich so viel über Arzneien, my Lady?“ Diese Frage beschäftige Therese schon seit ihrem Ausflug nach Sudbury. 

„Das ist eine langweilige Geschichte“, antwortete die Countess, während sie auch Thereses Wangen einpuderte. „Mich hat die Medizin schon immer fasziniert und ich habe eine Weile bei einem Arzt und Apotheker gelebt, bevor ich meinen Gemahl geheiratet habe.“

„Oh, wirklich?“ Es war mehr als ungewöhnlich, dass eine adelige Frau sich bei einem gewöhnlichen Apotheker einquartierte, um bei ihm zu lernen. So etwas zog oft unangenehme Gerüchte nach sich und Therese bewunderte die Countess dafür, dass sie sich trotzdem dafür entschieden hatte. 

„War es George?“

„Nein, aber ein Freund von ihm.“

„Wie lange habt Ihr dort gelebt, my Lady?“

„Etwa ein Jahr.“

„Ein ganzes Jahr?“ Therese machte eine abrupte Bewegung und prompt landete ein Teil des Puders auf ihren Augenbrauen. „Verzeihung“, entschuldigte sie sich, als sie der rügende Blick der Countess traf. „Was haben denn Eure Eltern dazu gesagt?“

Die Countess wischte vorsichtig mit den Fingern über Thereses Augenbrauen und klappte dann die Puderdose zu. „Meine Mutter war außer sich, aber mein Vater hat sich durchgesetzt. Er hat mir die Liebe zur Medizin beigebracht, als ich noch Kind war, also hatte er großes Verständnis für meinen Wunsch.“ Die Countess lächelte versonnen bei der Erinnerung. „Ich war damals schon Harold versprochen, aber da er noch im Krieg war, nutzte ich die Zeit bis zur Hochzeit, um mich zu bilden.“

„Also wärt Ihr ein Arzt, wenn Ihr Euch entscheiden würdet, als Mann zu leben?“, lächelte Therese.

„Vermutlich.“ Die Countess griff nach einem kleinen runden Behältnis, das einen roten Farbstoff enthielt. „Ich habe tatsächlich kurz überlegt, ob ich als Mann leben sollte, um Arzt werden zu können.“ Sie fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger durch die rote Paste, bis ihre Fingerspitze ganz rot war. „Als Mann können Sie Arzt werden. Als Frau höchstens eine Hexe.“ 

Therese schob die Hand der Countess zur Seite, bevor sie ihre Lippen berühren konnte. Carolyn Aird hatte darüber nachgedacht, als Mann zu leben? 

Die Countess lachte, als sie Thereses Schock bemerkte. „Ich habe es nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen“, gab sie zu. „Ich hätte nie den Mut gehabt, alles aufzugeben. Außerdem wollte ich immer eine Familie. Und Kinder.“

Ein fast unmerklicher Schatten huschte über das Gesicht der Countess und Therese runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr haltet mich bestimmt für egoistisch, nicht wahr?“

Die Countess schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben niemandem Schaden zugefügt, Therese“, sagte sie. „Im Gegenteil, Sie können jetzt sogar Ihre Familie unterstützen. Ich kann nichts Falsches daran finden.“

Eine zentnerschwere Last fiel von Thereses Schultern. Die Countess verachtete sie also nicht dafür, wie sie ihr Leben führte. Und mit dieser Bemerkung stand auch endgültig fest, dass sie ihr Geheimnis nicht verraten würde. 

„Halten Sie jetzt endlich still, Therese“, mahnte die Countess. „Sie brauchen noch etwas für Ihre Lippen.“

Diesmal gehorchte Therese und ließ sich die seltsam schmeckende Paste auf die Lippen auftragen. Ob es dieselbe Creme war, die die Countess auch für ihre Lippen verwendete? Therese schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie die Paste ihre Münder auf magische Weise verbinden würden. „Was ist das für eine Creme?“, fragte sie, als die Countess fertig war. 

„Oh, nur etwas Farbstoff von Schildläusen.“ Die Countess beobachtete amüsiert, wie Therese ihr Gesicht verzog. Der magische Moment, den Therese noch eben gespürt hatte, war auf der Stelle verflogen. 

„Schildläuse?“ Therese rümpfte die Nase. „Das ist ekelhaft.“ 

„Glauben Sie mir, man gewöhnt sich daran“, lächelte die Countess. „Selbst Küssen ist möglich…“ Sie verstummte, als sie merkte, was sie gesagt hatte und beeilte sich, die Dose wieder zur verschließen. 

Therese schwieg ebenfalls, aber es gab ihr eine leichte Genugtuung, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die mit der Situation schwer umgehen konnte. „Darf ich mich sehen, my Lady?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile, und als die Countess nickte, stand sie auf, um sich nebenan im Spiegel zu betrachten. 

Die Countess verstand ganz offensichtlich etwas vom Schminken, denn Therese fand sich im Spiegel keineswegs so fremd, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Nur die Eleganz des Kleides war reichlich ungewohnt. Wen sie wohl geheiratet hätte, wenn sie in Sudbury geblieben wäre? Vielleicht John, den Schweinehirten? Oder Matthew, den Schuster? Wie viele Kinder hätte sie wohl inzwischen? 

Therese hörte Schritte hinter sich und wandte sich zur Countess um. „Was denken Sie über die Frau im Spiegel, Miss Belivet?“, fragte die Countess leise.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich denken soll.“ Therese betrachtete nachdenklich ihr Spiegelbild. Die Frau im grünen Kleid wirkte sympathisch. Sogar schön. Sie hätte ohne weiteres auf dem Weg zu einem Ball sein können. Aber Therese war genauso wenig diese wohlhabende Frau, wie sie der junge Mann war, den sie normalerweise vorgab zu sein. 

„Ich finde sie bezaubernd“, bemerkte die Countess, als sie sich neben Therese stellte. „Das müssen Sie doch sehen.“

Therese musste lächeln bei ihrer Bemerkung. „Dann versteht Ihr mich ja jetzt, my Lady.“

„Oh…“ Die Countess hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass Therese vor einigen Stunden denselben Satz über sie gesagt hatte. „Meinen Sie, wir sind jetzt quitt?“

Therese wollte ihr eine scherzhafte Antwort geben, aber die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken, als die Countess ihre Hand hob und sanft einen verirrten Fleck roter Paste von Thereses Wangen wischte. Ohne nachzudenken, drehte Therese den Kopf und ihre Lipen berührten federleicht die Handfläche der Countess. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie tat. „Ich kann nicht aufhören, Euch zu mögen…“ Sie spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, doch ihr war plötzlich alles egal. „Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht sollte.“

Die Countess antwortete nicht, aber sie ließ ihre Hand ruhen, wo sie war. „Nein, das sollten Sie nicht“, sagte sie schließlich.

Therese kämpfte mit den Tränen. Es war so falsch. Auch wenn es sich so richtig anfühlte wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. Und je näher Therese die Countess kennenlernte, desto richtiger fühlte es sich an. 

„Ich mag Sie noch mehr… als Frau“, sagte die Countess unvermittelt, und etwas in ihrer Stimme zerriss Therese das Herz. Sie schloss die Lider und fühlte, wie die Countess ihre Hand wieder sinken ließ. „Vielleicht…“ Die Countess räusperte sich. „Vielleicht sollten Sie sich wieder umziehen, Therese. Ich habe Ihre Zeit lange genug in Anspruch genommen.“ 

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verließ sie den Raum, und Therese blieb mit klopfendem Herzen zurück. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie die Schminke wieder entfernt und das Kleid abgelegt hatte. Sorgfältig legte sie die ausgeliehenen Sachen auf das Bett und zog ihren Anzug wieder an. 

Als sie zurück zur Countess ging, war diese in ein Gespräch mit Oliver vertieft. Offensichtlich gab es ein Missverständnis bei der Auswahl des Abendessens. Oliver verbeugte sich, als er Therese aus dem Schlafzimmer kommen sah und wandte sich dann wieder der Countess zu. Seine Miene verriet keinen Moment, wie überrascht er sein musste, einen Mann aus Carolyn Airds Schlafzimmer kommen zu sehen.

Therese registrierte seine Diskretion mit einer Spur von Eifersucht. War er nur so gut in seiner Rolle, oder kam es öfter vor, dass die Countess Herrenbesuch in ihrem Schlafzimmer empfing? Was wusste das Personal, was Therese nicht wusste? 

Plötzlich hatte Therese es sehr eilig, sich von der Countess zu verabschieden. Ihre ganze Situation war verwirrend genug und allmählich fürchtete sie, den Verstand zu verlieren. Hastig vereinbarte sie mit der Countess, dass sie am nächsten Tag mit den Porträtsitzungen fortfahren würden und verließ dann die Gemächer der Hausherrin, um in den Garten zu fliehen. 

Draußen war es wieder bitterkalt geworden und ein paar kleine Schneeflocken verirrten sich von Zeit zu Zeit auf dem Boden. Der Spaziergang zwischen den schneebedeckten Krokussen brachte Therese keineswegs die ersehnte Ruhe, im Gegenteil. Sie steigerte sich nur noch mehr in alles hinein. Ob die Countess in der Vergangenheit Affären gehabt hatte? Sie wirkte nicht so, aber Therese konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie in der Kutsche nur allzu bereit gewesen war, ihren Kuss zu erwidern. Vielleicht gingen in diesem Haus die Liebhaber schon seit langem ein und aus? 

Therese zog fröstelnd ihre Schultern hoch, während sie sich gegen den eisigen Wind lehnte. Es gab keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt für ihre Theorie, und wenn sie nicht aufhörte, überall Gespenster zu sehen, würde sie in diesem Haus bald verrückt werden. Carolyn Aird war sicherlich keine Frau, die sich Liebhaber suchte. Und sie war auch nicht diejenige gewesen, die in der Kutsche den Anfang gemacht hatte. Therese selbst hatte den ersten Schritt gemacht.

Allerdings wusste die Countess zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass Therese eine Frau war. Jetzt wusste sie es, und umso verwirrender war ihre Bemerkung vorhin gewesen. _Ich mag Sie noch mehr… als Frau._ Es waren weniger die Worte selbst gewesen, die Therese hatten aufhorchen lassen, sondern die Art, wie Carolyn Aird sie gesagt hatte. Konnte es möglich sein, dass Therese nicht der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt war, der so seltsame Impulse in sich spürte? Fühlte die Countess etwas Ähnliches wie sie? 

Therese fand ihre widersprüchlichen Gefühle verstörend genug, aber die Vorstellung, dass die Countess ihre Zuneigung erwidern könnte, sprengte alles, was sie bisher über die Liebe zu wissen glaubte. Denn wie sollte man es anders nennen? Es erfüllte alle Kriterien. Aber selbst wenn es wahr war, blieb es unmöglich.

Therese klopfte sich den Schnee vom Mantel, als sie wieder zurück ins Haus trat. All die neuen Gefühle machten ihr Angst. Es war alles so hoffnungslos. Und wie konnte es sein, dass sie die Countess jetzt schon vermisste, wo ihr letztes Treffen noch nicht einmal eine Stunde her war? Wie sollte das erst werden, wenn sie abreiste? 

Möglicherweise war es klug, einen Tag früher aufzubrechen, um die Sehnsucht nach etwas, was sowieso nie sein konnte, nicht noch unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen. Aber würde sie es fertigbringen, auch nur auf einen noch so kurzen Moment mit Carolyn Aird zu verzichten?


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Auch abends fand Therese keine Ruhe. Noch lange nach Mitternacht lag sie wach in ihrem Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Ihr ging das Gefühl des Kleides an ihrem Körper nicht aus dem Kopf. Die Art, wie es sich an ihre Haut geschmiegt hatte, als wolle es ihr schmeicheln. Und immer wieder musste sie an den Anblick von sich und der Countess im Spiegel denken. Hätte sie Carolyn Aird doch nur bei der Hand nehmen und mit ihr in den Spiegel verschwinden können, hineintauchen in eine andere Welt. 

Therese konnte noch immer die Berührung von Carolyn Airds Hand an ihrer Wange fühlen. Aber die Empfindung würde mit der Zeit verblassen, und letztlich würde ihr nichts bleiben. Selbst das Porträt würde sie bald abgeben müssen. 

Es hatte ein Leben vor Carolyn Aird gegeben und es würde, es musste, auch eines nach ihr geben. Auch wenn es Therese leer und trostlos vorkam. Sie war früher zufrieden mit ihrem Leben gewesen und sie würde es wieder sein. Sie würde sich auf Beths Genesung konzentrieren und auf ihre nächsten Aufträge, sie würde ihre Schulden bei der Countess abbezahlen, und allmählich würde wieder Ruhe in ihre aufgewühlte Seele einkehren. 

Therese hasste die heißen Tränen, die sich auf ihrem Kopfkissen ausbreiteten. Innerhalb weniger Tage schien sich ihr ganzes Leben verändert zu haben. Äußerlich war noch alles beim Alten, aber innerlich war kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen. Was war nur los mit ihr? War sie eine Laune der Natur? Das Spielzeug eines grausamen Gottes? Sie konnte unmöglich die einzige sein, der so etwas passierte. Vielleicht sprachen die Menschen nur nicht darüber? Ob sie jemals für einen Mann empfinden könnte, was sie für Carolyn Aird empfand? Therese konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Sie konnte es sich bei überhaupt keinem Menschen vorstellen, Mann oder Frau.

Offenbar hatte das Schicksal es so gewollt, dass sie ihr Leben ohne einen anderen Menschen an ihrer Seite lebte. Und trotzdem hatte sie es gut getroffen. Es gab keinen Grund zu klagen: Sie konnte von ihrer Arbeit leben, sie bekam viel Anerkennung für ihre Werke, und sie konnte reisen und ihrer Familie helfen. Die meisten Menschen begegneten ihr mit Freundlichkeit und Respekt und freuten sich über die Werke, die sie bei ihr in Auftrag gaben. Das musste genug sein. Es war mehr, als die meisten Menschen im Leben hatten. 

Und dennoch tat in dieser Nacht Thereses ganzer Körper weh, als ob sie im Fieber läge. Ein tiefer, nagender Schmerz dehnte sich von ihrer Körpermitte aus und kroch zu ihrem Herzen und in ihre Glieder. Er schnitt ihr die Kehle zu, wühlte in ihrem Magen und pochte in ihrem Schoß. Draußen begannen bereits die Vögel zu singen, als Therese endlich in einen unruhigen, oberflächlichen Schlaf fiel. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen lud Therese Nerinda zu einem gemeinsamen Spaziergang an der Themse ein. Anders als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung war das Mädchen zunächst still und zurückhaltend, aber mit zunehmender Entfernung vom Essex House taute sie auf und begann schließlich, von einem Bein auf das andere zu hüpfen. Therese freute sich unwillkürlich mit ihr. Es war traurig zu sehen, dass ein vierjähriges Mädchen schon so viel Gehorsam zeigen musste. 

Therese brachte ihr ein paar Spiele bei, die ihr selbst als Kind Spaß gemacht hatten, und Nerinda war begeistert. Sie lachte und quietschte und klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände, wenn ihr etwas gelang oder Therese einen Fehler machte. „Sie sind sehr schlecht, Mr. Belivet“, rief sie triumphierend, als sie Therese beim Versteckspielen zum wiederholten Male hinter einem Baum hervorzog. „Sie sind viel zu groß.“

„Ich versuche, mich kleiner zu machen“, rechtfertigte sich Therese, aber erntete nur einen mitleidigen Blick des Mädchens. 

„Wollen Sie mein Freund sein, Mr. Belivet?“, fragte Nerinda, als sie nach einer Weile ihren Spaziergang fortsetzten. Sie sammelte einen Ast vom Boden auf und zog ihn hinter sich her, während sie Therese mit ihren großen blauen Augen ansah. Die gleichen Augen wie ihre Mutter. 

Der aufrichtige Kinderblick ließ Thereses Herz weich werden. Sie verbrachte gern Zeit mit Nerinda, aber gerade weil ihr an dem Kind etwas lag, konnte sie es nicht anlügen. „Das würde ich gern, Nerinda, aber ich reise morgen wieder ab“, erklärte sie und ergriff die kleine Hand des Mädchens. „Ich bin nur hier, um Eure Mutter zu malen.“

Die Enttäuschung im Gesicht des Mädchens war schwer auszuhalten. „Werden Sie denn wiederkommen, Mr. Belivet?“, fragte Nerinda zaghaft. „Meine Mutter könnte Sie doch wieder einladen.“ 

Natürlich wollte Therese wiederkommen, schon allein, um Nerinda ein Freund sein zu können. Aber wenn sie Carolyn Aird regelmäßig wiedersah, würde die Sehnsucht nie weggehen und der Schmerz in ihr nie verheilen. „Ich spreche mit Euren Eltern, Nerinda, in Ordnung?“, lenkte Therese zögernd ein.

„Ja!“ Nerinda verstand Thereses Antwort offenbar als klare Zusage und warf aufgeregt den Ast zurück ins Gebüsch. „Kommen Sie, Mr. Belivet, wir müssen nachschauen, ob wir Frösche am Ufer finden“, rief sie und zog Therese am Arm. 

Das Ufer war schlammig und uneben, und es dauerte nicht lange, da waren sowohl Thereses als auch Nerindas Schuhe übersäht mit nassem Sand. „Dürft Ihr Euch eigentlich schmutzig machen, Nerinda?“, fragte Therese, als sie besorgt die dreckigen Schuhe des Kindes in Augenschein nahm. Es würde nicht lange dauern, dann würden Strümpfe und Kleid ebenfalls etwas abbekommen. 

Als Nerinda erschrocken an sich heruntersah, nahm Therese sie auf den Arm und trug sie vom Ufer fort. „Wir gehen besser zurück zum Haus“, beschloss sie. „Dann schleichen wir uns in meine Kammer und ich putze Eure Schuhe, bis sie wieder blitzsauber sind.“ 

„Au ja.“ Nerinda nickte erleichtert und half Therese, den gröbsten Schmutz mit Stöcken und Gras zu entfernen. Dann begaben sie sich zügig auf den Rückweg. Die Dienerschaft machte große Augen, als Therese die Tochter des Earls auf dem Arm ins Haus trug, aber niemand kommentierte den Vorfall. Vielleicht gönnte das Personal dem Mädchen ihren Ausflug genauso sehr wie Therese. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nachdem Therese Nerindas Schuhe und Kleidung gesäubert und das Mädchen zurück auf ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte, putzte sie noch ihre eigenen Stiefel und ließ sich dann einen Tee bringen. Sie hatte mit der Countess abgesprochen, dass sie erst um die Mittagszeit mit den Porträtsitzungen fortfahren würden. Deshalb konnte sie sich noch ein wenig Zeit lassen, bis sie im Musikzimmer zu erscheinen hatte.

Eigentlich war Therese mit dem Porträt schon so weit fortgeschritten, dass sie die Anwesenheit der Countess nicht mehr zwingend benötigte, aber es erleichterte ihre Arbeit durchaus. Und außerdem gab es ihr Gelegenheit, noch etwas Zeit mit der Countess zu verbringen. Auch wenn Therese gestern noch ernsthaft überlegt hatte, früher abzureisen, schien ihr das heute wieder undenkbar. Allein die Stunden, die seit ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen vergangen waren, kamen ihr elendig lang vor.

Leises Cembalospiel drang durch das Haus, als sie durch die langen Gänge in Richtung Musikzimmer schritt. Therese horchte auf, als sie das Stück erkannte. Es war eine Sonate von Francesco Cavalli, die ihr Herr in Utrecht selbst gern gespielt hatte. Als Therese vernehmlich an die Tür klopfte, verstummte die Musik, und Therese hörte Schritte zur Tür kommen. Eigentlich hatte sie der Countess ein Kompliment zu ihrem Spiel machen wollen, aber als sie deren Gesichtsausdruck sah, schluckte sie ihre Worte herunter. 

Die Countess sah aus, als ob sie geweint hatte, und Therese wünschte, sie könnte sie einfach fragen, ob etwas passiert sei. Aber sie war weder Carolyn Airds Freundin noch ihr Ehemann. Also stellte sie schweigend die Staffelei auf und bereitete alles für die Sitzung vor. 

Die Countess hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf ihren Stuhl am Fenster gesetzt, und Therese begann ohne ein weiteres Wort zu malen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die Countess mit ihren Gedanken woanders war, und als sie kurz hintereinander zweimal seufzte - offenbar, ohne es selbst zu bemerken -, hielt Therese es nicht mehr aus. „Es ist nicht unbedingt notwendig, dass Ihr hier seid, my Lady“, sagte sie vorsichtig. „Ich kann auch ohne Eure Anwesenheit fortfahren.“

„Nein.“ Die Countess schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte hier sein.“

„Ist… Ist alles in Ordnung, my Lady?“

„Nein.“ Die Countess schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Die Aufstände in Schottland sind noch nicht beendet, und Harold hat entschieden, noch länger in Edinburgh zu bleiben. Ich habe heute Morgen seine Nachricht erhalten.“

„Oh…“ Therese ignorierte die nagende Eifersucht in ihrem Innern und legte ihren Pinsel zur Seite. Es war nur natürlich, dass die Countess sich Sorgen um ihren Ehemann machte. „Das tut mir leid.“

„Er hatte mir versprochen, rechtzeitig zurück zu sein.“ Die Countess fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihr Haar. „Aber er kann es nicht lassen. Die ganze Zeit kritisiert er den König, aber wenn die Schotten rebellieren, sind die beiden plötzlich ein Herz und eine Seele.“

Therese trat näher zur Countess und blieb dann unschlüssig vor ihr stehen. Sie wünschte, sie könnte irgendetwas tun, um ihr die Traurigkeit zu nehmen. „Bestimmt wird es nicht lange dauern…“ 

„Das wissen Sie doch gar nicht.“ Die Antwort der Countess kam ungewöhnlich harsch. „Erst initiiert er dieses riesige Treffen mit allen Lords, und wenn es Zeit ist, mit den Vorbereitungen zu beginnen, befindet er sich in Schottland.“

„Verzeihung, my Lady.“ Therese kam sich unbeholfen und albern vor. „Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte irgendetwas für Euch tun…“

„Es hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun, Therese.“ 

Therese ließ ihre Schultern hängen. Die Countess hatte Recht. Es ging sie überhaupt nichts an, was im Leben des Ehepaares Airds vor sich ging. 

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, so habe ich es nicht gemeint.“ Die Stimme der Countess wurde weicher. Offenbar hatte sie gemerkt, dass sie Therese verletzt hatte. „Es ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, dass Sie helfen wollen, aber manche Dinge sind eben wie sie sind.“ Sie seufzte. „Nerinda braucht ihren Vater. Es ist schwierig für sie, wenn Harold länger fort ist.“

„Vermisst Ihr ihn?“ Die Frage hatte Thereses Mund verlassen, bevor sie es verhindern konnte.

Die Countess hob den Kopf, und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag sah sie Therese wirklich an. „Sie wissen, dass es darum nicht geht, nicht wahr?“

Etwas im Blick der Countess machte Therese schwindelig, und sie kniete sich auf den Boden, um einen roten Farbfleck von den Dielen zu entfernen, bevor er trocknete. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch irgendetwas weiß“, sagte sie zögernd.

Die Countess verfiel wieder in Schweigen, und eine ganze Weile sagte keine von ihnen ein Wort. Plötzlich stand die Countess von ihrem Stuhl auf und gesellte sich zu Therese auf den Fußboden. „Die Welt ist ein seltsamer Ort, nicht wahr?“, sagte sie leise. 

Therese nickte stumm und umfasst die ihr angebotene Hand der Countess.

„Ich wünschte, ich würde meinen Ehemann so vermissen, wie ich Sie vermissen werde“, sagte die Countess so leise, dass Therese sie kaum verstehen konnte. 

„Und ich wünschte, ich müsste Euch niemals verlassen, my Lady“, flüsterte Therese. Ihr Herz flatterte in ihrer Brust, als sie den Blick hob und in die Augen der Countess schaute. 

Langsam, wie ein zerbrechliches Gut, führte Therese die Hand der Countess an ihre Lippen. Wäre sie doch nur eine Figur in einem Märchen, die einen Wunsch frei hätte. Sie wüsste genau, was sie sich wünschen würde.

Noch während sie an den Wunsch dachte, kam das Gesicht der Countess gefährlich nahe, und dann fühlte Therese ihre weichen Lippen auf ihrem Mund. Therese begann zu zittern und zog die Countess instinktiv näher zu sich. „Therese“, flüsterte die Countess gegen ihre Lippen. 

Therese schob ihre Hände in die blonden Locken und öffnete ihren Mund für die Countess. Die roten Lippen waren noch so viel weicher, so viel köstlicher als Therese sie in Erinnerung hatte. „My Lady…“, flüsterte sie und hatte das Gefühl, jedem Moment ohnmächtig zu werden. „Carolyn…“

Die Countess seufzte, als sie Therese ihren Namen flüstern hörte und presste ihren Körper fester an Therese. Wie in Trance wanderten Thereses Hände über das blaue Kleid, tasteten nach den Schnüren. Es brauchte nur einen kurzen Ruck, dann gab das Kleid nach und ihre Hände glitten gierig unter den Stoff. Die Countess drückte sie zu Boden, und Therese rang nach Luft, als ihr süßes Parfüm ihre Sinne benebelte. Fieberhaft schob sie den störenden Stoff beiseite, suchte und fand Haut, und beide Frauen stöhnten auf, als ihre Finger eine weiche Brust berührten. Therese suchte hungrig den Mund der Countess, verlor sich darin, und wollte alles auf einmal.

„Therese…“ Die Stimme der Countess fühlte sich weit weg an. „Nein…“ Ihr Gesicht glühte und die blonden Locken hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. 

Thereses Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust. Was war passiert? Hatte die Countess nicht damit angefangen? „My Lady…“

„Carolyn“, verbesserte die Countess und begann, ihr Kleid wieder zuzuknöpfen. „Bitte nenne mich Carolyn.“

Therese schloss die Augen, als der Raum um sie herum sich zu drehen anfing. „Carolyn“, wiederholte sie benommen. Der Name fühlte sich süß und fremd an auf ihrer Zunge. Wie eine verbotene Frucht. „Ich verstehe nicht…“

„Es tut mir Leid. Es ist mein Fehler.“ Carolyn fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch ihre zerzausten Locken. „Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen.“

Therese starrte sie mit blutunterlaufenden Augen an. „Mir ist egal, was richtig und was falsch ist.”

„Mir nicht.“ Carolyn kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Es tut mir so leid.“

Thereses Magen verkrampfte sich zu einem dicken Knoten. Wie sollte sie abstellen, was sie fühlte? „Vielleicht…“ Sie brach ab, als ihr die Stimme wegblieb. „Vielleicht sollte ich dann besser gehen.“

Die Countess nickte zögernd. Es war deutlich, dass sie das genauso wenig wollte wie Therese, aber das Schicksal war nicht auf ihrer Seite. 

„Ich meine… für immer“, sagte Therese langsam. Sie wagte es nicht, die Countess anzusehen, aber sie hörte, wie sie neben ihr scharf die Luft einsog. 

„Für immer?“, fragte die Countess tonlos. „Warum?“

„Ich kann Euch nicht…kann dir… nicht…“ Therese konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. „… nahe sein… ohne… ohne… mir zu wünschen… dass…dass du…“

„Therese…“ Carolyn wischte ihr eine Träne von der Wange. „Ich bin nicht frei.“ 

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Als ob sie das je vergessen könnte. Aber wenn Carolyn wirklich wollte, wenn ihr wirklich etwas an Therese lag, warum könnte sie dann nicht Carolyns Mätresse sein? Schließlich war das in Adelskreisen nicht unüblich.

„Ich werde meinen Gemahl nicht betrügen“, sagte Carolyn, als könne sie Thereses Gedanken lesen. „Ich muss mein Kind beschützen. Und du würdest auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen, wenn es jemand herausfände.“

Therese nickte tapfer, während ihr Herz auf dem Fußboden in tausend Stücke zerschellte. Ihr war egal, was passieren würde, wenn man sie entdeckte, aber sie musste Carolyns Entscheidung akzeptieren. 

„Bitte geh nicht für immer fort“, bat Carolyn. „Wir könnten uns doch trotzdem ab und zu sehen und Zeit miteinander verbringen.“

Therese schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Nach allem, was passiert war, fühlte es sich unmöglich an, Carolyn Aird zu sehen, ohne sie berühren zu können. Genauso gut könnte sie sich jeden Tag Salz in eine klaffende Wunde streuen. Mehr als 22 Jahre hatte Therese nicht gewusst, was es hieß, Leidenschaft zu fühlen, oder Sehnsucht, oder Liebe. Nun wusste sie es, und sie wusste, dass es stärker war als sie. Wenn sie bleiben würde, hieße das Leiden. „Ich sollte jetzt besser aufbrechen“, sagte sie leise und küsste Carolyns Handrücken. 

„Geh nicht fort.“ Carolyn griff nach Thereses Arm. „Geh nicht.“

Therese schüttelte stumm den Kopf. 

„Und was ist mit Nerinda?“ Carolyns Hand fiel kraftlos in ihren Schoß zurück. „Sie würde so gern weiter mit dir spielen. Und was soll aus dem Porträt werden? Wir sind doch noch nicht fertig…“ 

„Dein Bild ist in mir, Carolyn, glaub mir.“ Therese brauchte all ihre Kraft, um jetzt nicht schwach zu werden. "Wie könnte ich es je vergessen?“

Die Countess nickte stumm und wischte mit dem Daumen die Spuren ihrer Küsse von Thereses Wangen. Nur mit Mühe widerstand Therese dem Impuls, sie in die Arme zu schließen und nie wieder loszulassen, und ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich, Carolyn würde sie energischer vom Gehen abhalten. Es war unvorstellbar, einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen, aber genauso wenig war es möglich zu bleiben. 

Therese wusste, dass sie Zeit brauchte, um alles zu überdenken, um ihr Leben zu sortieren und wieder zu sich zu kommen. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Rausch und hatte Angst davor, aus ihm zu erwachen. Aber irgendwann musste sie erwachen, und es war besser, wenn sie den Zeitpunkt selbst bestimmte, als wenn es andere taten. Carolyn wollte ihre Freundschaft, und die konnte Therese ihr nicht geben. So simpel war das. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft, schon wieder allen Menschen etwas vorzumachen, schon gar nicht Carolyn Aird, und am wenigsten sich selbst.

Thereses Beine fühlten sich an, als hätte sie Blei an den Füßen, als sie sich langsam vom Fußboden erhob und begann, ihre Sachen zusammenzusammeln. 

„Bemühe dich nicht, ich lasse deine Habseligkeiten gleich in die Kutsche tragen.“ Die Stimme der Countess klang hart und fremd. Sie saß noch immer auf dem Fußboden und rührte sich nicht. Als Therese ihre Hand ergriff und ihr aufhalf, schaute sie in eisblaue Augen, so stolz und unnahbar wie am ersten Tag. „Leb wohl, Therese.“ Die Countess reichte ihr die Hand, als wären sie Fremde. „Und viel Erfolg mit dem Porträt.“


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

„Therese, deine Suppe wird kalt.“ Mrs. Belivet warf einen rügenden Blick auf den vollen Teller ihrer Tochter. „Du musst endlich etwas essen.“ Sie hatte sich in den letzten vier Tagen die größte Mühe gegeben, Therese ihre besten Gerichte zu kochen, aber diese hatte kaum etwas davon angerührt. 

„Wie du weiß, habe ich mir den Magen verdorben“, murmelte Therese, wohlwissend, dass ihre Mutter ihr kein Wort glaubte. Sie hatte mitbekommen, in welchem Zustand sie in Sudbury angekommen war. Von Anfang an hatte sie sich zurückgezogen und mit niemandem reden wollte. Nicht einmal Beths Fortschritte schienen sie aufzumuntern. 

„Du hattest Ärger mit dem Earl, nicht wahr?“ Thereses Mutter formulierte es eher als Feststellung denn als Frage. „Er soll ja nicht einfach im Umgang sein.“

Therese schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, sich einen Esslöffel Linsensuppe einzuverleiben. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich schon zu, bevor sie den Löffel an ihren Mund führen konnte. 

„Was ist es dann?“ Mrs. Belivet sah sie prüfend an. „Hattest du Ärger mit jemand anderem? Mit der Countess?“

Therese schüttelte erneut den Kopf, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie errötete.

„Aha.“ Eleanor Belivet wischte mit der Hand ein paar Krümel vom Esstisch. „Also ist die Countess Schuld an deinem Zustand.“

„Du kannst es ruhig zugeben, Therese.“ Eda füllte Martha und sich jeweils noch eine zweite Kelle Suppe auf. „Ich habe schon zwei Briefe von ihr für dich in Empfang genommen und du hast noch nicht einen davon geöffnet.“

„Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen.“ Therese erhob sich hastig vom Esstisch, um weiteren Fragen zu entgehen. „Ihr wisst ja, dass das Porträt bis Ende des Monats fertig sein muss.“

„Darf ich es mal sehen?“ Martha hatte schon öfter mal einen Blick auf das Porträt werfen wollen, aber bisher hatte Therese das unterbunden. „Ich würde so gern einmal sehen, wie du die Countess gemalt hast. Ich fand sie umwerfend schön.“

„Erst wenn es fertig ist, Martha.“ Therese nahm ihren halbvollen Teller und trug ihn zurück in die Küche. „Ich möchte bis zum Abend nicht gestört werden.“ In der Tür blieb sie noch einmal stehen. „Aber wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich es gern übernehmen, Beth heute Abend eine Geschichte zu erzählen.“

Letzteres war ein Zugeständnis an ihre Mutter, die es beruhigen würde, wenn Therese sich zumindest minimal am Familienleben beteiligte. Und die Gesellschaft von Beth hatte zumindest den Vorteil, dass sie nichts sagte und deshalb auch keine unangenehmen Fragen stellte. Eigentlich ärgerte Therese sich über sich selbst, dass sie sich nicht angemessen über Beths Fortschritte freuen konnte. Aber in ihr war eine dauernde Schwere, die sich nicht abschütteln ließ, so sehr sie es auch versuchte. 

Vor gar nicht langer Zeit hatten ihre Gedanken nur Beth gegolten, und ihr einziger Wunsch war gewesen, dass sie wieder gesund würde. Und nun, da die Arzneien tatsächlich anschlugen, gelang es ihr nicht, die Erleichterung und Freude ihrer Familie in gleichem Maße zu teilen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um Carolyn Aird und um das, was vorgefallen. Das einzige, was ihr ein bisschen Frieden brachte, war die Arbeit an dem Porträt. Es half dabei, all die wirren Gefühle in ihr zu sortieren, und außerdem gab es Therese eine gute Ausrede, sich die meiste Zeit in ihre Kammer zurückzuziehen, wo sie sich ihrem Kummer überlassen konnte. Sie arbeitete fieberhaft an der Vollendung des Bildes und niemand sah die Tränen, die ihr dabei über die Wangen liefen. 

Es war die einzige Zeit, in der die tosende See in ihr zur Ruhe kam, in der sie ausdrücken konnte, was in ihr war. Therese malte wie besessen und allmählich veränderte das Bild seinen Charakter. Wie die Maler vor ihr hatte Therese sich zunächst auf die Schönheit und Würde konzentriert, die die Countess ausstrahlte. Aber jetzt wurden ihre Züge weicher und zugänglicher. Ihre Augen strahlten nicht mehr nur Stolz und Unnahbarkeit aus, sondern ihre Züge verrieten eine freundliche, liebende Seele hinter der aristokratischen Fassade. Die Gestalt auf dem Bild behielt etwas Engelhaftes, aber gleichzeitig wurde sie menschlicher und fassbarer. Als Betrachter hatte man das Gefühl, als säße sie direkt vor einem.

Dennoch war Therese sich sicher, dass die Sinnlichkeit der Lippen und die verborgene Erotik in der Art, wie Carolyn ihre Hände hielt, nur für sie sichtbar waren. Das Porträt blieb dem Auftrag treu, eine schöne, stolze Aristokratin abzubilden, aber wer sich wirklich mit dem Bild beschäftigte, dem erschloss sich die tiefe Symbolkraft in den zusätzlichen Elementen, die Therese hatte einfließen lassen. Der besondere Lichteinfall ließ das Wesen Carolyns auf eine einzigartige Weise erstrahlen, und es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass es das beste Bild war, das Therese jemals in ihrem Leben gemalt hatte. 

Dies hieß jedoch nicht, dass der Earl das genauso sehen würde, und allein die Vorstellung, noch einmal das Essex House zu betreten, verursachte einen dumpfen Schmerz in Thereses Magengrube. Die Sorge vor dem Urteil des Earls war belastend genug, aber die Vorstellung, Carolyn noch einmal begegnen zu müssen, war fast unerträglich. Therese fühlte sich wie eine offen-klaffende Wunde, die man von der Welt fernhalten musste, und insbesondere von Carolyn Aird. 

Zwar bereute Therese etwa hundert Mal am Tag ihre Entscheidung, den Kontakt abgebrochen zu haben, aber immer wieder kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass es richtig gewesen war. Carolyn wollte ihre Liebe nicht, sie wollte ihre Freundschaft. Und Therese würde es nicht aushalten, mitanzusehen, wie Carolyn weiterhin ein scheinbar glückliches Leben mit ihrem Ehemann führte, während Therese vielleicht das ein oder andere Familienporträt anfertigen durfte. 

Es gab keinen Weg für das, was Therese wollte, was sie plötzlich mit all ihrem Sein zu begehren schien, ohne irgendeine Erklärung dafür zu haben. Es war, als hätte sie eine Droge genommen, die sie für den Rest ihres Lebens beherrschen würde. Die größte Überraschung in der ganzen Verwirrung war gewesen, dass Carolyn Aird ihre Zuneigung erwiderte. Trotzdem hatte sie deutlich gemacht, dass sie diesen Gefühlen keinen Raum geben wollte, und deshalb blieb Therese nichts anderes zu tun, als sich so weit wie möglich von der Droge zu entfernen. 

Am meisten tat es Therese um Nerinda Leid - das einsame kleine Mädchen, das sich so sehr einen Freund wünschte. Aber Therese konnte ihr nicht helfen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie das Mädchen anschaute, sah sie ihre Mutter. Sie konnte sich unmöglich mit ihr zu Spaziergängen treffen, wenn sie irgendwann wieder in ihr altes Leben zurückfinden wollte. Und das musste sie dringend. Alles war so verwirrend – ihre Gefühl für Carolyn und diese plötzliche Sehnsucht nach einem Leben als Frau. Manchmal wünschte Therese, sie könnte die Zeit einfach zurückdrehen zu dem Moment, bevor sie Carolyn kennengelernt hatte. 

Therese realisierte immer mehr, dass sie den Bezug zu ihrem Leben verloren hatte. Zu dem, wer sie war, und zu dem, wer sie vorgab zu sein. Dinge, die ihr vorher wichtig und erstrebenswert erschienen waren, versanken plötzlich in Bedeutungslosigkeit. Es gelang Therese nicht, die Welt zu sehen, wie sie sie vorher gesehen hatte. Selbst ihre Malerei veränderte sich. In ihrem Inneren waren mehr Farben, aber auch mehr Dunkelheit, mehr Licht und auch mehr Schatten. Die Kontraste waren größer geworden und sie fühlte in sich eine Leidenschaft, die ihr vorher unbekannt gewesen war. Sie spürte, das etwas in ihr nur darauf wartete, sich in ihren nächsten Bildern ausdrücken zu können, und sie wollte am liebsten Tag und Nacht nur noch malen. 

Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste, sobald wie möglich wieder auf Reisen zu gehen. Die Unzufriedenheit der Menschenmit dem König wurde immer schlimmer, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Unruhen im ganzen Land eskalieren würden. Wahrscheinlich war es in mehrfacher Hinsicht ratsam, auf das Festland zurückzukehren. Die Menschen in Rom, Amsterdam und München schätzten Thereses Malerei, und dort war sicher gutes Geld zu verdienen. Und vor allen Dingen war es weit weg vom Essex House. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Die Tage vergingen und draußen brach endgültig der Frühling aus. Beth ging es immer besser, und zur Freude aller konnte sie bald das erste Mal wieder aufstehen. Zwar war sie so schwach, dass sie sich sofort wieder hinlegen musste, aber ein Anfang war gemacht. Entsprechend hoffnungsvoll war die Stimmung im Haus, und allmählich ließ Therese sich von der guten Laune aller anstecken. Die Auftragslage in der Weberei war um diese Zeit immer am besten, denn im Frühling wurden am meisten Stoffe in Auftrag gegeben. Wenn sie nicht gerade an dem Porträt arbeitete, half Therese ihren Schwestern in der Weberei oder ging in die Landschaft und malte Bäume und Wiesen. 

„Lässt dich denn dein Herr so lange fortbleiben?“, fragte die Nachbarin Charlotte, als sie Therese frische Eier in die Küche brachte. Therese kannte die stämmige Frau schon seit ihrer Kindheit und wie alle anderen im Dorf ging auch die alte Dame davon aus, dass Therese im Ausland eine Anstellung als Magd hatte. 

„Mein Herr ist auf Reisen“, antwortete Therese und drückte Charlotte als Tausch für die Eier einen Bund Kräuter in die Hand. Wie sie es hasste, immer lügen zu müssen. „Aber ich werde nicht mehr lange bleiben.“

„Das ist schade.“ Die alte Charlotte strich Therese mit ihrer rauen Hand über die Wange. „Deine Mutter blüht immer so auf, wenn sie alle Töchter um sich hat.“

„Ich komme bestimmt bald wieder“, versicherte Therese und drückte Charlotte noch zwei Äpfel in die Hand. „Habt ihr eventuell noch Leinöl für mich?“ Es war in der Nachbarschaft nie ein Geheimnis gewesen, dass Therese gern in der Landschaft herumstreifte und malte. Deshalb kam es öfter vor, dass ein Nachbar ihr Leinöl mitbrachte. 

Auch in diesen Tagen sah man Therese wieder mit ihrer Staffelei auf die Wiesen stapfen. Das Porträt war inzwischen fertig, und Therese ging in die Natur und malte wilde, ungezähmte Landschaften mit schwarzen Bäumen, die sich unter dem Wind bogen. Eigentlich hätte sie dem Earl das Porträt längst bringen müssen, aber sie konnte sich noch nicht davon trennen. Außerdem wurde ihr übel bei dem Gedanken, zum Essex House reisen zu müssen. Am einfachsten würde es sein, wenn sie einen Boten beauftragte, dem Earl das Bild zu bringen. 

„Leider haben wir kein Leinöl mehr.“ Charlotte schüttelte ihr weißes Haupt. „Aber wenn du welches besorgen solltest, könntest du uns dann einen Krug mitbringen?“ Sie deutete mit den Händen die Größe des Kruges an. „Henry hat unseren gestern heruntergeworfen.“ Seit das Zittern in den Händen von Charlottes Ehemann schlimmer geworden war, ließ er öfter etwas fallen. 

„Natürlich kann ich das.“ Therese umarmte Charlotte zum Abschied. „Ich mache mich bald auf den Weg und komme auf dem Rückweg bei euch vorbei.“

Als Thereses Schwestern von ihren Einkaufsplänen erfuhren, trugen sie ihr noch eine ganze Liste von Dingen auf, die sie zusätzlich noch besorgen sollte, sodass Therese schließlich über drei Stunden unterwegs war, um alles zu erledigen. Als sie sich endlich auf den Heimweg machte, taten ihre Füße schon weh und ihre Schultern schmerzten von der Last des Kruges auf ihrem Rücken. 

Wie versprochen, stattete Therese ihren Nachbarn einen Besuch ab, um ihnen den neu erworbenen Krug vorbeizubringen. Die alte Charlotte drückte sie dankbar an sich, als Therese verkündete, nichts für den Krug haben zu wollen. „Du bist immer so gut zu uns“, sagte Charlotte gerührt und küsste Thereses Stirn. „Gott segne dich, mein Kind.“

Therese überreichte Charlotte noch eine neue Bürste, die sie auf dem Markt zufällig entdeckt hatte und stieg dann über den Zaun auf das Grundstück der Belivets. Zu ihrem Erstaunen stand ihre Mutter schon in der Tür, als sie sich dem Haus näherte. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“, fragte sie, als sie den verärgerten Ausdruck im Gesicht ihrer Mutter sah. „Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert h…“

„Was ist mit dir und der Countess?“, unterbrach ihre Mutter sie streng. 

„Wie bitte?“ Therese Gesicht blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Was meinst du?“

„Sie war hier.“ Thereses Mutter zeigte mit dem Daumen hinter sich in den Flur. „Wieso kommt die Countess hierher und will dich sprechen, Therese? Und wieso öffnest du ihre Briefe nicht?“ Sie schob Therese durch die Haustür nach drinnen. „Zum Glück warst du unterwegs, sonst hätte die Countess dich so…“ Ihr Blick glitt vielsagend über Thereses Kleid. „… gesehen.“

Therese trug schweigend den Einkauf in die Küche. Carolyn war hier gewesen? Was konnte sie gewollt haben? 

„Ist die Frau zudringlich geworden?“, fragte Thereses Mutter zornig. „Du brauchst sie nicht zu schützen, Therese. Ich weiß wie diese Adeligen sind.“ Sie blieb in der Küchentür stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich wusste, dass sie eine Gegenleistung erwartete, als sie uns geholfen hat. Es ist immer dasselbe mit den Reichen. Und jetzt musst du das ausbaden. Wir alle, um genau zu sein.“

„Ist die Countess noch da?“ Therese spähte an der Mutter vorbei in den Flur. 

„Nein, aber sie hat gesagt, dass sie ein anderes Mal wiederkommen wird.“ Mrs. Belivet schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. „Aber die kommt hier nur über meine Leiche rein. Oder willst du vorsichtshalber den ganzen Tag in Männerkleidern herumlaufen, falls sie sich entscheidet, uns noch einen weiteren Besuch abzustatten?“

Therese rollte ihre schmerzenden Schultern. „Du irrst dich, Mutter. Die Countess ist keineswegs zudringlich geworden und sie hat auch niemals eine Gegenleistung gefordert.“

„Das glaube ich dir nicht.“ Ihre Mutter runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. „Warum öffnest du dann ihre Briefe nicht? Und warum rennst du hier seit Wochen herum wie ein Trauerkloß? Da ist doch etwas vorgefallen!“

„Weil….“ Therese suchte nach Worten. 

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?“

„Nein, ich…“ Therese lag die Notlüge schon auf der Zunge, aber sie schluckte sie wieder herunter. Wenn sie jetzt auch noch anfing, ihre eigene Mutter anzulügen, konnte sie sich selbst nicht mehr ins Gesicht schauen. „Vielleicht eher eine Meinungsverschiedenheit“, sagte sie vage.

„Eine Meinungsverschiedenheit?“ Mrs. Belivet packte Therese bei den Schultern. „So haben wir dich nicht erzogen, mein Kind. Wenn man eine Meinungsverschiedenheit hat, dann versucht man, das zu klären, anstatt der anderen Person aus dem Weg zu gehen.“ 

„Das weiß ich, aber…“

„Was ist das dann für eine dumme Idee, dass du dem Earl das Bild durch einen Boten bringen willst? Und tu nicht so, als ob du das nicht in Erwägung ziehen würdest. Martha hat es mir erzählt.“

„Mutter…“

„Selbstverständlich fährst du persönlich zum Earl, bringst ihm das Porträt und sprichst mit der Countess, um die Sache zu klären. Oder willst du, dass diese Person hier noch öfter mit ihrer Kutsche vorfährt?“ Mrs. Belivet schüttelte den Kopf über das unreife Verhalten ihrer Tochter. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich den Nachbarn sagen soll. Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass der Besuch der Countess sich schon im ganzen Dorf herumgesprochen hat.“

Therese ließ sich müde auf einen Stuhl fallen. Natürlich hatte ihre Mutter mit allem Recht. Außerdem widersprach es den Gepflogenheiten, wenn ein Künstler sein Bild nicht eigenhändig vorbeibrachte. Schließlich musste der Auftraggeber die Chance haben, das Bild abzulehnen oder noch Veränderungsvorschläge einzubringen. 

„Ich denke noch einmal darüber nach.“ Therese gab ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog sich mit dem Leinöl in ihre Kammer zurück. Aber anstatt ihre Farben anzumischen, setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und öffnete die zwei Briefe, die Carolyn ihr inzwischen geschickt hatte. 

Der erste Brief war am Tag nach Thereses Abreise geschrieben, und es war eigentlich ein Brief von Nerinda, den diese ihrer Mutter diktiert hatte. Sie berichtete von einer Kröte, die sie im Garten gefunden und am Ufer der Themse ausgesetzt hatte. Zum Schluss fragte sie, ob Therese sie wieder besuchen könnte. 

Mit gerunzelter Stirn rollte Therese den Brief wieder zusammen. Das Mädchen war bestimmt enttäuscht, dass sie auf das Schreiben noch nicht reagiert hatte. 

Der zweite Brief war kürzer und von Carolyn selbst geschrieben. Sie bat Therese darin, den Kontakt nicht vollständig abzubrechen. _Liebste Therese_ , schrieb sie. _Es gibt keine Zufälle. Aber wir wissen beide, dass man im Leben auf Vieles verzichten muss. Sollte der Spatz in der Hand nicht trotzdem der Taube auf dem Dach vorzuziehen sein? Und ist es nicht töricht, wenn ein Bettler auf dem Boden sitzen bleibt und sich weigert, seine Beine zu benutzen, nur weil er nicht fliegen kann? Bitte denke noch einmal darüber nach. Du bist jung und siehst viele Dinge anders, aber eines Tages wirst du mich vielleicht verstehen. Carolyn._

Therese ließ den Brief zu Boden fallen und verkroch sich unter ihre Bettdecke. Warum machte Carolyn es ihr so schwer? Offenbar hatte sie keine Ahnung, was es für Therese bedeutete, sie zu sehen. Aber wie sollte sie auch? Carolyn hatte ihre Tochter, ihren Ehemann. Therese hingegen hatte niemanden. Sie fühlte nur, dass sie von hier weg musste, weg von der Countess, weg aus England. Nur dann würde sie wieder Frieden finden.

Aber Thereses Mutter hatte Recht, dass sie noch ein letztes Mal mit Carolyn sprechen musste. Sie würde nicht aufhören, Briefe zu schreiben oder gar vorbeizukommen, wenn Therese ihr keine Grenze setzte. Nur ein kurzer Besuch, und dann würde sie frei sein. Wahrscheinlich war das Ehepaar Aird eh mitten in den Vorbereitungen für die geplante Versammlung. Weder der Earl noch Carolyn würden viel Zeit für sie haben, und das war Therese mehr als recht.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Am folgenden Morgen ging Therese zum Hufschmied Eddy am Ende der Straße und fragte ihn, ob er ihr für einen Tag seinen Einspänner leihen würde. Seit dem Tod seiner Ehefrau benutze er den Wagen seltener und verlieh ihn ab und zu an Verwandte oder Nachbarn. Wie erhofft, war er froh über den kleinen Zuverdienst, und stellte Therese seinen Einspänner gern zur Verfügung. 

Eine Stunde später spannte sie seinen schon etwas klapprigen Schimmel vor den Wagen. Das Porträt wickelte sie in Leinentücher und verstaute es im hinteren Teil des Wagens, direkt neben ihrer Kleidung, die sie anziehen würde, sobald sie Sudbury verlassen hatte. 

Becky, die vierzehn Jahre alte Stute des Hufschmieds, hatte ihre besten Tage längst hinter sich, aber sie tat noch immer treu ihre Dienste und scheute so gut wie nie. Einmal war Eddy auf dem Weg in die Stadt von Wegelagerern überfallen worden und Becky hatte seelenruhig am Straßenrand gegrast, bis Eddy die Diebe mit ein paar kräftigen Schwerthieben in die Flucht geschlagen hatte. Auf die alte Mähre war also Verlass und Therese konnte sicher sein, dass ihre eigene Nervosität sich nicht allzu sehr auf das Pferd übertragen würde. 

Eddy war ein schweigsamer Geselle. Er fragte Therese weder nach dem Gemälde, das sie hinten in seinen Wagen legte, noch nach ihrem Vorhaben. Die Tatsache, dass die Belivets in der Nachbarschaft beliebt und geachtet waren, genügte ihm offenbar, um Therese zu vertrauen, dass sie mit seinem Besitz gut umgehen würde. Als sie sich schließlich auf den Sitz des Einspänners schwang, wünschte er ihr viel Glück bei dem, was sie vorhatte, gab seiner Stute einen Klaps auf den Hintern und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder im Stall. 

Die Sonne hatte sich inzwischen durch die Wolken gearbeitet, und Therese zog ihre weiße Haube tiefer in die Stirn, als sie mit Becky durch Sudbury zuckelte. Am Ende der Siedlung bog Therese in einen Feldweg ein, wo sie sich ungesehen umziehen konnte. Die Bandage hatte sie sich schon zu Hause umgebunden, so dass die Verwandlung von Therese in Theodore Belivet relativ schnell von statten ging. 

Noch stärker als früher merkte Therese, dass die Kleidung von Theodore Belivet wie eine Uniform war, hinter der sie sich verstecken konnte. Sobald sie wieder ihre normalen Hosen anhatte, fühlte sie sich ruhiger. Wenn der Earl mit dem Porträt zufrieden war, würde ihr Besuch denkbar schnell vorbei sein. Und gleich im Anschluss an das Gespräch mit dem Earl würde sie Carolyn aufsuchen, unter dem Vorwand, sich auch von ihr verabschieden zu wollen. Sie würde ihr sagen, dass sie keine weiteren Kontakte wünschte und käme noch vor Sonnenuntergang wieder zu Hause an.

Nichtsdestotrotz waren Thereses Hände schweißnass, als sie auf das Anwesen der Airds fuhr. Das Dienstmädchen Sarah, das gerade vor der Tür einen Teppich ausschüttelte, kam sofort zu ihr, als sie Therese erblickte. „Guten Tag, Mr. Belivet.“ Sie machte einen tiefen Knicks. „Bringen Sie das Gemälde?“

„Genauso ist es.“ Therese stieg vom Wagen und klopfte Becky auf die Mähne. „Sind die Herrschaften zu Hause?“

„Ja, aber der Earl ist noch in einem Gespräch.“ Sarah kraulte Becky zwischen den Ohren. „Ich werde dem Stallmeister Bescheid sagen, dass er sich um Ihr Pferd kümmert, Mr. Belivet.“

„Danke, Sarah.“ Therese band die Zügel an einem Pfahl fest und hob das Bild vom Wagen. „Ich werde nicht lange stören“, erklärte sie. 

„Das wird auch nicht möglich sein.“ Sarah lachte. „Hier ist der Teufel los, glauben Sie mir.“

„Wegen der Versammlung?“

„Ja, genau.“ Sarah führte Therese ins Haus und brachte sie in einen großen Raum, den Therese zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Es schien eine Art Gesellschaftsraum zu sein, denn überall standen Sitzgruppen und kleinere Tische und auf dem Boden lag ein riesiger Teppich mit Jagdmotiven. „Wenn Sie hier warten würden, Mr. Belivet. Der Earl ist bald bei Ihnen.“

Therese lehnte das eingewickelte Bild gegen die Wand und sah sich näher in dem prunkvoll eingerichteten Raum um. Überall standen kleine Gegenstände aus verschiedenen Ländern und an der Wand hingen Gemälde mit verschiedenen Szenen aus der griechischen Mythologie – alle gut gemacht, wie Therese zugeben musste. Wenn es dem Earl darum ging, bei den Menschen Eindruck zu schinden, so war dieser Saal in der Tat dafür geeignet. Es war sicherlich einer der Räume, die auch bei der Versammlung genutzt werden würden, denn alles war blitzblank geputzt

Therese merkte, dass ihre Hände zitterten, als sie einen Leuchter hochhob, um ihn näher zu betrachten. Wieder in diesem Haus zu sein, holte alle Gefühle wieder hoch, die sie in den letzten Wochen so sehr zu verdrängen versucht hatte. Allein der Geruch der Räume machte sie benommen, und Therese legte unwillkürlich ihre Hand auf ihren Brustkorb, um tiefer atmen zu können. In weniger als einer Stunde würde sie alles hinter sich haben und dieses Kapitel ein für alle Mal abschließen. Therese schloss die Augen und zwang sich, bis zehn zu zählen. Diesen Trick hatte ihr Vater sie gelehrt, als sie noch ein Kind war. Er hatte immer behauptet, dass am Ende des Zählens alle Sorgen in einem anderen Licht erscheinen würden. 

Therese fluchte leise, als sie aus Versehen gegen eine kupferne Vase auf dem Fußboden stieß, die polternd zu Boden fiel. Glücklicherweise war die Vase leer, sodass Therese sie unauffällig wieder zurück an ihren Platz stellen konnte. 

Plötzlich öffnete sich hinter ihr die Tür und Carolyn trat herein. „Harold, ist alles …?“ Sie verstummte, als sie Therese bemerkte. „Mr. Belivet?“

„My Lady.“ Therese griff haltsuchend nach der Tischkante. 

Carolyn sah sich zum Flur um und schloss dann leise die Tür hinter sich. „Therese…“

Therese hob die Hand, um Carolyn zu signalisieren, dass sie bleiben sollte, wo sie war. „Bitte, Carolyn. Ich bin nur hier, um das Porträt abzugeben.“

Carolyn war sichtlich überrumpelt von Thereses Klarheit und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Du hast deine Meinung also nicht geändert?“

„Ich kann es nicht, Carolyn.“ Thereses Stimme bebte. Warum verstand Carolyn nicht, dass das keine _Meinung_ war sondern eine Notwendigkeit? 

„Darf ich es sehen? Das Porträt?“

„Ja, natürlich.“ Therese hatte das Gefühl, dass der Boden unter ihr schwankte, als sie zu dem Bild zurückging und vorsichtig die Tücher entfernte. Sie hatte dem Porträt noch einen edlen, goldenen Rahmen gegeben, damit es zu den anderen Gemälden im Bildersaal passte. Behutsam nahm sie das Bild in beide Hände und legte es vor Carolyn auf den Tisch. 

„Oh mein Gott.“ Carolyn sank neben Therese auf einen Stuhl. „Ich…“

„Gefällt es dir nicht?“ 

„Doch… ich…“ Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „So siehst du mich?“, fragte sie leise. 

„Genau so.“ Therese bemerkte erschrocken, wie sich Carolyns Augen mit Tränen füllten. Instinktiv legte sie ihre Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie sanft. 

„Das bin ich nicht.“ Carolyn schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist, wer ich sein könnte.“

„Nein, das bist du.“ Therese zog ihre Hand wieder zurück, als sie merkte, wie gefährlich die Berührung war. Wenn sie nicht vorsichtiger war, würde sie ihr Vorhaben nicht zu Ende bringen können. Allein schon die Anwesenheit Carolyns verbannte jeden klaren Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. „Ich habe nur gemalt, was schon da ist“, sagte sie in sachlichem Tonfall.

Carolyn starrte immer noch fassungslos auf das Gemälde. „So ein Bild habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen“, sagte sie erschüttert und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die Einzelheiten des Gemäldes. Das geöffnete Fenster, die Violine, der Vorhang, der Saum ihres Kleides… „Hat Harold es schon gesehen?“

„Nein, ich bin hier, um es ihm zu zeigen.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Carolyns Stimme wurde brüchig. „Er wird es mögen, glaub mir.“ 

„Ich hoffe es.“ Therese stellte das Bild auf den Boden zurück und wickelte wieder die Leinentücher darum. „Dann kann ich noch heute meine Schulden bei dir begleichen.“

„Wie geht es Beth?“

„Es geht ihr viel besser.“ Therese musste unwillkürlich an den Tag denken, als sie mit Carolyn die Kräuter in der Küche zubereitet hatte. Ohne Carolyns beherztes Eingreifen wäre Beth vielleicht jetzt nicht mehr am Leben. „Dank deiner Hilfe, ist Beth schon wieder die ersten Schritte gelaufen.“

„Das freut mich.“ Ein Lächeln huschte über Carolyns Gesicht, aber es währte nur kurz. Sie ging zu dem Bild hinüber und strich über den weißen Leinenstoff. „Hast du eine Vorstellung, wie es sein wird, wenn dieses Bild in der Galerie hängt und mich jeden Tag daran erinnert, dass du nicht da bist?“, fragte sie mit tonloser Stimme. 

„Wenigstens hast du das Bild“, murmelte Therese. „Ich habe nichts. Wäre dir das lieber?“

„Therese…“

Beide Frauen schraken zusammen, als die Tür aufging und der Earl hereintrat. „Ah, Mr. Belivet höchstpersönlich“, rief er gut gelaunt. „Ich bin kurz aus meiner Besprechung herausgegangen, um mir das Porträt anzusehen.“ Er schüttelte Therese kräftig die Hand. „Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie mich nicht enttäuschen werden.“

„Das hoffe ich auch, my Lord.“ Therese entfernte erneut die Tücher von dem Gemälde und stellte es vor dem Earl auf den Fußboden. Sie fürchtete, dass er einen konservativeren Stil bevorzugt hätte, aber selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, dann hätte sie dieses Bild auf keine andere Weise malen können. Entweder der Earl akzeptierte es, wie es war, oder er musste sich einen anderen Künstler suchen. 

Die Augen des Earls weiteten sich, als er das Gemälde in Augenschein nahm. „Alle Achtung, Mr. Belivet“, sagte er anerkennend. „Auf ein Talent wie Sie musste ich lange warten.“ Er klopfte Therese auf die Schulter. „Es gefällt mir ausgezeichnet.“

„Vielen Dank, my Lord.“ Therese machte eine Verbeugung. 

„Was sagst du, meine Liebe?“, wandte der Earl sich an seine Frau. „Gefällt es dir auch?“

„Es ist wunderschön“, bestätigte die Countess lächelnd.

„Weil _du_ wunderschön bist, mein Schatz“, konstatierte der Earl und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Es ist nur so schwer, jemanden zu finden, der das abbilden kann.“ 

Therese fühlte sich sofort an die Szene damals im Musiksaal erinnert, und wieder kroch die Eifersucht in ihr hoch, obwohl sie fest entschlossen war, Carolyn auf Abstand zu halten. Warum konnte sie ihre Gefühle nicht einfach hinauskomplimentieren wie einen ungebetenen Gast?

Der Earl wandte sich wieder an Therese. „Mr. Belivet, wenn Sie hier kurz warten würden, werde ich mich um Ihren Lohn kümmern.“ Er schüttelte ihr zum Abschied die Hand, und es war das erste Mal, dass er sie dabei wirklich ansah. „Ich muss wieder zurück in meine Besprechung, aber vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder. Wenn ich einen neuen Auftrag habe, werde ich auf Sie zukommen.“ Er nickte Carolyn beim Hinausgehen zu, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss und Therese wieder mit Carolyn allein war. 

Betretenes Schweigen setzte ein, als er gegangen war. Therese wickelte das Bild in die Leinentücher, während Carolyn ihr wortlos dabei zusah. „Willst du nicht über Nacht bleiben?“, fragte sie schließlich. „Dann musst du nicht durch die Dunkelheit fahren.“

„Es wird noch hell sein, wenn ich in Sudbury ankomme.“

„Bitte, Therese.“ Carolyn trat näher zu Therese. „Ich möchte mich wenigstens von dir verabschieden.“

„Tu es hier.“

„Warum gibst du uns nicht wenigstens ein paar Stunden?“ Carolyn strich sich nervös eine störende Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Heute ist zu viel zu tun, aber morgen Vormittag könnten wir einen Spaziergang zusammen machen.“

„Carolyn…“ Wider besseren Wissens ging Therese einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Es tut mir weh, in deiner Nähe zu sein. Kannst du das nicht akzeptieren?“

„Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht?“, fragte Carolyn leise. „Mir geht es doch genauso.“

„Dann lass mich bitte gehen.“ 

Therese registrierte erschrocken, wie sich Carolyns Hand in ihre schob und sie es geschehen ließ. Sie musste dringend weg, ehe es zu spät war. Aber ihre Beine rührten sich nicht. 

„Dann werde ich dich nie wiedersehen“, sagte Carolyn und lächelte traurig, als sie Thereses Blick auffing.

Therese kämpfte mühsam mit den Tränen. Sie wusste ja, dass es so sein musste, aber ihre Situation laut ausgesprochen zu hören, machte die Wahrheit noch grausamer. „Es gäbe einen anderen Weg“, sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Nein.“ Carolyn hob ihre Hand an Thereses Wange. „Ich tue das nicht für mich“, sagte sie leise. „Es geht um Nerinda. Ich darf kein Risiko eingehen.“

Therese schloss die Augen, als Carolyns Finger über ihre Wange fuhren. Wie sollte sie es aushalten, sie niemals wiederzusehen? Sie konnte genauso wenig von Carolyn weg sein, wie sie ihr nah sein konnte. „Dann gibt mir wenigstens eine Nacht, Carolyn“, flüsterte sie. „Bitte. Nur eine Nacht.“ Ihre Lider waren bleischwer, als sie sie wieder hob und in Carolyns Gesicht sah. Das schöne Gesicht, das sie bis in ihre Träume verfolgte. „Ich brauche etwas, woran ich mich festhalten kann.“

Carolyn sah sie lange an, die Augen groß und tiefblau wie Fenster zu einer verschlossenen Seele. Ihre Miene gab so wenig preis, dass es unmöglich war zu sagen, was sie dachte. „Gut“, sagte sie schließlich. „Wann?“

Therese atmete tief durch, als Carolyns Antwort nach und nach in ihr Bewusstsein drang. Sie wusste genau, dass sie es nicht fertigbringen würde, noch ein weiteres Mal das Anwesen der Airds zu betreten. „Noch heute.“ 

„Aber…“

„Ich könnte im Stall übernachten und…“ 

Beide Frauen fuhren auseinander, als es an der Tür klopfte und der Diener Oliver hereintrat. In der Hand hielt er einen Geldbeutel, vermutlich Thereses Lohn. „Wenn Sie bitte hier einmal unterschreiben würden, Mr. Belivet“, sagte er in seiner förmlichen Art und hielt Therese ein Dokument zur Unterschrift hin. „Der Earl bedankt sich noch einmal für Ihre Dienste.“ 

Therese war so durcheinander, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihren eigenen Namen zu erinnern, als sie ihre Unterschrift unter das Dokument setzte. Hastig gab sie dem Diener das Papier zurück und nahm eine Handvoll Münzen in Empfang, ohne sie nachzuzählen. Sie holte erst wieder Luft, als Oliver das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte. „Es ist sicher noch viel zu wenig“, sagte sie, als sie Carolyn die Münzen in die Hand drückte. „Ich werde dir das restliche Geld schicken, sobald ich es habe.“

„Nein, ich will nichts von dir“, wehrte Carolyn ab und gab ihr die Münzen wieder zurück. „Deine Familie wird das Geld gut gebrauchen können.“ 

Therese hob an, um zu widersprechen, aber sie kannte Carolyn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie keinen Widerspruch dulden würde. „Ich danke dir vielmals“, sagte sie stattdessen und stand unschlüssig vor Carolyn. Hatten sie jetzt eine Verabredung, oder hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet?

„Ich lasse warme Decken in den Stall bringen.“ Carolyn legte kurz ihre Hand auf Thereses Rücken, als sie an ihr vorbei zur Tür ging. „Ich muss jetzt gehen“, erklärte sie. „Wir sind mitten in den Vorbereitungen für die Versammlung.“

„Wann wirst du kommen?“

„Sobald ich es einrichten kann.“

„Wirst du kommen?“

„Ich werde es versuchen.“ 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als Therese aus dem Essex House trat, um einen Spaziergang an der Themse zu machen. Wie sollte sie nur die Zeit bis zum Abend überbrücken? Die bevorstehenden Stunden lagen vor ihr wie ein endloser Teppich. Auf der einen Seite war ein Spaziergang jetzt genau das Richtige, auf der anderen Seite verspürte sie eine seltsame Furcht, sich vom Essex House zu entfernen, so als hätte sie Sorge, es vielleicht nicht mehr dorthin zurückzuschaffen, wenn sie erst einmal fort war. 

Therese war gerade um die Ecke des Hauses gebogen, als ihr Nerinda entgegen kam. „Mr. Theodore!“, rief sie aufgeregt und lief Therese mit ihren kurzen Beinchen entgegen. „Sie sind gekommen!“

„Guten Tag, kleine Lady!“ Therese hob das Mädchen hoch in ihre Arme und drehte sich mit ihr einmal um sich selbst. „Ich bin vorbeigekommen, um das Bild abzugeben und hatte gehofft, Euch hier zu treffen“, erklärte sie lächelnd, als sie das Kind wieder absetzte. „Wollen wir etwas zusammen spielen?“

„Erst muss ich Ihnen die Kröte zeigen, die ich gefunden habe.“ Nerinda zog sie am Ärmel vorwärts, und Therese stellte erleichtert fest, dass sich die Frage der Zeitüberbrückung gerade von selbst erledigt hatte. „Die Kröte sitzt fast immer an derselben Stelle“, erklärte Nerinda. „Ich glaube, sie wohnt dort.“ 

Kurz bevor sie am Ufer angekommen waren, wurde Nerinda langsamer. „Da, sehen Sie?“ flüsterte sie aufgeregt und zeigte mit ihrem kleinen Finger auf einen flachen Stein am Ufer. Tatsächlich saß dort eine große Kröte und sonnte sich. 

„Die ist aber dick“, flüsterte Therese. „Sie sieht aus, als ob sie bald Eier legen wird.“

„Meinen Sie?“ Nerinda strahlte. „Dann haben wir hier bald noch viel mehr Kröten.“

„Das könnte sein.“ Therese zog Nerinda behutsam von dem Tier fort. „Wir wollen sie aber nicht stören, oder?“, warnte sie lächelnd. „Je sicherer sie sich hier fühlt, desto wahrscheinlicher wird sie hier bleiben und ihre Eier legen.“

„Wollen wir ihr nicht noch etwas zu Fressen hinlegen? Vielleicht hat sie Hunger?“

„Ich glaube, Eure Kröte hat alles, was sie braucht“, versicherte Therese. „Aber es ist bestimmt gut, wenn ihr jeden Tag nach ihr schaut und nachprüft, ob alles in Ordnung ist.“ Sie nahm Nerinda an die Hand. „Wollen wir Verstecken spielen?“

„Auch wenn Sie so schlecht darin sind?“, fragte Nerinda skeptisch. 

„Ich versuche, besser zu werden“, erklärte Therese. 

„Na gut. Dann bleiben Sie hier stehen und schließen die Augen.“ 

Nerinda war unermüdlich in dem Spiel, und sie hörten erst auf, als ihnen schließlich zu kalt wurde. Auf dem Rückweg zum Haus ließ Nerinda sich von Therese den Unterschied zwischen Kröten und Fröschen erklären, und sie stellte allerhand Fragen, über die Therese noch nie nachgedacht hatte. Wie einfach es war, die Welt noch einmal durch Kinderaugen zu betrachten. Warum verlernte man das als Erwachsener so schnell?

Drinnen im Essex House ging es äußerst turbulent zu. Diener, die Therese noch nie gesehen hatten, eilten über die Flure, trugen Gegenstände und Möbel von einem Ort zum anderen, wischten und putzten, als ob der König persönlich seinen Besuch angekündigt hatte. Im Bildersaal hing schon das Porträt der Countess an seinem Platz und Therese stellte stolz fest, dass es das schönste Gemälde im ganzen Saal war. 

Da sie die Vorbereitungen der Dienerschaft störten, nahm Nerinda Therese hinauf in ihr Zimmer und sie spielten Fingerspiele bis zum Abendbrot. Die Airds waren noch immer beschäftigt, weshalb Nerinda allein zu Abend essen sollte. Umso glücklicher war sie, als Therese anbot, ihr dabei Gesellschaft zu leisten. 

Die Sonne ging schon wie ein roter Ball am Horizont unter, als Therese Nerinda Gute Nacht sagte und sich dann zum Stall aufmachte. Dort informierte sie den Stallmeister, dass Becky über Nacht bleiben würde, was sich als unproblematisch herausstellte. Obwohl die Airds insgesamt nur sechs Pferde besaßen, gab es im Stall 20 Boxen, sodass man hier stets auf Besuch eingerichtet war. 

Therese überzeugte sich persönlich, dass es Becky gut ging und nutzte den Besuch, um unauffällig zu erkunden, wo sich ein Platz zum Übernachten anbieten würde. Die Boxen stellten sich als ungeeignet heraus, da sie zu leicht einsehbar waren. Wenn eines der Pferde in der Nacht eine Kolik entwickelte, würde im Stall sofort der Teufel los sein. 

Viel geeigneter schien Therese die Scheune neben dem Stall, wo das Heu gelagert wurde. Dort gab es einen geräumigen Heuboden, der nur über eine hohe Leiter zu erreichen war. Kein Mensch würde nachts in die Scheune kommen, und selbst wenn jemand sich hierher verirren sollte, könnte er nicht auf den Heuboden schauen.

Therese holte sich die dicken Decken, die Louise in den Stall gelegt hatte, und stieg damit die Leiter hinauf. Der Boden war prall gefüllt mit Heu, sodass sie sich ein gemütliches Nachtlager herrichten konnte. Dann zog sie sich Jacke, Hose und Stiefel aus, löste die Brustbandage unter ihrem Hemd und schlüpfte unter die Decken. 

Seit ihrem Gespräch um die Mittagszeit hatte Therese weder Carolyn noch ihren Gemahl zu Gesicht bekommen. Vermutlich würde es noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis sich die Hausherrin davonstehlen konnte – wenn es ihr denn überhaupt gelang. Die Umstände waren denkbar ungünstig, aber Therese hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, noch ein weiteres Mal ihren Fuß auf das Grundstück der Airds zu setzen. Es gab nur diese eine Chance, und entweder würde Carolyn es schaffen, zu kommen, oder Therese würde am Morgen aufbrechen, ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden. 

Therese legte sich seufzend auf den Rücken und starrte auf die Holzbalken an der Decke, während sie geduldig auf Carolyn wartete. Das Heu wärmte Therese von unten, und die Decken wärmten sie von oben, so dass die ersten Stunden einigermaßen gut auszuhalten waren. Aber je mehr die Nacht voranschritt, desto besorgter wurde Therese. 

Draußen war es inzwischen so dunkel geworden, dass kein Lichtstrahl mehr in die Scheune drang. Wie spät es wohl sein mochte? Je länger Therese wartete, desto mehr verlor sie die Orientierung in Zeit und Raum. Vielleicht hatte Carolyn nur im Stall nach ihr geschaut und war wieder umgedreht, als sie sie dort nicht gefunden hatte? Oder sie fand keine Möglichkeit, sich unauffällig von ihrem Mann zu entfernen? Oder sie hatte es sich schlicht anders überlegt? 

In der Dunkelheit der Nacht wurde Therese erst bewusst, was für ein Wahnsinn ihr Vorhaben war. Wenn irgendetwas schief ging, konnte sie das ihr Lieben kosten. Und Carolyn würde für immer ihre Ehre verlieren. Therese hatte überhaupt nicht nachgedacht, als sie Carolyn gedrängt hatte, zu ihr zu kommen. Wie hatte sie nur von ihr verlangen können, sich so einer Gefahr auszusetzen? 

Am besten, sie schlich zum Haus zurück und machte alles wieder rückgängig. Nicht um ihretwillen, sondern um Carolyns Willen. Aber als sie näher über die Idee nachdachte, musste sie einsehen, dass es für eine Umkehr zu spät war. Das Risiko, um diese Zeit auf dem Gelände herumzuschleichen, war einfach zu groß. 

Therese schreckte auf, als sie plötzlich ein Knarren hörte. Kurz darauf drang ein Lichtschein zu ihr nach oben. Wollte jemand etwas aus dem Stall holen, oder war Carolyn gekommen? Therese hielt den Atem an und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. 

„Therese?“

Carolyn! Sie war es! „Ich bin hier oben“, raunte Therese. „Sei vorsichtig mit der Leiter.“ 

Der Lichtschein wurde heller, und schließlich sah Therese, wie Carolyn Schritt für Schritt, mit der Öllampe in der Hand, die Treppe hinaufkletterte. „Wo bist du?“, fragte sie in die Dunkelheit. 

„Hier hinten.“ Therese winkte, obwohl Carolyn ihre Geste nicht sehen konnte. „Weiter links.“

Carolyn atmete erleichtert auf, als der Schein der Lampe auf Thereses Gesicht fiel. Mit leisen Schritten kam sie näher und stellte die Lampe neben Thereses abgelegter Kleidung ab. Erst jetzt sah Therese, dass sie unter ihrem Umhang nur ein Nachtgewandt trug. Offenbar war sie mit ihrem Gemahl zusammen ins Bett gegangen und hatte abgewartet, bis er schlief. 

Carolyn legte ihren Umhang neben Thereses Kleidung und neigte sich zur Lampe, um sie zu löschen. 

„Nein.“ Therese schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will dich sehen.“ Carolyn schaute einen Moment unentschlossen auf die Lampe und nickte dann. „Komm“, flüsterte Therese, als sie sah, dass Carolyn fröstelte. Sie hielt die Decken hoch genug, damit Carolyn darunter schlüpfen konnte. 

„Die Nächte sind noch so kalt“, murmelte Carolyn, als sie sich zu ihr legte, und Therese schlang sofort beide Arme um sie. 

Sofort drang Carolyns Parfüm in ihre Nase und der Duft ihres Haares, ihrer Haut. Sie war wirklich hier. Carolyn war gekommen. Therese atmete tief ein und merkte, wie alle Spannung von ihr abfiel. Plötzlich gab es kein Gestern und kein Morgen mehr. Nur Carolyn. 

Lange lagen sie so beieinander, eng umschlugen, und Therese wünschte, sie könnte den Moment festhalten für den Rest ihres Lebens. Er sollte sich in ihr Inneres einbrennen wie ein Brandzeichen und sie auf all ihren Wegen begleiten. Sie konnte Carolyns Brüste an ihren eigenen fühlen, und es weckte ein Begehren in ihr, dass ihr fast die Luft nahm. 

„Du zitterst“, flüsterte Carolyn.

Therese küsste verlegen ihre Schläfe, hielt aber inne, als sie Nässe auf der Wange spürte. Weinte Carolyn? „Was ist?“, flüsterte Therese und küsste ihr die Träne vom Gesicht. 

„Nichts… Es ist nur…“ Carolyn atmete zitternd aus. „Ich wollte nie eine Frau sein, die ihren Ehemann betrügt.“

„Das musst du auch nicht.“ Therese strich ihr über die Wange. „Wir können hier nur so liegen. Ich… ich will nur bei dir sein.“ Sie zog Carolyn näher an sich und grub ihre Finger in das blonde Haar. „Ich weiß sowieso nicht, was zu tun ist“, fügte sie leise hinzu. 

„Aber ich.“ 

Therese stockte der Atem, als sie Carolyns Hände unter ihrem Hemd fühlte. Sie wanderten langsam ihren Rücken hinauf, dann wieder hinunter zu ihrem Bauchnabel und von dort hinauf zu ihren Brüsten. Carolyn küsste ihr Gesicht, ihren Mund, solange, bis sich ihre Lippen auf dieselbe Wanderschaft begaben wie zuvor die Hände. Zentimeter für Zentimeter erforschten sie den zitternden Körper, nahmen sich Zeit auf ihrer Reise. 

Thereses Körper bebte unter den Küssen, und kleine Sterne explodierten direkt vor ihren Augen. „Carolyn“, flüsterte sie, als Carolyns Hände ihre Brüste umfassten und dort die weiche Haut zu massieren begangen. „Carolyn…“ Überwältigt von Gefühlen, entfuhr ihr ein Wimmern, als die Hände in ihrer Bewegung innehielten. Therese fühlte sich wie ein aufgewühltes, tosendes Meer, dessen Wellen sich schäumend an hohen Kliffen brachen. Überrascht stöhnte sie auf, als Carolyn eine Brustwarze zwischen zwei Finger nahm und sie zu reiben begann. Wie sollte sie das überleben? Sterben würde sie… jetzt und hier. Sie suchte Carolyns Lippen, küsste sie stürmisch, immer wieder, und drückte ihren Körper in das weiche Heu. Sie war wie betrunken, konnte nicht genug bekommen und bedeckte Carolyns Gesicht mit Küssen, wo immer sie Haut fand. Die Wangen, das Kinn, das Ohr, den Hals, die Schultern, alles, alles… 

Wie im Nebel nahm Therese wahr, wie Carolyn ihr Knie zwischen ihre Schenkel schob. „Mein Engel“, flüsterte Carolyn. „Hab keine Angst.“ Therese rang nach Luft, als das Knie ihre intimste Stelle berührte. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an Carolyn, als das Knie sich zu bewegen begann, erst langsam, dann schneller. Alles begann sich zu drehen, löste sich auf, und nur noch Carolyn war da. Carolyn, die sie hielt, während in ihr sich alles vorwärts drängte, hin zu Carolyn, hin zu der Stelle, an der ihr Knie war, und dann auch ihre Hand, ihre Finger. Weiße Blitze schossen durch Thereses Hirn und ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Stärker und stärker, bis die Spannung sich entlud und sie in Carolyns Armen explodierte. 

Keuchend klammerte Therese sich an Carolyn, die ihr behutsam über den Rücken strich. „Herr… im… Himmel…“, flüsterte Therese atemlos. „W…?“

Carolyn unterbrach sie mit einem weiteren tiefen, langen Kuss. „Du bist so schön, Therese“, sagte sie leise. „So wunderschön…“

Carolyns Worte hallten in Thereses Kopf, und die Zuneigung, die sie für diese Frau empfand, drohte ihren Brustkorb zu sprengen. Sie wollte, sie musste Carolyn zeigen, wie schön _sie_ war. Behutsam und federleicht, fuhr sie mit dem Zeigefinger über Carolyns Gesicht und zeichnete sanft die Konturen nach wie ein Gemälde. Stirn, Augenbrauen, Lider, Nase, Mund, Kinn, Wangen… „Erkläre mir, was ich tun muss“, sagte sie leise.

Carolyn schüttelte den Kopf und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen. „Du musst nichts tun.“

„Aber ich will“, beharrte Therese. „Ich möchte, dass du fühlst, was ich fühle, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin.“ Sie nahm Carolyns Kopf in beide Hände und küsste sie. „Es muss ja ein Leben lang halten…“

„Ja“, flüsterte Carolyn und legte ihre Stirn an Thereses. „Das muss es.“

„Also, zeig mir, was ich tun soll.“

Als Carolyn immer noch zögerte, beugte sich Therese zu ihrem Ohr. „Hast du Angst?“, flüsterte sie.

„Ein bisschen.“

„Wovor?“

„Vor allem.“

„Ich auch.“ Therese strich mit ihren Fingerkuppen über Carolyns Rücken und fuhr zärtlich über die Hügel der feinen Schulterblätter. Wie Flügel fühlten sie sich an, kraftvolle Schwingen eines zarten Körpers. Eben noch war Therese mitten ins Unbekannte gesprungen, voller Vertrauen darauf, dass Carolyn sie halten würde. Aber würde Carolyn ihr dasselbe zutrauen? „Hast du…“ Sie bedeckte Carolyns Hals mit einer Reihe von Küssen. „Hast du dir jemals vorgestellt… wie es sein könnte… wenn wir zusammen sind?“

„Natürlich.“ Carolyn sprach in Thereses Haare. 

„Dann zeig es mir“, drängte Therese sanft. Sie merkte Carolyns Konflikt, aber wenn sie ihr zu viel Zeit ließ, würde sie vielleicht der Mut verlassen. 

Carolyn zögerte so lange, dass Therese schon überzeugt war, sie würde es nicht wollen. Aber dann führte Carolyn Thereses Hand zu einer Stelle unter ihrem Ohrläppchen. „Küss mich hier“, flüsterte sie, die Nervosität in ihrer Stimme deutlich hörbar.

Therese gehorchte eifrig, aber blieb in ihren Bewegungen langsam und behutsam, um Carolyn die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich umzuentscheiden. Beglückt registrierte sie das unwillkürliche Seufzen, das Carolyn entfuhr, als ihre Zunge die Stellte unter dem Ohr liebkoste. 

„Ja…. Genau da…“ Carolyn schloss die Augen, und Therese fühlte, wie der Puls an ihrem Hals sich beschleunigte. „Jetzt hier…“ Sie legte ihre Hand über ihr Schlüsselbein und Therese küsste zunächst die schlanke Hand, bevor sie sie sanft zur Seite schob. Sie liebkoste beide Knochen nacheinander und ließ sich Zeit, alle Wölbungen und Vertiefungen zu erkunden. Wie zuvor der Pinsel, malten ihre Lippen, ihre Zunge die Formen nach. Ab und zu musste sie unterbrechen, weil ihre Gefühle sie zu sehr übermannten, aber sie kehrte immer wieder zurück. Carolyn hielt die Augen die ganze Zeit geschlossen und Therese merkte, wie sie versuchte, ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu halten. 

„Du bist so unglaublich schön“, flüsterte Therese. „Wie gemalt.“

„Jetzt…“ Carolyn atmete zitternd aus. „Geh tiefer…“

Für einen Moment musste Therese Mut fassen, bevor sie ihr Gesicht in die Höhle zwischen Carolyns weiche Brüste bettete. Carolyns ureigener Duft drang in ihre Nase und machte sie schwindelig, als sie tief einatmete. Wenn sie jetzt sterben würde, wäre es der beste Tod.

„Küss mich“, flüsterte Carolyn.

Therese umfasste Carolyns Rippen mit beiden Händen und hinterließ mit ihren Lippen feuchte Spuren auf beiden Brüsten, so wie Carolyn es vorhin bei ihr getan hatte. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, als sie entschied, sich von Carolyns Anweisungen loszusagen und mutig eine Brustwarze zwischen die Zähne nahm. Carolyn stöhnte auf bei der Berührung, und angespornt von ihrer Reaktion, saugte Therese an der empfindsame Knospe, die unter ihrer Zunge anschwoll. Erst als es Carolyn zu viel wurde, wanderte sie zur anderen Brust. 

Carolyns Gesicht glühte vor Hitze. Sie hatte sich die Hand über die Augen gelegt und ihr Körper zuckte unter Thereses. „Oh Gott… Therese“, presste sie hervor. „Du bringst mich um.“ 

Thereses Herz schwoll an vor Glück, als sie ihren Oberkörper höher schob, um Carolyns Lippen zu küssen. Sie ignorierte das drängende Pulsieren ihres eigenen Körpers und versenkte ihre Zähne in Carolyns Nacken, während ihre Hände zurück zu ihren Brüsten wanderten. Aber Carolyn fasste ihre Hand und führte sie tiefer, bis zu ihrem Schamhaar. Und dann noch tiefer, hinein in die feuchten, heißen Furchen und Höhlen, die intimsten Stellen. 

Carolyn behielt ihre Hand über Thereses, leitete sie durch die Landschaft, und Therese küsste ihr die Schweißperlen von der Stirn, küsste ihre Lippen, ihre Nase, ihre Augenlider, hielt sie fest im Arm, während Carolyns Körper unter ihr erschauerte. „Ich liebe dich, Carolyn“, flüsterte sie. „Ich liebe dich.“

Carolyns Atem an ihrem Ohr wurde schneller, lauter, und ihr Körper zuckte unkontrolliert, bis er schließlich unter ihr erbebte wie ein explodierender Stern. Therese küsste ihre Augenlider, während die Wellen abebbten und Carolyns Körper ganz still wurde. Sie hielt Carolyn fest in ihren Armen, sprach leise, liebkosende Worte, während sie die Träne wegküsste, die sich aus Carolyns Augenwinkel löste. 

Nach einer Weile machte Therese die Lampe aus und schlug die verrutschten Decken wieder über ihre Körper. Sie war erschöpft, aber hellwach und mochte auf keinen Fall schlafen. Keinen Wimpernschlag wollte sie von dieser Nacht verpassen. 

Carolyn hatte ihren Arm um Thereses Hüfte geschlungen und Therese konnte ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge an ihrem Hals spüren. Sie wusste, dass auch Carolyn nicht schlief. „Ich mag dein Haar“, sagte Carolyn leise. „Es ist so weich.“

Therese seufzte, als Carolyns Finger ihre Kopfhaut zu massieren begannen. Ihr Körper fühlte sich noch immer an wie in Flammen, und sie konnte nicht verstehen, dass sie schon weit über zwanzig Jahre auf dieser Erde weilte und von alldem nie etwas gewusst hatte. „Carolyn?“, fragte sie zaghaft. „Tut dein Gemahl das mit dir?“ 

Carolyn küsste Thereses Haaransatz. „Nein“, sagte sie schlicht. „Das nicht. Aber natürlich hat er mir gezeigt, was er sich wünscht.“

Die Vorstellung, dass der Earl mit Carolyn tat, was sie taten, bereitete Therese körperliche Übelkeit. Auch wenn sie Carolyn von Herzen ein gutes Leben wünschte, verspürte sie eine große Genugtuung, dass Carolyn nicht besonders erpicht auf die Nächte mit ihrem Mann zu sein schien. „Wünscht er sich das oft?“

„Zum Glück nicht mehr so oft.“

Erst jetzt sank in Thereses eifersuchtsvernebeltes Bewusstsein, was Carolyn wirklich sagte. „Und früher?“, hakte Therese vorsichtig nach.

Carolyn zögerte. „Du weißt ja, dass er einen Sohn wollte.“

Therese wartete, dass Carolyn fortfuhr, aber als das nicht geschah, hakte sie ein weiteres Mal nach. „Wie oft?“ 

„Mehrfach am Tag.“

„Oh.“ Thereses Herz krampfte sich zusammen bei Carolyns Antwort, und sie tastete unter der Decke nach ihrer Hand. „Hat er dir wehgetan?“

„Natürlich.“ Carolyns Stimme war emotionslos, als würde sie über jemand anderen sprechen. „Aber nach einer Weile fühlte man nichts mehr. Es ist nicht so schlimm.“

Therese fuhr mit ihrem Daumen sanft über Carolyns Handrücken, während sie über ihre Antwort nachdachte. Plötzlich kam ihr ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Wenn Harold Aird so häufig auf die ehelichen Pflichten gepocht hatte, wieso hatte das Ehepaar dann nur ein einziges Kind? Außerdem musste Carolyn schon um die dreißig gewesen sein, als sie Nerinda bekommen hatte. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Tochter und Mutter war unübersehbar, aber die Züge von Harold Aird waren schwieriger zu erkennen.

„Ist Nerinda wirklich euer Kind?“, fragte Therese, ehe sie sich stoppen konnte. 

Sie merkte, wie Carolyn in ihren Armen steif wurde. „Ja, natürlich.“

Eigentlich hätte Therese das beruhigen sollen, aber Carolyns flacher Atem an ihrem Hals alarmierte sie nur noch mehr. „Ist sie ist euer einziges Kind?“ 

Es wurde ganz still in der Scheune, als Thereses Frage in der Dunkelheit nachhallte. Carolyn rührte sich nicht und Therese bereute, überhaupt mit dem Thema angefangen zu haben. Wie eine schwere Wolke hing die Stille über ihnen, bis Therese es nicht mehr aushielt. „Sie ist es also nicht“, sagte sie und formulierte ihre Worte absichtlich nicht als Frage. 

Auch diese Worte verhallten in der Dunkelheit und Therese wünschte, sie könnte Carolyns Gesicht sehen. „Carolyn?“, fragte sie ängstlich. 

„Ich kann nicht darüber reden.“ Carolyns Stimme klang hohl und leer. 

„Das ist in Ordnung.“ Therese führte Carolyns Hand an ihre Lippen und küsste sie. „Es ist nur… manchmal ist es schwer, ein Geheimnis ganz allein zu tragen. Ich weiß das aus eigener Erfahrung.“

„Du weißt gar nichts“, sagte Carolyn schroff. „Gar nichts weißt du.“

„Carolyn…“

„Hör bitte auf, Therese. Hör bitte damit auf.“ Carolyn wand sich abrupt aus Thereses Armen und stieß dabei die Öllampe um. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel die Lampe zu Boden. 

„Vorsicht, das Öl“, flüsterte Therese und tastete nach der Lampe. Es klirrte leise, als sie die Lampe zu fassen bekam und wieder aufrichten konnte. 

Carolyn befand sich außerhalb von Thereses Reichweite, und der Abstand zwischen ihnen fühlte sich plötzlich an wie tausend Meilen. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie nicht einmal sehen, wo sie war. Es konnte nicht gut sein, wenn Carolyn sich so abwendete. Geheimnisse verdunkelten die Seele, das wusste Therese besser als jeder andere. 

Mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung robbte Therese ihren Körper näher zu Carolyn, bis sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach ihr tasten konnte. „Komm wieder zurück unter die Decke“, flüsterte sie, ohne Carolyns Arm loszulassen. „Du erkältest dich.“

Nach einer Ewigkeit begann Carolyn sich zu rühren und schlüpfte tatsächlich zurück unter die Decke. Keine von ihnen sprach ein Wort, während Therese Carolyn in langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen über den Rücken strich, als würde sie ein Kind beruhigen. Aber ihre Besonnenheit war nur äußerlich, in ihrem Kopf ging alles wild durcheinander. Wenn Nerinda noch Geschwister hatte, wo waren sie dann jetzt? Und wieso wusste niemand etwas davon? 

Therese drehte sich auf den Rücken und nahm Carolyn mit sich. Sie atmete tief durch, als Carolyn ihren Kopf auf ihre Brust bettete. 

„Ich kann deinen Herzschlag hören“, sagte Carolyn leise. Ihre Stimme vibrierte in Thereses Brustkorb und breitete sich dort in feinen Wellen aus. 

„Es schlägt nur für dich“, flüsterte Therese zurück. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so harsch war.“ Carolyn schob ihre Hand in Thereses und faltete ihre Hände ineinander. 

„Mir tut es auch leid.“ Therese drückte Carolyns Hand. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten.“

„Ich weiß.“ Wieder schwiegen sie, und Therese fragte sich, ob Carolyn eingeschlafen war. Wahrscheinlich wäre es klug, wenn sie auch ein wenig die Augen schloss, aber sie war wach wie am hellichten Tag. Ihr Körper brannte noch immer wie in Flammen, und sie spürte so sehr den Drang in sich, Carolyn wieder zu berühren. Die warme, weiche Haut unter ihren Händen, ihre Lippen zu spüren.

„Nerindas Geschwister sind tot“, sagte Carolyn plötzlich. „Oder sie leben irgendwo in der Gosse. Harold hat mir nie erzählt, was er mit ihnen gemacht hat.“

Therese blieb fast das Herz stehen bei dem Tonfall von Carolyns Stimme. Es war so viel unterdrückter Schmerz darin, dass sie dreimal schlucken musste, bevor sie die Frage stellen konnte, die ständig in ihrem Kopf herumkreiste. „Waren es Mädchen?“

„Ja.“ Carolyn barg ihren Kopf in Thereses Haar. „Maria und Anna“, sagte sie leise. „Maria wurde zuerst geboren und zwei Jahre später Anna.“ 

„Er wollte sie nicht?“

„Nein.“ Carolyn drückte Thereses Hand so fest, dass diese vor Schmerz die Zähne zusammenbiss. Sie war froh, dass Carolyn ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. „Eines Morgens wachte ich auf und Maria war verschwunden. Harold sagte mir, er hätte sie weggebracht und er wolle mir Einzelheiten ersparen. Wahrscheinlich hat er…“ Carolyn schluckte hörbar. „Es hinterlässt weniger Spuren, weißt du.“

Therese nickte stumm. In ihr keimte eine ungeheure Wut auf, aber sie wusste, dass ihre Gefühle Carolyn nur verschrecken würden. Es ging hier nicht um sie, sondern um Carolyn. Also schwieg sie und ließ Carolyn fortfahren. 

„Zwei Jahre später geschah mit Anna dasselbe.“ Carolyn schien weit weg zu sein, wie auf einem anderen Stern, und Therese zog ihren schlanken Körper fest an sich, in der Hoffnung, dass Carolyn irgendwo spüren konnte, dass sie da war. „Als dann Nerinda geboren wurde, habe ich alles getan, um sie zu schützen“, fuhr Carolyn fort. „Und ich habe mich gegen Harold gestellt. Schließlich hat er es akzeptiert.“ 

Therese schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. War das der Grund, dass der plötzliche Kindstod bei Adeligen seltsamerweise häufiger vorkam als in der gemeinen Bevölkerung? Wie konnte jemand so etwas tun? Harold Aird empfand sich sicher nicht einmal als Mörder. Babys schienen für ihn keine Menschen zu sein, nur kleine Lebewesen mit dem falschen oder richtigen Geschlecht, wie Katzenbabys oder Welpen. „Glaubst du, Nerinda ist noch gefährdet?“

„Nein, Carolyn schüttelte den Kopf. „Sobald sie lächeln konnte, hat er eine Beziehung zu ihr entwickelt. Er liebt seine Tochter. Das tut er wirklich.“

In Thereses Kopf ging alles drunter und drüber. Wie musste es sein, ein Kind zu verlieren? Der Gedanke lag außerhalb von Thereses Vorstellungskraft. Sie fühlte sich macht- und hilflos angesichts der Schrecken, die Carolyn durchmachen musste. „Hast du…“, fragte sie stockend. „Hast du je versucht, sie zu finden?“

„Nein.“ Carolyn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie nicht leiden mussten.“

„Es tut mir so leid, Carolyn.“ Therese wünschte, sie hätte ein Zaubermittel, um Carolyn ihre schwere Bürde zu nehmen. Wie musste es sein, mit jemandem zusammenzuleben, der die eigenen Töchter auf dem Gewissen hatte? Dabei wirkte der Umgang zwischen Carolyn und ihrem Mann durchaus nicht lieblos. Die Airds hatten sogar in London den Ruf, eine gute Ehe zu führen. Wie war das nur möglich? Wie konnte Carolyn überhaupt aushalten, in der Nähe dieses Mannes zu sein? Thereses einzige Erklärung war, dass sie das alles so tief in ihrer Seele vergraben hatte, als sei es nie passiert. Offenbar hatte sie es in den letzten Winkel ihres Seins verbannt, und vielleicht war dies die einzige Möglichkeit, wie man überhaupt jeden Tag aufstehen und den Tag begehen konnte. 

Ob Carolyn jemals versucht hatte, ihren Mann zu verlassen? Aber wo sollte sie hingehen? Natürlich würde sie Nerinda nicht bei ihm zurücklassen. Also kam ein Kloster nicht in Frage und eine andere Möglichkeit, fiel Therese nicht ein. Schließlich konnte sie nicht wie Lady Marian in den Wäldern leben, und Therese war alle andere als ein Robin Hood. Sie war nicht mal in der Lage ein Kaninchen zu schießen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich entführen“, flüsterte sie in Carolyns Ohr. „Und dann würden wir zusammen die Welt bereisen, du als Arzt und ich als Porträtmaler.“

Carolyns ganzer Körper war noch immer steif und ihre Atmung so flach, dass Therese sie irgendwie aus ihrer Trance herausbekommen musste. Sie began, kleine Küsse auf ihrem Körper zu verteilen, um ihn wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Erst auf ihrem Gesicht, dann auf ihrem Nacken, auf ihren Schultern, auf ihrer Brust, auf ihrem Bauch, auf ihren Oberschenkeln. Sie versuchte, jede einzelne Zelle zu erreichen, und schließlich begann Carolyn, sich zu bewegen.

„Oder du ziehst dir das grüne Kleid wieder an, und wir ziehen mit Nerinda nach Paris.“, murmelte Carolyn in Thereses Hals.

„Keine Frau wäre so dumm, ohne männliche Begleitung zu reisen.“

„Und keine Frau wäre so dumm, mit einer männlichen Begleitung zu reisen, die nicht ihr Mann ist.“

„Ich weiß.“ Therese seufzte aus tiefstem Herzen. „Ich wünschte einfach, ich könnte etwas tun.“

„Liebe mich“, flüsterte Carolyn. Sie fuhr mit dem Finger über Thereses Arm und küsste ihre Schulter. „Zeig mir, dass du mich liebst.“

Die Berührung löste eine Gänsehaut in Thereses ganzem Körper aus, und sie gab dem verzehrenden Hunger in sich nach, der Flamme, die sich durch all ihre Glieder fraß. Stärker als je zuvor verspürte sie den Wunsch, alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Und Carolyn alles um sich herum vergessen zu machen. Nur sie beide sollte es geben, sonst nichts. Wenigstens für diese eine Nacht. 

Zweimal liebten sie sich noch in dieser Nacht. Das letzte Mal kurz bevor die Morgendämmerung einsetzte und Carolyn zurück ins Haus musste. Nur mit großem innerem Widerstand entfachte Therese wieder die Lampe, damit Carolyn zurück in ihr Nachthemd schlüpfen und sich den Umhang überwerfen konnte. 

„Ich möchte, dass du in aller Frühe aufbrichst“, sagte Carolyn, als Therese ihr die Lampe in die Hand drückte. „Ohne dich zu verabschieden. Harold weiß nicht, dass du noch da bist.“

Therese nahm Carolyns Gesicht in beide Hände und zog sie in einen letzten, verzweifelten Kuss. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte sie. „Ich werde dich niemals vergessen.“

Carolyn fasste ihre Hände und zog sie von ihrem Gesicht weg. „Wir müssen jetzt beide stark sein“, sagte sie streng. Noch ein letztes Mal küsste sie Thereses Stirn, dann kletterte sie vorsichtig die Leiter herunter. Der Schein der Lampe entfernte sich mehr und mehr, Therese hörte das Knarren der Tür, und dann blieb sie allein in der Dunkelheit zurück. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Therese verließ den Heuboden, sobald genug Licht in die Scheune fiel, um die Leiter hinunterzuklettern. Sorgfältig verwischte sie alle Spuren der Nacht, faltete die Decken zusammen und legte sie in den Stall zurück. 

Ein Stalljunge, der schon dabei war, die Boxen zu säubern, brachte ihr den Einspänner und ihr Pferd, und Therese brach auf, bevor die Sonne über den Baumwipfeln hervorblinzelte. Schon auf dem Wagen warf sie einen letzten Blick auf die große Eingangstür des Essex Houses, bevor sie Becky das Zeichen zum Trab gab. 

Der Rückweg nach Sudbury fiel Therese unendlich schwer. In ihr war alles betäubt, dumpf und leer, und eigentlich wollte sie nichts anderes, als sich irgendwo in eine dunkle Höhle zu verkriechen und nie wieder hervorzukommen. Sie sah weder die aufgehenden Tulpen am Wegesrand, noch bemerkte sie, dass das erste Korn sich mutig aus dem Boden kämpfte. 

Schweigend legte sie Eddy ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch, als sie ihm sein Pferd zurückbrachte, und half ihm, seinen Einspänner zurück in den Stall zu bringen. Zum Glück sprach Eddy auch nicht, und so reichte eine Hand zum Gruß aus, als sie sich von ihm verabschiedete. 

Zu Hause hingegen gab sich niemand mit Thereses Schweigen zufrieden. Sie war noch gar nicht ganz durch die Tür, da bestürmten Eda und Martha sie schon mit Fragen. Ob dem Earl das Porträt gefallen hatte. Ob er Therese auch genug Lohn gezahlt hätte. Ob sie die Countess von Beth gegrüßt hätte. Und Thereses Mutter wollte natürlich wissen, ob sie das Missverständnis mit der Countess anständig geklärt hatte. 

Auf alle Fragen antwortete Therese kurz und knapp und sobald es möglich war, nahm sie ihre Staffelei unter den Arm, um zu der Kastanie zu gehen, die sie neulich zu malen angefangen hatte. Die starken, verzweigten Äste des betagten Baumes hatten es ihr angetan, und sie konnte gar nicht abwarten, endlich in ihre Malerei abzutauchen und die Realität hinter sich zu lassen. 

Aber heute misslang ihr das Malen und Therese ließ sich frustriert ins Gras fallen. In ihr war alles zu leer – oder zu voll –, um auch nur einen einzigen vernünftigen Strich zu ziehen. Also schleppte sie sich wieder zurück ins Haus und legte sich in ihrer Kammer ins Bett, wo sie irgendwann einschlief. 

Am nächsten Morgen verkündete sie ihrer Familie, dass sie fortgehen würde, sobald es Beth gut genug ginge. Niemand zeigte sich überrascht über diese Entscheidung, denn allen in der Familie war klar, dass sie nicht ewig bleiben konnte. Der Earl hatte Therese immerhin so viel Lohn gegeben, dass er ihr und ihrer Familie damit drei komfortable Monate bescherte. 

Dennoch war Therese immer auf neue Aufträge angewiesen, und sie war entschlossen, nach München zu reisen, um zu schauen, ob der ursprüngliche Auftrag noch zu vergeben war. Ein Herzog wollte sich mit Freunden bei der Jagd porträtieren lassen, und da ihm eigentlich eh eher ein Frühlings- als ein Winterbild vorgeschwebt hatte, standen die Chancen nicht schlecht, dass der Herzog den Auftrag noch nicht anderweitig vergeben hatte. 

Eine Woche nach Thereses Ankündigung erreichte Sudbury die Kunde, dass Charles I. tatsächlich ein neues Parlament eingerichtet hatte. Therese musste unwillkürlich daran denken, wie viele ehrenwerte Männer wohl im House of Lords saßen, die heimlich ihre eigenen Kinder umbrachten, wenn sie kein Junge waren. Aber ihr wurde so übel bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich zwang, darüber nicht mehr nachzugrübeln. 

Zwei weitere Wochen blieb Therese noch in Sudbury und hoffte jeden einzelnen Tag, gegen alle Vernunft, von Carolyn zu hören. Aber im Grunde war ihr klar, dass das nicht passieren würde. Carolyn Aird saß in ihrem goldenen Gefängnis fest, und es gab nichts, was das hätte ändern können. 

Dennoch ließ jeder Tag, der ohne eine Nachricht verstrich, den Schmerz in Therese tiefer werden, und als sie schließlich nach Bayern aufbrach, schnürte sie ihr Herz zu wie ein Bündel, das sie mit auf Reisen nehmen würde – und mit ihm die Erinnerungen an Carolyn Aird und ihre gemeinsame Nacht. Sie würde jeden einzelnen Augenblick hüten wie einen Schatz, und niemand würde jemals ihre wahren Träume und Sehnsüchte erfahren, und dass sie einmal, in einer dunklen Scheune auf einem Heuboden, in Erfüllung gegangen waren.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

 

_Rom, 4. Mai 1655_

„Michelangelo brauchte mehr als vier Jahre, um die Decke fertigzustellen.“ Kardinal Marcus führte Therese durch den 40 Meter langen Gang der Sixtinischen Kapelle. „Wie Sie bestimmt schon bemerkt haben, sind die Wandgemälde von anderen Künstlern. Sonst wäre er wohl nie fertiggeworden.“

Mit einem Nicken gab er Therese die Erlaubnis, näher zu treten, und sie studierte voller Ehrfurcht die üppigen Wandgemälde. Botticelli, Rosselini, Perugino - sie alle hatten sich in dieser Kapelle ein Denkmal für die Ewigkeit gesetzt. Wie es wohl gewesen sein musste, an diesem Raum mitzuarbeiten? Ihre eigenen Bilder kamen Therese maßlos minderwertig und unbedeutend vor angesichts dieses überirdischen Werkes, und sie fragte sich, ob sie dem Auftrag des Vatikans wohl jemals gerecht werden könnte. 

Ein langer, erbitterter Machtkampf war der Wahl des neuen Papstes Alexander VII. vorausgegangen, der dem Ruf des Vatikans so geschadet hatte, dass man sich nun bemühte, dem Volk einen würdigen und arbeitsfähigen Klerus zu präsentieren. Hierzu gehörten auch Gemälde von Szenen aus dem Vatikan, und im Rahmen dessen war Therese ausgewählt worden, eine Sitzung der Kardinäle zu porträtieren. 

Zweimal hatte Therese sich bereits mit Kardinal Marcus getroffen, um die Details zu besprechen, und nun war der Tag der Kardinalversammlung gekommen. Es war eine große Ehre, der Versammlung beiwohnen zu dürfen, auch wenn es nur kurz sein würde und ihr außerdem strikt untersagt war, irgendeinen Laut von sich zu geben. „Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie nur diesen einzigen Tag haben, Mr. Belivet“, mahnte der Kardinal, während er sie in ein anderes Gebäude führte. „Wir stellen Ihnen später menschliche Modelle zur Verfügung, aber alles andere müssen Sie aus dem Gedächtnis anfertigen.“

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Eure Eminenz.“ Therese nahm nervös ihren Hut ab und presste ihn gegen ihren Bauch, als der Kardinal vor einer goldenen Tür stehenblieb. Auf sein Klopfen hin öffnete jemand von innen die Tür und gab den Blick frei auf ein Meer von roten Gewändern. 

„Unser Gast wird uns nicht lange stören“, informierte Kardinal Marcus die Anwesenden, während er auf dem einzigen unbesetzten Stuhl Platz nahm.

Es war ein überwältigender Anblick, all die Kardinäle in ihren Gewändern zu sehen, aber Therese durfte sich davon nicht zu sehr beeindrucken lassen. Es galt, schnell und effektiv zu arbeiten und sich die Szenen möglichst genau einzuprägen. Mehr als ein paar Skizzen würde sie in der kurzen Zeit nicht anfertigen können, und so war sie fast vollständig auf ihr Gedächtnis angewiesen. 

Während Therese Strich um Strich zog, herrschte eine unangenehme Stille im Saal. Keiner der Kardinäle sprach ein Wort, was ihr unmissverständlich signalisierte, dass sie hier ein Störenfried war und offenbar keiner Unterhaltung würdig. 

Nicht einmal zwei Stunden später stand Therese wieder auf dem Petersplatz und marschierte zu Fuß zurück zu ihrem Haus. Es war ein heißer Maitag in Rom, und die Türme der Stadt glänzten im Sonnenlicht. Therese wäre gern noch einen kleinen Umweg gegangen, aber in letzter Zeit schmerzte ihr rechtes Knie bei längeren Wegen, und außerdem hatte sie die unhandlichen Skizzen unter dem Arm. 

Sie liebte diese Stadt mit ihren alten Gemäuern und erkundete gern Ecken, in denen sie zuvor noch nicht gewesen war. Auf all ihren Reisen hatte es wenige Orte gegeben, an denen sie sich so wohl gefühlt hatte wie hier, weshalb sie vor einigen Jahren beschlossen hatte, sich in Rom niederzulassen.

Seit Therese vor fünfzehn Jahren England verlassen hatte, war sie nie wieder in ihr Heimatland zurückgekehrt, auch wenn sie sich oft vorgenommen hatte, ihre Familie zu besuchen. Zwei Jahre nach Thereses Wegzug war in England der Bürgerkrieg ausgebrochen, nachdem Teile des Parlaments entschlossen gegen den tyrannischen König vorgegangen waren. Ein Engländer, dem Therese zufällig in Rom auf dem Markt begegnet war, hatte ihr berichtet, dass Harold Aird einer der Anführer der Revolution gewesen war und entscheidend mitgeholfen hatte, dass Charles I. schließlich wegen Hochverrats hingerichtet worden war. 

Die meiste Zeit des englischen Bürgerkriegs hatte Therese sich in München aufgehalten, wo jedoch auch bald Unruhen ausbrachen, die sie zwangen, von dort wegzuziehen. Fast ganz Europa war in Kriegswirren und Machtspiele verschiedener Dynastien verwickelt, und man wusste nie so genau, wo als nächstes irgendwo ein Krieg ausbrach. Also hatte Therese nach kurzen Aufenthalten in Amsterdam und später in Venedig entschieden, nach Rom zu ziehen. 

Durch die Kriegswirren war auch der Postweg abgeschnitten gewesen und Thereses Verbindung zu ihrer Familie war über mehrere Jahre unterbrochen gewesen. Sie hatte keinerlei Möglichkeit gehabt zu erfahren, ob ihre Mutter und ihre Geschwister in Sicherheit waren und ob sie überhaupt noch lebten. Erst Jahre später war ein Brief von ihr nach Sudbury durchgedrungen und ein paar Monate später hatte sie einen langen Brief von ihrer Schwester Beth erhalten, die schrieb, dass ihre Mutter im Vorjahr unerwartet verstorben war. Mit der Weberei des Vaters war es danach schnell bergab gegangen, da es den Schwestern nicht gelungen war, den Betrieb ein zweites Mal zu retten. 

Zum Glück hatten sich zwei Männer aus Sudbury für Eda und Martha interessiert. Die beiden Bauern Edward und Carl waren beide anständige Menschen, die Therese noch aus ihrer Kindheit kannte. Deshalb war sie erleichtert gewesen zu lesen, dass Eda und Martha dem Werben der Männer nachgegeben hatten und auf Carls Hof eine Doppelhochzeit stattgefunden hatte. 

Inzwischen arbeitete jede der beiden Schwestern auf dem Hof ihres Mannes. Es war harte Knochenarbeit, aber Eda und Martha ging es gut, und Carl hatte Eda sogar erlaubt, dass sie Beth zu sich nehmen durfte. Diese war von ihrer Lungenentzündung längst genesen und half nun ebenfalls kräftig auf dem Hof mit. Nur Meggy, die zweitälteste Schwester, war noch unverheiratet, aber durch ihre Anstellung als Magd war auch sie versorgt. 

Abends, wenn Therese in ihrem Bett lag, übermannte sie nicht selten das Heimweh und insbesondere Beth vermisste sie sehr. Aber bisher war immer etwas dazwischen gekommen, wenn sie sich vorgenommen hatte, nach England zu reisen. Mal war es ein Auftrag, den sie nicht verschieben konnte, mal waren es Unruhen, die irgendwo ausgebrochen waren, und so weiter. Allmählich fragte Therese sich, ob ihre Schwestern überhaupt noch wussten, wie sie aussah. Im Gegensatz zu Therese hatten sie ja nicht die Möglichkeit, Menschen in Bildern festzuhalten. 

Das Leben in Rom war unkompliziert und ruhig, wenngleich Therese sich oft einsam fühlte. Freunde hatte sie nach wie vor nicht, da das Risiko, dass ein Mensch hinter ihr Geheimnis kam, nach wie vor zu hoch war. Immerhin war ihr eines Tages ein Hund zugelaufen, ein braunen Streuner, den sie Dannie genannt hatte. Er tat ihrer Seele gut und tröstete sie in dunklen Stunden. 

Dannie saß auf ihrem Schoß, wenn sie nichts mehr trösten konnte. Dannie stupste sie mit seiner feuchten Schnauze an, wenn ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Und Dannie lag vor ihren Füßen, wenn sie an Carolyn Aird dachte und den Herrgott verfluchte, weil er zuließ, dass Menschen liebten, nur um sich wieder zu verlieren. 

Trotzdem musste man Gott zugutehalten, dass die Begegnung mit Carolyn Aird Thereses Malstil grundlegend verändert hatte. In erster Linie war es sogar dieser neue Stil, der sie nun als Künstler so gefragt machte. Man sagte Theodore Belivet nach, dass seine Bilder eine große, stille Kraft ausstrahlten, eine mysteriöse Leidenschaft wie ein unterschwelliges Beben unter all den starren Ritualen des adeligen Lebens. 

Inzwischen war Therese in der glücklichen Lage, sich ihre Aufträge selbst aussuchen zu können, und das Bild einer Kardinalsrunde hatte sie besonders gereizt. Zwar war sie nicht sehr erpicht darauf, für den Klerus Werbung zu machen, aber das Motiv war eine wirkliche Herausforderung. Nun hatte sie acht Wochen Zeit, um das Gemälde fertigzustellen und würde bestimmt jeden einzelnen Tag dafür benötigen. 

Sobald Therese die Tür ihres bescheidenen Häuschens aufschloss, lief ihr Dannie schwanzwedelnd entgegen und machte sich gierig über eine Mohrrübe her, die sie ihm als Belohnung für sein geduldiges Warten hinwarf. Nachdem sie sich eine Suppe gekocht hatte, stieg Therese die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Atelier, um dort die Arbeit an dem neuen Bild zu beginnen. 

Das Atelier war der größte Raum im Haus, und wenn sie beim Arbeiten das Fenster öffnete, fiel ihr Blick auf eine Wiese mit Schafen und Ziegen, die gelegentlich ausbüxten und dann von der Nachbarin Elena wieder eingefangen werden mussten – meist unter Thereses tatkräftiger Mithilfe. 

An der Wand gegenüber vom Fenster hingen drei etwa gleich große Gemälde, die Therese erst in jüngerer Zeit angefertigt hatte. Auf dem linken Bild war ihre Mutter zu sehen, das mittlere Bild zeigte ihre vier Schwestern Meggy, Eda, Martha und Beth, und das dritte Gemälde war ein Porträt von Carolyn Aird. 

Das Bild war das jüngste von zahlreichen Gemälden, die Therese im Laufe der Jahre von ihr angefertigt hatte, aber es war eines der schönsten geworden. Es zeigte Carolyn mit ihrem Umhang und der Öllampe in der Hand auf dem Heuboden, so wie sie vor Therese gestanden hatte. Im Hintergrund des Bildes waren Stapel von Heu und die Ansätze der Leiter zu erkennen. Das Licht der Öllampe erhellte die Hälfte von Carolyns Gesicht, während die andere Hälfte im Schatten blieb – ein Sinnbild der damaligen Situation. 

In den ersten Jahren nach ihrer Ausreise aus England hatte Therese so viele Bilder von Carolyn gemalt, dass sie irgendwann zu zählen aufgehört hatte. Jedes einzelne Bild war wie Medizin für eine große Wunde. Es linderte den Schmerz, auch wenn er nie ganz verging. Aber mit den Jahren wurde er milder, trat mehr in den Hintergrund, und inzwischen war Therese mit ihrem Leben wieder sehr zufrieden. Es lebte sich gut in Rom, und sie musste sich niemals Sorgen machen, nichts zu essen oder kein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben. Ihre Auftragslage war so gut wie noch nie, und sie kam kaum noch dazu, Bilder nur für sich zu malen. 

Seitdem waren auch die Gemälde von Carolyn seltener geworden, aber ein- bis zweimal im Jahr erlaubte Therese es sich, an die damalige Zeit zu denken. Das Malen half ihr, sich zu erinnern, sich noch einmal zu versenken in das Gefühl des Glücks, das sie damals empfunden hatte. Keines dieser Bilder hatte sie jemals zu verkaufen versucht – es waren private Schätze, die sie um nichts in der Welt hergeben wollte. Auch wenn ihr Leben oft einsame Stunden hatte, so war es doch ein Trost, sich bewusst zu machen, dass es einmal einen Menschen gegeben hatte, der gesehen hatte, wer sie wirklich war. 

Im Mai war es oft schon unangenehm heiß, weshalb Therese nicht allzu traurig darüber war, dass sie in den nächsten Wochen kaum an die Luft kommen würde. Dreimal am Tag würde sie sich eine Pause erlauben und den Rest der Zeit an dem Porträt arbeiten. 

Es erwies sich als schwieriger als gedacht, die Gesichtszüge der einzelnen Kardinäle aus dem Gedächtnis wiederzugeben. Immerhin hatte der Vatikan ihr erlaubt, die Szene mit menschlichen Modellen nachzustellen, aber Kardinal Markus hatte klar zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass der Vatikan von ihr eine akkurate, authentische Darstellung der einzelnen Kardinäle erwartete. Je weiter das Gemälde voranschritt, desto schwerer fiel es Therese, sich an alle Details zu erinnern. Als das Bild schließlich fertig war, konnte sie nur hoffen, dass es noch einigermaßen mit der Realität übereinstimmte. Zwar hatte sie nicht vor, das Angebot des Vatikans anzunehmen, noch mehr Porträts zu malen, aber es war ihr schon immer wichtig gewesen, bei jedem Bild ihr Bestes zu geben und den Auftraggeber zufrieden zu stellen. 

Entgegen ihrer Befürchtung zeigte sich Kardinal Marcus sehr angetan von dem Gemälde – offenbar hatte sie die Geistlichen besser getroffen, als sie befürchtet hatte. Dennoch lehnte sie seine Anfrage ab, noch mehr Bilder für den Vatikan zu malen. Seit über einem Jahr hatte sie ohne Pause Porträts angefertigt, und sie sehnte sich danach, wieder eine Landschaft zu malen oder auch nur in einer spazieren zu gehen. 

Ihr Vermögen ließ eine längere Pause durchaus zu, und auf dem Rückweg vom Vatikan träumte Therese davon, was sie in den kommenden Wochen unternehmen könnte. Möglicherweise würde sie noch einmal nach Venedig reisen oder nach Neapel und dort die Schiffe auf dem Wasser malen. 

Therese war so in Gedanken, dass sie fast an ihrem Haus vorbeigelaufen wäre, wenn sie nicht schon von weitem Dannies lautes Bellen gehört hätte. Worüber er sich wohl so aufregte? Immerhin war sie noch zu weit entfernt, als dass er sie drinnen gehört haben konnte. Vielleicht war Rosanna im Haus? Die sechsjährige Tochter der Nachbarin Elena kam manchmal zu ihr herüber, um mit Dannie zu spielen. 

„Rosanna?“, rief Therese, als sie durch die Haustür trat. Dannie kam wie von der Tarantel gestochen die Treppe hinuntergefegt und stieß Therese fast um, als er an ihr hochsprang. „Was ist denn los mit dir, mein Junge?“, fragte sie verwundert, während sie ihn hinter den Ohren kraulte. So stürmisch begrüßte er sie nur selten. 

Plötzlich hörte Therese über sich ein Geräusch, und als sie aufschaute, sah sie eine Frau am oberen Treppenabgang stehen. Eine Frau, die Carolyn Aird so ähnlich sah, dass Therese sich am Treppengeländer festhalten musste. 

Die Frau war etwa 19 oder 20 Jahre alt und ihr Haar war dunkler als Carolyns, aber trotzdem war die Ähnlichkeit unverkennbar. Ihr elegantes, gelbes Kleid mit den weißen Ärmeln war für römische Verhältnisse viel zu teuer, ebenso wie der weiße, geschwungene Hut, unter dem ihr dunkelblondes Haar hervorquoll. 

„Verzeihen Sie bitte vielmals, Mr. Belivet. Ihre Nachbarin Elena hat mich hereingelassen“, sagte die junge Dame entschuldigend und deutete einen Knicks an. „Sie meinte, sie wüsste nicht genau, wann Sie zurückkommen würden, und ich könne ruhig hier warten.“

Therese fand es plötzlich unerträglich heiß in der Wohnung und knöpfte ihren Kragen auf, während sie sich gegen die kühle Treppenhauswand lehnte. „Nerinda?“, fragte sie ungläubig. 

„Sie haben mich wiedererkannt“, stellte die junge Frau lächelnd fest und schritt vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter. Ihre eleganten Schuhe waren alles andere als geeignet für römische Treppenhäuser. „Haben Sie einen Moment für mich, Mr. Belivet?“ Mit einer zierlichen Bewegung reichte sie Therese ihre Hand zum Handkuss.

„Ja natürlich, my Lady.“ Therese beeilte sich, aus ihrer Erstarrung herauszukommen und führte Nerinda in ihren Wohnraum. „Darf ich Euch einen Tee anbieten?“

„Ja gern.“ Nerinda nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz und sah sich neugierig um. „Es ist nicht so einfach, guten Tee in Rom zu bekommen, habe ich festgestellt.“ Sie schaute Therese interessiert dabei zu, wie diese in der Küche einen Kessel Wasser aufsetzte.

„In England sind wir anderes gewohnt“, bestätigte Therese. „Daran musste ich mich auch erst gewöhnen.“ Ihre Finger fühlten sich so taub an, dass ihr mehrfach die beiden Tassen aus der Hand zu rutschen drohten. Aber sie schaffte es, die Tassen heil vor Nerinda auf den Tisch zu stellen. „Wie geht es Euch, my Lady?“, fragte sie, obwohl sie nicht sicher war, ob sie das wirklich wissen wollte. 

„Mir geht es sehr gut.“ Nerinda antwortete mit einem offenen Lächeln, das Therese schmerzlich an ihre Mutter erinnerte. „Ich habe vor einem Jahr geheiratet und lebe mit meinem Mann in Paris.“

„Euer Mann ist Franzose?“

„Ja, er ist General der französischen Armee.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Therese fragte sich, ob Harold Aird es eingefädelt hatte, dass seine Tochter einen französischen General geheiratet hatte. Was auch immer er sich davon versprochen hatte, Nerinda schien immerhin glücklich mit ihrem Gemahl zu sein, und das war das Wichtigste. 

Endlich kochte das Wasser, und Therese konnte Nerinda eine Tasse Tee eingießen. „Sie wundern sich bestimmt, warum ich gekommen bin“, bemerkte Nerinda, nachdem sie an der Tasse genippt hatte. 

„Nun, ich nehme an, Ihr möchtet meine Dienste in Anspruch nehmen.“ Therese wollte die junge Dame ungern spüren lassen, dass sich alles in ihr sträubte, sie zu porträtieren. Es war etwas anderes, sich in die Vergangenheit zu flüchten und sehnsuchtsvolle Gemälde aus einer anderen Zeit zu malen, als in der Gegenwart mit Carolyns Tochter konfrontiert zu sein. Die Ähnlichkeit Nerindas mit ihrer Mutter war zu frappierend, auch wenn ihr Haar dunkler war und Mund und Nase etwas schmaler als Carolyns. Aber die Augenpartie und die hohe Stirn waren dieselben. 

„Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht gekommen.“ Nerinda streichelte Dannie über den Kopf, als der Hund sich an ihre Beine schmiegte. „Ich habe ein etwas ungewöhnliches Anliegen…, Therese.“ 

Die Tasse in Thereses Hand fiel klirrend auf den Boden und zersprang in hundert Teile. 

„Verzeihung.“ Nerinda eilte um den Tisch herum und begann, die Scherben aufzusammeln. Aber jetzt kam Leben in Therese, und sie stieß die junge Frau fort. 

„Vorsicht, Ihr schneidet Euch“, rief sie streng und fluchte, als sie sich selbst ihre Hand verletzte. „Wartet hier, ich kümmere mich um die Scherben“, murmelte sie und verließ den Raum, um einen Besen zu holen. Was um Himmels Willen ging hier vor sich? Wieso wusste Nerinda ihren wahren Namen? Hatte Carolyn sie geschickt?

Als Therese mit dem Besen zurückkam, hatte Nerinda sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl gesetzt. „Soll ich Ihnen eine neue Tasse bringen?“

„Nein, nicht nötig.“ Therese fegte die Scherben zusammen, ohne ihren Gast auch nur einmal anzusehen. „Also, warum seid Ihr gekommen, my Lady?“, fragte sie, als sie die die kaputte Tasse zu einem kleinen Haufen zusammengekehrt hatten.

„Ich würde gern etwas mit Ihnen besprechen.“ Nerinda sah verlegen auf ihre Hände. „Und um Ihre Hilfe bitten.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Euch bei irgendetwas behilflich sein kann, my Lady.“ Therese setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurück und wickelte sich ein Tuch um ihre blutende Hand. 

„Habe ich etwas getan, dass Sie so abweisend sind?“, fragte Nerinda bedauernd. „Dann tut es mir leid.“

„Nein, schon gut. Verzeiht mir, my Lady.“ Therese wusste sehr wohl, dass sie der jungen Frau unrecht tat, aber in ihrem Kopf purzelte alles wild durcheinander. Warum um alles in der Welt kannte Nerinda ihr Geheimnis? Und wer wusste noch davon?

Nerinda wartete geduldig, bis Therese mit einer Hand einen Knoten in ihr Tuch gemacht hatte. „Würden Sie mich erzählen lassen, warum ich hier bin?“, fragte sie schließlich.

„Bitte sehr.“ Therese wusste selbst nicht, warum sie so eine fürchterliche Angst überkam, aber es war unhöflich, sich nicht wenigstens Nerindas Anliegen anzuhören. „Fahrt fort, my Lady.“

Nerinda nahm ihren Hut ab und legte ihn vor sich auf den Tisch. „Es ist eine längere Geschichte“, erklärte sie, als sie sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar fuhr, so wie Carolyn es getan hatte, wenn sie nervös war. „Ich habe meinen Ehemann kennengelernt, weil ich mit meiner Mutter verschiedene Lazarette in England besucht habe. Sie verfügt über ein großes medizinisches Wissen und hat sich während des Krieges viel um die Verwundeten gekümmert. Auch jetzt noch ist sie dort ein gern gesehener Gast.“

Nerinda überlegte eine Weile, als ob sie sich nicht sicher war, wie sie fortfahren wollte. Therese nutzte die Zeit, um sich doch eine neue Tasse aus der Küche zu holen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich an irgendetwas festhalten zu müssen, während sie Nerinda zuhörte. Zum Glück trottete Dannie zu ihr und stupste seine feuchte Schnauze gegen ihre eiskalte Hand.

„Vor etwa eineinhalb Jahren bin ich Philippe in einem Lazarett in Cambridge begegnet. Er war Teil einer Delegation französischer Soldaten, die englische Lazarette besichtigte. Seitdem habe ich ihn bei vielen Besuchen begleitet, bis wir uns schließlich verlobt haben...“ Nerinda wandte ihr Gesicht ab und hatte offenbar Mühe, sich zu sammeln. „Obwohl der Krieg längst vorbei war, gab es in den Lazaretten noch immer Verletzte. Menschen, die Arme oder Beine verloren hatten oder ihr Augenlicht…“

Therese fuhr mit den Fingern durch Dannies dichtes Fell, während sie Nerindas Bericht lauschte. Sie hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, worauf die junge Frau hinaus wollte, aber es musste etwas Wichtiges sein, sonst hätte Nerinda nicht so einen weiten Weg auf sich genommen. Plötzlich fiel Therese der Earl von Essex ein, der große Kriegsheld Englands. „Geht es Eurem Vater gut, Nerinda?“ 

„Meinem Vater?“ Nerinda sah irritiert auf. „Haben Sie nicht mitbekommen, dass er gestorben ist?“ 

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht.“ Therese sah den Schmerz in Nerindas Augen und fragte sich, wie es wohl ihrer Mutter gehen musste. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht geliebt zu haben schien, so war er doch ihr Ehemann gewesen. „Das tut mir leid, Nerinda“, sagte Therese mit aufrichtigem Bedauern. Auch wenn sie Harold Aird die ganzen Jahre über gehasst hatte, so war er doch Nerindas Vater gewesen und Therese wusste, was es bedeutete, mit jungen Jahren den eigenen Vater zu verlieren. „Ich bin all die Jahre so weit weg von England gewesen, dass ich vieles vom Krieg nicht mitbekommen habe“, erklärte sie leise. 

„Es war nicht im Krieg.“ Nerinda nickte dankbar, als Therese ihr ein Taschentuch reichte. „Er wurde ganz plötzlich krank.“ Sie schnäuzte in das Taschentuch. „Da ich keinen Bruder habe, erlosch mit seinem Tod auch sein Adelstitel. Ich bin also keine Countess mehr, und Sie können die Formalitäten gern beiseitelassen.“

Therese lag sofort auf der Zunge, Nerinda nach ihrer Mutter zu fragen, aber sie fürchtete sich vor dem, was sie erfahren würde. 

„Deswegen komme ich aber nicht zu Ihnen“, fuhr Nerinda fort. „In einem Lazarett in Oxford lag eine Frau, die an Typhus erkrankt war… und… und…“ Nerinda holte tief Luft. „Und diese Frau sah mir sehr ähnlich.“ Sie schaute unsicher zu Therese herüber, die keine Miene verzog. „Ich weiß noch, wie ich an ihrem Bett stand und wir uns anstarrten. Ich dachte, dass ich mich vielleicht angesteckt hatte und im Fieber Dinge sah, die gar nicht da waren. Aber ich hatte kein Fieber… und Phillipe ist die Ähnlichkeit auch aufgefallen.“ 

„Es kommt manchmal vor, dass Menschen sich ähnlich sehen.“ In Therese keimte sofort ein ungeheuerlicher Verdacht auf, aber es geschah tatsächlich nicht selten, dass Menschen sich ähnlich sahen, ohne irgendetwas miteinander zu tun zu haben. Das war kein Grund, irreführende Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen.

„Ich weiß.“ Nerinda nahm einen Schluck von dem inzwischen kalten Tee und faltete nervös ihre Hände. „Aber ich fühlte sofort, dass die Ähnlichkeit kein Zufall war und mit Phillipes Hilfe habe ich gleich am nächsten Tag angefangen, Erkundigungen einzuholen.“ Sie sah schüchtern zu Therese, die vergeblich versuchte, sich ihre Unruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Die Frau ist fünf Jahre älter als ich und heißt Christine Levinson. Sie ist die Tochter des Arztes Paul Bradley und hat ihr Leben lang in Oxford gelebt. Mit 16 Jahren hat sie den Apotheker Eric Levinson geheiratet und dann mit ihm drei Kinder bekommen, zwei Söhne und ein Mädchen.“

Nerinda sah Therese erwartungsvoll an, als könnte diese mit ihren Informationen etwas anfangen. „Jetzt können Sie sich vielleicht denken, warum ich hier bin.“ Sie stand auf und begann, im Zimmer auf- und abzugehen. „Ich bin hier, weil ich glaube, dass Christine Levinson meine Schwester ist.“ 

Therese schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Wie können Sie so eine Behauptung in den Raum stellen, Nerinda?“, fragte sie fast vorwurfsvoll. „Gibt es irgendwelche Beweise für diese Annahme?“

„Nein, aber ich bin mir sehr sicher.“ Nerinda blieb stehen und legte ihre Hände auf ihr Herz. „Ich fühle tief in meinem Innern, dass es wahr ist.“ Noch die Hand über dem Herzen, sah sie Therese offen ins Gesicht. „Meine ganze Kindheit über habe ich gespürt, dass meine Mutter etwas bedrückte“, sagte sie leise. „Aber ich wusste nicht, was es war.“

Therese stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände. Ihr war, als hätte jemand einen Vorhang aufgerissen, und plötzlich war alles wieder da. Die Nacht auf dem Heuboden, Carolyns Geständnis in der Dunkelheit, ihr warmer Atem an Thereses Hals. „Warum…“ sagte sie mühsam. „Warum fragen Sie nicht Ihre Mutter, wenn Sie diesen Verdacht haben?“

„Weil sie nicht mehr spricht.“ 

„Sie spricht nicht?“ Therese blinzelte, als vor ihren Augen helle Sterne zu tanzen begannen. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr speiübel, und sie zwang sich, ruhiger zu atmen.

„Es ist nicht so, dass sie ihre Stimme verloren hat, falls Sie das denken.“ Nerinda setzte sich wieder zu Therese an den Tisch. „Irgendwie hat sie immer weniger gesprochen, und vor ein paar Jahren hat sie fast ganz damit aufgehört. Sie sagt noch _Guten Morgen_ und _Gute Nacht_ und _Es wird morgen regnen_. Aber das ist so ziemlich alles. Sie hat sich in ihr Haus zurückgezogen und spricht mit niemandem mehr außer mit ihrer Dienstbotin.“ 

Therese schluckte schwer. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgestanden und weggerannt. Aber ihre Beine waren wie Blei und hielten sie unerbittlich an ihrem Platz. 

„Schließlich habe ich ihr Schweigen nicht mehr ausgehalten und angefangen, in ihren Tagebüchern zu lesen.“ Nerinda errötete tief und sah beschämt auf ihre Hände. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht richtig war, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, herauszubekommen, ob meine Vermutung wahr sein könnte.“ Sie beobachtete Therese aus den Augenwinkeln. „Deswegen weiß ich, dass Sie eine Frau sind, Therese.“

Therese zuckte zusammen, als Dannie unvermittelt auf ihren Schoß sprang und versuchte, sich dort zusammenzurollen. Eigentlich war er zu groß, um auf ihrem Schoß Platz zu finden, aber irgendwie schaffte er es und seufzte leise, als er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schenkel legte. 

Also hatte Carolyn ihrer Tochter nicht von ihr erzählt, sondern Nerinda hatte es selbst herausbekommen. Warum nur hatte Carolyn die Dunkelheit gewählt? Das Schweigen. Den Rückzug. Therese hatte sich bewusst für das Leben entschieden, hatte weitergemacht und sich auf das Gute konzentriert. Und es gab viel Gutes im Leben.

„Sie hat sehr viel von Ihnen geschrieben, Therese“, sagte Nerinda nachdenklich. „Sie hat Sie mehr geliebt als jeden anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt.“

„Sie, Nerinda, sind ihr das Wichtigste auf der Welt.“ Therese legte ihre zitternde Hand auf Nerindas. „Vergessen Sie das nie.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Nerinda erwiderte Thereses Händedruck. „Aber auch ich kann sie nicht glücklich machen.“

„Haben Sie etwas in den Tagebüchern gefunden, was Sie weitergebracht hat?“ Therese hatte Mühe, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Aber das musste warten, bis Nerinda gegangen war.

„Nur ein paar vage Andeutungen, die sich auch auf etwas anderes beziehen könnten.“ Nerinda schüttelte den Kopf. „Abigail, ihre Dienstbotin, ist die einzige, mit der meine Mutter noch redet. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich Sie fragen solle. Sie sagte, wenn jemand etwas weiß, dann sind Sie es.“

Therese beugte sich zu Dannie und grub ihr Gesicht in das weiche Fell. Sie fühlte sich wie ein fragiles Gefäß, das kurz vorm Zerbersten war. Hatte sie nicht alles dafür getan, damit die Vergangenheit sie nie wieder einholen würde? Sie war auf den Kontinent gezogen, hatte nie wieder einen Fuß auf englischen Boden gesetzt, hatte alle Erinnerungen in sich eingeschlossen und niemals auch nur mit einem einzigen Menschen darüber gesprochen. Und nun saß Carolyns Tochter vor ihr und stellte Fragen, die einer Antwort bedurften. 

„Bitte, Therese“, drang Nerindas Stimme zu ihr. „Wissen Sie etwas?“ 

Therese schaute zweifelnd zu ihr hoch. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Sie konnte doch nicht Carolyns Geheimnis verraten. Auf der anderen Seite durfte es nicht sein, dass nun auch ihre Tochter darunter leiden musste. Es war schlimm genug, dass Carolyn an dem Geheimnis fast zerbrochen war.

„Ich habe Ihnen nie sagen können…“ Nerinda stand auf und trat neben Therese. „… dass die Spaziergänge an der Themse mit Ihnen zu meinen schönsten Kindheitserinnerungen gehören.“ Sie kniete sich vor Therese. „Ich habe das Bild oben in Ihrem Atelier gesehen“, sagte sie leise. „Sie sind genauso unglücklich wie meine Mutter.“

Therese antwortete nicht, aber sie wusste, dass die Träne in ihrem Augenwinkel sie verriet. 

„Helfen Sie mir, Therese“, bat Nerinda leise. „Und vielleicht helfen Sie auch meiner Mutter.“

Therese gab Dannie ein Zeichen, dass er von ihrem Schoß springen sollte und wandte sich Nerinda zu. „Ihr Gefühl hat Sie nicht getäuscht, Nerinda“, sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Ihre Mutter hat drei Kinder geboren.“

„Ich wusste es.“ Nerinda erhob sich vom Boden und ging zu ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Ich konnte es nur nicht greifen…“ Sie hielt inne. „Sagten Sie gerade drei?“ Ihre Unterlippe zitterte, als Thereses Worte langsam sackten. „Ich habe zwei Geschwister?“

Therese nickte stumm. „Es tut mir leid, Nerinda.“ 

„Also war es alles Lüge…“ Nerinda schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Meine ganze Kindheit war eine Lüge.“

„Nerinda…“, warnte Therese eindringlich. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass diese Christine Levinson Ihre Schwester sein muss.“ 

„Was ist denn geschehen damals?“ Nerinda bohrte ihr blauen Augen in Thereses. 

„Das wusste nur Ihr Vater.“ Therese wünschte, sie könnte Nerinda mehr sagen, aber Harold Aird hatte sein Geheimnis mit ins Grab genommen. „Ihre Mutter geht davon aus, dass Ihre Geschwister nicht mehr leben.“

„Es waren Mädchen, nicht wahr?“ Nerindas Stimme war voller Bitterkeit. „Er wollte immer nur einen Jungen haben, damit er seinen Titel weitergeben konnte. Das habe ich schon als Dreijährige zu hören bekommen.“ Ihre Finger nestelten nervös an dem Hut auf dem Tisch, während sie über Thereses Worte nachdachte. „Warum gibt es mich dann?“, fragte sie leise.

Therese griff nach Nerindas Hand. „Weil Ihre Mutter Sie mit aller Kraft beschützt hat.“

Nerinda nickte schweigend und wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. „Ich weiß, dass mein Vater mich geliebt hat. Aber er hat mich trotzdem immer spüren lassen, dass ich falsch bin. Erst durch Phillipe habe ich gelernt, dass es schön ist, eine Frau zu sein.“

„Was wollen Sie jetzt machen, Nerinda?“

„Jetzt, da ich weiß, dass meine Ahnungen nicht nur Einbildungen sind, werde ich versuchen, mit Paul Bradley zu sprechen.“ Nerinda setzte sich ihren Hut wieder auf. „Vielleicht kann ich herausfinden, ob er wirklich der leibliche Vater von Christine Levinson ist oder nicht.“

„Befürchten Sie nicht, dass der Mann Sie sofort aus seinem Haus wirft, wenn Sie auch nur andeuten, was Sie vermuten?“ Therese hielt das keineswegs für einen klugen Plan.

Nerinda nahm einen letzten Schluck von dem kalten Tee und erhob sich. „Werden Sie mir helfen, Therese?“ 

Therese wandte sich von ihr ab und brachte Nerindas Tasse in die Küche. Natürlich wollte sie ihr gern helfen, schließlich lag ihr etwas an der jungen Frau. Aber würde sie es verkraften, Carolyns Spuren zu verfolgen? Schon jetzt merkte sie, wie nah die Vergangenheit wieder gerückt war. All die Gefühle, die sie so lange verdrängt hatte.

Aber was hatte sie noch zu verlieren? Carolyn hatte sie bereits verloren, und wenn ihre Unternehmung tatsächlich ein wenig Licht in deren verdunkelte Seele bringen würde, dann sollte das Grund genug sein, um es zumindest zu versuchen. „Ja“, sagte Therese und reichte Nerinda die Hand. „Ich werde Sie begleiten.“


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've uploaded chapter 11 and 12 at the same time, so please make sure you've read the previous chapter.

**Kapitel 12**

 

Noch am selben Abend lernte Therese Nerindas Ehegatten Phillipe kennen, der schon ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr seiner Frau gewartet hatte. Philippe Audrey, wie er mit vollem Namen hieß, war ein großer schlanker Mann mit dunklen Augenbrauen und einem schmalen Gesicht, dem man schon an seiner korrekten Haltung anmerkte, dass er ein General war. Nerinda und er waren bei einem Freund von ihm untergebracht, der allerdings an diesem Tag gar nicht zu Hause war, sodass sie das Haus für sich allein hatten. Zu dritt tranken sie zwei Flaschen Rotwein, und im Laufe des Abends stellte Phillipe sich als sympathischer, höflicher Gatte mit besten Manieren heraus, der es verstand, seine Ehefrau auf Händen zu tragen. Anfangs hatte Therese noch etwas Schwierigkeiten, ihn zu verstehen, da er mit stark französischem Akzent sprach. Aber sein Englisch war fehlerfrei, und wenn man ihm länger zuhörte, verstand man ihn besser. Seine etwas singende Art zu sprechen, gab ihm etwas Extravagantes, Charmantes, und Therese konnte gut verstehen, warum Nerinda sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Während sie Glas um Glas leerten, wurden verschieden Pläne geschmiedet und wieder verworfen. Letztendlich beschlossen sie, schon in zwei Tagen aufzubrechen, falls es Therese möglich wäre, bis dahin bereit für die Reise zu sein. Da sie auf eine so schnelle Abreise nicht vorbereitet war, gab es für sie noch jede Menge zu klären und zu erledigen. Glücklicherweise war es die Nachbarin Elena schon gewohnt, sich um Thereses Haus zu kümmern, wenn diese mal wieder auf Reisen war. 

Therese war froh, dass sie das Bild für den Vatikan gerade fertiggestellt hatte. So schaffte sie es atsächlich, alles so zu regeln, dass sie zum geplanten Zeitpunkt aufbrechen konnten. Obgleich Phillipe über einen komfortablen Zweispänner mit zwei schnellen Pferden verfügte, empfand Therese die Reise diesmal als ungewöhnlich lang und beschwerlich. Phillipe hatte klugerweise vorgeschlagen, in Paris eine paar Tage zu verweilen, und Therese war für diese Unterbrechung mehr als dankbar. Eigentlich war sie es ja gewohnt zu reisen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schmerzen ihre Sitzknochen in Paris noch tagelang. Dennoch genoss sie es, in Begleitung von Dannie an der Seine entlang zu spazieren und war gar nicht erpicht darauf, die Reise schnell fortzusetzen. 

Nerinda empfand die Reise als ähnlich beschwerlich, aber im Gegensatz zu Therese konnte sie es kaum erwarten, endlich ans Ziel zu gelangen. Wegen ihrer Ungeduld brachen sie schon nach vier Tagen wieder auf, und von dort ging es über die kürzeste Route zum Ärmelkanal. Auf der Überfahrt nach England wurde Therese das erste Mal in ihrem Leben seekrank, aber das war noch nichts gegen Nerindas jämmerlichen Zustand. Sie entleerte ihren Magen weitaus öfter, als sie Mahlzeiten zu sich nehmen konnte. 

Aber schließlich hatten sie doch wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, und Oxford war nun gar nicht mehr so weit. Erst jetzt, da Phillipe den Wagen durch die grünen Hügel ihres Heimatlandes lenkte, wurde Therese bewusst, wie sehr sie England vermisst hatte. Oft schloss sie die Augen, während der Wagen unermüdlich vor sich hin zuckelte, und lauschte den Grillen und Vögeln und all den vertrauten Geräuschen. 

Die Landschaft und die Gerüche ließen Szenen aus ihrer Kindheit wieder lebendig werden, aber auch Erinnerungen an Carolyn Aird. Noch immer war Therese sich nicht sicher, ob sie Carolyn sehen wollte oder nicht. Vielleicht würde es eine Chance sein, um mit den Ereignissen damals im Essex House abschließen zu können. Es war noch immer schwer zu verstehen, wie ein paar Wochen Thereses gesamtes Leben hatten grundlegend verändern können, und wie eine einzige Person solch einen Einfluss auf sie haben konnte. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, hatte sie dieses Kapitel niemals wirklich abschließen können, also war dies hier vielleicht die einzige Chance, es doch noch zu tun. 

Auf der anderen Seite war es oft besser, Dinge einfach ruhen zu lassen und nicht in alten Wunden herumzuwühlen. Diese Strategie hatte Therese in den vergangenen Jahren mehr oder weniger erfolgreich angewendet, und es fühlte sich nach wie vor sicherer an, alles zu lassen, wie es war. 

Wie Carolyn wohl jetzt aussehen mochte? Ob sie sich sehr verändert hatte? In Nerindas Erzählungen erkannte Therese sie manchmal kaum wieder und fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt demselben Menschen begegnen würde, wenn sie Carolyn jemals wiedersehen sollte. In ihrer Vorstellung war Carolyn noch genau wie damals, und die Gedanken an ihre gemeinsame Zeit versetzten Therese in eine quälende Unruhe. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sie in den letzten 15 Jahren ein körperliches Verlangen nach einem anderen Menschen gespürt. Es war immer nur Carolyn, die sie vermisst hatte. Und jetzt auf einmal war Carolyn so nah, und doch so unerreichbar. Es wäre so leicht, einfach an ihre Tür zu klopfen und ihr gegenüber zu treten. Aber die kostbaren Erinnerungen, die Therese wie einen Schatz in sich bewahrt hatte, würden vielleicht für immer zerstört.

Der Krieg hatte England spürbar verändert. Sie fuhren an vielen verlassenen Häusern vorbei, sogar an vollständig zerstörten Dörfern, in die niemand mehr zurückkommen wollte. Die Revolution hatte das Land von einem ungeliebten König befreit und es zu einer Republik gemacht, aber sie hatte auch schmerzliche Spuren hinterlassen, die noch sechs Jahre nach Beendigung des Krieges sichtbar waren. 

Wenn die drei anhielten, um Rast zu machen, erzählten die Menschen ihnen Geschichten über Oliver Cromwell, einem der Anführer der Revolution. Jetzt herrschte er als Lord Protektor über das Land, und offenbar verehrten ihn die Menschen. Auch der Name Harold Aird fiel des Öfteren, weil er sich mit Cromwell zusammengeschlossen hatte und damit zum Sieg gegen die Truppen des Königs wesentlich beigetragen hatte. Die meisten, mit denen die drei sprachen, sahen in Oliver Cromwell einen Helden, der für die Befreiung der Bevölkerung gekämpft hatte. Es gab jedoch auch kritische, königstreue Stimmen, die Cromwell als Mörder und Verräter bezeichneten und überzeugt waren, dass es mit England nun steil bergab gehen würde.

Therese war erstaunt über all die Ereignisse, die sie nicht mitbekommen hatte. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, welche blutigen Auseinandersetzungen und Umwälzungen in London und Umgebung stattgefunden hatten, hätte sie sich noch mehr Sorgen um ihre Schwestern gemacht. Was sie wohl sagen würden, wenn Therese auf einmal vor ihnen stand? Noch in Paris hatte sie für jede der vier ein Geschenk besorgt und freute sich schon darauf, es ihnen überreichen zu können. 

Wie Beth wohl inzwischen aussehen mochte? Den Briefen der Schwestern nach zu urteilen, ging es allen Vieren gut, aber es konnte auch sein, dass sie Therese nur nicht beunruhigen wollten. Jetzt würde sie sich mit eigenen Augen überzeugen, wie ihre Schwestern zurechtkamen. Noch war Therese sich nicht sicher, ob sie es über sich bringen würde, die verkommene Weberei zu besichtigen, aber sie hegte den heimlichen Traum, die Werkstatt vielleicht mit etwas Geld wieder in Schuss bringen zu können und eine freundliche Familie in ihrem Elternhaus wohnen zu lassen. 

„Mr. Belivet.“ Phillipes Stimme riss Therese aus ihren Tagträumen. „Wären Sie so freundlich, mir einen Trinkbeutel nach vorn zu reichen?“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Therese hob den Trinkbeutel zwischen ihren Füßen auf und reichte ihn Nerinda, die ihn an Phillipe weitergab. „Es ist leider nicht mehr sehr viel da“, raunte sie Therese zu. „Leider habe ich fast alles allein ausgetrunken.“

„Vielleicht liegt es an der salzigen Luft“, lächelte Therese. „Aber wir können ja bei der nächsten Taverne neues Wasser holen.“ 

„Ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen.“ Nerinda schaute verstohlen zu Phillipe und rückte dann näher an Therese heran. „Ich glaube, ich bin guter Hoffnung“, flüsterte sie ihn Thereses Ohr.

„Wirklich?“ raunte Therese zurück. „Sind Sie sicher?“

„Ich glaube schon.“ Nerindas blaue Augen leuchteten. „Aber sagen Sie Phillipe noch nichts. Ich möchte erst sichergehen, dass ich mich nicht täusche.“

„Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Glück der Welt.“ Therese drückte ihre Hand. Wenn Nerinda mit ihrer Vermutung Recht haben sollte, würde Carolyn bald Großmutter werden. Bei dem Gedanken wurde Therese warm ums Herz. Sie würde bestimmt eine gute Großmutter sein, allerdings hatte Therese die neue Carolyn niemals kennengelernt. „Lebt Ihre Mutter eigentlich noch im Essex House“, erkundigte sie sich bei Nerinda. 

„Nein.“ Nerinda schüttelte den Kopf. „Als mein Vater starb, mussten wir das Haus verlassen. Aber er hat meiner Mutter genug Geld hinterlassen, dass wir uns ein Haus in Westminster nehmen konnten. Als ich nach Paris gezogen bin, ist meine Mutter dort wohnen geblieben.“ Nerinda nahm Phillipe die leere Wasserflasche ab und verstaute sie wieder im Wagen. „Werden Sie sie dort besuchen?“ 

Therese zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es noch nicht.“

Nerinda sah sie lange an. „Ich muss Ihnen sicher nicht sagen, dass sie sich bestimmt sehr freuen würde.“

Therese sagte dazu nichts. Nerinda war noch zu jung, um zu wissen, dass die Dinge manchmal komplizierter waren, als sie schienen. Und dass manches, das auf den ersten Blick wie ein unerträglicher Zustand aussah, in Wirklichkeit die Aufrechterhaltung eines empfindlichen Gleichgewichts war. 

„Wie auch immer“, sagte Nerinda, nachdem Therese nicht antwortete. „Sie haben ja noch etwas Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.“

„Ich kann schon die Zinnen von London sehen“, rief Phillipe von vorn. „Wir werden hier eine Nacht bleiben und morgen früh nach Oxford aufbrechen.“ Er hielt an einer Taverne an und sprang vom Wagen, um Nerinda herunterzuhelfen. 

Das Abendessen in der Taverne war durchaus bekömmlich und die Betten recht komfortabel, aber trotzdem fand Therese in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf. Es war viel zu aufwühlend, all die bekannten Orte und Häuser wiederzusehen. Als sie im Dunkeln allein im Bett lag, überkam sie eine derartig überwältigende Schwermut, dass sie froh war, als endlich der Morgen dämmerte und sie aus dem Bett steigen durfte. 

Nerinda rutsche ungeduldig auf der Bank des Zweispänners hin und her, als sie London verließen. Jetzt waren es nur noch etwa sieben Stunden nach Oxford, und es stellte sich heraus, dass Nerinda sich noch keine näheren Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie sie Paul Bradley gegenübertreten wollte. Schließlich war es keine Option, sich in die Wohnung eines Fremden bitten zu lassen und ihn dann zu fragen, ob er sicher sei, dass seine Kinder seine eigenen seien. Trotzdem ließ Nerinda sich nicht beirren, denn sie hoffte, zumindest einen Eindruck von dem Arzt zu bekommen, auch wenn sie ihm vielleicht noch keine Fragen stellen konnte. 

Das Haus von Paul Bradley war nicht schwer zu finden, da jeder im Ort den Weg zu ihm zu wissen schien. Nerinda wünschte sich ausdrücklich, dass Phillipe und Therese sie zum Haus begleiten sollten, weshalb Therese Dannie befahl, brav auf dem Wagen zu warten. 

Als Nerinda zaghaft gegen die schlichte Haustür klopfte, erschien ein kleiner Mann mit rundem Kopf und Glatze an der Tür und zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch, als er Nerinda erblickte. Die holte tief Luft und sagte den Text auf, den sie sich vorgenommen hatte. „Guten Tag, Mr. Bradley, entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung…“

„Ich weiß, warum Sie gekommen sind“, unterbrach er sie und bat die drei herein, noch bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatten, sich vorzustellen. 

Therese und Nerinda tauschten vorsichtig Blicke aus, während der Mann sie in den hinteren Teil des Hauses führte. „Das ist mir unheimlich“, flüsterte Nerinda und schmiegte sich an Phillipe, der ritterlich den Arm um sie legte. 

„Christine?“, rief Mr. Bradley laut in den Treppenaufgang. „Kommst du bitte herunter?“

Kurz darauf stieg eine junge Frau die Treppe hinunter, die Nerinda erstaunlich ähnlich sah. Ihr Haar war heller als Nerindas und das Gesicht etwas voller, aber sie hatte dieselbe hohe Stirn und die blaugrauen Augen. „Nerinda Audrey?“, fragte die Frau zaghaft.

„Christine Levinson?“ Nerinda klammerte sich an den Arm ihres Ehemanns.

Schließlich räusperte sich Mr. Bradley. „Am besten, wir setzen uns erst einmal“, schlug er vor und ging mit seinen Gästen in den Wohnraum. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sind Sie die Tochter von Harold Aird, richtig?“, wandte er sich an Nerinda, die verwundert nickte. „Das war nicht besonders schwer. Schließlich ist Ihre Familie über Londons Grenzen hinaus bekannt“, lächelte er und wies mit dem Kopf auf Phillipe und Therese. „Und die anderen Herrschaften sind…“

„Phillipe Audrey, Nerindas Ehemann.“ Phillipe streckte den Rücken, wie es sich für einen General gehörte. 

„Theodore Belivet, Sir.“ Therese verbeugte sich höflich. „Ich bin ein Freund.“ 

„Nun, dann seien Sie alle herzlich willkommen.“ Mr. Bradley ließ sich von seiner Frau eine Flasche Whiskey bringen und drückte jedem von ihnen ein Glas in die Hand. „Dann erzählen Sie mal, was Sie zu mir führt.“

Nerinda sah hilfesuchend zu Phillipe, der achselzuckend zu Therese schaute. „Sie scheinen wenig überrascht über unseren Besuch…“, sagte sie schließlich und ließ das Ende des Satzes in der Luft hängen. 

„Das ist richtig.“ Mr. Bradley nahm einen Schluck von seinem Whiskey, ohne zu bemerken, dass er der einzige war, der trank. „Ich bin informiert, dass Sie meine Tochter Christine vor längerer Zeit in einem Lazarett kennengelernt haben, Mrs. Audrey“, erklärte er. „Ich glaube, meine Tochter hat diese Begegnung genauso überrascht wie Sie.“ Er klopfte Christine, die neben ihm Platz genommen hatte, sanft auf den Rücken. „Und wenn ich mir die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Ihnen anschaue, wundert mich das nicht.“ 

Nerinda stellte ihr Whiskeyglas vorsichtshalber auf den Tisch zurück, bevor sie die Hälfte verschüttete. Sie sah verstohlen zu Therese hinüber, die ihr aufmunternd zunickte. „Christine hat Ihnen von unserer Begegnung erzählt?“, fragte sie zögernd.

„Ja, das hat sie.“ Mr. Bradley räusperte sich nochmals. „Zunächst einmal musste sie natürlich genesen. Aber eines Tages ist sie bei uns vorbeigekommen und hat es mir erzählt. Sie haben übrigens Glück, dass sie gerade hier ist.“

Therese warf einen Blick zu der jungen Frau, die bleich neben ihrem Vater saß. Sie hatte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt, aber Therese konnte sehen, wie es in ihr arbeitete. Innerlich war sie mindestens so aufgewühlt wie Nerinda.

„Meine Frau und ich haben unserer Tochter nie gesagt, dass wir keine Kinder bekommen können“, fuhr Mr. Bradley fort, und seine Stimme zitterte jetzt doch ein wenig. „Natürlich mussten wir uns nun die Frage von Christine gefallen lassen, warum ihr eine andere Frau so ähnlich sah.“

Nerinda wurde plötzlich unwohl, und Phillipe sprang sofort an ihre Seite. „Haben Sie vielleicht ein Glas Wasser?“, fragte er Mrs. Bradley, die gerade zur Tür hereingekommen war. 

„Selbstverständlich, Sir.“ Mrs. Bradley kam kurz darauf mit einem Glas Wasser zurück und tätschelte Nerindas Schulter, als sie es ihr reichte. „Sie sollten etwas trinken, meine Liebe.“

Nerinda nahm ihr mechanisch das Glas ab und trank ein paar Schluck. „Wir sind wirklich Schwestern?“

Als niemand antwortete, stand Therese auf und ging zu Mr. Bradley. Es war nicht ihre Art, in Situationen wie dieser die Initiative zu ergreifen, aber die vagen Andeutungen von Mr. Bradley machten alles eher schlimmer. „Wären Sie so gütig, uns zu erzählen, was damals geschehen ist?“ 

Wie sie geahnt hatte, fiel es Mr. Bradley nicht leicht, ihrer Bitte nachzukommen. Er trank sein Glas mit einem Schluck aus und schenkte sich noch ein zweites ein. „Der Earl von Essex und ich kennen uns schon sehr lange“, begann er, nachdem er auch die Hälfte des zweiten Glases ausgetrunken hatte. „Ich war als junger Mann Arzt in der Armee, und der Earl und ich haben zusammen so einige Schlachten geschlagen.“ 

Er griff erneut zu seinem Glas, stellte es jedoch zurück auf den Tisch, als seine Frau rügend die Stirn runzelte. „Eines Tages kam der Earl zu mir und drückte mir ein kleines Bündel in die Hand“, fuhr er fort. „ _Schaff mir das vom Leib_ , sagte er. _Mach damit, was du für das Beste hältst_. Erst da wurde mir klar, dass in dem Bündel von Tüchern ein Mensch lag, ein kleines Mädchen, das ihm lästig war. Ich habe lange überlegt, was ich damit machen sollte und auch mit meiner Frau darüber gesprochen.“ Er lächelte seine Gattin zu, die neben Christine Platz genommen hatte. „Da wir selbst keine Kinder bekommen konnten, haben wir uns entschieden, das Baby bei uns zu behalten und es aufzuziehen.“ Er beugte sich zu Christine und drückte ihre Hand. „Wir haben Christine immer geliebt wie unsere eigene Tochter.“

„Ist es denn gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Ihre Frau plötzlich ein Kind hatte?“, fragte Phillipe skeptisch.

„Ich nehme an, dass es Gerüchte gab“ nickte Mr. Bradley. „Deshalb haben wir uns auch entschieden, so schnell wie möglich nach Oxford zu ziehen, wo uns niemand kannte.“ Er zog sich umständlich seine Jacke aus, obwohl es im Haus eher kühl war. „Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob das Kind sein eigenes war, oder ob er es für jemanden abgegeben hatte. So etwas passiert bei Lords öfter als man denkt. Aber später war Harold mit seiner Familie öfter zu Festivitäten in die Stadt eingeladen, und da ist mir die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Christine und der Countess selbstverständlich aufgefallen. Und natürlich auch die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Ihnen beiden…“, er deutete mit den Kopf erst zu Christine, dann zu Nerinda. „Insofern weiß ich schon lange, wer Sie sind, Mrs. Audrey, aber natürlich kannten Sie mich nicht.“

Nerinda hörte mit verstörter Miene zu. „Haben Sie…“, wandte sie sich an Christine und korrigierte sich sofort. „Hast du denn nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, mit deiner echten… mit der… Frau zu sprechen, die dich geboren hat?“

„Doch das habe ich…“ Auch die Stimme von Christine war Carolyns ähnlich, und Therese lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie sie sprechen hörte. „Aber ich wollte meine Mutter nicht verletzen.“ Christine sah scheu zu ihrer Mutter, die sie gerührt in die Arme nahm.

„Ach, mein Kind“, seufzte Mrs. Bradley. „Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass das ein bisschen seltsam für mich ist. Aber ich würde mich dir nie in den Weg stellen. Wenn es wichtig für dich ist, dann mach das. Ich werde schon lernen, damit zurecht zu kommen.“ Sie entließ Christine aus ihren Armen. „Vielleicht sollte ich Lady Aird sogar selbst einmal kennenlernen.“ 

Nerinda hatte Mrs. Bradley etwas verlegen zugehört. „Hast du denn meinen… unseren Vater jemals kennengelernt?“, wandte sie sich wieder an Christine.

„Ja, er war ein paar Mal zu Besuch hier, als ich noch sehr klein war“, bestätigte Christine. „Aber ich wusste ja nicht, dass es mein Vater war“, erklärte sie. „Und er wusste nicht, dass ich sein Kind war. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er mich damals wahrgenommen hat.“ Sie nahm einen Schluck von dem Whiskey und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als sie ihr Glas zurück auf den Tisch stellte. „Wieso hast du so lange gewartet?“, fragte sie Nerinda. „Es ist eineinhalb Jahre her, dass wir uns gesehen haben.“

Nerinda schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. „Ich habe die Idee immer wieder von mir geschoben“, antwortete sie leise. „Ich dachte, mein Vater tut so etwas nicht.“

Christine schwieg und strich mit der Hand die Falten ihres Kleides glatt. „Ja“, sagte sie schließlich. „Es ist merkwürdig, auf einmal mit Harold Aird verwandt zu sein. Ich meine, er ist ein Held und das alles, aber er ist auch…“

„… ein Kindesmörder?“, ergänzte Nerinda leise.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Earl das so nicht gesehen hat“, verteidigte Mr. Bradley seinen alten Freund. „Er war kein Verbrecher, er war nur…“ Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „… pragmatisch.“

Aber seine Worte machte die Situation nicht besser. Jeder im Raum wusste, dass der Earl von Essex ein sehr moralischer Mann gewesen war, aber Mädchen für ihn ganz offensichtlich keine vollwertigen Menschen gewesen waren.

Phillipe legte seinen Arm um seine Gattin, und für eine Weile trat betretenes Schweigen ein. Da stand Christine auf und stellte sich an Nerindas Seite. „Mir gefällt die Idee, eine Schwester zu haben“, sagte sie schüchtern. „Ich hoffe, du findest es nicht allzu schrecklich.“

Nerinda hob den Kopf und legte ihre Hand auf Christines Arm. „Nein, gar nicht“, sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich habe mir als Kind immer eine Schwester gewünscht.“

Christine legte zaghaft ihre Hand auf Nerindas. „Ich war kurz davor, dich zu suchen, aber dann hörte ich, dass du nach Frankreich gezogen bist.“

„Ja, das stimmt“, nickte Nerinda. „Aber es hat mir trotzdem keine Ruhe gelassen.“ 

„Sind Sie deshalb den ganzen Weg aus Paris gekommen?“, fragte Mrs. Bradley überrascht. „Dann muss Sie die Angelegenheit wahrlich beschäftigt haben.“

„Ja, das hat sie.“ Nerinda ließ Christines Arm los und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Außerdem hat meine Mutter es nicht verdient zu glauben, dass ihre Töchter tot sind.“

„Ihre Töchter?“ Christine warf einen fragenden Blick zu ihrem Vater, der verlegen auf den Boden schaute. 

„Mr. Bradley“, sagte Philippe streng. “Was geschah mit dem zweiten Mädchen, das der Earl Ihnen übergeben hat?”

Mr. Bradleys Stimme zitterte, als er sich an seine Tochter wandte. „Verzeih mir, Liebes, dass ich dir das nicht erzählt habe. Ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr wehtun.“ 

Therese sah besorgt zu Christine, doch deren Miene ließ nicht erkennen, was sie dachte. Auch damit erinnerte sie Therese sehr an ihre Mutter.

Mr. Bradly nippte an seinem fast leeren Glas, als sich alle Blicke auf ihn richteten. „Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich es nicht weiß“, sagte er gedehnt. „Es stimmt, dass es später noch zweites Mädchen gab, und auch der Earl ging davon aus, dass dieses Kind nicht mehr am Leben ist. Ich habe ihm nie erzählt, was ich mit ihm gemacht habe, und er hat mich auch nie gefragt.“

Eine unheimliche Stille breitete sich im Zimmer aus, als Mr. Bradley sich nervös über seine Glatze strich. „Ich habe das Baby einem befreundeten Arzt gegeben, weil ich ihm nichts antun konnte. Ich weiß nicht, was er mit dem Kind gemacht hat.“

„Welcher Arzt?“ Alle Augen schwenkten zu Christine, als diese wütend auf ihren Vater zuging. „Wem hast du es gegeben?“

„Adrian Crankshaw“, antwortete Mr. Bradley leise. 

“Mr. Crankshaw?” Offensichtlich hatte selbst Mrs. Bradley von dem zweiten Kind nichts gewusst. „Wieso hast du ihn nie gefragt, was er mit dem Kind gemacht hat?“

„Weil ich mich vor der Antwort gefürchtet habe.“ Mr. Bradley hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich weiß, ich hätte es tun sollen.“

Aber mit dieser knappen Auskunft gab Nerinda sich nicht zufrieden. „Wo können wir diesen Adrian Crankshaw finden?“

„Das wird schwierig.“ Mr. Bradley wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Als ich zuletzt von ihm gehört habe, lebte er in Rom. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er sich jetzt aufhält.“

„In Rom?“ Nerinda drehte sich erschrocken zu Therese. „Da kommen wir doch gerade her!“

„Es tut mir leid, aber das ist alles, was ich Ihnen sagen kann.“ Mr. Bradley schenkte sich hastig einen weiteren Whiskey ein. 

Phillipe griff zu seinem Glas und prostete ihm aus der Ferne zu. „Mr. Bradley“, sagte er in feierlichem Tonfall. „Ich möchte Ihnen und Ihrer Gemahlin ausdrücklich dafür danken, dass Sie der Tochter der Airds das Leben gerettet haben und sie aufgezogen haben wie Ihre eigene Tochter. Ich glaube, dass es auch Lady Aird freuen wird, das hören.“ Er stand auf und verbeugte sich vor beiden Eltern. „Sie haben meinen tiefen Respekt, Mr. und Mrs. Bradley.“

Auch Nerinda stand jetzt auf und nahm den überraschten Mr. Bradley in ihre Arme und anschließend seine Frau. „Ich möchte Ihnen auch beiden danken“, pflichtete sie Phillipe bei. „Ich werde niemals vergessen, was Sie getan haben.“


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

 

Christine musste bald aufbrechen, aber da sie nur ein paar Häuser von ihren Eltern entfernt wohnte, lud sie die drei Gäste ein, mit ihr zu kommen, damit Nerinda ihren Mann und ihre drei Kinder kennenlernen konnte. Der sechsjährige William stellte sich misstrauisch vor seine beiden jüngeren Geschwister, als plötzlich drei Fremde in seinem Haus standen. Doch als draußen Dannies Bellen zu ihnen ins Haus drang, trat die vierjährige Catherine mutig aus der Deckung ihres Bruders und fragte höflich, ob sie mit dem Hund spielen dürfe. 

Sobald Dannie freudig auf die Kinder zusprang, war alle Skepsis gegenüber den Gästen vergessen, und selbst der kleine Johnny versuchte, Dannie Stöckchen zuzuwerfen, was ihm mit seinen kleinen Armen jedoch nur mäßig gelang. Die beiden Jungen hatten, wie ihr Vater Eric Levinson, fast schwarze Haare, sahen ihrer Mutter aber ähnlicher als die blonde Catherine, die ansonsten mehr nach ihrem Vater kam. 

Mr. Levinson konnte nur kurz zu ihnen stoßen, da er in seiner Apotheke Kundschaft hatte, doch Therese hatte auch nicht den Eindruck, dass ihm viel daran gelegen war, seine Schwägerin kennenzulernen. Therese hatte von Mr. Bradley erfahren, dass Mr. Levinson zu denjenigen gehörte, die Cromwell und seine Anhänger als Verräter betrachteten. Möglicherweise wollte er deswegen nicht viel mit der Tochter von Harold Aird zu tun haben, oder vielleicht war er auch per se kein besonders herzlicher Mensch. 

Im Gegensatz zu ihm fassten die Kinder schnell Vertrauen zu den Gästen und genossen, dass ihnen so viel Aufmerksamkeit entgegengebracht wurde. Es war Nerinda anzusehen, wie sehr sie es genoss, plötzlich Tante zu sein, auch wenn die Kinder nichts davon ahnten. Es wäre zu kompliziert gewesen, ihnen den Sachverhalt zu erklären, weshalb die Erwachsenen entschieden, den Kindern, zumindest vorerst, nichts von ihrer Verwandtschaft zu erzählen.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, und als schließlich die Dämmerung einsetzte, lud Christine die Gäste ein, über Nacht bei ihnen zu bleiben und erst am nächsten Morgen nach London zurückzufahren. Auch Dannie war willkommen und rollte sich zufrieden vor Thereses Gästebett zusammen. 

Am folgenden Morgen mussten die Levinsons früh aufstehen, was auch die Gäste zeitig aus den Betten trieb. Nerinda verkündete beim Frühstück, sich nach Westminster zu ihrer Mutter aufmachen zu wollen und fragte Christine, ob sie mitkommen wolle. Therese blieb fast der Bissen im Hals stecken, als sie das fragte, aber glücklicherweise lehnte Christine ab. Ein derartiger Überfall machte wenig Sinn, und auch Christine musste sich erst an die neue Situation gewöhnen, bevor sie bereit war, ihrer leiblichen Mutter gegenüberzutreten. 

Mr. Levinson war schon wieder in seiner Apotheke, als sich die drei Gäste herzlich von Christine und den Kindern verabschiedeten. Phillipe hatte bereits vor dem Frühstück die Pferde eingespannt, sodass sie nun zügig aufbrechen konnten. Millionen von Tautropfen bedeckten noch die Wiesen und Felder, als sie Oxford verließen, aber der wolkenlose Himmel verriet schon, dass es ein warmer Tag werden würde. 

„Möchten Sie uns nach Westminster begleiten, oder sollen wir Sie irgendwo absetzen, Mr. Belivet?“, erkundigte sich Phillipe, als sie Stadhampton passierten. 

Die ganze Fahrt über hatte Therese über nichts anderes nachgedacht, aber nun, da Phillipe die Frage aussprach, fühlte sie sich davon überrumpelt. Es war, als würde erst an diesem Morgen Realität werden, dass sie eine Entscheidung fällen musste. Würde Carolyn sie überhaupt sehen wollen nach all den Jahren? Und auf wen würde Therese treffen? Wie viel war von der Carolyn, die sie damals kennengelernt hatte, noch übrig geblieben? 

Therese war sich bewusst, dass sie im Laufe der Jahre eine Carolyn Aird entworfen hatte, die schließlich mehr Traumgespinst als Realität war. Es hatte als Projektionsfläche für ihre Sehnsüchte herhalten müssen, für alles, was sie im Leben nie gehabt hatte und nie haben würde. War es wirklich klug, das alles durch eine kurze Begegnung mit der Realität zu zerstören?

„Bitte Mr. Belivet, geben Sie sich einen Ruck“, bat Nerinda neben ihr. „Meine Mutter hat sich für alle unerreichbar gemacht, auch für mich.“ Sie fasste Therese am Arm. „Vielleicht wird das für den Rest ihres Lebens so bleiben, aber ist es nicht wenigstens einen Versuch wert, dass Sie sie einmal besuchen? Vielleicht bringt sie die Nachricht über ihre zweite Tochter und auch die Begegnung mit Ihnen auf andere Gedanken.“

Therese konnte Nerindas Liebe zu ihrer Mutter aus jeder Silbe heraushören. Es wäre ihr gegenüber nicht fair, einfach nach Rom zurückzufahren, nur weil sie Angst hatte. Und das hatte sie wirklich. Allein die Vorstellung, Carolyn gegenüberzutreten, versetzte Therese in solche Panik, dass es ihr den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb. „Also gut“, gab sie nach und erntete dafür eine stürmische Umarmung von Nerinda. „Aber ich werde nicht lange bleiben.“

Während der Fahrt nach Westminster sollte Therese ihre Entscheidung noch hundert Mal bereuen. Immer wieder hatte sie den Impuls, aus dem Wagen zu springen und Phillipe und Nerinda allein weiterfahren zu lassen. Doch die Tatsache, dass Carolyn sich so vom Leben abgewendet zu haben schien, hielt sie oben auf dem Wagen. Sie durfte jetzt nicht feige sein, denn Nerinda hatte recht: Es war einen Versuch wert. 

Obwohl die Sonne inzwischen vom tiefblauen Himmel auf ihre Köpfe knallte, fror Therese, als sie am späten Nachmittag in Westminster eintrafen. Ihre Hände wurden eiskalt beim Anblick von Carolyns neuem Zuhause. „Hier ist es“, verkündete Nerinda und ließ sich von Phillipe vom Wagen helfen. „Am besten, Sie warten erst einmal hier, Mr. Belivet. Mein Mann und ich sind sicher schon Überraschung genug für meine Mutter.“

Therese war es mehr als recht, wenn die Begegnung mit Carolyn sich noch etwas hinauszögern würde. „Gehen Sie nur hinein, Nerinda. Vielleicht will Ihre Mutter mich gar nicht sehen.“

Sie setzte sich auf einen Mauervorsprung vor dem Haus, und Dannie legte seinen braunen Kopf in ihren Schoß, während sie nervös auf Nerindas Rückkehr wartete. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine knorrige Eiche vor dem Haus, die bestimmt schon hundert Jahre alt sein musste. Was dieser Baum wohl schon alles mitangesehen hatte? Wie viel Freude, wie viele Tränen. Liebe, Streit, Eifersucht, Trauer, Hungersnöte und überfüllte Getreidekammern. Wie klein waren Thereses eigene Probleme angesichts dessen, was sich in ihrem Land abspielte. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt konnte niemand sagen, ob England sich zum Vorbild für alle anderen Staaten entwickeln würde, oder ob es glanzlos unterging. 

Dannie wunderte sich sichtlich über die Nervosität seiner Herrin und tat sein Bestes, sie von ihren Gedanken abzulenken. Therese kraulte ihm geistesabwesend den Nacken, während sie angestrengt versuchte, genug Luft in ihre Lunge zu bekommen und ihr hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen. 

Sie versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie Carolyn diese Straße jeden Tag auf und ab gehen würde, wie sie die Haustür öffnen und schließen würde, wie sie Eier und Gemüse am Markt kaufte. Es fühlte sich seltsam unwirklich an, dass Carolyn hier all die Jahre gelebt hatte, während Therese sich verhalten hatte, als sei sie gestorben. 

Schließlich tauchten Nerinda und Phillipe wieder in der Haustür auf, allerdings ohne Carolyn. Nerinda ging mit schnellen Schritten auf Therese zu und winkte ihr, sie solle ihr entgegen kommen. „Verzeihen Sie, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat“, entschuldigte sie sich. „Wir haben meiner Mutter erzählt, dass wir Besuch mitgebracht haben, aber sie wollte niemanden sehen.“

„Gut, dann sollten wir…“ Therese wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Nein, nein, Mr. Belivet.“ Nerinda hielt Therese am Ärmel fest. „Wir erklärten ihr, dass der Besuch eine sehr weite Reise auf sich genommen hat, um sie zu sehen. Deshalb hat sie jetzt, etwas widerwillig, zugestimmt. Schrauben Sie Ihre Erwartungen also nicht zu hoch.“

„Also gut.“ Therese straffte ihre Schultern. „Haben Sie Ihrer Mutter von den Bradleys erzählt?“

„Nein, noch nicht.“ Nerinda begleitete Therese zur Haustür. „Wir wollten sie nicht überfordern. Vielleicht finden Sie ja einen Weg, es ihr zu erzählen.“

„Das bezweifle ich“, murmelte Therese und blieb unschlüssig vor der Haustür stehen. 

„Meine Frau und ich machen jetzt einen längeren Spaziergang“, verkündete Phillipe und reichte Nerinda seinen Arm. „Und Ihren Dannie nehmen wir gleich mit.“ Der Hund sprang sofort auf, als Phillipe einen Stock auf die Straße warf und schoss schwanzwedelnd der Beute hinterher. 

„Viel Glück, Therese“, flüsterte Nerinda und winkte ihr, bevor sie am Arm ihres Mannes die Straße hinunterflanierte. 

Therese sah den beiden mit einer Mischung aus Neid und Erleichterung hinterher. Sie würde jetzt auch lieber spazieren gehen, aber zumindest besaßen die beiden das Taktgefühl, sie mit Carolyn allein zu lassen. Schlimmer als die letzten 15 Jahre würde es kaum werden können, also beschloss Therese, es schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Ein letztes Mal zupfte sie ihren Anzug zurecht, dann trat sie durch die weiße Haustür in einen Flur mit dunklen Steinfliesen. Von dort aus gingen verschiedene Türen ab, und Therese schätzte, dass sich hinter der großen Flügeltür gegenüber der Haustür der Wohnraum verbarg. Links und rechts im Flur standen Möbelstücke, die Therese zum Teil noch aus dem Essex House kannte, doch viele schienen neuere Anschaffungen zu sein. 

Therese blieb vor der Flügeltür stehen und klopfte vernehmlich. Ehe der Mut sie verließ, trat sie ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, ein. Tausend Mal hatte sie sich diesen Moment vorgestellt, und trotzdem traf sie der Anblick von Carolyn Aird so unvorbereitet wie am ersten Tag. Carolyn stand gegenüber am Fenster und drehte sich um, als sie das Knarren der Tür hörte. Ihr Haar hatte ein paar graue Strähnen bekommen, und sie war schmaler als damals. Aber es war unverkennbar Carolyn Aird, die Therese mit ihren blauen Augen ungläubig entgegenstarrte. 

„Mr. Belivet?“ Carolyns Stimme war rauer und tiefer als früher. Man hörte, dass sie sie nicht oft benutzte. 

Therese schloss mit zitternden Händen die Tür hinter sich. „Nerinda und Phillipe sind spazieren gegangen“, sagte sie und schaute vorsichtig zu Carolyn hinüber. „Darf ich nähertreten?“

Sie war nicht sicher, ob Carolyn ihre Frage gehört hatte, denn die stand immer noch am Fenster und reagierte nicht. „Carolyn?“ 

Endlich regte sich etwas in Carolyns Gesicht. „Therese?“

Plötzlich war alles, was Therese sich überlegt hatte, null und nichtig. Ehe sie sich versah, eilte sie zu Carolyn und schloss sie in die Arme. Sofort drang der vertraute Duft in ihre Nase, den sie unter tausenden wieder erkannt hätte. Sie spürte Carolyns Hände auf ihrem Rücken und ihre schmalen Schulterblätter unter ihren eigenen Fingern. 

„Ich muss mich setzen“, flüsterte Carolyn nach einer Weile und führte Therese zu einem Sofa, das diese noch aus dem Essex Houses kannte. Es hatte in dem Raum neben dem Musikzimmer gestanden und Therese hatte seine Schönheit schon damals bewundert.

Erst jetzt, da sie Carolyns Gesicht aus der Nähe sehen konnte, erkannte Therese, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte. Blass und viel zu dünn war sie geworden, und der bittere Zug um ihren Mund war früher noch nicht dagewesen. 

Therese griff nach Carolyns Hand und drückte sie. Wie früher spürte sie die Berührung in jeder Faser ihres Körpers. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen“, sagte sie leise. Sie konnte nicht fassen, wie vertraut sich Carolyn anfühlte. Nach all den Jahren lagen Welten zwischen ihnen, das merkte sie sehr wohl. Aber trotzdem war da etwas Zeitloses, Überdauerndes, das sie nicht benennen konnte. 

Carolyn sagte kein Wort, aber ihre Miene verriet Schock und Verwirrung. Carolyn sagte kein Wort, aber ihre Miene verriet Schock und Verwirrung. Therese wusste nicht einmal, ob sie sich freute, sie zu sehen. Es war etwas Distanziertes in Carolyns Haltung, dass Therese ihre Hand zurückziehen ließ.

Sie saßen stumm beieinander und Therese versuchte vergeblich, sich zu erinnern, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt, und gleichzeitig platzte er vor lauter Fragen. Therese griff nach dem ersten Strohhalm, den sie in ihrem Hirn zu fassen bekam. „Es tut mir leid, dass dein Ehemann gestorben ist“, sagte sie bedauernd. „Nerinda hat es mir erzählt.“

Carolyn schaute sie irritiert an. „Hast du davon nicht gehört? Die ganze Welt hat darüber gesprochen.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Trauerfeier hat hier in der Westminster Abbey stattgefunden. Es war ein Staatsakt.“

„Ich… ich war in Bayern zu dieser Zeit…“, murmelte Therese zerknirscht. „Während des Krieges sind nur selten Nachrichten dorthin durchgedrungen. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob meine Schwestern noch leben.“

„Tun sie es denn?“

Therese wusste genau, dass das nicht nur echtes Interesse, sondern auch eine von Carolyns Strategien war, um von sich abzulenken. Aber das war ihr zuzugestehen, schließlich hatte Therese sich nicht angekündigt. „Ja, es geht ihnen wohl allen gut, soweit ich weiß“, antwortete Therese und versuchte, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. 

„Wann hast du sie das letzte Mal gesehen?“

„Vor fünfzehn Jahren.“ Therese senkte die Lider unter Carolyns prüfendem Blick. „Als ich England verlassen habe.“ 

Carolyn erhob sich mit einem Ruck. „Du bist nie wieder in England gewesen?“ fragte sie ungläubig. „Ich denke, deine Familie ist dir so wichtig.“

Therese traute sich nicht, sie anzusehen. Was sollte sie dazu sagen? Es war zu einfach, nur dem Schicksal die Schuld zu geben, oder dem Krieg. Sie hatte es jahrelang vermieden, hierher zu reisen, weil sie Angst gehabt hatte, nicht standzuhalten, wenn sie in Carolyns Gegend gekommen wäre. Dann hätte das ganze Elend nur wieder von vorn begonnen, und das hätte niemandem geholfen. 

Carolyn rollte mit den Augen und ging zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers, wo das Cembalo stand. „Wie kommt es, dass du dich jetzt plötzlich meldest?“, fragte sie, hörbar verärgert. „All die Jahre wusstest du, wo ich war. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie lange ich gewartet habe?“ Sie fuhr sich durch ihre weißen Haare, eine Geste, die Therese so vertraut war, als hätten sie sich noch gestern gesehen. „Alles, worum ich dich gebeten habe, war, ab und zu einmal vorbeizukommen“, sagte sie bitter. „Aber du bist nie gekommen. Nicht ein einziges Mal. Ich wusste nicht mal, ob du noch lebst."

Eine lang unterdrückte Wut brach sich in Therese Bahn, und sie schoss vom Sofa hoch. Was maßte Carolyn sich an? Sie hatte hier ihr Nest und ihre Familie, die Therese nie gehabt hatte. „Und wie hattest du dir diese Begegnungen vorgestellt?“, fragte sie gereizt. „Dass ich dabei zusehe, wie du hier mit deinem Ehemann lebst?“ Sie ging mit forschen Schritten zur Tür. „Ich habe auch ein Herz“, schleuderte sie Carolyn entgegen.

„Meine Ehe hatte keine Bedeutung, und das wusstest du“, schoss Carolyn zurück. 

„Du hast deinen Ehemann immer unterstützt, wie es sich für eine gute Gemahlin gehört.“ Therese fasste nach dem Türgriff. „Ich werfe dir das nicht vor. Es ist sicher ein Segen für unser Land gewesen. Aber ich hatte in deinem Leben keinen Platz.“

„Du hattest den größten Platz von allen“, sagte Carolyn leise. „Weißt du nicht, dass ich dich geliebt habe?“

Thereses Hand sank kraftlos vom Türgriff, als alle Energie sie zu verlassen schien. „Warum hast du mich dann damals abgewiesen?“, fragte sie mit einer letzten Spur von Trotz.

„Es hätte dich dein Leben kosten können.“ Carolyn schüttelte den Kopf über Thereses Frage. „Für wie verrückt hältst du mich?“

„Es wäre _mein_ Leben gewesen“, stieß Therese hervor. „Ich hätte es riskiert… für jeden einzelnen Moment… mit dir.“ Sie merkte auf einmal, wie müde sie war. Müde des Streits, müde von allem, müde von ihrem eigenen Leben.

„Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dich zu verlieren.“ Auch Carolyn klang erschöpft und resigniert. Es schien immer wieder um dasselbe Thema zu gehen. „Kannst du das nicht verstehen?“

„So hast du mich erst recht verloren.“ Therese sagte die Worte mit einer Mischung aus Trotz und Frustration. Natürlich konnte sie Carolyns Beweggründe nachvollziehen, aber das hieß nicht, dass es nicht wehtat. 

„Aber du bist wenigstens am Leben.“ Carolyns Stimme zitterte. "Und ich konnte mich um meine Tochter kümmern."

Therese schaute zur Decke, um Carolyns Blick auszuweichen. Ihre Argumente drehten sich im Kreis, und wenn Therese noch länger blieb, würde es nur schlimmer werden. „Ich musste weggehen“, sagte sie und öffnete die Tür. „Aber es ist mir trotzdem nie gelungen, dich zu vergessen.“

Sie wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, da hörte sie Carolyns Schluchzen. Das leise Geräusch zerriss ihr das Herz und ließ ihren Widerstand in sich zusammenfallen wie ein Kartenhaus. 

In drei Schritten war sie bei Carolyn, aber diese hob abwehrend die Hände, als Therese sich näherte. „Warum bist du gekommen, Therese?“, fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

Ja, warum war sie gekommen? Vor einer Stunde hätte Therese diese Frage noch eindeutig beantworten können. Aber jetzt? Allmählich wurde ihr klar, dass sie weder für Nerinda gekommen war noch für Carolyn. Sie war für sich selbst gekommen, für sich ganz allein. 

Tief in ihrem Innern hatte sie immer gewusst, dass sie mit ihren Gefühlen für Carolyn nie wirklich abgeschlossen hatte. Auch wenn immer klar war, dass Carolyn ihre Familie niemals verlassen würde, hatte ihr Herz nicht aufgehört, sie zu vermissen. Trotzdem war Therese nie anmaßend genug gewesen, um sich einzubilden, dass Carolyn noch an sie denken könnte. Schließlich hatte diese ihre Entscheidung getroffen, und auch sie hatte mit den Konsequenzen weiterleben müssen. 

Und während Carolyn vor ihr stand und auf eine Antwort wartete, wurde Therese klar, dass sie niemals frei sein würde, wenn sie jetzt nicht für Klarheit sorgte. Mit aller Kraft kämpfte sie gegen ihre Furcht und schaute mutig in die blaugrauen Augen, die sie so sehr vermisst hatte. „Würdest du mich denn noch wollen?“, fragte sie so leise, dass sie Sorge hatte, Carolyn hätte sie nicht gehört.

Aber Carolyn hatte sie gehört. „Wie kannst du das fragen?“, flüsterte sie.

Carolyn sagte noch etwas anderes, aber das Rauschen in Thereses Ohren übertönte den Rest ihres Satzes. Alles, was Therese mitbekam, war, dass Carolyn einen Schritt auf sie zuging und ihre Hände ergriff. Und Therese tat das einzige, was ihr in ihrem benebelten Zustand möglich war: Sie küsste Carolyn. Erst ihre Wange, dann ihre Stirn, die hellen Augenbrauen, die Nase, den Mund. 

Es war keine Frage in Thereses Kuss, kein Suchen, kein Zögern. Sie tauchte mitten hinein wie in ein urvertrautes Gewässer, und als sie Carolyns Seufzen hörte, zersprang der eiserne Ring, der jahrelang ihr Herz umgeben hatte, in einem einzigen Moment in tausend Stücke.

„Wann kommen Nerinda und Phillipe zurück?“ Carolyn lehnte ihr Stirn an Thereses. 

„Das wird noch länger dauern“, antwortete Therese vage. Carolyn konnte ja nicht wissen, dass die beiden ihnen absichtlich Zeit ließen.

„Wann wirst du wieder fahren?“

„Ich kann noch bleiben.“

„Das ist gut.“ Zum ersten Mal sah Therese Carolyn lächeln und der Anblick raubte ihr den Atem. Mehr als ihre Berührungen, mehr als ihr Kuss war es dieses Lächeln, das die jahrelange Last von Thereses Schultern hob.

„Weine nicht”, flüsterte Carolyn und wischte eine einzelne Träne von Thereses Wange.

„Können wir woanders hingehen?“ fragte Therese zurück. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

„Wo möchtest du hingehen?“ Carolyn küsste sanft ihre Lippen und der Boden begann unter Therese zu schwanken.

„Überall.“

„Nach oben?“

„Ja. Bring mich ins Bett.“

 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm Carolyn Thereses Hand und führte sie nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer. Therese sah aus dem Augenwinkel das Portrait über dem Toilettentisch hängen, das sie vor vielen Jahren von Carolyn gemalt hatte. Aber sie war zu überwältigt, um es wirklich zu realisieren. Carolyns Lippen waren in ihrem Nacken und Therese fühlte sich, als würde sie sterben.

Schweigend zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus, und Therese drückte Carolyn in die weiche Matratze. Es fühlte sich so unwirklich an, dass sie wirklich hier war. In England. In Westminster. Bei Carolyn. 

Carolyn drehte Therese auf den Rücken und begann, ihren nackten Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken. Thereses Haut glühte unter ihren Lippen, und das Blut in ihren Adern schien anzuschwellen wie heiße Lava. Wie hatte sie nur vergessen können, was Carolyn in ihr auslöste? „Ich liebe dich, Carolyn“, flüsterte sie und stöhnte auf, als ihre beiden Geschlechter sich berührten. „Ich habe dich immer geliebt.“ Sie konnte fühlen, wie feucht Carolyn war, und sie rieb ihre eigene Scham gegen Carolyns. Übermannt von einer Welle von Begehren, drängte sie sich stärker an Carolyn, fand einen Rhythmus, bis Carolyn zurückwich. 

„Nein, bitte…“ Carolyn ließ von Therese ab und legte sich neben sie. „Nicht so schnell, Therese“, bat sie atemlos. „Es ist zu viel…“ 

Therese beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft. „Wenn ich langsamer mache, überlebe _ich_ es nicht“, flüsterte sie in Carolyns Ohr. „Ich sterbe, wenn ich dich nicht berühren kann.“ 

„Dann berühr mich“, flüsterte Carolyn zurück. „Nur nicht… hier.“ Sie zog Thereses Hände von ihren Schenkeln weg. „Berühr mich, Therese.“

Therese ließ sich mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht auf Carolyn nieder. Auch die letzte Zelle in ihrem Körper sollte fühlen, dass Carolyn da war. Dass das hier kein Traum war, und dass sie sich dieses Mal nicht davonschleichen musste wie ein Dieb, der sich etwas zu Unrecht genommen hatte. „Ist es so besser?“, flüsterte Therese und biss sanft in Carolyns Unterlippe. 

„Hmmm“, flüsterte Carolyn und seufzte, als Therese zu der Stelle unter ihrem Ohr wanderte, die so besonders empfindlich war. „Du musst mir Zeit geben“, stieß Carolyn hervor. „Vor einer Stunde dachte ich noch, ich würde dich niemals wiedersehen.“

Therese wanderte zu Carolyns anderem Ohr. Natürlich konnte sie Carolyn verstehen, aber es war so schwer, das aufgewachte Biest in ihr zurückzuhalten. Fünfzehn Jahre lang hatte sie der Versuchung widerstanden, Carolyn zu sehen, und nun konnte sie nicht einmal ein paar Augenblicke warten, um ihr ganz und gar nahe zu sein. „Versprich mir, dass wir uns morgen sehen“, wisperte sie, als sie mit ihrem Gesicht Carolyns Hals entlangwanderte.

„Du hast vorhin meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“ Carolyn schloss die Augen, als Therese nun ihren Nacken küsste. „Wie lange kannst du bleiben?“

„Das kommt darauf an…“ Therese hob den Kopf, um Carolyn in die Augen schauen zu können. 

„Auf was?“ Carolyn strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. 

Als Therese nicht antwortete, schob sie ihre Hand in Thereses und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Dieses Haus hier…“ Sie zeigte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür. „... ist groß genug für zwei, und ich dachte… Ich dachte, vielleicht könntest du dir vorstellen, hier mit mir zu leben?“

„Als dein Liebhaber?“ Therese beugte sich zu ihr und küsste ihre Stirn. „Wie soll das gehen? Du bist eine Lady und ich nur ein Künstler.“

„Nein, nicht als Künstler.“ Carolyns Augen verrieten Unsicherheit, aber sie hielten Thereses Blick stand. „Als eine Freundin.“

„Eine Freundin?“ Therese löste ihre Hand aus Carolyns und setzte sich aufrecht im Bett hin. „Das ist verrückt!“

„Nein, keineswegs.“ Carolyn richtete sich nun ebenfalls auf. „Überleg doch mal, Therese. Niemand würde Verdacht schöpfen.“ 

Therese ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen wie ein steifes Brett und starrte an die Decke. Carolyns Vorschlag war ungeheuerlich, aber nicht vollkommen von der Hand zu weisen. „Lady Carolyn und Therese, die Weberstochter, als Freundinnen?“, fragte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Wie soll das möglich sein?“

Aber Carolyn ließ sich nicht beirren. „Du weißt mehr von der Macht der Kleidung als jeder andere,“ sagte sie unbeeindruckt. „Also ziehen wir dir schöne Kleider an, und dann fragt niemand mehr näher nach.“

„Und was ist mit meiner Malerei?“ Therese wusste sofort, dass sie dieses Opfer bringen würde, wenn es die Umstände verlangten. Aber es würde sehr, sehr schwer werden. Ihre Seele brauchte das Malen wie die Luft zum Atmen.

„Was immer du willst.“ Carolyn legte sich zu ihr und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand. „Das Erbe, das Harold mir vermacht hat, reicht dafür aus, dass wir beide davon leben könnten. Aber ich würde dich keinesfalls halten wollen, wenn du von Zeit zu Zeit als Theodore Belivet ausziehst, um Porträts zu malen – solange du nur immer wieder zu mir zurückkommst…“

Therese schloss die Augen, als die Gedanken zu schnell durch ihren Kopf zu rasen drohten. Unwillkürlich musste sie an den Moment denken, als sie im Essex House vor Carolyns Spiegel gestanden hatte. Die Sehnsucht, die sie gespürt hatte, der Wunsch, endlich sein zu können, wer sie wirklich war. Dieses Begehren hatte Therese genauso fest in sich eingeschlossen wie ihre Gefühle für Carolyn.

Würde sie überhaupt in der Lage sein, als Frau zu leben nach all der Zeit? Und nicht nur als Frau sondern als eine Lady? In ihrem Leben würde sich von heute auf morgen alles verändern. Im Grunde müsste sie eine Lüge durch eine andere austauschen, aber es wäre ein Weg, um mit Carolyn zusammen zu sein. Außerdem wäre diese Lüge deutlich kleiner, denn niemand verlangte, dass sie sich einen ehrenvollen Stammbaum ausdachte. Sie würde einfach nur „die Freundin Therese Belivet“ sein, und von Zeit zu Zeit würde sie als Theodore Belivet durch die Welt pilgern, um Porträts zu malen.

„Ich verstehe, wenn du dein Leben nicht aufgeben möchtest“, sagte Carolyn sanft. „Ich weiß ja, wie viel dir die Malerei bedeutet. Die halbe Welt will von dir porträtiert werden“, fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. „Ich bin mir bewusst, dass es ein egoistischer Vorschlag ist.“

Therese schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Sie hielt ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen, weil in ihrem Kopf alles drunter und drüber ging. „Meine Malerei hat mir geholfen zu überleben“, sagte sie langsam. „Aber lebendig fühle ich mich nur mit dir.“ 

Es hörte sich seltsam an, schließlich hatten sie nicht mehr als ein paar Wochen ihres Lebens miteinander verbracht. Aber es war die Wahrheit. Therese öffnete die Lider und errötete, als sie die Liebe in Carolyns Augen sah. „Ich weiß, was du meinst“, lächelte sie.

„Nerinda sagt, dass ich nie wirklich gegangen bin“, murmelte Therese, ein wenig verlegen. „Und ich fürchte, dass sie damit Recht hat.“

Sie hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da wich Carolyn abrupt zurück. „Nerinda?“, fragte sie, sichtlich erschrocken. „Was hat Nerinda damit zu tun?“

Therese seufzte, als mit einem Schlag zurückkam, warum sie ursprünglich gekommen war. Wie sollte sie Carolyn erklären, was alles geschehen war? „Das ist eine längere Geschichte“, sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Therese.“ Carolyn rückte noch weiter von ihr ab. „Was ist hier los?“, fragte sie unwirsch. „Nerinda tat so, als hättet ihr euch hier zufällig getroffen. Hat sie dich etwa gebeten, mich zu besuchen?“

„Ja, in gewisser Weise“, musste Therese zugeben. „Aber ich wäre nicht gekommen, wenn ich es nicht selbst gewollt hätte.“

„Aha, ich verstehe.“ Carolyns Stimme bebte vor Ärger. „Das ist also nur einer von Nerindas _Wir-müssen-Mutter-aus-ihrer-Melancholie-herausholen_ -Plänen. Sag schon, Therese, hat sie dir Geld angeboten?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Therese musste hilflos zusehen, wie Carolyn sich hinter einer dicken Mauer verschanzte und sie davor stehen ließ. „Carolyn, bitte…Lass es mich erklären…“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das hören will.“ Carolyn war dabei, aus dem Bett zu steigen, aber Therese hielt sie am Arm fest. 

„Bleib hier und hör mir zu“, sagte Therese mit einer Autorität, die sie sich selbst nicht zugetraut hätte. Aber sie hatte den Effekt, dass Carolyn tatsächlich zurück ins Bett sackte und die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper verschränkte.

„Was immer du zu sagen hast, tue es schnell“, sagte sie kühl. „Ich mag meine Zeit nicht vergeuden.“

Therese hätte sie so gern in den Arm genommen, aber sie wusste, dass Carolyn das nicht zulassen würde. „Bitte versprich mir, dass du mir bis zum Ende zuhören wirst“, sagte sie eindringlich, was Carolyn nur noch misstrauischer machte. Unentschlossen schaute sie an Therese vorbei zu der Wand, wo das Porträt hing. Es hatte nichts von seinem Glanz verloren, und die Tatsache, dass Carolyn dieses Porträt mitgenommen und sogar in ihr Schlafzimmer gehängt hatte, ließ Thereses Herz vor Stolz und Glück anschwellen.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken gab Carolyn ihre Zustimmung, und Therese holte tief Luft, als sie sich innerlich für alles wappnete, was nun folgen konnte. „Nerinda hat mich in Rom besucht“, begann sie und ignorierte bewusst Carolyns Stirnrunzeln. „Sie hatte ein Anliegen und wollte, dass ich ihr dabei helfe.“ 

„Was für ein Anliegen?“, fragte Carolyn betont gelangweilt, aber Therese ließ sich von ihrer Kühle nicht täuschen. Carolyn interessierte brennend, warum ihre Tochter den beschwerlichen Weg von Paris nach Rom auf sich genommen hatte. Wie sollte sie auch ahnen, was der Grund dafür gewesen war.

„Carolyn…“ Therese machte eine hilflose Geste. „Ich kann das nicht erzählen, ohne deine Hand zu halten.“ Sie wartete einen Moment, um Carolyn Zeit zu geben. „Kannst du mir das bitte gewähren?“

Carolyn drehte sich flach auf den Rücken und hielt Therese ihre Hand hin wie einen Gegenstand, der nicht zu ihr gehörte. Sie schloss die Augen, als Therese ihre Handinnenfläche küsste, sagte aber nichts. 

„Es geht um etwas ganz anderes, als du denkst“, erklärte Therese und zog Carolyns Hand an ihre Brust. „Sie ist nicht deinetwegen gekommen, aber es betrifft dich auch. Deshalb bitte ich dich nochmals, dass du mir bis zum Ende zuhörst.“

Carolyn warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu, leistete aber keinen Widerstand. 

Therese hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie die nächsten Sätze sagen sollte, ohne sie zu sagen. Aber es gab nur eine einzige Richtung, und die war nach vorn. „Du erinnerst dich, dass Nerinda während ihrer Verlobungszeit verschiedene Lazarette besucht hat?“

Carolyn nickte stumm, und Therese konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich, wie damals Therese auch, fragte, was Nerindas Lazarettbesuche mit ihrer Reise nach Rom zu tun haben sollten. 

Vor lauter Aufmerksamkeit für Carolyn hatte Therese angefangen, flach zu atmen und sie zwang sich innerlich zur Ruhe, als sie ein Anflug von Schwindel überkam. „Bei diesen Lazarettbesuchen“, fuhr sie fort, „hat Nerinda eine Patientin getroffen, die an Typhus erkrankt war. Diese Patientin hatte eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihr selbst, und auch Phillipe ist diese Ähnlichkeit aufgefallen.“ 

Therese beobachtete Carolyn vorsichtig von der Seite, aber diese lag nur reglos auf ihrem Rücken und hörte Therese mit versteinerter Miene zu. „Nerinda erzählte mir, sie habe sich schon als Kind gefragt, wieso sie keine älteren Geschwister hatte, denn sie wusste ja, dass ihre Eltern schon viele Jahre verheiratet waren.“

Zum ersten Mal registrierte Therese Unruhe in Carolyns Gliedern und beeilte sich fortzufahren. „Deshalb hatte sie den Verdacht, dass die Frau, die sie in dem Lazarett getroffen hatte, ihre Schwester sein könnte.“

Carolyn schloss ihre Augen, aber ihr starrer Körper war so angespannt wie ein Bogen unmittelbar vor dem Schuss. Sie lag regungslos da, und reagierte auch nicht, als Therese die Fingerknöchel ihrer Hand küsste, bevor sie sie zurück an ihr Herz legte.

„Du hast versprochen, mir zuzuhören“, erinnerte Therese sie leise. „Nerinda hat wohl Versuche unternommen, mit dir darüber zu sprechen, aber das ist ihr nicht gelungen. Also hat sie in ihrer Verzweiflung angefangen, Auszüge aus deinen Tagebüchern zu lesen.“

„Was?“ Carolyn riss die Augen auf und versuchte, sich von Therese loszureißen. Doch diese hielt sie mit aller Kraft fest, sodass Carolyn schließlich frustriert in ihr Kissen zurücksank. „Wie kann sie es wagen?“, stieß sie hervor. 

„Deine Tochter war verzweifelt, Carolyn. Sie konnte dich nicht mehr erreichen.“ Therese war sehr wohl bewusst, dass es nicht zu entschuldigen war, was Nerinda getan hatte. Natürlich war Carolyn zu Recht erbost über diesen Vertrauensbruch. Aber sie sollte zumindest verstehen, dass Nerinda alle anderen Wege versucht hatte. „In den Tagebüchern hat sie wohl auch von uns gelesen.“

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte Carolyn und legte ihre Hand auf ihre Augen. 

Therese beeilte sich, so schnell wie möglich weiterzuerzählen, bevor Carolyn sie aus dem Raum werfen würde. „Deshalb weiß sie, dass ich eine Frau bin“, erklärte sie. „Und deine Dienstbotin Abigail hat sie wohl auch darin bestärkt, mich aufzusuchen und mir Fragen zu stellen.“

„Abigail?“ Carolyns Augen blitzten vor Wut. „Nerinda hat hinter meinem Rücken mit Abigail gesprochen?“

„Carolyn.“ Therese drückte sie mit sanfter Kraft wieder auf die Matratze zurück. „Du darfst nicht unterschätzen, wie sehr du dich vor den Menschen, die dich lieben, verschlossen hast. Natürlich hat das Konsequenzen.“

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich selbst schuld bin, dass in meinen Tagebüchern gelesen wird und Menschen sich hinter meinem Rücken verbünden?“ Carolyn wurde immer aufgebrachter.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Therese warf einen besorgten Blick zur Tür. Hoffentlich hielten Nerinda und Phillipe sich an ihr Versprechen, länger fortzubleiben. Womöglich würde Carolyn sie alle drei aus dem Haus werfen, wenn sie jetzt zur Tür hereinkamen. „Es war nicht richtig, was Nerinda getan hat. Daran besteht kein Zweifel“, betonte Therese und legte ihre Arme um Carolyn, ehe sie sich wehren konnte. „Aber wer was warum gemacht hat, können wir später besprechen. Das Wichtige ist, dass Nerinda mir eine Frage gestellt hat und ich ihr diese Frage beantwortet habe.“ Therese fühlte Carolyn in ihren Armen erstarren und zog sie nur noch fester an sich. „Nerinda hatte die Frau, um die es ging, schon vor längerer Zeit ausfindig gemacht“, erklärte sie. „Aber sie wollte erst eine Bestätigung haben, bevor sie etwas unternehmen würde. Und als ich ihr diese gegeben habe, sind Nerinda und Phillipe nach Oxford gereist, um der Frau einen Besuch abzustatten. Und ich habe sie dabei begleitet.“

Jetzt erst lockerte Therese ihren Griff, behielt aber beide Arme um Carolyn. „Deine älteste Tochter Maria ist am Leben, Carolyn“, sagte sie leise. „Sie ist wohlbehütet bei einem Arzt in Oxford aufgewachsen – sehr nette Menschen, wir haben sie kennengelernt – und inzwischen ist sie mit einem Apotheker verheiratet. Sie heißt Christine Levinson, und sie würde dich gern kennenlernen.“ 

Therese löste ihre Umarmung vorsichtig, als sie merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Carolyn schien sich in einer Art Schockzustand zu befinden. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie rang nach Luft, als ob sie ertrinken würde. 

„Carolyn?“ Besorgt nahm Therese ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und bedeckte es mit Küssen. Als Carolyn nicht reagierte, zog sie sie so fest in ihre Arme, dass sie Angst bekam, ihr wehzutun. „Bitte sag doch was, Carolyn“, flehte sie. „Komm zurück zu mir.“

Plötzlich fühlte Therese ein Zittern, und erst auf den zweiten Blick realisierte sie, dass es Carolyn war. Ihr ganzer Körper schien sich aufzubäumen, zitterte und bebte, und Therese hielt sie so fest sie konnte. „Sschhhhh, Carolyn“, flüsterte sie immer wieder. „Alles wird gut. Du wirst sehen.“ 

Das Beben schien kein Ende zu nehmen, und Therese wusste nicht, was sie anderes tun sollte, als liegenzubleiben und nicht von Carolyns Seite zu weichen. Endlich wurde das Zittern weniger und verwandelte sich nach und nach in ein Schluchzen. Der ganze Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt, und Therese flüsterte ihr immer wieder leise Worte ins Ohr und küsste ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. 

Endlich ebbte auch das Schluchzen ab, und es wurde still im Schlafzimmer. Nur die unregelmäßigen Atemzüge der beiden Frauen waren zu hören. „Was ist mit Anna?“, durchbrach Carolyns raue Stimme die Stille. „Habt ihr irgendetwas erfahren?“

Therese küsste ihre feuchte Wange, erleichtert, dass Carolyn wieder ansprechbar schien. „Wir wissen nicht, ob sie am Leben ist oder nicht, aber wir haben den Namen eines Mannes, den wir fragen könnten. Dieser Mann lebte bis vor einigen Jahren in Rom, und ich werde Erkundigungen einholen, sobald ich wieder dort bin.“

Carolyn atmete schwer in Thereses Armen. „Und Maria möchte mich wirklich sehen?“

„Christine? Ja, das hat sie gesagt. Sie wartet nur auf deine Einladung.“ Therese fuhr mit den Fingerkuppen über Carolyns Augenbrauen und hinterließ kleine Küsse, wo sie gerade gewesen war. Auf Carolyns Haut standen noch winzige Schweißperlen von der körperlichen Anstrengung, und ihre Haare klebten an ihrer Schläfe. „Und noch etwas“, fügte Therese hinzu. „Christine hat drei Kinder - zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen. Du hast also sozusagen Enkelkinder, auch wenn die drei es nicht wissen, und es vielleicht auch nicht erfahren werden.“ Sie küsste Carolyns nasse Schläfe. „Die Jungen sehen dir ähnlich.“

Carolyns Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich bin so erschrocken über mich selbst“, sagte sie leise. „Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie sehr ich mich zurückgezogen haben muss. Und ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass mich selbst meine eigene Tochter nicht mehr erreichen konnte.“ Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Nässe von der Wange. „Was muss ich Nerinda damit angetan haben? Ausgerechnet dem Kind, das mir geblieben ist. Sie ist doch mein ein und alles…“ 

„Nerinda weiß, dass sie dir das Wichtigste auf der Welt ist.“ Therese unterbrach Carolyns Selbstvorwürfe mit einem Kuss. „Aber es würde sie bestimmt freuen, wenn ihr wieder mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen könntet.“

„Ja, das sollten wir.“ Carolyn runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe die letzten Jahre darüber getrauert, was ich nicht haben konnte, anstatt mich an dem zu erfreuen, was ich hatte.“ Sie beugte sich zu Therese und küsste sie zärtlich. „War es nicht gerade das, was ich dir damals vorgeworfen habe?“

„Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr genau“, antwortete Therese vage, obwohl sie natürlich jedes einzelne Wort von Carolyns Briefen auswendig kannte. Aber das brauchte Carolyn nicht zu wissen. „Es ist wichtiger, nach vorn zu schauen als zurück“, sagte sie diplomatisch.

„Und was siehst du, wenn du nach vorn schaust?“ Carolyns Frage war ruhig ausgesprochen, aber Therese merkte, dass sie den Atem anhielt. 

„Ich sehe ein Leben in Westminster…in diesem Haus…“, sagte sie zögernd und hoffte, dass Carolyn dasselbe sah, auch nach allem, was sie ihr erzählt hatte. „… an der Seite des Menschen, den ich liebe.“ Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab, als Carolyn nichts sagte. „Und was siehst du?“, hakte sie nach.

Carolyn beugte sich zu ihr und küsste ihre Schulter. „Leben.“

Und plötzlich fühlte Therese ein Glück in sich wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Ja, sie würde mit Carolyn in Westminster wohnen. Auf einmal gehörte sie irgendwo hin. Sie würde ein Heim haben, ein Zuhause, und vielleicht sogar eine Art Familie. Und einen Menschen, der ihr alles bedeutete. 

Es würde sich einiges ändern in den nächsten Monaten. Die Vorstellung, weniger zu arbeiten, gefiel Therese besser, als sie gedacht hätte. Schließlich hatte sie schon so viele Porträts in ihrem Leben gemalt, dass sie sich ohne Probleme für längere Zeit zurückziehen konnte, um sich in London der Landschaftsmalerei zu widmen. Es gab noch so vieles zu entdecken, so viele Szenen, die sie festhalten wollte.

Und sie würde ihre Schwestern wieder häufiger sehen. Sie würde mit Beth wieder sinnlose Wetten abschließen, und sie würde endlich die Ehemänner von Eda und Martha kennenlernen. Und sie könnte sich um die alte Weberei kümmern und vielleicht sogar ihr Elternhaus wieder bewohnbar machen. 

„Harold hat mir so viel Geld vermacht“, unterbrach Carolyn ihre Gedanken. „dass ich schon länger überlege, ob ich es nicht für wohltätige Zwecke zur Verfügung stellen sollte.“

„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee.“ Therese küsste Carolyns blonden Haaransatz. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich hier bei ihr lag. Sie waren beide älter geworden, hatten sich verändert, aber irgendwas Großes, Entscheidendes war unverändert geblieben, und jung wie am ersten Tag. „An was dachtest du denn?“

„Vielleicht an ein Heim für Waisenkinder?“ Carolyn nagte nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe. „Meinst du, das würde mir guttun?“

„Ich glaube sogar, dass dir das sehr guttun würde.“ Therese gefiel die Idee großartig und sie stieß Carolyn neckend in die Seite. „Die Kinder wären bestimmt auch dankbar für jemanden, der sich mit Arzneien auskennt.“ 

Carolyn lächelte, und wieder schwiegen sie eine ganze Weile. „Therese?“, fragte Carolyn schließlich, als Therese sich tiefer in ihre Halsbeuge kuschelte. „Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?“

„Jeden.“

„Können wir da weitermachen, wo wir vorhin aufgehört haben?“

Es war nur ein Satz, aber er hatte die Macht, Therese sofort in Flammen zu versetzen. Doch die Hast und das Drängen, das sie vorhin noch gespürt hatte, waren verschwunden. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt miteinander, und Therese genoss es in vollen Zügen, Carolyn mit all ihren Sinnen in sich aufzunehmen. Ihr zurückzugeben, was sie ihr gab, ihr das höchste Glück zu bereiten und selbst vor Glück fast zu zerspringen. „Du wirst mich jetzt nicht mehr los“, flüsterte sie, als sie zitternd in Carolyns Arme sank.

„Das ist auch gut so“, sagte Carolyn und küsste sie zärtlich. „Denn ich liebe dich, Therese Belivet.“

 

 

* * *

 

Ein lautes Klopfen riss Therese aus ihrem Schlummer, und sie fuhr desorientiert aus dem Bett hoch. Erst beim Anblick der schlummernden Carolyn wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wo sie war. Hatte es geklopft? 

Bevor sie antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und eine elegant gekleidete Frau mit hellbraunen Haaren betrat den Raum. „Carol, ich…“ Sie hielt mitten im Satz inne, als sie Therese erblickte. “Wer sind Sie denn?”, fragte sie halb empört, halb überrascht.

Therese fragte sich, welche impertinente Person es fertigbrachte, in das Schlafzimmer eines anderen Menschen zu platzen, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, und sich hinterher nicht einmal entschuldigte. „Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?“, fragte sie verärgert zurück. 

Die Frau bemerkte erst jetzt Carolyns weißen Haarschopf unter der Decke und rang sich tatsächlich zu einer Entschuldigung durch. „Oh, Verzeihung, Carol, ich wusste nicht…“

„Abigail?“ Carolyn tauchte unter der Bettdecke auf und sah verwirrt zur Tür. „Was machst du denn hier?“

„Wir sind verabredet, meine Liebe. Hast du das vergessen?“ Abigail warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf Therese, die sich ungläubig die Augen rieb. Seit wann verabredeten sich Herrin und Dienstbotin miteinander? 

„Oh…“ Carolyn kam allmählich zu sich. „Entschuldigt bitte. Abigail, das ist Therese. Therese, das ist Abigail, meine… Dienstbotin und … Freundin.“

„Aha.“ Eine schöne Dienstbotin war das. Sie war weder wie eine gekleidet, noch verhielt sie sich wie eine. Und warum nannte sie Carolyn _Carol_? In Therese stieg sofort Eifersucht hoch. Wie hatte sie nur mit Carolyn über die Zukunft sprechen können, wo sie doch gar nicht wusste, wie diese hier lebte? Im Grunde kannten sie sich doch gar nicht mehr. Therese verfluchte ihre eigene Naivität, die sie niemals ganz verlassen hatte.

„Ich verstehe.“ Abigail betrachtete Therese mit demselben Misstrauen wie umgekehrt. „Ich warte wohl besser draußen“, verkündete sie und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Therese wandte sich mit säuerlicher Miene zu Carolyn und war verwundert, als diese lachen musste. „Was ist so komisch?“, fragte sie ärgerlich. „Was erlaubt diese Person sich?“

„Oh, das ist nur Abigail“, kicherte Carolyn. „So ist sie nun mal.“

„Schläfst du mit ihr?“

„Wie bitte?“ Carolyn klang entrüstet, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Wangen sich röteten.

„Das ist dann wohl ein Ja“, stellte Therese kühl fest und stieg aus dem Bett, um ihre Kleidung vom Boden aufzusammeln.

„Therese, bitte sei nicht so.“ Carolyn stand nun ebenfalls auf. „Abigail ist mir in all den Jahren zu einer guten Freundin geworden.“

„Schöne Freundin“, murmelte Therese. „Du kannst ruhig zugeben, dass zwischen euch etwas ist. Sie nennt dich _Carol_.“ Die letzten Worte spie Therese mit größtmöglicher Verachtung hervor.

„Mein Vater hat mich immer so genannt, und Abigail hat sich das gemerkt.“ Carolyn nahm Thereses Hand und setzte sich mit ihr zurück auf die Bettkante. „Du hast Recht, Therese. Ich habe mit Abigail eine Nacht verbracht.“ Sie ließ Thereses Hand los, aber bat sie mit den Augen, sitzen zu bleiben. „Es war nur ein einziges Mal, und es ist Jahre her.“ Sie fasste Thereses Kinn und zwang sie, sie anzusehen. „Ich hatte gehofft, dich auf diese Weise vergessen zu können, aber es war nicht so“, fügte sie seufzend hinzu. „Also haben wir es nicht wiederholt.“

„Sie… Ist sie vermählt?“, fragte Therese leise.

„Nein.“ Carolyn schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist wie wir.“

„Wie wir?“

„Ja.“ Carolyn zog sich die Decke über ihren Körper, als ihr kühl wurde, und hüllte Therese mit ein. „Sie ist sie heimlich mit einer Frau zusammen, einer Herzogin, die natürlich verheiratet ist. Mehr darf ich dir nicht sagen.“

„Weiß sie über uns Bescheid?“

„Ja.“ Carolyn nickte. „Ich habe es ihr nicht erzählt, aber sie hat es zwischen den Zeilen herausgehört.“

„Deine Freundin ist eifersüchtig.“

„Nein, sie versucht nur, mich zu beschützen.“ Carolyn legte behutsam ihre Hand auf Thereses Knie. „Sie weiß, wie verletzt ich war, also ist es kein Wunder, wenn sie dir gegenüber eine gewisse Skepsis zeigt.“ 

Ein lautes Bellen vor dem Fenster unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung. „Oh, das ist Dannie“, rief Therese erschrocken und sprang auf, um sich anzuziehen. „Nerinda und Phillipe sind zurück.“

„Wer ist Dannie?“ Auch Carolyn stand alarmiert auf und begann damit, ihre Kleidung vom Boden aufzuheben.

„Mein Hund.“ Therese musste lachen, als sie Carolyns entgeistertes Gesicht sah. „Ich konnte ihn schwerlich in Rom zurücklassen.“ Sie gab Carolyn einen schnellen Kuss, bevor sie anfing, sich anzuziehen. „Du wirst ihn mögen. Er ist sehr verschmust.“

„Du bist noch immer voller Überraschungen.“ Carolyn schüttelte den Kopf, aber Therese sah, dass sie lächelte. „Was weiß Phillipe?“, fragte sie, während sie ihre Schuhe zuschnürte. „Hat Nerinda ihm irgendetwas erzählt?“

„Nein, er weiß nichts.“ Therese fasste sich einmal mit dem Finger unter die Brustbandage, um die Unebenheiten der Bandage zu beseitigen, bevor sie das Hemd darüber zog. „Ich glaube, er denkt, dass wir früher eine Affäre hatten, aber er weiß nicht, dass…“

„… du eine Frau bist?“

„Ja.“ Therese knöpfte den letzten Knopf ihres Hemdes zu und half Carolyn, ihr Kleid zu schnüren. „Denkst du, wir sollten es ihm sagen?“

„Es wird uns gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben.“ Carolyn hielt die Luft an, als Thereses Hand beim Schnüren des Kleides ihre Brüste streifte. „Aber mehr sollte er nicht wissen. Ich kenne Phillipe nicht gut genug.“

„Gut.“ Therese küsste Carolyns Nacken, als sie mit dem Schnüren fertig war, und öffnete dann die Schlafzimmertür. Bist du bereit?“

„Einen Augenblick.“ Carolyn zog sie zurück und forderte noch einen letzten Kuss ein. „Vergiss nicht, dass das jetzt auch deine Familie ist“, flüsterte sie und richtete noch einmal ihre Frisur, bevor sie mit Therese aus der Tür trat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

 

Carolyn sollte Recht damit behalten, dass Abigail sich nicht als Thereses Kontrahentin sondern als Verbündete entpuppte. Sie verfügte zwar über ein loses Mundwerk und man musste immer aufpassen, ob sie etwas ernst meinte oder einen nur gerade auf den Arm nahm. Aber sie hatte das Herz am rechten Fleck und nicht nur Carolyn sondern auch Therese konnte sich ihrer Loyalität sicher sein.

Phillipe hingegen verhielt sich Therese gegenüber deutlich distanzierter, seit sie ihm eröffnet hatte, dass sie eigentlich eine Frau war. Es war für ihn unbegreiflich, wie eine Frau sich als Mann ausgeben konnte, und noch viel fassungsloser machte ihn, dass er es nicht gemerkt hatte. Die Wandlung vom Künstler Theodore Belivet in Therese Belivet schien sein ganzes Weltbild auf den Kopf zu stellen, und obgleich er Therese und Carolyn gegenüber nicht feindlich gesinnt war, versuchte er, ihnen möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. 

„Das ist nicht gottesfürchtig“, sagte er immer wieder zu Nerinda, die Therese zunächst noch verteidigte, aber schließlich aufgab, als sie merkte, dass ihr Mann Zeit brauchte, um sich mit der Situation zu arrangieren. Nerinda selbst fiel das deutlich leichter, weil sie schon durch Carolyns Tagebücher vorgewarnt gewesen war und mehr Zeit gehabt hatte, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. 

Über die Tagebücher hatten Carolyn und ihre Tochter noch lange gesprochen, denn Carolyn empfand es nach wie vor als massiven Vertrauensbruch, dass Nerinda heimlich ihre intimsten Gedanken gelesen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie mehr und mehr verstehen, in welcher Lage Nerinda sich befunden hatte und wie sehr sie eigentlich versucht hatte, mit Carolyn zu sprechen. 

Sie hatten viel zu bereden, Mutter und Tochter, und es war gut, dass beide gleichermaßen versuchten, miteinander ins Reine zu kommen. Auf Phillipes Wunsch hin übernachteten die Audreys in den nächsten Tagen nicht bei Carolyn, sondern in einer nahegelegenen Unterkunft in Westminster, aber Nerinda kam jeden Tag vorbei, um Zeit mit ihrer Mutter zu verbringen. 

Therese, die bei Carolyn blieb, zog sich jedes Mal diskret zurück, wenn Nerinda das Haus betrat. Auch wenn die beiden Frauen Therese einluden zu bleiben, war sie überzeugt, dass sich Missverständnisse am besten bereinigen ließen, wenn man ohne Zuhörer reden konnte. Und in der Tat wirkte Carolyn nach jedem Treffen mit Nerinda ein bisschen gelöster, und auch Nerinda schienen die Gespräche mit ihrer Mutter gut zu tun. 

Die restliche Zeit des Tages hatte Therese Carolyn für sich und genoss jeden einzelnen Moment in vollen Zügen. Sie schwebte wie auf Wolken und musste sich des Öfteren selbst in den Arm kneifen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht halluzinierte. Nie im Leben hätte sie sich träumen lassen, einmal so glücklich zu sein. 

Der Rollenwechsel vom Mann zur Frau fiel Therese allerdings schwerer als erwartet, denn schließlich war es über 15 Jahre her, dass sie das letzte Mal Frauenkleider getragen hatte. Nicht nur ihre Körperhaltung, auch ihre Bewegungen musste sie grundlegend verändern. Manche Gesten, die für einen Mann selbstverständlich waren, hatte eine Frau tunlichst zu unterlassen und umgekehrt. Also stellte Therese sich mehrfach am Tag vor einen Spiegel, um verschiedene Bewegungen zu üben, und mit der Zeit gelang es ihr immer besser.

Gleich am ersten Tag nach ihrem Wiedersehen hatten Carolyn und Therese Stoffe eingekauft und Kleider für Therese anfertigen lassen. Therese war Carolyn ausgesprochen dankbar für deren geübtes Auge, denn sie selbst fühlte sich so fremd in eleganten Kleidern, dass sie sich außerstande sah zu beurteilen, welche Art von Frauenkleidung ihr stand und welche nicht. 

„Was machen wir eigentlich mit Christine?“, fragte Therese, als sie eines Morgens mit Carolyn draußen im Garten saß und Kartoffeln für das Mittagessen schälte. „Sie hat mich als Mann kennengelernt.“

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht.“ Carolyn sah von ihrem Nähzeug auf. „Ich würde sie nur sehr ungern anlügen.“

„Das verstehe ich gut.“ Therese legte das Messer aus der Hand, um besser nachdenken zu können. „Vielleicht wäre es klüger, wenn ich bei eurer Begegnung nicht dabei bin? Später können wir dann immer noch sehen, wie es weitergeht.“

„Wäre das denn in Ordnung für dich?“ Carolyn nahm ein Stück Garn in den Mund und biss den Faden ab. 

„Ja, natürlich.“ So leicht, wie Therese vorgab, fiel ihr das Angebot allerdings nicht – sie ließ Carolyn nur äußerst ungern bei solch einer wichtigen Begegnung allein. Doch es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihre Anwesenheit in diesem Falle vermutlich mehr schaden als nützen würde. „Wenn eure Begegnung positiv verlaufen sollte und Christine dich öfter sehen möchte, kann ich immer noch Theodore Belivets jüngere Schwester sein.“

„Über derartige Dinge können wir uns Gedanken machen, wenn es so weit ist“, sagte Carolyn kurzangebunden. Für Therese kam das nicht überraschend, denn Carolyn war sehr bemüht, sich nicht zu viele Hoffnungen bezüglich der Begegnung mit ihrer Tochter Maria zu machen. Das war allerdings leichter gesagt als getan, denn natürlich wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als dass ihre älteste Tochter sie mögen und respektieren würde. „Und du bist sicher, dass es dir nichts ausmacht, dir für einen Tag woanders die Zeit zu vertreiben?“, fragte sie Therese.

„Keineswegs.“ Therese bückte sich, um eine heruntergefallene Kartoffelschale vom Gras aufzusammeln. „Ich könnte den Tag nutzen, um meine Schwestern zu besuchen.“

„Eine exzellente Idee.“ Carolyn beobachtete amüsiert, wie Therese die Kartoffelschale sorgfältig ganz oben auf den hohen Haufen zurückzulegte, von dem die Schale heruntergefallen war. „Du bist immer voll exzellenter Ideen“, sagte sie zärtlich. 

Schritte vor dem Haus ließen die beiden Frauen auseinanderfahren und sie atmeten erleichtert auf, als nur Nerinda um die Ecke kam. Die Freude in Carolyns Gesicht währte allerdings nur kurz, als Phillipe hinter Nerinda auftauchte. Es war das erste Mal seit ihrem Eintreffen in Westminster, dass er seine Frau wieder begleitete, und er wirkte deutlich gelöster als bei den letzten Begegnungen.

Nerinda entging der erstaunte Blick ihrer Mutter nicht. „Phillipe ist mitgekommen, weil wir dir etwas zu sagen haben, Mutter“, erklärte sie, und als Therese die Röte auf ihren Wangen bemerkte, war ihr klar, was jetzt kommen würde. „Ich bin wohl guter Hoffnung, Mutter.“ 

„Wirklich?“ Carolyn stand auf und zog ihre Tochter in ihre Arme. Dann gab sie Philippe die Hand und bat das Paar, sich zu ihnen an den Tisch zu setzen. „Wie geht es dir, mein Liebling? Hast du irgendwelche Beschwerden?“ Carolyn wirkte ruhig und gefasst, aber wer sie gut kannte, konnte sehen, wie sehr Carolyn sich über die Nachricht freute. 

„So gut wie keine. Philippe und ich sind beide sehr glücklich.“ Nerinda strahlte ihren Mann an, als sie sich setzte. „Aber allzu lange werden wir nicht mehr in England bleiben können, denn bald wird mir die Rückreise nach Paris zu beschwerlich werden.“

Auch Therese stand nun auf und gratulierte den werdenden Eltern herzlich. „Das heißt dann wohl, dass Sie nicht mit nach Rom kommen werden?“, fragte sie Nerinda.

„Um Adrian Crankshaw einen Besuch abzustatten?” Nerinda tauschte einen Blick mit ihrem Ehegatten. „Können wir das noch möglich machen, Phillipe?“

„Auf gar keinen Fall.“ Phillipe machte eine Geste, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Du brauchst Schonung, und ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du weiterhin durch die Weltgeschichte reist.“

„Ich kann mich durchaus allein um die Angelegenheit kümmern“, schloss Therese sich Phillipes Meinung an. Auch sie fand es unverantwortlich, wenn Nerinda in ihrem Zustand ein zweites Mal eine so weite Strecke reiste. „Noch ist ja gar nicht klar, wo sich Mr. Crankshaw gerade aufhält. Vielleicht ist er auch längst wieder zurück in England.“ 

Nerinda gefiel die Idee, dass Therese die weiteren Nachforschungen allein übernehmen würde, überhaupt nicht. „Und du, Mutter?“, wandte sie sich an Carolyn. „Würdest du Therese begleiten wollen?“

„Ja, das würde ich gern.“ Carolyns Blick wanderte fragend zu Therese. „Vielleicht könnte ich dir bei den Nachforschungen behilflich sein, und außerdem kann ich beim Packen deiner Sachen helfen.“

Therese Herz hüpfte vor Freude bei Carolyns Worten, und es fiel ihr unendlich schwer, auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen zu bleiben und Carolyn nicht in die Arme schließen zu können. Wenigstens ihre Hand wollte sie halten, so wie Nerinda es mit Phillipes tat. Aber auch das durfte nicht sein. Der Ausdruck in Carolyns Augen verriet, dass sie ähnliches dachte, und Therese versuchte, sie mit einem stummen Lächeln auf später zu vertrösten. Immerhin hatten sie einander überhaupt gefunden, und sobald die Gäste gegangen waren, würden sie Zeit für sich haben. 

„Hast du in Rom noch Aufträge, die du zu Ende bringen musst?“ Carolyns Stimme klang neutral, aber Therese hörte das leichte Beben darunter. 

„Nein, ich hatte keine neuen Aufträge mehr angenommen, weil ich eigentlich nach Venedig reisen wollte.“ Thereses Leben in Rom fühlte sich plötzlich erstaunlich weit weg an. Als wären die letzten Jahre nur ein Traum gewesen und dies hier die Realität. 

„Nach Venedig?“ Carolyn lächelte. „Vielleicht magst du mich ja dorthin mitnehmen? Ich bin bisher noch viel zu wenig gereist in meinem Leben.“

Die Vorstellung, mit Carolyn nach Venedig zu reisen, raubte Therese den Atem, und sie beugte sich schnell wieder über die Kartoffeln, um ihre Rührung zu verbergen. Eigentlich hatte sie sich die Reise längst aus dem Kopf geschlagen, seit sich die Dinge in England so anders entwickelt hatten. Nicht im Traum wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen, Carolyn zu fragen, ob sie mit nach Rom kommen wolle, geschweige denn, ob sie Therese nach Venedig begleiten würde. „Dann musst du aber damit leben, dass du als Motiv vor den Schiffen stehen musst“, mahnte Therese und warf eine geschälte Kartoffel zu den anderen in den Topf. „Und ich nehme meine Arbeit sehr ernst. Du wirst also sehr oft in Venedig vor den Booten stehen müssen.“

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, mich wieder einmal von dir malen zu lassen“, erwiderte Carolyn lächelnd und nahm ihr Nähzeug wieder auf. „Übrigens kann ich mich erinnern, dass du mir vor vielen Jahren einmal versprochen hast, ein Porträt von mir und meiner Tochter zu erstellen.“

„Liebend gern, wenn Nerinda einverstanden ist…“ Therese schaute fragend zu Nerinda. 

„Oh, ich bin mehr als einverstanden“, freute sich Nerinda. „Es gibt bisher kein einziges Bild, auf dem ich mit meiner Mutter zusammen zu sehen bin.“ 

„Was ist denn hier los?“, ertönte Abigails Stimme, als sie mit einem Korb Eiern um die Ecke kam. „Eine Familienversammlung?“

„Ich werde ein Kind bekommen, Abigail.“ Nerinda zeigte stolz auf die winzige Rundung unter ihrem Kleid. 

„Das sind ja wunderbare Neuigkeiten.“ Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung setzte Abigail den Korb mit den Eiern auf dem Tisch ab und nahm Nerinda in die Arme. 

Während Abigail Nerinda einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, warf Therese einen prüfenden Blick in den Korb, in dem sich, wie zu befürchten war, eine gelbe Flüssigkeit ausbreitete. Als Therese aufsah, traf sie Carolyns Blick, die nur lächelnd mit den Achseln zuckte. 

„Miss Gerhard.“ Phillipe räusperte sich. „Ihre Eier…“

„Ich weiß.“ Abigail entließ Nerinda aus ihrer Umarmung. „Aber was sind schon ein paar Eier gegen die Nachricht, dass hier menschliches Leben wächst und gedeiht.“ Sie hielt ihre Hand über die kleine Wölbung an Nerindas Bauch und drehte sich dann zu den anderen um. „Hat noch niemand Gläser geholt?“

Therese sprang auf, um im Haus nach Gläsern zu suchen. Eigentlich wäre das die Aufgabe einer Dienstbotin gewesen, aber Abigail zog es vor, sich zu Carolyn zu gesellen. Im Gegensatz zu Therese schienen sich die anderen längst daran gewöhnt zu haben, dass Abigail sich weniger für das Haus als für Carolyn zuständig fühlte, denn niemandem schien aufzufallen, dass es Therese war, die schließlich mit fünf vollen Gläsern auf dem Tablett zurückkehrte. 

„Ah, wie wunderbar“, freute sich Abigail, als sie Therese mit dem Tablett erblickte. Schnell drückte sie jedem ein Glas in die Hand und Phillipe sprach ein paar Worte, bevor sie alle miteinander anstießen. „Auf die werdenden Eltern – und auf die Großmutter“, sagte Abigail feierlich und zwinkerte Carolyn zu.

Das Klirren der Gläser lockte Dannie herbei, der zufrieden mit dem Schwanz wedelte, als er von Abigail die ausgelaufenen Eier vorgesetzt bekam. 

„Eigentlich bist du ja schon vierfache Großmutter, Carol“, raunte Abigail Carolyn zu, als sie mit ihr anstieß. Therese konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Bemerkung ihr einen Stich versetzte. Carolyn hatte Abigail also schon eingeweiht. Offenbar gab es nichts, was Carolyn's Freundin nicht wusste. „Wollen Sie denn trotz Nerindas Zustand noch nach Rom reisen?“, wandte Abigail sich an Phillipe. „Das wird sicher sehr beschwerlich für Ihre Gattin.“

„Sehr richtig“, stimmte Phillipe ihr zu. „Deswegen werden wir möglichst bald nach Paris zurückfahren.“

„ _Ich_ werde Therese nach Rom begleiten“, mischte Carolyn sich ein. 

„Du?“ Abigail drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um. „Hältst du das für klug?“ Sie senkte die Stimme, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht mit Carolyn allein war. „Was ist, wenn dieser Mr. Crankshaw dir erzählt, dass…. dass….“

„Dass Anna nicht mehr lebt?“, ergänzte Carolyn ruhig. „Ich habe mir die Reise gut überlegt und bin auf alles vorbereitet.“

Abigail schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und trat neben Carolyn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das bist, Carol. Auf so etwas kann keine Mutter vorbereitet sein.“

Therese beobachtete das Gespräch der beiden Freundinnen mit einer Mischung aus Eifersucht und Sorge. Sie teilte Abigails Meinung, dass Carolyn sich überschätzte. Zwar war sie jahrelang davon ausgegangen, dass ihre Tochter nicht mehr lebte, aber die bevorstehende Begegnung mit Christine Levinson verstärkte naturgemäß die Hoffnung, dass auch Anna noch am Leben sein könnte. Wie würde es für Carolyn sein, wenn Mr. Crankshaw ihr nur vom Tod ihrer Tochter berichten konnte, ja ihn womöglich selbst herbeigeführt hatte? Auch Therese stand dieser Moment der Wahrheit bevor. Wie sollte es da erst Carolyn gehen?

„Niemand weiß, wo sich Mr. Crankshaw eigentlich aufhält“, schaltete sich Phillipe ein. „Und es kann durchaus sein, dass es gar nicht gelingt, ihn ausfindig zu machen.“

„Aber wenn es gelingt, könnte es in der Tat schwierig für dich werden, Mutter“, pflichtete Nerinda Abigail bei.

„Es ist sehr löblich, dass ihr euch alle Gedanken um mich macht“, erwiderte Carolyn leicht gereizt. „Aber niemand kann mir verwehren, dem Mann gegenüberzustehen, der meine Tochter getötet – oder gerettet – hat.“

Abigail sah hilfesuchend zu Therese, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Zwar war sie mindestens so besorgt wie die anderen, aber Carolyn war ein erwachsener Mensch und in der Lage, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu fällen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich euch bei eurer Reise begleiten…“, bot Abigail an. 

„Das ist nicht nötig“, entfuhr es Therese. Das fehlte noch, dass Abigail mit nach Rom oder gar Venedig kam. Es war schwer genug auszuhalten, dass Carolyn eine Freundin an ihrer Seite hatte, die sie weitaus besser kannte als Therese. Aber wenigstens auf der Reise wollte Therese mit Carolyn ungestört sein. Es würde eine gute Möglichkeit sein, um einander besser kennenzulernen und miteinander schöne Erinnerungen zu sammeln. 

Zu Thereses Erleichterung schien auch Carolyn Abigails Vorschlag nicht sehr verlockend zu finden. „Ich kann sehr gut allein auf mich aufpassen“, sagte sie und fasste Abigail am Arm. „Und ich glaube, du wirst woanders dringender gebraucht.“

Abigail schaute ihr prüfend in die Augen und nickte schließlich. Die simple Geste ließ Therese innerlich aufatmen. Sie war Abigail durchaus dankbar dafür, dass sie Carolyn in den letzten Jahren zur Seite gestanden hatte. Aber Abigail musste lernen, dass sie Carolyn nun nicht mehr für sich allein hatte. Jetzt war Therese an ihrer Seite, und irgendwo in dieser Welt wartete eine Herzogin darauf, dass Abigail ihr mehr Zeit widmen würde. 

Therese trat zu Abigail und drückte mit einer schüchternen Umarmung aus, was nicht gesagt werden konnte. Nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte Abigail ihre Umarmung, und Therese wusste, dass sie verstanden hatte. Für keine von ihnen war es leicht. Jede hatte ihre eigenen Geheimnisse. Aber sie mochten einander, und mit der Zeit würden sie lernen, einander mehr zu vertrauen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Noch am selben Tag wurde beschlossen, dass Therese und Carolyn die Audreys zunächst nach Paris begleiten würden, um von dort aus nach Rom weiterzureisen. Auf diese Weise würde Carolyn endlich das neue Zuhause ihrer Tochter kennenlernen, und sie konnten ein paar Tage ausruhen, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten. Phillipe wollte gern möglichst zeitnah nach Paris aufbrechen, weshalb das Zusammentreffen zwischen Carolyn und ihrer Tochter Maria nun schon in zwei Tagen stattfinden sollte. Carolyn wollte diese Begegnung unbedingt noch vor ihrer Reise hinter sich bringen, was Therese gut verstehen konnte. Falls das Treffen mit Christine Levinson sich als schrecklicher Fehler entpuppen würde, waren die Nachforschungen in Rom vielleicht gar nicht mehr notwendig. 

Wie abgesprochen, machte Therese sich in der Morgendämmerung auf den Weg nach Sudbury, während Carolyn nervös auf das Eintreffen ihrer ältesten Tochter wartete. Den ganzen Ritt über plagte Therese ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn obgleich es Carolyns ausdrücklicher Wunsch gewesen war, dass sie ihre Tochter allein in Empfang nahm, hatte Therese das Gefühl, sie im Stich zu lassen.

Glücklicherweise wurden ihre Gedanken schnell von großer Vorfreude verdrängt, als sie die Tore von Carls Hof passierte. Eda und Beth waren ganz aus dem Häuschen, als Therese plötzlich bei ihnen auftauchte, und holten sofort auch die beiden anderen Schwestern, um das Wiedersehen zu feiern. Marthas Hof lag glücklicherweise nicht weit von Edas entfernt, aber dass Meggy gerade Martha besuchte, war reiner Zufall. 

Die Freude der Schwestern war überwältigend und alle redeten wild durcheinander. Besonders Beth wollte Therese gar nicht mehr loslassen und zeigte ihr stolz den Hof. Zum ersten Mal lernte Therese auch ihre Nichten und Neffen kennen. Eda hatte inzwischen zwei acht- und neunjährige Mädchen, und Martha drei Jungs im Alter von vier, sechs und acht Jahren. Alle fünf Kinder waren entzückend und sofort begeistert von Dannie, der wohl alle Kinderherzen im Nu eroberte. Ihrer Tante gegenüber verhielten sich die Kinder eher reserviert, da sie sie bisher nur aus Erzählungen kannten. Doch Therese konnte ihnen gut die Zeit lassen, die sie brauchten, denn sie wusste ja, dass sie von nun an öfter nach Sudbury fahren würde. 

Die Freude war übergroß, als die Schwestern erfuhren, dass Therese beabsichtigte, nach Westminster zu ziehen. „Übrigens als Frau“, fügte Therese hinzu und erntete ungläubiges Staunen von allen Seiten. 

„Willst du die Malerei an den Nagel hängen?“, fragte Eda neugierig. 

„Oder willst du vielleicht heiraten?“, ergänzte Martha. 

„Nichts von beidem.“ Therese sah verlegen auf ihre Hände. „Könnt ihr euch noch an die Countess von Essex erinnern?“

„Natürlich“, nickte Beth aufgeregt. „Sie hat mir ja das Leben gerettet.“

„Vielleicht habt ihr mitbekommen, dass der Earl von Essex vor einigen Jahren gestorben ist…“

„Selbstverständlich“, nickte Meggy. „Mein Herr war auf seiner Trauerfeier eingeladen. Es soll eine pompöse Zeremonie gewesen sein.“

„Der Earl ist ein echter Held“, wusste Martha zu berichten. „Er hat geholfen, England von der Tyrannei zu befreien.“

„Genau“, ergänzte Eda. „Und seine Gemahlin ist _unsere_ Heldin, weil sie Beth das Leben gerettet hat.“

„Ihr erinnert euch also noch“, lächelte Therese und es gelang ihr nicht, ihr Erröten zu verbergen. „Jedenfalls lebt sie inzwischen allein in einem großen Haus, und da wir uns angefreundet haben, hatten wir die Idee, dort zusammenzuwohnen.“

„Und das kannst du natürlich nicht als Mann“, nickte Meggy verständnisvoll. 

„Es sei denn, du würdest sie heiraten“, grinste Beth und boxte Therese in die Seite. „Warum heiratest du sie nicht?“

„Wie soll wohl ein Maler eine ehemalige Countess heiraten?“ Martha rollte die Augen. „Das geht gar nicht, Beth.“

„Und es ist auch nicht nötig“, ergänzte Therese. „Es spricht nichts dagegen, gemeinsam in diesem Haus zu leben und sich gegenseitig ein bisschen Gesellschaft zu leisten.“ 

„Und deine Aufträge?“, hakte Eda nach. „Würdest du denn genug Arbeit in England finden?“

„Ich werde nicht mehr so viele Aufträge wie früher annehmen“, erklärte Therese. „Aber ab und zu wird Theodore Belivet doch noch verreisen, um das ein oder andere Porträt zu malen.“

„Endlich sind wir wieder alle zusammen“, rief Beth strahlend. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder bei uns bist, Terry. Ich wünschte, Mutter könnte uns jetzt sehen.“ 

Noch bis in die Nacht wurde das Wiedersehen gefeiert, und nach Feierabend gesellten sich auch noch die Ehemänner von Eda und Martha zu der fröhlichen Runde. Irgendwann war es Zeit, zu Bett zu gehen, und Therese übernachtete bei Beth in der Kammer, bevor sie morgens vom Brüllen der Kühe geweckt wurde. „Der Tag fängt immer früh an bei uns“, lachte Eda, als Therese mit halbgeschlossenen Augen in der Küche erschien. „Aber daran gewöhnt man sich sehr schnell.“ Sie hatte Therese schon ein paar Brote geschmiert und drückte ihre große Schwester zum Abschied noch einmal fest an sich. „Bis bald, Terry“, sagte sie liebevoll, bevor sie den Melkeimer nahm und sich zu den Kühen aufmachte. 

„Passt alle gut auf euch auf, Eda“, rief Therese ihr hinterher. „Ich melde mich, sobald ich nach Westminster gezogen bin.“

 

 

* * *

 

 

Als Therese in der Straße von Carolyns Haus eintraf, hörte sie schon von weitem die Klänge des Cembalos aus ihrem Haus dringen. Es war eine melancholische, sanfte Melodie, aber die Tatsache, dass Carolyn zum ersten Mal wieder Cembalo spielte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass die Begegnung mit Christine Levinson positiv verlaufen war. 

In der Tat traf Therese im Haus auf eine überglückliche Carolyn. Ihre ganze Person strahlte, aber es war gar nicht so einfach zu erfahren, was eigentlich genau passiert war. Carolyn stand noch viel zu sehr unter dem Eindruck der Begegnung, um in zusammenhängenden Sätzen reden zu können.

Aus den einzelnen Worten, die Therese hier und da von Carolyn aufschnappte, reimte sie sich zusammen, dass das Treffen wohl zu Beginn noch etwas steif gewesen war, aber ein gemeinsamer Spaziergang hatte geholfen, die Stimmung aufzulockern. Irgendwann hatte Christine sich dann getraut, Carolyn Ereignisses aus ihrem Leben zu erzählen und hatte Carolyn ihrerseits Fragen gestellt. 

Carolyn hatte alle Fragen so ehrlich wie möglich beantwortet und damit offenbar das Vertrauen ihrer ältesten Tochter gewonnen. „Christine ist eine entzückende junge Dame“, erzählte Carolyn stolz. „Sehr höflich und sehr wohlerzogen.“

„Ich weiß“, stimmte Therese ihr lächelnd zu. „Ich habe sie ja kennengelernt.“ 

„Ich bin so froh, dass ihre Mutter es nicht schlimm zu finden scheint, wenn wir uns öfter einmal sehen.“ Carolyn stellte Therese eine Tasse Tee hin und setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa. „Natürlich bin ich sehr vorsichtig, denn ich möchte mich keineswegs in ihre Familie drängen. Ihr Leben findet dort statt, das muss und kann ich akzeptieren.“

„Du machst das wirklich wunderbar.“ Therese küsste Carolyns Handrücken.

„Das ist nur äußerlich.“ Carolyn lehnte ihren Kopf an Thereses Schulter und schloss die Augen. „Da dachte ich, das Leben hat mir nichts mehr zu bieten, und nun so etwas“, seufzte sie. „Das kann einen ganz schön durcheinanderbringen.“

„Ich habe dich so vermisst in der letzten Nacht.“ Therese küsste sie zärtlich. „Ich mag keinen einzigen Morgen mehr ohne dich aufwachen.“

„Und ich mag keinen einzigen Abend mehr ohne dich einschlafen.“ Carolyn unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich kein Auge zugetan. Das Leben ist gerade einfach zu turbulent.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Nacht gemeinsam nachholen?“, schlug Therese vor, und sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr Herz noch immer stehen blieb, wenn sie Carolyn ansah.

„Jetzt?“ Carolyn schlang ihren Arm um Thereses Hüfte, während sie über deren Vorschlag nachdachte. 

Therese brauchte nicht allzu lange auf ihre Entscheidung warten, denn Carolyn stand plötzlich auf und nahm Thereses Hand. Der Tee blieb vernachlässigt auf dem Tisch stehen, als sie die Treppe zum Schlafzimmer hinaufstiegen. 

„Früher war es einfacher, dir die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen“, beschwerte sich Carolyn, als sie Thereses Kleid aufknöpfte. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns die Sache mit den Kleidern doch nochmal überlegen.“

„Oder du trägst jetzt meine alten Sachen, um es _mir_ leichter zu machen“, flüsterte Therese in ihr Ohr. „Carol.“

Carolyn lachte leise. „Gefällt dir der Spitzname?“, fragte sie, als sie sich vor Therese kniete, um ihr das Kleid herunterzustreifen. 

„Ja, sehr.“ Therese hielt den Atem an, als sie Carolyns Hände an ihren Schenkeln spürte. „Er klingt wie Musik, und genau das bist du für mich.“ Sie zog Carolyn zum Bett und küsste sie. „Eine immerwährende Melodie, ohne die ich nicht mehr leben kann.“ Mit einer sanften Bewegung bettete sie Carolyn in die Kissen und legte sich zu ihr. „Wie schön du bist“, flüsterte sie ergriffen. „Ich werde mich niemals an dir sattsehen können.“ Sie versank in den tiefblauen Augen, die so viel mehr sagten, als Worte es je könnten. „Ich liebe dich, Carol.“

Carolyn nahm ihren Kopf in ihre beiden Hände und zog Therese in einen tiefen, langen Kuss. „Und du bist mein Licht“, sagte sie leise. „Weißt du, dass ohne dich alles dunkel ist?“ Sie fuhr mit dem Finger zärtlich über Thereses Lippen, die noch von ihrem Kuss vibrierten. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte sie. „Mein Engel.“

 

* * * ENDE * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, folks. I feel really overwhelmed that some of you actually decided to use an automatic translator to read this. I have to admit that I'm not really a friend of the Google translator, so I will try my best to translate this story myself. A thousand thanks to HeySlowpoke, my wonderful beta-reader! 
> 
> So, das war's. Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass es hier tatsächlich ein paar deutsche Leser_innen gibt, die diese Geschichte lesen würden. Danke für eure Zeit und für eure Rückmeldungen! Und mein größter Dank geht an HeySlowpoke für ihre Geduld, ihren gründlichen Blick und ihren warp speed Korrekturstil. Eine bessere Korrekturleserin kann man sich nicht wünschen.


End file.
